Gone and back Again
by totallyaddicted
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. Their relationship ends when Edwards parents decide to move away. Bella gets some shocking news but she can’t get hold of Edward. What has happened? Will they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is a new story: **

**Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. Their relationship ends when Edwards parents decide to move away. Bella gets some shocking news but she can't get hold of Edward. What has happened? Will they ever see each other again?**

It's been 3years. 3years I have waited for him to come back, 3years I have waited for him, and for 3years I have tried to find him.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am 21 years old and have a 2year 3month old daughter named Elizabeth Rose Cullen. Her father, Edward Cullen and I dated for 2years in high school; we were madly in love with each other.

Edward left 3years ago, his farther decided they should move to Phoenix, Arizona. He promised me he would come back, the night before he left. We gave each other our virtue, which was the night I became pregnant with lizzy.

It wasn't until three months after he left that I found out I was pregnant. I tried to contact Edward to tell him, but his phone was disconnected and I had no such luck finding him in the directory, and he never responded to my emails. Every day I spend an hour searching online for him, and everyday I become more and more depressed.

I wanted lizzy to have her farther, to know who farther. She is a spitting image of him, bronze hair and green eyes. She is absolutely gorgeous. It almost breaks my heart to look at her.

I stood up from my spot on the couch and made my way up stairs to get myself showered and dressed for the day.

I pulled on my dark blue jeans and my black tank top then threw a black zip up jacket over the top. I straightened my hair put a little bit of make up on and went to get lizzy out of bed.

"Come on princess, time to get up" I whispered to her sleeping form as I lightly picked her up while she rubbed her eyes.

I smiled at her a kissed her lightly on the cheek before making my way down the stairs to give her some breakfast. While I was feeding her the phone rang.

"I'll be right back darling" I told lizzy as I got up from my seat and walked over to the phone.

"Hello"

"_Bella! Oh good you haven't left yet. Listen I need to meet up with you I have something to tell you."_ My best friend Alice chirped into the phone, only she would be this happy and 8am.

"What is it Alice?" Normally she would just tell me over the phone, why does she need to meet up with me?

"_Just meet me at starbucks in half an hour, I'll tell you then. Love you bye"_ I stood there looking at the phone for a minute, _that was weird_ I thought.

I finished feeding lizzy, walked outside and put her in her car seat. Lizzy goes to crèche everyday for 4hours while I do the house work and shopping.

"Bye baby, I'll be here to pick you up later. I love you possum" I kissed the top of her tiny head and handed her over to her carer.

I jumped in my car and drove down to starbucks.

I walked inside and ordered and coffee, once my coffee was made I started looking for Alice.

I saw her sitting at the very back of the shopping waving at me over the all the heads.

"So Alice, what is it that you need to tell me?" I said with a worried expression on my face.

"Well, ahh – you – see" Alice said with a very pained looking face.

"What is it Alice?" I lightly laughed; she looked as if she would pop if she thought any harder.

"Well, I saw someone today" _Well done Alice, I see people every day _I thought sarcastically.

"Ok. Who did you see?"

"Edward" _Edward?_ See Edward is her brother. Why didn't Alice move? She refused to, she was happy in design school here in Port Angele's. Well we lived in Forks but her course was in Port Angele's.

"What do you mean you saw Edward?" Does this mean he is back? I have to see him

"He has moved back Bella. He came over last night to see me" _OMG he is finally back, my Edward is finally back_

"Well, what did he say? Where is he? Oh wow I have to go see him. I need to tell him about Lizzy" I had a huge smile on my face.

"Bella, he isn't alone. He has a girlfriend. Well a fiancé to be more exact" She carefully looked at my face as I went from happy to sad, to angry _What and he didn't have the decency to call me and tell me not to wait for him.. What a pig._

"Bella are you ok?" Alice looked concerned.

"Does it look like I am ok? I have a 2year old daughter, I have EDWARDS 2year old daughter. I tried finding him with no such luck. He said he would come back. He told me – I – omg" I was crying now and Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my waste.

"Alice, please tell me where he lives. I still need to tell him about Lizzy" She looked and me cautiously but grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down his home address. Which just so happened to be 2block from my house.

I bid farewell to Alice and headed toward Edwards house. It only took me about 10 minutes to get there. By the time I arrived, I wasn't upset anymore. I practically had steam coming out of my ears as I stomped up to his front door and banged my fist hard against it.

Edward was the one, who answered the door, but he didn't say anything, he just stood there staring at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hello Edward. It's not polite to stare you know" I said in a cold tone.

"Bella, w-what are you doing here?" It took him 2minutes to reply _finally he speaks_ I thought to myself.

"I think the question is, what are you doing here" Again in a cold tone. He flinched a bit before walking out of the house and shutting the door behind him

"I live here, I just moved back"

"So I already heard" I was getting angrier by the second.

"Why are you here Bella? At my house?" I glared at him, it was now or never.

"Well, you remember 3years ago how you left. The night before when you took my virtue and promised me you would come back for me?" I paused "Well when you left, you left something with me" I paused again, this time to see his reaction. He looked confused, I felt like slapping him. The tears started to swell up in my eyes.

I pulled out a photo from my purse and looked at while I told him the next thing

"The thing you left me with Edward was a baby. Congratulations you have a daughter" The tears were pouring over the edge of my eyes. I handed him the picture, it was taken when Lizzy was born I was holding her while she was sleeping and I was staring at her with all the love and devotion I had in me.

Edward stared at the photograph speechless so I decided to keep talking.

"Her name Elizabeth Rose Cullen. Yes I named her after your mother; I thought you would appreciate that. Her middle name is Rose because of Rosalie, she helped me through everything." I stopped to wipe a few tears off my cheeks, and looked up at Edward who was staring at me with a pained expression on his face.

I started to back away towards my car "I tried finding you Edward, Every day since I found out up until now I tried to find you, I called you mobile, I emailed you, and I looked on the directory. I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to come back so we could be a family. I wanted you to be able to watch Lizzy be born, and grow up. She is 2 now. She looks exactly like you Edward; I have to look into her eyes every day. It almost kills me because I can see you in her eyes. Her first word was dada, I cried when she said that, it broke my heart that my baby didn't have her farther. You just disappeared; I didn't think I would ever see you again."

And with that I got in my car, tears streaming down my face as I sped all the way home.

I sat in my car for about half an hour wiping away my tears and taking deep breaths to calm myself. I looked at the clock and realized I still had an hour before I had to go pick up Lizzy, so I made my way inside and did a bit of house work before leaving again

"Hey pumpkin I missed you" I said as I picked up Lizzy and made my way out to the car. I buckled her up in her car seat and made my way back home.

"Mama where dada" My daughter asked as she crawled over to me.

I looked at her with sad eyes and picked her up to hug her tightly to my chest. I didn't say anything to her; I just held her close as a few tears slipped from my eyes.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast; it was like I was in zombie mode. At about 7pm after I put Lizzy to bed, the phone rang.

"Hello" I said in a monotone

"_Bella?"_ The angel like voice sang in my ear

"How did you get my phone number Edward?" I asked with no emotion in my voice

"_Alice gave it to me. Look we need to talk"_

"I thought we already spoke this afternoon"

"_No, you spoke and didn't let me get a word in sideways"_

"Fine, when did you want to meet?" It was Friday night and I was tired and just wanted to go to bed. I couldn't be bothered arguing at the moment.

"_Well I was hoping I could come over now to talk, if that's alright with you"_

"It's not ok with me, but sure if you must. I'm guessing Alice gave you my address as well"

"_Yeah she did. I'll be over in about 10minutes"_ and he hung up

I raced up stairs to clean myself up and make myself half presentable, and then waited for Edward to arrive.

Not long after there was a knock on my door. I slowly stood up taking in a deep breath while I opened up the front door.

"Come in Edward take a seat" I said as Edward made his way into my house, looking around then taking a seat on my couch.

I sat opposite him and stared at him intently as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry I never came back. Can I explain?" I looked at him for a minute before nodded my head for him to continue.

"When I left, you know I was forced. I didn't want to leave you. I was going to come back, but it had been a year and I thought you would have moved on by then. I shouldn't have just assumed like that and I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion. In regards to why you couldn't contact me, I lost my phone at the airport; I couldn't get my numbers back. I never check my email anymore either. Bella I'm so so sorry! I didn't know you were pregnant" He stopped to catch his breath and looked at me intently.

"You could have written, or gotten my number off Alice. I waited for you Edward. I was still waiting today when I found out you had come back. I never moved on" I whispered

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Don't worry, I won't come between you and you fiancé, but I thought you needed to know that you have a daughter"

He was about to reply when Lizzy started screaming from her room upstairs, I shot up a run all the way to her room. She was sitting in her cot with tears running down her check. I picked her up and held her close

"Shh sweetie it's ok mummy's here baby" I whispered in her ear, I stood there bouncing her lightly for a while as her sobs quietly subsided though she wasn't asleep.

Edward came up stairs and stood in the door way looking at us as I hummed a lullaby to my - _our _Daughter.

I walked past him and went down stairs to the kitchen to heat up a bottle for her, again Edward followed me. I looked up at him while the bottle was heating in the microwave; his eyes were fixed on Lizzy.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him, his eyes shot up to me and then back to Lizzy.

"Do you want to tell her who you are, or should I? Don't tell her though if you're not going to stay in her life" Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course I want to be in her life. And maybe you should tell her. She knows you." I smiled and nodded my head.

I grabbed her bottle out of the microwave and walked over to the couch and gave it to her to have. I pushed a cushion tightly against her so she wouldn't roll off the couch and went back in the kitchen to make myself a coffee.

"Edward, would you like a coffee?" I called out to him

"Yes please, white two sugars" He called back.

Once I made the coffee I headed back into the lounge room to see lizzy had finished her milk and Edward was staring at her again. I gave him his coffee and sat down next to Lizzy taking her now empty bottle and picking her up so she was facing Edward.

"Sweetheart, would you like to know who this man is?" I asked her. She scrunched up her little nose and looked at me then back at Edward.

"Dada" She said, my eyes grew wide and I heard Edward choke on his coffee.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"Yes baby, he is you daddy" She looked back up at me then at Edward and reached her tiny little hands towards her farther.

"Dada" She cried to him. Edward looked up at me and I nodded my head for him to take her.

He carefully lifted her from my lap and sat back down with her. He looked into her eyes and then hugged her tightly.

I felt my heart beating fast. _My daughter finally has her farther _I wiped away the couple of tears the fell from my eyes as I looked at the image in front of me and smiled. Lizzy looked over joyed and Edward had a smile on his face too. My baby was finally complete.

**A/N: Ok so here we have chapter one. Hope ya like it! **

**I rather enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to **_**puasluoma**_** for your honesty. I didn't read the first chapter after I wrote it and posted it. The idea I had in my head when I wrote about Bella telling Edward that he had a daughter was that Bella was hurt and upset that he hadn't come back and when he did he didn't come back alone so she kind of just blurted it out. She was kind of blunt and straight to the point, I guess in a way trying to hurt Edward or make him feel bad. **

**Anyway, on another note I will be updating pretty often as I am on holidays at the moment. I couldn't wait to post this chapter so here it is. Let me know what you think, I would appreciate any advice or ideas you guys might have too! **

**Enjoy**

**........................................................**

We sat in silence for about 15 minutes; I turned to look at the clock. It was 8:00pm I turned back to see a sleeping Lizzy in Edwards arms.

"Edward, Lizzy needs to go to bed now" I whispered to make sure I didn't wake up Lizzy.

"Ok, can I put her in bed?" He didn't take his eyes off of her sleeping form in his arms.

"Yeah you know where her room is" He stood up and disappeared up the stairs.

I started to wonder what would happen now that he knew. It seems like this all happened so fast, I had begun to lose hope that he would never return. Lizzy was beginning to ask about her father more and more everyday and I was dreading the fact that when she was old enough to understand I would have to tell her he left before she was born, not knowing I was pregnant with her.

I felt a wave of relief wash threw me at the fact that now I didn't need to have that conversation with her.

I sighed and let my head fall back onto the couch while I waited for Edward to come back downstairs.

"Thank you for letting me see her" I jumped suddenly at the sound of his voice beside me and I put my hand over my chest. I hadn't realized he came back down stairs.

"God Edward, you scared me"

"Sorry I didn't mean to." He chuckled.

I shook my head and got off the couch. Edward was standing there with his hands in his jean pockets shifting from one foot to the other.

"Um well... I think I might have a shower and go to bed" I said trying to break the silence.

_**EPOV (This is back tracking a little bit so you can see what Edward does and his thoughts)**_

"Tanya, come on we have to leave" I yelled from the front door.

Tanya came dancing down the stairs

"Gee don't get you knickers in a knot Eddie I'm right here, let's go"

I rolled my eyes "Don't call me _Eddie _Tanya, you know how much I loathe it" I spat through clenched teeth.

"Ok _Eddie" _She giggle, I let out an over exaggerated sigh and followed after her.

We were on our way to the airport in Phoenix, I had moved here 3 years ago with my parents. I was going back to Forks. _I wonder if Bella is still there _I thought.

As I sat in the taxi on our way I couldn't help but let me thoughts drift back to my past in Forks

_Flashback_

"_Bella I need to talk to you" I whispered. She looked up at me, her big brown eyes staring into my green ones._

"_What is it Edward?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips as she leaned in and pecked me on the cheek._

"_I-I'm leave Bella. My parents want to move the Phoenix" I didn't dare look into her eyes as I told her, I knew I would break down if I did so I concentrated on the stack of cd's behind her._

"_What? Why? Can't you stay?" Her voice was starting to crack and I knew she was about to cry._

"_No, they won't let me. I got into a bit fight with my father last night about it. He won't budge. I'm sorry Bella" My own tears started to form as I heard sobs coming from my beautiful girlfriend._

_I pulled her close to my chest and held her tightly as she cried into my shirt._

"_Will you ever come back?" I didn't know what my father's planes were but I was certainly going to come back, he couldn't keep me there forever._

"_Yes, I promise I will come back Bella. I will come back for you I swear" I whispered in her ear._

_I felt her nod "Then I'll wait for you"_

"_I Love you, Bella never forget that" I lifted her chin so I could look in her eyes_

"_I Love you too, Edward" And she leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips._

_End flashback_

That was one of the hardest moments of my life. Why didn't I ever go back? By the time I was allowed to leave, I didn't think Bella would have still been waiting for me. It had been a year since I had left, to go back and find out she had moved on and was happy _without me_ would have ripped my heart out. So I decided not to go.

Alice never mentioned Bella, and I never brought it up either. She knew I was upset about having to leave, she understood.

We had arrived at the air port now; we went and got our tickets then waited for our flight to come.

Tanya is my fiancée; I met her about 6 months ago at the local club. She was nice, and we seemed to click. Our relationship has moved really fast since we met and Tanya has become rather clingy.

I would tell you how I proposed to her, if I had even really proposed. She kind of just sprung it on me that she wanted to get married, now if you have met Tanya then you know that she ALWAYS get's what she wants.

When I told her I wasn't ready for marriage she had a massive fit in the middle of the restaurant. I told her we could get engaged after that but it had to be a long engagement. I wasn't ready to settle down yet.'

"_Flight 313 to Seattle is now boarding"_

Well that's us, I grabbed my carry on and Tanya's and we made our way to our gate.

I got comfy in my seat on the plane ready for the 4hour flight to Seattle _**(A/N: Just roughly, I googled it so I hope this is right!)**_

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew is Tanya was shaking me.

"Eddie, come one wake up we are here" She almost screamed in my ear.

I shot out of my seat and glared at Tanya, I was going to say something but I couldn't be bothered fighting with her at the moment.

I grabbed my carry on and walked off the plane to get our luggage and catch a taxi for the 2.5hour drive to Forks.

I sat there, listening to Tanya sing along to the song she was listening to on her iPod as she stared out the window. _This is going to be a long drive._

Just before we left, I had travelled down to Forks to purchase a house for Tanya and me to live in. It was a decent sized house, two stories, 4 bedrooms, a family room, lounge room, a kitchen, laundry, study and another room that I planned on making the pool room.

We don't really need a big house, but something drew me to this one, it was so light and open the atmosphere inside was warm and happy.

The study, I would make my office, I work from home writing for a magazine. They email me what they want me to write about, and I write it. I love my job, mainly because I get to stay home and as long as I get the story done by the deadline then I get paid.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the car came to a halt, I looked up to see that we had already arrived _maybe not as long a drive as I thought _I grabbed my bags from the boot, paid the taxi driver and made my way to the front door.

Tanya came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I unlocked the front door and walked in. She let go to look around

"Edward, its lovely" She smiled

"I'm glad you like it"

We decided to unpack, the furniture I had ordered was going to be here in half an hour.

I put my clothes away in the cupboard and started to clean the small amount of dust that was resting on the floor boards and kitchen bench.

I had finished just in time as the furniture arrived, the movers brought in the furniture and placed it where I told them to put it and Tanya fiddled a little to make sure it was perfect.

There were about two trucks filled with furniture. I made sure I ordered everything to save me from having to do it later.

I got a king size bed with matching bedside tables and dresser with a full length mirror for the bedroom, a black leather couch, coffee table and TV unit and LCD TV for the lounge room, another black leather couch and a white rug for the family room, silver stainless steel fridge and a dishwasher for the kitchen, I brought myself a new desk and bookshelf for my office along with a new laptop. I also got a new washing machine and dryer for the laundry and a couple of phones, one for the kitchen and one for my office.

The only thing I hadn't really got was the pool table and bar for the pool room. I planned on getting that from Port Angele's once we had settled in.

About two hours later we had everything in the house set up and organized, so I went to finish unpacking the toiletries, While Tanya went grocery shopping.

Once I was finished I decided to call Alice.

"_Hellooo"_ She sang in to the phone once she answered

"Alice, hey it's me, Edward"

"_EDWARD!"_ She squealed, I had to pull the phone away from my ear so I didn't go deaf.

"Yes Alice, what are you up to?"

"_Not much dear brother, how about you?"_

"Well, I just moved back to Forks" I hadn't told her I was moving back, I wanted it to be a surprise

"_WHAT? Really! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"I wanted to surprise you"

"_Well, I'm surprised. OHH I know how about you come to dinner! I can cook and you can meet Jazzy"_ She sounded really excited

"Yeah sure Alice, but I won't be coming alone."

"_Oh ok, that's fine. Why don't you and your friend come over at, hmm let's say 6:30?"_

I looked at my watch, 5:00pm

"Yeah sure Alice we will see you then, bye" She had already gave me her address when I came down to Forks to buy the house, although she just thought I came to visit her.

Tanya and I will make our announcement tonight at dinner. The only people who know I am engaged are my mother and father, they don't really approve of Tanya but they can't stop me either.

About 5minutes after I hung up the phone Tanya walked in the door, her arms full of groceries.

"Edward, can you help me please" I ran over to her to grab some of the bags she was struggling with and took them into the kitchen.

"We are going over to Alice's for dinner tonight, why don't you go get ready we have to leave soon, I'll unpack the groceries." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and she made her way upstairs to get ready.

After I finished putting all the food away, I went upstairs to get ready. I quickly showered and pulled on a dark pair of jeans and a nice black button up shirt and matched them with my black dress shoes.

Tanya was wear a nice red dress that was just a bit too short for a family dinner with red heels and her long blonde hair hung in loose curls.

It was 6:15pm by now so we climbed in the car – That I had brought over here with me on my last trip here – and headed off to Alice's house.

The drive was quiet, and I enjoyed the peace. It had been a very long day. It didn't take us long before we arrived at Alice's house.

"EDWARD!!!!" Alice screamed as she ran down the driveway and jumped into my arms almost throwing us both onto the ground.

"Hey Ali, how are you?" I chuckled and my hyperactive little sister.

"Good good, come on let's get inside. I also invited Rose and Emmett. They couldn't wait to see you"

Ahh Rose and Emmett, I use to hang out with them at school, along with Alice. Rose and Alice had been best friends, and Emmett and I were best friends. Then Bella moved here and she, Alice and Rose became best friends. Eventually she and I became an item after much pushing from Alice. Alice new everything as she liked to put it and said we would be perfect for each other, I told her it was nonsense but she didn't listen. Eventually I found myself falling in love with Bella. _I guess she was right_.

"Edward, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper this is Edward my older brother" Alice chirped as she clung to Jaspers arm.

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said I shook his hand and gave him a warm smile

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? How are ya little Eddie" Emmett yelled in his loud soprano voice as he wacked me in the back which I'm guessing was supposed to be a friendly gesture.

"It's Edward, and I'm pretty good Emmett how about yourself?" I laughed at my goofy old friend.

Anyone who didn't know Emmett would probably be scared of him, he looked like he should be a body builder or something but deep down he was just a big softy.

"Edward, how are you?" Rose, his girlfriend walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"I'm good Rose thanks. Hey everyone I want you to meet Tanya, Tanya this is Rosalie, Emmett her partner, my little sister Alice and her partner Jasper" I pointed everyone out for her and I introduced them.

The conversation went on like this for a little while; we just all caught up with each other and laughed about the old times in school. No one mentioned Bella _weird _I thought, maybe something happened.

I wasn't going to get a chance to ask because Alice called us all in for dinner. As we all sat around the table eating I decided it was time to break to news to everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt you're eating, but I have some important news I'd like to tell you all" I said as I stood up and held Tanya's hand.

I saw Alice's eyes flash to our entwined fingers and she looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

I shrugged it off "Well, Tanya and I are getting married" I said with a forced smile.

I watched as Alice stood up and stormed out of the room. I sighed and excused myself and followed after her.

I came to a room where and heard Alice sobbing on the other side of the door.

I softly knocked on the door "Alice, can you let me in please"

"It's open" She called between her sniffles.

I slowly opened the door and peaked my head in to see Alice curled up in a ball on her bed. I went and sat next her on the edge of her bed and lightly rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Alice? I thought you would be happy for me."

She sat up and looked at me threw her red puffy eyes.

"You were supposed to come back to be with Bella" I stiffened at the sound of her name.

"What happened to that? Why didn't you come back?" I looked down at her hands in her lap and thought for a minute before I answered.

"I thought she would have moved on, I didn't want to come here, and see her happy with someone else. It would have torn me apart Alice. So I didn't come. Alice, why does this matter so much to you?" the more I kept repeating the reason for me not returning, the more and more pathetic it begun to sound.

"You could have asked me! Every time I brought her up you quickly changed the subject. And it matters to me because she is my best friend, I care about her." She had a point; I honestly don't know why I kept changing the subject. Maybe I was scared to found out that what I feared was true and I didn't want to hear about it.

I didn't reply to Alice I just sat there, I knew she was right and so did she.

"Look Edward, you need to talk to her. I know it isn't my place and I probably shouldn't be this upset about it, but you need to talk to her." She kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into her bathroom. _So Bella is still here in forks then. _

I walked back down stairs and accompanied everyone on the sofa in the living room.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She is fine, but I think we should get going it's getting late and we have had a long day"

We said out goodnights and exchanged phone numbers then left for home where I fell asleep rather fast after the long day of moving.

Tanya didn't mention anything about Alice's outbreak, but she didn't look to happy about it either.

I decided that I would find out where Bella lived, or at least see if I can get her phone number and call her to talk and let her know I'm sorry, or maybe I shouldn't? She probably hates me for not contacting her over the last 3 years. _God I have made a mess of things._

The next day I got up at 10:30, Tanya wasn't in bed, so I got up to see where she was. She wasn't in the bathroom, or the kitchen, so I check the family room but she wasn't there either.

But there was a note on the table:

_Edward,_

_Have gone to the shops to do a bit of shopping, I'll be back later._

_Love, Tanya_

I put the note in the bin and decided to go and do some work in my office.

I had been writing for an hour and a half when I heard a loud bang on the door. I got up and went to see who it was.

What I saw when I opened the door shocked me. There, standing in front of me was Bella, She didn't look happy either. I just stood there like an idiot staring at her _what's she doing here? _And how on earth did she get my address.

I was about to ask her, but she spoke first.

"Hello Edward. It's not polite to stare you know" She said in an unpleasant tone.

I stood there for about 2minutes before I could actually form words to come out of my mouth

"Bella, w-what are you doing here?" _God you idiot, you're acting like a fool_

"I think the question is, what are you doing here" _There's the unpleasant tone again_

"I live here, I just moved back" That's all I could come up with.

"So I already heard" She sounded angry about something

"Why are you here Bella? At my house?" She glared at me, and it made me feel uneasy.

"Well, you remember 3years ago how you left. The night before when you took my virtue and promised me you would come back for me?" She paused for a minute taking in a deep breath "Well when you left, you left something with me"

_I let her with something? What the hell does that mean?_

She started rummaging through her purse looking for something, and then she pulled out what looked to be a photo. I stared at her confused as she kept her eyes on the picture in her hands.

"The thing you left me with Edward was a baby. Congratulations you have a daughter" _WHAT!! I have a daughter? How did this happen... well I know how it happened but, OMG._

Her eyes started to water up and I had the urge to grab her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. She handed me the photo, it was of Bella, she looked tired but happy, and she was staring at the little baby in her arms _my baby._

"Her name Elizabeth Rose Cullen. Yes I named her after your mother; I thought you would appreciate that. Her middle name is Rose because of Rosalie, she helped me through everything." I didn't know what to say, she was obviously upset and angry at me.

She started to back away towards her car as she wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

"I tried finding you Edward, Every day since I found out up until now I tried to find you, I called you mobile, I emailed you, and I looked on the directory. I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to come back so we could be a family. I wanted you to be able to watch Lizzy be born, and grow up. She is 2 now. She looks exactly like you Edward; I have to look into her eyes every day. It almost kills me because I can see you in her eyes. Her first word was dada, I cried when she said that, it broke my heart that my baby didn't have her farther. You just disappeared; I didn't think I would ever see you again."

And then she got in her car and sped away.

_What have I done, _God I have stuffed up. I stood outside on my front porch for about 15minutes and the sound of Tanya's car brought me out of my trance.

I got my keys off the table and ran to the car, I didn't say anything to Tanya I just got in a started driving. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to get some air to think.

I have a daughter; I have a 2 year old daughter. I should have come back. Why didn't Alice tell me? She should have just screamed it at my stubborn self instead of listening to my pleas not to talk about her.

I thought I was doing the right thing, by not coming back here the year after I left. How could I be so stupid and paranoid _pathetic excuse for a male _I thought to myself. I pulled my car over into the parking lot at the local park. I sat there, for about 5hours, thinking and cursing at myself for being so stupid.

I got out my phone and decided to call Alice; I needed to talk to Bella.

"_Hello"_ Alice sounded upset.

"Alice, it's me. Can I have Bella's phone number and address please"

"_Why what happened?"_ She obviously noticed how hard I was struggling not to burst into tears at that moment.

"She came over this afternoon. She was really upset and blurted everything out, she told me everything. God Alice I am so stupid. Please I need to talk to her"

"_Oh god I hope she is ok, yeah sure Edward her number is 555-783-981 and her address is 91 Maple Drive"_ Maple drive? That's just around the corner from me.

"Thanks Alice"

"_That's alright, tell her I'll call her tomorrow Kay, Love you"_

"Sure Alice, love you too" I hung up and dialled Bella's number.

"_Hello" _She didn't sound too happy

"Bella?"

"_How did you get my phone number Edward?"_

"Alice gave it to me. Look we need to talk"

"_I thought we already spoke this afternoon" _

"No, you spoke and didn't let me get a word in sideways" Which was partially true, I just didn't make much of an effort to speak, I was speechless.

"_Fine, when did you want to meet?"_

"Well I was hoping I could come over now to talk, if that's alright with you"

"_It's not ok with me, but sure if you must. I'm guessing Alice gave you my address as well" _

"Yeah she did. I'll be over in about 10minutes" and I hung up and started to head towards her house.

I took my time driving there; I didn't want to seem too desperate.

Once I arrived at her house, I knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door and invited me in, I looked around and then sat down on the couch and she sat opposite me.

I sat there playing with my thumbs mindlessly while I figured out what to say, I knew anything I said wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to so I just begun to talk.

"Bella, I-I'm sorry I never came back. Can I explain?" Shit, I hope she didn't notice me stutter.

"When I left, you know I was forced. I didn't want to leave you. I was going to come back, but it had been a year and I thought you would have moved on by then. I shouldn't have just assumed like that and I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion. In regards to why you couldn't contact me, I lost my phone at the airport; I couldn't get my numbers back. I never check my email anymore either. Bella I'm so so sorry! I didn't know you were pregnant" I stopped and took in a deep breath; it didn't come out like I knew it wouldn't, but at least I got it out there.

"You could have written, or gotten my number off Alice. I waited for you Edward. I was still waiting today when I found out you had come back. I never moved on" She whispered

I looked at her, trying to hide the fact that I was beating myself up for this "Don't worry, I won't come between you and you fiancé, but I thought you needed to know that you have a daughter" What is she talking about? I was about to say something when I heard a scream come from upstairs.

Bella Jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs _Wow I see she isn't as clumsy anymore _I chuckled to myself.

I followed Bella upstairs and watched her closely; she was holding Elizabeth trying to calm her down.

How I wish that I was here to have witnessed the first 2years of my daughter's life. She really did look allot like me.

Bella walked past me and I followed closely behind her. She got out a bottle a popped it in the microwave. Elizabeth was clutching onto her for dear life.

Bella must have caught me staring at Elizabeth because she asked if I wanted to hold her.

I was about to say yes, but she started talking again.

"Do you want to tell her who you are, or should I? Don't tell her though if you're not going to stay in her life" Of course I wanted to tell her, so I looked at Bella like she was crazy then looked back down at Elizabeth, then I thought that it would be better if Bella told her. Maybe Elizabeth would understand better.

"Of course I want to be in her life. And maybe you should tell her. She knows you." She smiled and nodded her head before grabbing the bottle out of the microwave.

She walked back into the family room and set Elizabeth down on the couch and put a pillow next to her. I sat opposite Elizabeth and watched her drink her milk while Bella wandered back into the kitchen.

"Edward, would you like a coffee?" She called from the kitchen.

"Yes please, white two sugars" I didn't take my eyes of my daughter. I was amazed _I created something so beautiful, she had Bella's nose and lips, my hair and my eyes, and she was perfect._

Bella came back in just as Elizabeth had finished her milk, she handed me my coffee and I took a sip while she took Elizabeth's bottle and set it on the table and put her on her knee facing me.

"Sweetheart, would you like to know who this man is?" Bella asked, Elizabeth looked up at her and scrunched her nose up like she was thinking really hard, what she said next shocked me.

"Dada" She said, Bella's eyes grew wide and I chocked on my coffee.

Bella looked up at me, shock written across her face and I smiled.

"Yes baby, he is you daddy" Elizabeth turned to look at me then stretched her hands out towards me.

"Dada" She cried out to me. I looked up at Bella and she nodded at me, I stood up a carefully picked Elizabeth up of Bella's knee and sat back down and held her tightly to my chest, she grabbed onto my top and her knuckles were almost white from holding on so tight.

I noticed Bella looking at Elizabeth; she looked as if she was about to cry, but not a sad cry and happy cry.

The feeling I got from holding Elizabeth in my arms, I can't even explain it. It felt _Right, Normal, and Natural _I knew at that moment that I would never leave her, no matter what happened.

We must have been sitting there for a while because Bella spoke

"Edward, Lizzy needs to go to bed now" She whispered.

"Ok, can I put her in bed?"

"Yeah you know where her room is"

I stood up and made my way up to her room, I pulled her hand of my shirt and kissed the top of her head and carefully laid her down in her crib.

"I Love you Lizzy, I promise I won't leave you again" I whispered to her before I exited her room.

I went down stairs and saw Bella sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. _God she looks as gorgeous as she ever did _I smiled at myself.

"Thank you for letting me see her" She jumped slightly and put her hand on her chest, her eye's where wide.

"God Edward, you scared me"

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I laughed

She shook her head and stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Um well... I think I might have a shower and go to bed" She said.

"Ok sure, um shall I call you so I can see Elizabeth again?" I asked unsure of what happens next.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner, if that's not too much of a hassle for you to get away from... sorry I didn't catch her name" She said looking at her shoes.

"Tanya" I replied softly.

"Right Tanya, I mean you could bring her if you want. But it's up to you." I don't think it's the right time to tell Tanya, she would probably go haywire at me.

"No that's fine, I will come by myself. Tanya ... She... Well she's Tanya" I said laughing then I realized Bella actually doesn't know Tanya.

"Right, ok well I'll see you tomorrow, how does 5 sound to you?" She asked, finally meeting my eyes.

"5 sounds great. Bye Bella" She opened the door and I walked out

_Crap I almost forgot_

"Oh Bella, Alice said she will call you tomorrow" She smiled and nodded then shut the door.

Another long day, and allot of information.

I'm back in Forks, found out I have a 2year old daughter, I have a fiancé who is going to murder me when she finds out, and my ex girlfriend who I am still madly in love with.

Oh joy!

.............................................................

**A/N: Alright this chapter almost killed my fingers! I hope this was alright. LET ME KNOW PLEASE!!**

**Hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I loved them I was all giddy and bouncy. My partner was looking at me like I should be in a mental institution, HA! Sooo here is Chapter 3! R&R let me know what ya think!**

**.............................................**

**EPOV**

I drove home that night with a million things on my mind, how was I going to tell Tanya that I have a 2year old daughter? Every scenario I played in my head always ended badly. Of course I won't blame her for getting upset, but I knew she wouldn't understand one little bit. That's what annoyed me the most about Tanya, it was all about her.

I arrived home shortly after; I walked in the front door expecting Tanya to be in bed. All the lights were off so I tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Where the hell did you go?" Tanya screamed from behind me causing me to drop the glass on the floor.

"I went out Tanya" I replied as I grabbed the dust pan to sweep up the broken glass.

"Really? Wow I would never have guessed" she rolled her eyes "Where did you go?"

"I went for a drive to the park"

"You could have told me, you just left without saying a word! I tried calling your cell but you didn't answer"

"I was just getting some air. I had my phone on silent; I didn't realize I was gone for so long until I checked the time. Sorry if I worried you" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and let out a small sigh as I made my way upstairs to our bedroom with Tanya close behind.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm pooped. Night Tanya" I said as I crawled into bed and lay on my side.

I felt the bed slightly move as Tanya crawled in behind me and snuggled close to my back. I closed my eyes pushing out everything that has happened and the fact that I would need to tell Tanya sooner or later, well sooner rather than later. The more I put it off the angrier she will be at me when she does find out.

I drifted into a peaceful sleep anticipating what tomorrow will bring.

**BPOV**

After Edward left I walked up the stairs to check on Lizzy, I stared down at her sleeping in her crib for 5minutes before I decided to go to bed and read my much used copy of _Wuthering Heights._

As hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to distract myself enough not to think about Edward and the fact that he was back in town.

_Flashback_

"_Beelllaaaa come on your going to be late!" Alice called from the bedroom_

"_I'm nervous Ali! I can't do it!" I whined. I was sitting in the bathroom hyperventilating, I was supposed to be going on my first date with Edward and I was as nervous as hell. We hadn't been together all that long, but I liked him... ALLOT!_

_Alice had dressed me up rather formal, she knew where he was taking me and I had no idea. She made me wear a midnight blue knee length dress with spaghetti straps and little diamantes on the straps and a black ribbon just under my breast area. She knows I can't walk in heels for the life of me so she let me wear matching blue shoes with a 2cm heel._

"_God Bella, stop being a baby and get your cute butt out here NOW!"I'm not being a baby!_

"_FINE" I huffed as I yanked the bathroom door open and stormed out._

"_Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" She said in a sarcastic tone Stupid best friend_

"_Ok now I'm just going to put the finishing touches on your make up then you'll be ready to go" _

_She pulled out her makeup bag and put a tiny bit of blush on my cheeks, not that I need any; my cheeks are red enough as it is. _

"_Anndd your done" Alice said throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic effect._

_She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to her mirror; I quickly snapped my eyes shut too scared to look at my appearance._

_I heard Alice huff from beside me. "Bella open your damn eyes. You're so stubborn, you look beautiful"_

_I groaned and opened one eye at a time. The reflection I saw in front of me was amazing, if it wasn't for the reflection copying my every move I would never have believed it was actually me that I was staring at._

_I spun around and scooped Alice up into a big hug "Thank you thank you thank you! You did a great job Alice I look wonderful!" _

_Alice muttered an "I told you so" but I just ignored it and rolled my eyes._

_Alice laughed at me and started pushing me out the door. "Come on; let's not make prince charming wait any longer" _

_I started to make my way downstairs, where Edward was standing. When he noticed me coming down the stairs his eyes popped open and his jaw pretty much hit the floor._

"_You look gorgeous Bella" He said when I finally made my way over to him._

"_You don't look to bad yourself" I said with a smile as I looked at what he was wearing, Black suit pants, a light blue Button up long sleeve shirt and black dress shoes, his hair was messy as usual and his green eyes sparkling._

_I had to stop looking at him because I'm sure of I didn't I would start drooling._

"_Bella, wait you need this" Rosalie came running down the stairs and handed me a black cardigan._

"_Thanks Rose" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and Edward led me outside to his silver Volvo._

_End Flashback_

I shook my head to rid the thoughts that are my past; I put my book on my bedside table and turned off the light.

I woke up the next morning at 7:30am, I crawled out of bed to shower and get dressed before Lizzy would wake up. It took me ages to get her into the routine of getting up closer to 8.

I pulled on a pair of black sweat and my brown jumper. I tiptoed into Lizzy's room to find her quietly sitting in her cot playing with her teady; I smiled and picked her up giving her a kiss on her cheek.

I brought her downstairs and sat her in her high chair while I warmed up some weatbix and mashed it up for her.

I put the bowl in front of her and pulled a seat of my own up so I could feed her her breakfast.

Once she was finished I popped her in front of the television and put on the cartoon channel for her to watch while I went to clean the kitchen and eat a piece of toast, I sat there eating and listening to Lizzy giggle in the lounge room, I smiled to myself, I loved her little laugh. She was always such a happy little baby.

We were ready to go by quarter to 9 and at the crèche by 5 to. I dropped Lizzy off and jumped back in my car and headed back home.

Once I arrived home, I saw a yellow porch in my driveway. _Alice _I thought she was going to call. Oh well.

I forgot that I gave her a spare key for emergencies when I noticed she wasn't in her car so I went inside.

"Alice?" I called once I walked in the front door.

"I'm in here Bella" I followed her voice to find her sitting at the kitchen table.

I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug

"How are you?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine Alice, thanks" I gave her a warm smile, that seemed to wipe the worried look off her face and she smiled back just as warmly.

"That's good, so how did things go yesterday? Edward told me what happened when you went over to his house" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at my shoes, a bit embarrassed that I had burst out like that in front of.

"Yeah well apart from that it all went well, he came over last night and met Lizzy. Oh Alice it was the best thing ever. Some home Lizzy knew who he was. I don't know maybe a child's instinct?" I said the lat part mainly to myself.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, that everything is starting to work out for you. I felt bad though, I really should have told Edward before when I use to talk to him on the phone when he was in Phoenix."

"Aww sweetie you have nothing to feel bad about, I know you tried." Although I was a little bit annoyed that she would never give me his phone number _maybe we could have avoided all this hassle and heartbreak _

"Yeah I know, but still. I could have ignored him and just yelled it through the phone or something." She said while shaking her head. I decided that we needed to change the subject.

"Want a coffee Ali?" I asked while filling up the kettle.

"No thanks, I really should be going. I have an appointment"

"What kind of appointment? Is everything ok, you're not sick are you?" I was starting to sound worried, but I was.

Alice giggled at me "Everything is fine; I just need a check up. I'll give you a call later and let you know how things go, ok."

"Ok Ali, call me as soon as your done. Bye" She gave me a hug then quickly left. I stared at the door after her wondering what was wrong with her and why she was being secretive about it. She usually tell's me everything.

Just then my phone rang and I raced to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bellsy whatcha doin?" I laughed, _Emmett._

"Not much Emsy, Ali just left"

"Ohhh ok well I just called to see if you would like to join me for lunch. Rosie has ditched me" He faked sounded hurt, he isn't very good at acting, he is too much of a happy person.

"Ha-ha yeah sure Emmett, I'll join you. But I need to leave by ten to 1; I need to pick up Lizzy"

"Ok, how about you meet me at 11:30 at the diner?" I looked at the clock on the wall _10:30 _

"Sure Emmett, I'll be there" We said our goodbye's and I decided to do a bit of house work before I left.

I managed to get a load of washing done, and the dishes before I left to meet up with Emmett.

Emmett was already there when I arrived so I went inside to find him sitting in the far corner.

When I approached Emmett stood up and wrapped his big arms around me and squeezed me really tight.

"Em-Can't-Breath" I managed to gasp.

Emmett laughed and se t me down. I shook my head a smacked his arm playfully.

"You're a big dope ya know that em" That just made him laugh even harder, making people turn their attention in our direction, giving us funny looks.

I ignored the stares and sat down in my seat across from Emmett.

"So, how have you been little one?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's choice of words.

"I'm not that little Emmett, you're just over sized! And I have been fine thanks." He let out another booming laughter and I was glad that my back was facing everyone else so I didn't need to cop their stares.

"Hey guys, are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked, I didn't even realize she was standing there.

"Ahh yeah I'll just get a ceasar salad please" Smiled up at the waitress while she scribbled down my order.

"And what about you" She turned to Emmett.

"I'll grab a chicken burger with the lot and a side of fries and also 4 dim Sims with soy sauce. Oh and I'll also grab a Strawberry thick shake" _How he eats so much I'll never know_

I shook my head at him while I handed the waitress my menu.

"So, how's my little niece going? I haven't seen her in a while" I smiled

"She is doing great Emmett. I'll bring her over to visit you sometime this week"

He smiled and nodded "Great. I heard about what happened with Eddie" _Oh great, here we go_

"Mmmhhmm" Was all I could say. I didn't really want to talk about it at the moment.

"He is excited that he has a daughter ya know. But he was upset that he missed so much of her life. I spoke to him this morning" Maybe I'll have to pull out the photo albums and videos I have a Lizzy so he can watch them.

"Yeah well, there isn't really much we can do about that now can we" I said trying to get the hint across that I wasn't in the mood for Edward Talk.

The waitress came then gave us our food _Save by the waitress and food _I thought as I dug into my ceasar salad.

"You know Bells" Emmett said with a mouth full of food "You should really try eating something fattier to put some meat on your bones" I scrunched up my nose at the sight of Emmett's chewed up food in his mouth _Oh gross_

"I eat plenty of meat Emmett thank you very much." I muttered through my teeth. If Rosalie where here she would have wacked him across the back of his head.

We continued eating in silence, Emmett finally closing his mouth while he chews. By the time we had finished it was time for me to pick up Lizzy.

I gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek (I had to avoid his hugs if I wanted to continue breathing.) And jumped in my car for the 2minute drive to Lizzy's crèche.

"Hello my darling" I said as I picked up Lizzy, She squealed at me and started bouncing around in my arms. I chuckled at her and walked outside to my car.

Once we got home I put Lizzy in bed for a nap, and went to read my book for a while before I had to start getting dinner ready.

**EPOV**

It was 4:00 so I had to stop writing as I needed to get ready for dinner tonight. Luck was obviously on my side and Tanya was going out with someone she met while shopping yesterday.

She was leaving at 4:30, which left me plenty of time to get dressed. I jumped in the shower and had a quick shave. Once I was out, I threw on some tracksuit pants and a baggy jumper so Tanya wouldn't get suspicious.

"Sweetheart, I'm leaving now. I don't know what time I'll be home ok so don't worry about me" She gave me a tight hug before walking out the door.

Once I was sure she was gone, I ran upstairs and started to get dressed. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a White shirt. I dried my hair and decided to let it do its usual thing and flop everywhere _I know how much Bella loves that _Know I shouldn't be thinking like that.

As soon as I was dressed and thought myself decent enough I jumped in my car and started to head towards Bella's house.

I sat in her driveway for about 5minutes so I could pull myself together before I went in.

I took a few deep breaths before I knocked on her door. I could hear some cartoons playing inside the house, which means that Lizzy is up. I smiled at the thought I would get to see her again.

Bella opened the door and smiled at me, she was wearing a black knee length skirt and a Dark blue quarter sleeve top. I returned her smile.

"Hello, Edward. How are you this afternoon" She said as she stepped aside to let me in.

"I'm good, how about you"

"Great thanks. Come in take a seat" She motioned to the couch in the corner of the room where Lizzy was watching some cartoon movie.

I sat down and she disappeared into the kitchen for a minute before returning with a two glasses of water. She offered me one and I gratefully took it.

We sat for a minute in silence, and then Lizzy crawled over to me and started pulling on my pants. I smiled down at her a picked her up to give her a kiss and set her on my knee where she happily played with my thumb.

I heard Bella chuckle across from me and I tore my eyes off Lizzy to see what Bella found so funny, but she just shook her head and disappeared back into the kitchen. Something smelled delicious.

I felt weird having dinner so early.

I sat on the couch with my beautiful daughter sitting silently on my knee still playing with my thumb when Bella called out that dinner was ready; I had already been here for half an hour.

I got up with Lizzy and carried her to the kitchen where Bella took her from me and set her in her high chair, I took a seat to Lizzy's right and Bella took her seat on Lizzy's left and set a bowl of what looked like mashed up vegies in front of our daughter.

"Did you want to feed her? Or shall I?" She asked.

"I will" I smile and took the spoon from her and started feeding Lizzy; while she was chewing I took a few bites of my own food, which by the way was extremely delicious.

Bella had always been a good cook. Tonight she cooked spaghetti bolognaise, but it didn't taste the same as normal spaghetti.

"Bella, this is delicious. What did you put in it?" I asked while cocking my right eyebrow.

"Secret ingredient" She winked at me. That sent a shiver down my spine.

I managed a smile and nodded in return as I continued to feed myself and Lizzy.

We all finished eating in comfortable silence, well almost silent except for the random squeal Lizzy would let out as she clapped her hands together every now and then, which made Bella and myself laugh.

Once Bella and I had finished doing the dishes _I have to admit this feels right _it was time for Lizzy to have a bath.

I followed Bella upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the water for her as she undressed her. I made sure the water wasn't too hot before I turned off the taps.

I turned around to see if Bella had Lizzy ready, Bella picked up a naked little Lizzy and held her high in the air as she blew raspberries on her belly. Lizzy kicked and laughed. She had the most adorable laugh I had ever heard.

Bath time was fun, Lizzy splashed around as I held her upright in the bath and Bella washed her with a cloth. I couldn't help but think how perfect this all was and how much I wished that I came back.

After Lizzy had her bath, Bella changed her into her Pj's and put her in bed. It was 7:00pm by now so we made our way down stairs.

Bella walked over to the TV and sat in front of her videos

"Would you like to watch some videos of Lizzy?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah sure" I smiled, Happy that I will get to have some insight of Lizzy's life growing up.

She popped in one video and pressed play but paused it straight away.

"At the start of this video, is her birth that Alice insisted on tapping. Do you want to watch that or should I skip it?" She asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Yes, I would like to watch it" I wanted to see as much as I could, I knew watching wouldn't be the same as if I were there, but it's as good as it'll get. _Oh god I wish I was there _I thought as Bella Hit the play button and took a seat next to me on the couch.

The video only showed Bella, nothing too gross. Holding her left hand was Rosalie, she was smiling and helping Bella through it, Emmett was holding her Right hand, but he had a pained expression on his face, his hand was turning purple from how hard Bella was holding it.

Bella was screaming and yelling at Alice to turn the damn camera off; when Emmett tried to calm her she lashed out at him, swearing and telling her not to be calm. Then the doctor told her to push, and as she was pushing she was cussing my name for putting her in that situation.

The video didn't go for very long, I looked over a Bella, she obviously hadn't watched this before because she was staring at herself shocked.

The video kept playing and went through her time at the hospital, then jumped to Lizzy's first birthday. Bella was crying after the candles had been blown out – with help from Rosalie – And Alice was hugging her.

I watched in amazement as I saw parts of my daughter's life on the screen in front of me. Again I was wishing that I had been here for her, for Bella.

I kept watching video after video and soon it was 10:00. I decided it was time to go home. Bella turned off the TV and I stood up.

"Well, I better go. Thank you for showing me those videos. It means allot to me." I smiled at her

"No worries Edward, I have some photos you can have if you like. I'll look for them and when I find them I'll let you know and you can pick what pictures you want." I nodded my head.

She walked me to the front door, and I looked at her for a minute as she looked at me. _Just hug her_ I screamed at myself.

I let out a sigh and stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stood there for a minute before stretching her arms and wrapping them around my neck. I gave her one squeeze and let her go. I immediately missed the warmth of her body.

"Well, goodnight Edward." She said sweetly.

I smiled at her "Goodnight Bella, thanks again and I'll call you to work out another time to See Lizzy" _And you _I added mentally. Bella smiled and leaned in quickly and pecked me on the cheek.

I smiled and touched the spot her lips just left as I turned and walked back to my car.

**.................................................**

**A/N: Ok I'm ending it here; it wasn't going to be a long chapter... But well it is. Hope it was alright. I had to have some Emmett action so I hope you enjoyed that too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so i decided to update.. again today lol. **

**............................................**

**BPOV**

Dinner went surprisingly well, although i was a tad embarrassed while we watched me giving birth to our daughter. I had never watched it before, so seeing what i actually looked like kinda freaked me out a little bit.

Edward was nice enough to help me bathe Lizzy and get her ready for bed, beside the fact he and i are not together, i felt like all the missing pieces were finally coming together.

I crawled into bed with a smile on my face and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke the next morning the a bright light shining in through my window. Today i was going to stay at home and do absolutely nothing. I went through my normal routine of getting ready and dropping Lizzy off at crèche.

When i got home i decided to give Alice a call.

"_Hello Bella" _

"How the h-"

"_Caller I.D darling"_ I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

I let out a small laugh "Right, well anyway, i was thinking and i know you guys haven't seen Lizzy in a while and i thought maybe we could organize dinner or something sometime this week?"

"_That's a good idea, it would be nice to see you and Lizzy. Are you free tomorrow night? I'll organize for everyone to come over"_

"Yeah, we can come over tomorrow night. I'll bring salad" I know how much they all love my potato salad, especially Emmett.

"_Great I'll let the others know. Oh and Bella?"_

"Hmm?"

"_Wear something nice to dinner would you, I don't wanna have to come over and dress you again"_ She laughed. We had dinner at Alice's house once and I turned up in old jeans and a pink singlet top. She dragged me home and forced me to change.

"I always wear nice clothes Alice" I growled into the receiver hoping you wouldn't notice how hard i was trying to act angry.

"_Whatever Bella, I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00"_ And she hung up on me.

I put down the phone and sighed. I jumped on the couch and turned the TV on a flipped through the channels until I found sometime half decent, to my surprise _Free Willy _was on. I loved this movie.

About half way through the movie there was a knock at the door.

I stood up and made my way to the front door and peaked through the hole to see who it was. There stood Edward, on the other side of my door.

I silently gasped and cupped my hand around my mouth while i leaned against the door. _I look like crap! _I was only wearing Baggy sweat pants and a black singlet top.

I jumped when Edward knocked again, this time a little louder. I opened the door cautiously and hid my body behind the door as i peered around the door to look at him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I tried to act surprised but I just sounded mean.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, I was bored at home so I decided to come over here and see what you were up to"

"I guess you haven't heard of telephones?" I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Yes I have, but I would much rather see you then talk over the phone" His eyes went wide; I don't think he was supposed to say that out loud.

"Edward, I-"

"Sorry, I know Bella that just slipped out" He wasn't looking at me; he was looking at his shoes.

While he was looking at his shoes I unconsciously took a step forward. Obviously my feet had a mind of their own today because they wouldn't stop walking towards him. I stopped once Edward looked up at me, shocked to see how close I was to him now.

I stared at him, as he stared at me. I don't know what we were searching for in each other's eyes, but for whatever reason I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

The longer I searched, the clearer it became to me, I was still in love with Edward Cullen. It was as if we were having a silent conversation with our eyes.

The tears started to form in my eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore. I practically jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into the deep hallow of his neck as he tightly wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine.

The world seemed to disappear and everything became hazy around me and the only thing I could see were myself and Edward. Right now I didn't care that he left, I didn't care that he didn't come back for me and I didn't care that he had a fiancé. All I cared about was this moment.

We stood like that, out front of my house for god knows how long. Much to my dismay i pulled my arms away from his neck and he let go of my waist.

"Bella I-"

"Edward, we can't do this" I said in barely a whisper "It's wrong. You're getting married. I-I don't want to get hurt again"

I slowly brought my eyes up to meet his sad one.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella" He said as he took a step forward and cupped my cheek with his hand "I will work this out. We will work this out"

I closed my eyes as a few more tear ran down my cheek and Edward softly rubbed them away with his thumb, I mindlessly leaned my face into the palm of his hand.

**.........................................**

**Ok I am leaving it there. I just wanted to write this, i have been thinking about it all night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so I know the last chapter was short... SORRY! But I just needed to write it and it was late. Just to let you know I updated my profile, mainly with info about myself, check it out if you want.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**................................................................**

**EPOV**

My thoughts drifted off to what happened between Bella and me yesterday afternoon while I was watching TV in the lounge room with Tanya. It was 5:00pm and I wasn't paying any attention to what was on the television.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Tanya brought me out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I Said Alice called today and invited us over for dinner tonight. I forgot to mention it earlier but we have to leave at about 10 to 6:00" She said while looking at me curiously.

"Oh, ok well we had better start getting ready then" I said still in a daze.

I started to get off the couch but Tanya grabbed onto my wrist. I looked down at her to see her looking at me intently.

"Is everything ok?" She asked tilting her said to the side, worry written all over her face.

"Yeah Tanya, I'm fine lets go get ready" I pulled my hand out of her grip and made my way upstairs to shower.

I dressed myself in Khaki Cargo pants and a black button up shirt. Tanya wore blue jeans that sat low on her hips with a white shirt with frilly sleeves.

By the time we were dressed it was 5:45 so I quickly ran to print off the piece for the magazine I had written earlier that day and turned off the laptop.

I raced down the stairs and Tanya was impatiently honking the horn waiting for me in the car.

We arrived at Alice's right on 6:00, I parked the car and noticed that Bella's car was parked in front of mine. _What the hell _I thought.

Tanya and I walked up to Alice's front door, I was about to knock but the door swung open and there stood my pixie like sister with the biggest grin on her face.

"I'm so glad you could make it" She squealed. I gave her a smile and hugged her.

She stepped aside and we walked in, Tanya grabbed hold of my hand and smiled up at me.

Once inside I took a look around at everyone who was here, my eyes grew wide when they rested upon Bella, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue long sleeve top with a V-neck. Then I noticed her hold Lizzy in her arms who was looking at me squirming, Bella abruptly turned around to see what had Lizzy all excited and when she saw me she froze. Her eyes then darted between me and Tanya. She was about as shocked as I was.

Tanya hadn't yet noticed Bella standing there; she was too consumed with looking in her little compact mirror applying a coat of lip gloss.

Maybe this won't turn out so bad; maybe Tanya won't notice the resemblance between me and Lizzy. I couldn't help but think that was wishful thinking.

I tore my gaze away from Bella and let go of Tanya's hand. I made my way around the room and said my hellos to everyone, Tanya of course followed me. When it came to saying hi to Bella I stood as far away as possible without seeming rude. I really didn't want Tanya to find out this way.

"Hello, Bella" I gave her a quick smile

I noticed Tanya's head pop up as you noticed that there was someone new here.

"Hey Edward" She said rather cheerily, though it sounded kind of fake.

"Edward, I don't think I have met this one" I turned my head to look at Tanya _this one?_ She is a person for crying out loud.

"Uhh Tanya, this is Bella, Bella this is Tanya" Tanya didn't look at me once; her eyes were fixed on Bella. She had the grimmest look on her face I had ever seen.

"Hello Bella, Nice to meet you" I think she was trying to sound nice but she just sounded loopy.

Her eyes then travelled down to the still squirming baby in her arms that was now reaching out for me. It was hard to not to reach out and grab her to hold her close to me.

I watched as the expressions on Tanya's face kept changing while she was watching Lizzy in Bella's arms _Crap, crap, crap_ I held my breath waiting for someone to say something.

"And who is this little one" Tanya said as she reached out and held Lizzy's little fingers in her hand.

"This is Elizabeth, my daughter" Bella said as she took a small step away so Lizzy's hand fell out of Tanya's.

"Hmm, cute" Tanya said as she walked away. I let out a breath as I watched her walk over to where Rose was sitting.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't know you were going to be here" She raised her eyebrows at me before replying.

"It's ok. I'm sure we will get through it alright." And she walked over to Alice and Rose.

**BPOV**

I handed Lizzy over to Emmett before I grabbed Alice's arm and started to drag her out of the room, Rose apologized to _Tanya _and quickly followed behind us.

I made sure we were out of hearing range before I started speaking.

"What on EARTH is Edward doing here with _Tanya_?" I said her name with much hate and disgust.

She was pretty, and I was plain. How on earth was I meant to compete with _her? _At least I had one thing that she didn't and that was Edward's daughter. _She could still get pregnant to him, it isn't guaranteed that you'll be the only one with his child forever_

"I'm sorry! I got all caught up with the dinner planning that I forgot. I'm sorry you know how excited I get when it comes to these things" She started giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Look Bella, Ignore her. Have a good night don't let it bring you down" Rosalie said trying to calm me down.

I huffed and stormed away without saying anything else. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water then started to head outside.

I didn't care that it was raining, or that my hair would get ruined. I just needed some fresh air. I stood there, in the middle of her front lawn staring of into the black.

Stupid Alice, Stupid Edward and stupid Tanya. I was so caught up in everything that happened between Edward and I yesterday that reality completely left my mind, I was living in a dream.

A dream where things are easy and life is a fairy tale. Reality suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs.

Edward was getting married, he STILL hadn't told Tanya that he had a two year old daughter with ME, I was completely and utterly in love with him and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I should have told Edward to leave yesterday, instead I had to be weak and give into him and let myself believe there was hope. _GAHH how stupid can I be? Life isn't a fairy tale_

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder that brought me out of my thoughts. By standing in the rain I hadn't noticed that I started crying.

I slowly turned around to see Edward staring at me with sad eyes.

I tried to ignore and walk past him back to the house but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I didn't bother turning around, I kept my eyes to the ground and stood there, my arm outstretched by Edward holding it.

"Please let go Edward" I said in barely a whisper.

"I don't want to let go of you" He said in a determined voice.

I twisted around so I was now facing him.

"It's cold, and I'm wet I need to go inside to dry off" I said pulling my gaze away from him.

I knew if I looked at him for too long I would give in just like I did yesterday. I tried to pull my hand free from his.

He didn't let go of me, he just kept staring. A million thoughts running through my head, mainly about the fact that Edward left and never came back, I begun to feel a burning pain inside my chest and I started to breathe heavily.

"Edward LET me GO" My voice sounded broken and raspy. I was on the verge of break down and I just wanted to be alone for a minute.

"I told you I don't want to let you go" I tried again to pull my hand out of his but he just gripped it tighter, so I tried again pulling harder and harder with every pull I attempted. Pretty sooner I was balling my eyes out and thrashing against his chest as he pulled me into his arms.

"I just got back Bella; there no way I'm letting you go again. I'm going to tell Tanya about Elizabeth. I'm going to tell her about you. I'll tell her everything. I want you Bella! I don't want Tanya anymore, I ju- I just need to work this out. Please I love you god damn it, I thought you had moved on i told you all this, I would have come back if I had of known. I'm stupid I Know just please......" He trailed off, his voice only a whisper as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head and closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I tried once more and pulled myself out of his grip and started walking back to the house.

Before I entered inside I turned around, Edward was still standing in the middle of the yard where I left him.

"Let me know once you have spoken to her and told her. Until then, I don't want to talk to you unless it has to do with Elizabeth. I'm sorry; it's just easier this way." With that I walked back inside, quietly so no one noticed my soaking wet clothes or tear struck face, I rushed upstairs to the bathroom to try and dry off.

There was a knock at the door, and then Alice walked in. She looked at me sympathetically then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I sighed and returned her hug before I pulled away a looked at her.

"It's ok Alice; it was bound to happen sooner or later" She gave me a smile before grabbing my hand and pulling me to her room.

She ran to her walk in closet and threw some clothes at me.

"Here, put these on then come down stairs dinner is almost ready" Then she bounced out the door.

I gratefully put the clothes on then went back to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and run a comb through my hair. When I thought I looked half decent I made my way back downstairs.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella ran back to the house and then disappeared inside.

I stood there for a while, running my hand through my hair.

I really need to sort this out, and soon. I have to tell Tanya, this needs to end. I know what I want but it's just a matter of getting there.

I walked inside and went to the downstairs bathroom and quickly threw my wet clothes in the dryer then towel dried my hair and the rest of my body. My clothes weren't that wet so they were dry in no time.

I got dressed again and made my way back out to join everyone for dinner.

Bella still wasn't back, and Emmett was still holding Elizabeth. Rosalie was tickling her and she was laughing and squealing. I looked around and noticed Tanya wasn't here so I walked over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Guys" I smiled at them. Emmett gave me curt nod and Rosalie Smiled at me.

"How are you Edward?" Rose asked.

"I'll make it" I replied as I smiled at Elizabeth and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She looks allot like you man" Emmett said "I never noticed before now, everyone else picked it but you were gone so long I sort of forgot what you looked like" He let out his famous booming laughter that made me block my ears.

I grinned at him before giving Elizabeth another kiss and whispering _I love you _in her ear before I left their company.

That's about all I could do without Tanya getting suspicious. I knew she wasn't in the room but I still didn't want to risk it. Now wasn't the time to tell her about Elizabeth and Bella.

I searched the room again for Tanya but she was still no were in sight. So I decided to go get a drink from the kitchen.

Once I made my way back I noticed that Bella was back, wearing different clothes. I watched her as she cuddled Lizzy and laughed with her. _My family_

Alice then called everyone to dinner. Surprisingly I ended up next to Elizabeth's high chair I gave Alice a look _is she trying to give it away before I get a chance to talk to Tanya about it? _ I was actually pleased that I was sat next to my daughter. It was more the fact that I didn't want Tanya sitting there comparing mine and her looks for the rest of the evening. It would be better coming from me, then her figuring it out on her own. God knows it's going to be bad enough.

Tanya showed up about 2minutes later and sat in the seat on my other side

"Where did you go?" I whispered to her.

"My friend called, sorry" She gave me a sweet smile then kissed me on the cheek. She didn't seem to miss the fact that Elizabeth was seated right next to me. _Damn It_

Dinner went by with conversation flowing easily. I kept letting my eyes wander over to Bella but not once did she look back at me, though I knew that she knew I was looking at her.

After dinner everyone helped clean up. Once everything was tidy and neat again Bella decided it was time to go as Elizabeth had fallen asleep in Jaspers arms.

I watched as she carefully lifted the tiny two year old out of Jaspers arms then gave him a quick hug and said goodbye to him and everyone else. She only gave me a slight nod and Tanya a small smile before leaving.

The conversation soon went back to normal after that.

"So Edward, how's work going?" Jasper asked

"Yeah it's going great. Pays the bill's so can't complain" I let out a low chuckle as I shook my head. "What about you? What do you do now?" I asked as I slightly tilted my head to the side.

"I opened up a museum down in Port Angele's. They were in desperate need of something educational on our history" He laughed, I nodded my head. That was typical for Jasper.

"So Tanya, do you work?" Alice asked while looking at her expectantly. I dropped my head, i already knew her answer.

Tanya looked up at Alice "I don't work" She said, though she sounded proud of herself. No one really asked her many questions after that. Alice had given me a look that said _Are you serious_ I just shook my head again and looked back down at my feet, ashamed by the fact my fiancé was lazy and milked me for all the money she could get. It kind of hit me then that maybe she was just using me.

We sat and spoke to a while until I noticed the time, it was creeping close to 10:00 and i still had to have a talk to Tanya.

"Alright guys, we are going to head of" I said as I pulled Tanya off the couch.

We all said our goodbyes and Tanya and i drove home in silence. I was mentally preparing myself for the wrath i was about to face and the fact I'll be out in the dog's kennel for a night until she can leave tomorrow morning. My hands begun to shake as i grew more and more nervous with every inch the car got closer to home.

Before i knew we were at home, parked in the driveway. Tanya had already gotten out of the car and was heading to the front door. I rushed out and followed after her.

"Tanya we need to talk" I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch in our lounge. We sat down and she stared at me with a confused look on her face.

It' now or never.

**.........................................**

**A/N: Ok so here we have chapter 5! I hope you all like it as much as i do. I'm kind of excited!**

**Any who, let me know what you think. I love hearing all you guys thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, we are about to find out what Tanya's Reaction will be. Read on to find out :-)**

**You guys are lucky, again I have updated twice in a day LOL.**

**...................................................**

**EPOV**

Tanya and I were sitting on the couch; she was staring at me expectantly waiting for me to talk.

"Come on Edward, it's late and I want to go to bed" I could tell she was starting to get annoyed.

I took a deep breath and decided there was no time like the present.

"Ok, Well. 5 years ago, I went to school here at Forks. I had a-a girlfriend, when I left made a promise to her." I ran my hand through my hair as I contemplated how to continue.

"Before I left me and my girlfriend at the time, we-we- did.... ya know made love for the first time" I said kind of awkwardly" Anyway, well that girlfriend was Bella" Tanya's eyes grew wide but I continued anyway.

"I left the day after Bella and I made love, I didn't know until a couple of days ago, but Elizabeth is my daughter" I said in barely a whisper, though I knew she still heard me. I closed my eyes and looked at my hands on my knees anticipating the slap or punch I was about to receive. But nothing, I cautiously looked up to see Tanya, sitting there frozen. I slightly shook her shoulder.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at me "I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong I thought I just heard you say that Elizabeth was your daug- wait, she is isn't she?" She said once she saw the look on my face. I was about to speak but the palm of her hand met my cheek.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" She screeched.

"Tanya, it was a long time ago, I didn't know until a couple of days ago" She looked at me for a moment and then she smiled at me.

"We can work something out with... what's her name? Belinda?"

"Bella"

"What?"

"Her name is Bella"

"Yeah whatever, we can work something out with her. We will get through this" She smiled at me and laid her hand on top of mine.

I let out a sigh and slipped my hand out from under hers. She gave me a funny look. Now for the second half.

"That's the thing Tanya. When I left I promised her that I would come back for her. The only reason I didn't come back, was because I assumed she would have moved on, I didn't want to get hurt so I never came back. It wasn't until this week that I actually found out that, even 3 years later she was still waiting for me, with OUR 2year old daughter." I paused for a minute letting her soak it up.

"Tanya, I'm still in love with her. I want to have a family with her" I said my words slowly so she would understand what I was really saying.

After a minute of letting it soak in a started to talk again.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I want to be with her" I whispered

The expression on her face changed from confused to angry to furious. It made me scoot a few inches away from her.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" She screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure the neighbours that lived ten blocks away heard.

"YOU" She pointed at me "ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME" She pointed at herself.

"I-I-I" I stuttered "Yes I am" I sighed after I decided I wasn't able to say anything else. I was too terrified.

Just then my cell phone rang. I went to grab it off the coffee table but Tanya bet me too it. She looked at the screen and her face turned red.

She hit the answer button then put it on loud speaker.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tanya screamed into the receiver. I'm guessing it was Bella _Why would she be calling me?_

"Excuse me?" Her angelic voice rung in my ears

"YOU SLUT! YOUR THE REASON HE IS LEAVING ME" I never realised how nasally Tanya's voice sounded until this moment.

"Right, whatever I need to talk to Edward" She sounded a bit startled.

"LIKE HELL YOU GOING TO TALK TO HIM" Tanya spat. I made a move for my phone but Tanya snatched it back so it was just out of my reach and I'm pretty sure she _Growled _at me.

"Tanya, give me my damn phone" I said vigorously at her.

"Edward can you hear me?" I heard Bella ask

"Yes I can hear you Bella" I said, my voice a bit calmer. Tanya was trying to cover my mouth so I couldn't say anything so I snatched my phone out of her hand while she was distracted.

"Asshole" She hissed under her breath and she made her way upstairs.

"I need your help... I – Something's not right" She was starting to sound worried. "It's Elizabeth, Edward I think she is sick. I don't know what to do"

Now it was my turn to panic. "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"She has a temperature. She has never been sick before Edward." I could hear her voice start to tremble.

"Ok Bella, you need to calm down, does she only have a high temp?" I asked trying to work out what she needs to do.

"Yes, just a high temp. She is a little restless too"

"Ok She will just be restless due to her high temperature. I need you to get a face washer and wet it with cold water, and then you need to cold compress her pulse areas. Don't put her in a cold bath just do the cold compresses. Also don't give her any Tylenol or any medication just yet. Wait to see if the cold compress helps. If her temperature get's any worse during the night call me back, but she should be alright."

"Ok thank you Edward" She seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"I'll come over in the morning to check on her; right now all she needs is what I told you and some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Thanks again Edward. Bye" I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket in case it rang again, I didn't want Tanya to be the one to answer it.

Just as I was getting off the couch I saw something come flying towards my face so I ducked 2seconds after I heard a loud crash. I quickly spun around to see a smashed vase scattered all over the floor.

I turned around to see Tanya picking up another Vase so I ducked again, just in time.

"What the hell Tanya?" I growled.

"You" She paused and took a step towards me "Are a pig" She hissed through her teeth.

"Tanya, you need to leave, first thing in the morning. I'm sorry things turned out like this" I said as I made my way up the stairs, once I got to my room I heard Tanya yelling up at me.

"YOU"LL BE SORRY EDWARD AND YOU WILL COME CRAWLING BACK! SHE IS KNOW WHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS ME! YOU SHOULD FEEL PRIVALEDGED TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE ME IN YOUR LIFE" God could she be anymore stuck up?

I decided it might be safer if I locked the door so she couldn't get in a murder me in my sleep.

**BPOV**

I arrived home after a long night. Edward had shown up for dinner at Alice's house with his fiancé Tanya.

I put Lizzy in bed and kissed her goodnight. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, not that I was paying much attention to whatever was on.

I was too busy thinking about the events of tonight. First Edward showed up then Tanya had the nerve to touch my baby, not that she meant any harm by it but it infuriated me. Then I broke down, in front of Edward. It couldn't get much worse than this. Not to mention in all this haste I forgot to ask Alice how she went at the doctors. I made a mental note to call her tomorrow.

For all I knew Edward was going to stay with Tanya, Tanya would accept the fact he had a two year old child and I would need to accept the fact that my daughter was going to have a step mother. And that step mother looked like someone from palace playmates, the ones that pose half naked for the magazines.

I turned off the TV and headed to bed; I tossed and turned for about half an hour then decided it was pointless trying to sleep so I just stared at the ceiling.

I lay there for a while, just staring at my roof when I heard Lizzy start to cry. I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the next room.

I picked her up and tried to calm her down a bit when I noticed her face was rather hot. I grabbed the thermometer out of her baby bag and put it under her arm. I waited for a while until I pulled out the thermometer and checked the temperature. It read 102, I gasped and instantly started to panic and check her once over to make sure nothing else was wrong.

I walked around the room bouncing her for minute until she calmed down, and then set her back in her bed; she was rolling around and letting little wimps come out of her mouth. I was on the verge of crying so I ran to my room and dialled Edward's number then ran back into her room and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

I knew that Edward knew a little bit about medical stuff as he spent a bit of time reading the books and studying online. He wanted to go to medical school but couldn't afford it so he did the next best thing, the internet and books. Sure he couldn't perform surgery or anything like that but he had enough knowledge to help out with a child with a temperature. He also got allot of help from Emmett's dad, Carlisle who is head of surgery here at Forks.

Finally he answered his phone.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I heard Tanya's nasally scream on the other end of the phone, it was so loud it made me pull the phone away from my ear _Maybe it wasn't Edward who answered_

"Excuse me?" I said, a bit shocked by her outburst _I think I may have just interrupted something. Oh well my daughter is sick. That's all that matters._

"YOU SLUT! YOUR THE REASON HE IS LEAVING ME" Ok maybe that important thing was him telling her _Ooops_I thought sarcastically

"Right, whatever I need to talk to Edward" I really couldn't care less about her problems at the moment.

"LIKE HELL YOU GOING TO TALK TO HIM" She all but spat at me like I was standing right in front of her.

"Tanya, give me my damn phone" I heard Edward growl at her.

"Edward can you hear me?" I decided to try my luck.

"Yes I can hear you Bella" He replied, and then I heard a bit of a struggle coming from the other end of the phone.

"Asshole" I heard Tanya mutter in the background.

I pushed the fact that I had just interrupted the conversation I had been waiting for Edward to have with Tanya. I was going to put my baby's problems before his or my own.

"I need your help... I – Something's not right" I tried to choke back a sob "It's Elizabeth, Edward I think she is sick. I don't know what to do"

I heard Edward breathing heavily "What's wrong with her? What happened?" Now he was starting to sound worried.

"She has a temperature. She has never been sick before Edward." My voice was starting to get shaky.

"Ok Bella, you need to calm down, does she only have a high temp?"

"Yes, just a high temp. She is a little restless too" I said, mentally thanking myself for checked her over before I called him.

"Ok She will just be restless due to her high temperature. I need you to get a face washer and wet it with cold water, and then you need to cold compress her pulse areas. Don't put her in a cold bath just do the cold compresses. Don't give her any Tylenol or any medication just yet. Wait to see if the cold compress helps. If her temperature get's any worse during the night call me back, but she should be alright."

I calmed down a little bit after he told me what to do, I knew I shouldn't panic too much just yet and I was extremely glad I could call Edward if anything else happened.

"Ok thank you Edward"

"I'll come over in the morning to check on her; right now all she needs is what I told you and some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Thanks again Edward. Bye" I let out a small breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a face washer and held it under the cold water. While it soaked I steadied my breathing a bit calming myself a bit more.

I made my way back into Lizzy's room and applied cold compress's to Lizzy's inner wrist and under her knees. I repeated my actions for about half an hour, I stopped when she had fallen asleep.

I leant over her crib a laid a soft kiss on the top of her head. I left her door open in case she woke up during the night, I wanted to make sure I would hear her if she woke up. Then made my way to bed.

**EPOV**

I woke up in the morning feeling slightly under slept, I think I spent most of the night tossing and turning. I was too worried about Lizzy.

I rolled over to check the time _9:30 _I decided I should get up. I had a quick shower, and got dressed.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door. I was half expecting Tanya to be waiting outside the door with a shot gun.

She wasn't. I walked downstairs; I saw the two smashed vases on the ground in the far corner of the lounge room. I didn't see Tanya anywhere.

I went and made my morning coffee and tapped my fingers on the bench wondering where Tanya was, she still needed to get her stuff.

All of a sudden I heard the front door slam shut. I peered my head around the corner and saw Tanya walking towards the stair, she saw me and stuck her finger up at me, and I frowned _could she be anymore childish_. She continued and walked up the stairs, a few seconds later I heard another door slam.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to turn the news on to see what was going on in the world today. I sat there mindlessly watching the news when Tanya stood in front of me and put a hand on her hip, she threw a bag on the floor in front of her feet.

"This is your last chance Edward" She said

I turned my attention back to the television.

"Goodbye Tanya" Is all I said as I pointed to the door, still not looking at her.

I needed to get the point across to her. I didn't want her, and I wasn't going to take her back no matter how hard she tried. My heart belonged to someone else.

"AAHHGG" She said frustrated as she picked up her bag and stormed out of the house slamming the door causing a photo of me and Alice to fall on the ground.

I went and picked it up and hung it back on the wall, glad it wasn't broken. I watched as she hopped in the taxi, and drove away. Once I was sure she was completely gone and not coming back I rushed to my car and sped to Bella's house.

I had been dying to see Elizabeth to make sure she was ok.

Once I arrived at Bella's I ran to the door, I quickly caught my breath and tried to slow down before knocking on the door.

Bella opened the door about 10seconds after. She smiled and opened the door wider for me and I entered the house.

"Glad to see your still alive" She chuckled, I gave her a smile.

"So I am" I looked around the room for Lizzy but couldn't see her anywhere.

As if reading my mind, Bella answered my unspoken questions

"She is in her crib. And yes her temperature has gone down. You can go see her if you want. But if you can help it, don't wake her up" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

I started to head up the stairs to Lizzie's room.

**............................................**

**A/N: I bet you didn't see that huh? I decided to make Carlisle Emmett's dad instead of making him the one to drag Edward away.**

**I hope this chapter was ok and you enjoyed reading it. **

**Plz R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had a nightmare last night about writing a story that turned out crap and everyone hated it. It was more intense than it sounds, but I was really upset in this dream. I actually find it kinda finny at the moment.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for your great reviews! I loved them all.**

**Anyway, on with the show... or the writing/reading.**

**......................................................**

**BPOV**

This morning I didn't wake up until 8:00, straight away as soon as my eyes open I shot out of bed and raced in to check on Elizabeth. I ran my hand across her forehead and she felt allot cooler then last night. I let out a sigh of relief and went downstairs to give her some breakfast.

After eating I sat her in front of the TV with some of her toys and I went to give Alice a call, I desperately wanted to know what happened at the doctors the other day.

"_Hello?"_ I heard a rather tired yet chirpy voice on the other end.

"Hey Al, it's me Bella. Did I wake you up?"

"_Oh hey Bells, no you didn't wake me up. I got up about 5 minutes ago" _She said matter of factly

"That's good, what happened last night after I left?"

"_Not much really, the guys spoke about what they do now for work, then I asked Tanya what she does and well she doesn't do anything. You should have seen how proud she looked and how embarrassed Edward looked"_ I let out a chuckle, that would be embarrassing.

"That doesn't surprise me that she doesn't work. Though I started the think that maybe she was a model for a porno magazine" Alice laughed at my comment.

"_I see why you would think that, I mean you should have seen what she wore when she first came over it was like who ever made the dress she was wearing ran out of material or something"_

I laughed as I pictured Tanya wearing a dress that barely covered her skin, the shuttered "You know, last night Edward told Tanya" I said trying to change the subject from Tanya's wardrobe.

Alice squealed and I rolled my eyes _"Are you serious? How do you know?"_

"I called last night because Lizzy had a temperature. She answered his phone screaming at me!"

"_Oh is Lizzy ok now? So what's happening with you and Edward? What did Tanya call you?" _

"Slow down Alice one question at a time geez" I laughed "Yes Lizzy is ok now, her temperature has gone down. Tanya was calling me a botch and a slut, pfft. And I don't know what's happening with Edward and me. I don't really wanna take my time, but I know I need to. He could have changed while he was away; he was gone for 3 years. I just need to get to know him again, and he needs to earn his trust back." I let out an annoyed sigh knowing how long all this was going to take, and deep down I really didn't want to wait. But I didn't want to go into something and get hurt again.

"_I'm sure everything will work out for you eventually. You will be happy again Bells I just know it. Edward loves you and I don't think he is stupid enough to stuff it up a second time." _

"Yeah I know, thanks Ali. Anyway, enough about me and my forever dramatic life. Tell me what happened at the doctors! I forgot to ask with everything that has been going on. You aren't sick are you?"

"_OMG!!! I can't believe I totally forgot to tell you. Nope I am not sick, unless you call being PREGNANT sick_" she started squealing again and I was jumping up and down with joy.

"Holy cow Alice! That's so exciting! What did Jasper say? How far along are you?"

"_Jasper was ecstatic! And I'm 10 weeks"_ I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Wow Alice, that's fantastic. I'm so happy for you guys"

"_Thanks Bells. Hey why don't you come over?" _

"Yeah sure I can come over. But I'll have to wait; Edward said he will be coming over this morning to check on Lizzy. So I'll come after he leaves, or maybe I'll just ask him to stay and watch her. I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending a bit more time alone with her" I said thoughtfully while picking up Lizzy who had fallen asleep on the floor and carried her up to her room.

"_Ok well just come over when you can. Jasper has gone to work, and I'm bored. Maybe we can go shopping. I think Lizzy needs new clothes."_

"Alice, Lizzy has plenty of clothes from the last shopping trip you went on two weeks ago"

"_I know, but she will eventually grow out of them so I'll just by the next size up for her"_

"Fine, but you are not spending any money on her. I'll buy the clothes for her" I said remember the last time she insisted on paying, she had spent almost $250 on Lizzy alone.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I hadn't realized I was on the phone for so long.

"Crap, Edwards here I gotta go, but I'll be over soon ok. Cya"

"_Alright, see you soon Bells" _

I got up and rushed to the door to open it; I gave him a warm smile and stepped aside for him to come in.

"Glad to see your still alive" I laughed, Edward gave me a smile.

"So am I" He said while he looked around the room, I'm guessing he was looking for Elizabeth.

"She is in her crib. And yes her temperature has gone down. You can go see her if you want. But if you can help it, don't wake her up" And I turned to go clean up the kitchen.

Edward went up stairs and I wiped down the bench and put away the milk and bread. Then I decided to sweep the floor while I was on a cleaning spree.

Once I was done Edward come down holding Elizabeth.

"She was awake when I went up there so I figured I would get her out" He said

"Sure that's ok. Ummm do you mind if I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" He gave me my favourite crooked grin and I just stared at his lips for a moment before snapping out of it.

Edward laughed and I just shook my head and furrowed my brows.

"I'm going over to Alice's and I thought maybe you would like to spend a bit more time alone with Elizabeth?"

His eyes grew wide and he looked excited. "I would love to"

"Great, well I'm about to leave. I'm not sure how long I will be gone for. Alice planes on dragging me out shopping with her" _God Help Me _"There is a spare key under the matt in case you decide to take her out anywhere. Just leave a note for me if you can so I know where she is" He nodded his head and I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower.

After I had a shower I quickly looked out the window to see if it was still cold, and of course it was. The sun was well hidden behind the bank of clouds that forever lurked over Forks.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white long sleeve top that criss crossed at the front. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail, applied a small amount of makeup - being light foundation, natural eye shadow and a thin layer of mascara and finished it off with a layer of lip gloss.

I walsed downstairs to see Edward and Lizzy playing on the ground in front of the Television. I walked over to them.

"I'm heading off now; you will be alright with everything?'

Edward looked up at me a smiled "Yeah we will be fine" I smiled back and lent down and gave Lizzy a kiss on the head. "Bye baby, I love you" I said to her as I stood up again.

"I have my cell on me if you need to call me" Edward nodded then I walked out the door and left for Alice's house.

Five minutes later I was sitting on the couch in Alice's family room sipping on a coffee while I waited for Alice to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later Alice came skipping down the stairs in a pair of White skinny jeans and a black turtle neck top.

"Come on let's go" Alice's said as she pranced out the front door. I followed after her and jumped into her yellow porch.

"Alice do you think you could do the speed limit" I said as I gripped tightly onto the side of my seat.

Alice never drove slowly and as often as I rode with her in the car I could never get use to it. She always sped, she had a need for speed and it freaked me out. I was just glad that my dad had moved to Seattle, he would be disappointed if he caught Alice speeding.... Again.

She was lucky that it was my dad that caught her and not someone else because every time he let her off with a warning.

My dad was chief of police here in Forks but recently moved himself to the Seattle office.

"You know my dad doesn't live here anymore so if you caught you won't be let off so easily"

"Settle down Bella" She laughed, but ignored my question about slowing down. I shook my head and leaned over to turn the radio on; I fiddled with the stations until I found a song I liked. Hey boys and Girls by Evermore was on.

Alice and I started singing together; rather loudly I might add, while laughing at each other.

Time flew by as we were having fun singing along to our favourite songs on the radio, and pretty soon we were at the shopping centre.

Alice dragged me into shop after shop, and not even two hours later she had 10 bags in her hands. She had brought dresses, pants, cardigans and cute tops for Lizzy. Of course she didn't let me pay; we stood in one shop arguing in front of the cashier for 10minutes before I gave in. You can never win against Alice, it's merely impossible.

While Alice was in the change room, I snuck off to the front counter to make my purchases, I knew if I didn't we would get into another argument about who was going to pay.

Alice and I left that shop, with another 5 bags in hand.

It was coming close to lunch time so we decided to go grab some lunch. I ordered a salad sandwich and Alice had a chicken salad, we both got a bottle of water.

As I turned around I bumped into something, something hard. It caused me to almost drop my food but I managed to balance it my hand and save my sandwich from falling on the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" I heard a husky voice.

I looked up to where I thought this person's eyes were only to be met with his chest. I had to crane my head back just to meet his eyes.

He was tall, very tall. His skin was darker than mine and he had long black hair and big dark brown, very dark brown eyes, actually they were almost black. This guy was huge, almost as big as Emmett, but I would have to say that he was taller than Emmett height wise.

"That's ok; I wasn't exactly watching where I was walking anyway" I said as I made sure my sandwich had survived.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black" He held out his hand for me shake, I looked at his hand cautiously before placing my hand in his and quickly shaking it.

"I'm Bella Swan" I smiled up at him, a bit intimidated at the huge guy standing in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Bella" He smiled hugely back at me. For some reason I started to feel comfortable around him. Maybe it was his personality; he seemed like a happy go lucky kind of person. He seemed so vibrant.

"Well, I have to go, my friend is waiting for me" I smiled as I went to walk around him and head towards Alice.

"Well, maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime soon" He shouted as I headed towards Alice.

I turned around "Maybe" I smiled then continued my way back to Alice. I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes bore into my back.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as I took my seat opposite her. Her eyes focussed on Jacob and she eyed him up and down carefully. I hope he hadn't noticed her scrutinizing him.

I turned around to see Jacob sitting a few tables away smiling at me while chatting with another guy who looked like his twin.

"Jacob Black, I just bumped into him" I said as I turned my attention back to Alice.

Alice gave me a weird look and I just rolled my eyes at her before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

After we ate we decided it was time to head back, we popped all our bags into the car and started to head off back to Alice's.

Once we got to Alice's I helped her with her bags, and then I said goodbye and went home.

**EPOV**

I had just finished feeding Lizzy her lunch when Bella walked through the door.

"Edward, can you give me a hand please. Your sister is crazy!" I ran around the corner to see her struggling with 5 different bags in each hand.

I laughed at her and grabbed all the bags off her and put them on the floor by the couch while she put her keys on the key hanger and fell backwards on the couch.

"How was your day?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"It was great. Lizzy and I built a tower with blocks, then watched Dora the explorer and then we just had lunch."

Bella laughed and then let out a big breath of air.

"I'm just going to put Lizzy in bed, she was yawning just before you got home" I told her as I made my way back into the kitchen to get Lizzy out of her high chair.

I walked upstairs and put her down in her crib and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I closed her door, leaving it open a tiny bit before making my way back downstairs, Bella was still in the same position as I left her, but she seemed to be breathing a bit more heavily.

I walked over to her a knelt down beside her.

"Bella?" I whispered as I softly shook her shoulder, she didn't even flinch.

I chuckled and picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room and lay her down on her bed.

I watched as she rolled over onto her side, I moved a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

I could get use to this, I smiled at myself.

I left Bella asleep and went downstairs to clean up mine and Lizzy's mess in the lounge and kitchen.

About half an hour later there was a knock at her door.

I looked up at the stairs to see if Bella was coming down, but she wasn't so I went and opened the door.

In front on me stood a rather tall, dark skinned man.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He frowned at me before speaking

"Umm does Bella Swan live here?" He asked.

"Yes, she does." I said warily wondering who this strange man was.

Just then Bella came walking down the stairs and stood behind me and stuck her head around to see who was at the door.

"Jacob?'" She asked, the guy, apparently now Jacob, smiled at her "Wh-what are you doing here? How do you know where I lived?" The look on his face as he looked at Bella made me want to punch him.

Bella stepped around me so she was standing between us; I felt the urge to pull her back behind me.

"I found this" He held up a purse "You must have dropped it when we bumped into each other" He gave her a wink. I clenched my fists together.

"Oh ok, well thanks for bringing it over" She said as she took her purse out of his hand.

"Know worries Bella, I hope to see you again soon" He smiled at her, and then frowned at me before turning and leaving.

Bella shook her head and closed the door.

"Who was that?" I asked as she walked back around me into the kitchen.

"His name is Jacob, I accidently ran into him in the food court today"

So she obviously didn't know him before today, but I didn't like the way he looked at her.

**................................................**

**A/N: OK I'm leaving it there. I hope everyone has a great Easter and gets lots of chocolate. Again thank you for all your reviews. **

**I will actually be updating a fair bit. My boss messaged me yesterday and asked me if I wanted to take an extra 4days off work so now I'm not going back until the 18****th****, how EXCITING!**

**Anyway, R&R I hope you all like this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Edward had left 10minutes after Jacob showed up with my purse in hand, I spent the rest of the night watching TV and relaxing on the sofa before making dinner and heading to bed.

I am currently sitting at the kitchen table fiddling with my thumbs mindlessly, my thoughts drifted off to the situation Edward and I were in. I knew he expected us to get back together, but I couldn't, not yet anyway. No matter how much I longed to hold him close to me and never let him go, there was still the fact that I held no trust for him. He could leave at any moment, leave me broken and torn apart.

I wonder if he ever thought about me, wondered... or thought what could have been, if maybe, just maybe he did come back.

I let out a sigh as I sat up straight pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind; I picked up my purse and made my car to the car. I needed to go grocery shopping, my pantry was looking rather neglected, which made me wonder how I managed to feed myself and my child these past days.

I was pushing the trolley around the super market, throwing things into my trolley as I made my way down each aisle. I was debating on whether I should get Rice bubbles or Cheerio's when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I quickly decided on Rice Bubbles then whipped my head around to come face to face with none other than Jacob Black.

This was starting to freak me out a little; I noticed yesterday the glare he was giving Edward, and the smile he gave me. To be honest, it scared me a little.

"Oh, hey Jacob" I gave him a half smile as I wrapped my hands back around the handle on the trolley and continued my way down the aisle.

"How are you Bella? I told you we would bump into each other again." He smirked at me.

"Well, it is a small world" I replied almost sarcastically, it was partially true, Forks was small, that counts... Right?

"I guess it is. So what are you doing?"

_Are you serious? What does it look like I'm doing?_

I rolled my eyes "Clearly, I'm shopping" He chuckled at me

"I can see that" I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head at him "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ahhh yeah sure Jacob" I replied warily

"How would you feel going out for dinner with me tomorrow night?" My eyes grew wide and I turned away from him pretending to look at spices next to me.

"I have a boyfriend Jacob, you met him yesterday" I knew I was a bad liar, that's why I didn't face when I told him that. I picked up a bottle of cinnamon so he didn't think I turned away just to hide my face and popped it in the trolley.

"He doesn't have to know" He whispered in my ear. I gulped back the lump growing in my throat. Butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, not because I was nervous, well I was, but not because I was tempted to say yes. But because it almost disgusted me that he could actually even suggest that I cheat on someone, though it wouldn't really be cheating seeing as Edward isn't really my partner but he doesn't know that.

Slowly, I turned to face him. He had the biggest grin on his face. Like he was sure I would agree to his repulsing offer. I mentally gagged at the thought of what Jacob could want to do with me.

"I'm not like that" I hissed and started to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and I turned to look at him. He was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Bella?" _Saved by the bell! _I thought. I turned back around to face my saviour.

I pulled my hand out of Jacobs and started to push my trolley towards Edward.

"Honey, did you find what you were looking for" I said as I grabbed onto Edwards arm.

He stared at me for a moment confusion plain on his face and I looked at him with pleading eyes, then he looked over at Jacob, who unfortunately was still standing only two feet away from us, staring expectantly like he knew I was lying to him, Edward quickly replaced his confusion with a smile.

"Yes, I did" He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled at him then glanced back towards Jacob, who didn't look too pleased as realisation hit him.

"I'm sorry Jacob but we have to go pick up _our_ daughter" I turned on my heel and started off towards the cashier. Edward following persistently behind me.

"What was that about?" He asked as I started to load my items on the counter.

"Jacob was asking me out to dinner, I declined then he grabbed my wrist. Sorry for dragging you into it, but I didn't know what else to do."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked as he eyed me carefully. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm glad I showed up when I did"

"No, he didn't hurt me. And thank you" I smiled up at him.

I paid for my grocery's then made my way back to my car; Edward helped me load them into my trunk. I went to say thank you and goodbye, but I noticed Jacob standing at the entrance of the supermarket staring at us. Now this was defiantly getting creepy.

I looked up at Edward and leaned up to wrap my arms around his neck. He froze stiff for a minute then replied by wrapping his own arms around my waist.

"Jacob is watching us, get in my car. I'll bring you back later to pick up your own car" I whispered in his ear. He gave me a slight nod before taking the keys out of my hands and opening up the passenger side door for me before making his way over to the driver's side.

"Where too?" He said as he started my car.

"I need to pick up Lizzy from Crèche" He nodded and reversed out of the parking space.

We drove in comfortable silence all the way to the crèche, I was about to jump out of the car but turned to Edward first

"Thank you, for doing this for me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up" I gave him a quick smile and jumped out of the car.

**EPOV**

When we got back to Bella's house, I got Lizzy out of the car and grabbed some of Bella's shopping bags while she opened the front door. I insisted on bringing them back here in case Jacob had shown up at her house again. The looks on his face and the fact he was following us was starting to make me worry for Bella's safety.

"I'll get Emmett to come pick me up so I can get my car" I said as I placed Lizzy down on her play matt

"I don't mind taking you back Edward"

"No, that's fine. You stay here" She looked up at me and gave me a smile that instantly melted my heart.

"Ok, as long as you're sure, I really don't mind" She replied while she started unpacking her groceries.

"I'm sure" I reassured her.

I sat at the kitchen table, watching as she put each item away in the cupboard or fridge. I pulled out my cell and gave Emmett a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Em hey it's me, listen I need a favour"

"_Eddie, what do you need?" _I rolled my eyes; he doesn't get it, does he.

"It's Edward and I need you to pick me up from Bella's and take me to the super market to get my car"

"_Ahh why is your car at the super market?"_

"I'll tell you on the way. Cya soon" and I hung up the phone.

Bella had disappeared, so I got up out of my seat and walked into the lounge, she was sitting on the couch with her hands over her face.

I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. She slightly jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Nothing's wrong Edward, I-I'm just tired" I pulled her hand's away from her face so I could see her properly.

"You're lying" I stated "What's the matter?"

She let out a sigh "I'm just thinking, that's all. Nothing to worry about" She smiled at me, but I knew it was fake.

I slowly shook my head, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She stared at me for a moment before staring down at her lap.

"I just, I don't know what you expect from me now" She whispered, almost too quiet for me to understand.

"Bella" I said as I lifted her chin so she could look at me "I don't expect anything from you. I won't force you into anything; you will do it on your own when you're ready"

She took in a deep breath "I feel like I don't know you anymore, it's been so long since we last seen each other. I'm sure allots changed with you"

"I'm still the same Edward, Bella. I still have my coffee white with two sugars, my favourite colour is still brown, and I still listen to classic music. Nothing has changed with me" I said as I chuckled lightly and remembered the day I told her my favourite colour was brown because it's the colour of her eyes.

She furrowed her brows and her eyes started to water.

"What if you leave me again?" She said as a stray tear fell down her cheek. I hated seeing her upset.

Even hearing her mention the fact of anyone leaving made me cringe. I have a daughter, who I love with all my heart, I have her, I have my Bella back and she thinks I can just walk out again.

"Bella there is no way I am going to leave again. I have way too much for me here. I love Lizzy, and can't imagine my life without her. And, I have you back. And even though we may only ever be friends, there isn't a chance in hell that I would let you go again." I made sure to never break eye contact with her while I spoke, she needed to believe me, and I needed her to believe me. "I only left because I was forced, I didn't leave by choice. This time I have a choice, I choose not to leave, and I don't want to leave"

I wiped away the tears that came rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"I never stopped loving you Bella" I whispered.

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me close to her. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and dragged her closer to the end of the couch. I was now kneeling down in between her legs. I could hear the sobs coming from Bella as she buried her head in the side of my neck.

Just then there was a loud knock at her door. I pulled away and gave her a kiss of the forehead before standing up.

"That will be Emmett, how about I come back this afternoon and we take Lizzy down to the park for dinner?"

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. I'll see you later then" I gave her a nod and made my way out her front door to where Emmett was waiting.

"Hey Dude, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, let's go" I said as I closed the front door behind me.

We got into his jeep and headed off towards the super market.

"So, why was your car left at the shopping centre?" Emmett asked, while keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"I went there, to pick up a few things and ran into Bella. She was talking to a guy, Jacob I think his name is. She bumped into him when she and Alice went shopping yesterday. He asked her out and she declined then I interrupted. Bella came over to me acting like we were a couple. I caught on quickly. I think he scared her, he had her wrist held tightly in his hand" I frowned at the last part wondering how I stayed so calm and didn't pounce on him for holding her wrist.

"So she and I walked out to her car and loaded the groceries in. I went to say goodbye to her but she hugged me and told me that Jacob was watching from the entrance of the shopping centre and asked me to ride back to her house with her. So I did"

"He didn't hurt her, did her?" Venom dripping from his voice.

"No, not as far as I no. She said she was ok and not hurt."

"That's ok then" He said sounding a bit more relieved.

Emmett pulled up behind my car and I hoped out and thanked him before jumping into my car and reversing out of the park. I made my way home; I needed to get changed before we went to the park.

I raced inside and ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower. I washed myself, and then jumped back out. I quickly dried myself then threw on a pair of jeans and a white hooded jumper over a black tee shirt.

Once I looked presentable I went into my office and turned on my laptop to quickly check my emails. I furrowed my brows when there was one from someone I didn't know, I clicked open and started reading the email.

_Edward,_

_This isn't over, I will get my revenge. You had better keep a close eye on your daughter and Isabella, you never know what will happen if you are not around._

Only one name popped into my head after I finished reading this email, _Tanya, _but what would she do? She doesn't even know where Bella lives. I decided against replying to the email and saved it just in case I needed it for later purposes.

I switched off my laptop and made my way downstairs to pack dinner for tonight, I pulled out a picnic basket and put soft drink, bread, salad and chicken in it along with some plastic cups and a bottle of champagne.

Once I was ready I locked the house up and left again for Bella's.

**BPOV**

After Edward left I put Elizabeth in her crib for a quick nap before Edward returned. I then ran the bath, I needed to relax. After what just happened with Edward, I couldn't believe I broke down in front of him _again. _

I hopped in the bath and stared blankly at a freckle on my arm. My thoughts began to drift off to fate and destiny, and the cunning plane nature had installed for us. It's funny how the world works in mysterious ways.

Everyone has a destiny, someone they belonged to, and someone they were meant for. It was just a matter of letting life's planes play out until you found that someone that was meant to be your soul mate. Everything happened for a reason, good things and bad things.

Edward was _meant_ to go away, he wasn't meant to be there from the start of my pregnancy or the birth of our daughter. _This _is how it was supposed to be, otherwise, why would it happen? I could come up with a million excuses as to why, but really none would be good enough for me.

Blaming this all on nature and destiny was so much easier then blaming Edward.

I really had to stop thinking about this; it was just bringing me down.

I finished washing myself and jumped out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around my body. I checked to make sure Lizzy was still asleep then went to my bedroom to get changed.

I pulled on a pair of grey cargo pants and a black turtle neck top. I quickly dried my hair and straightened it then applied a small amount of makeup. Once I was done I went and woke up Lizzy to get her ready, I put her in a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeved top with a denim jacket over the top.

I walked down stairs and stood her on her feet, she never took much to walk. She knew how to and she was rather good at it. She took her first step on her first birthday; she held onto the table and pulled herself up then walked across the room to the kiddies table to grab a cup cake. She hasn't really done much walking after that, she loves to be held and is an expert at crawling. I keep trying to get her to walk more, and she does, for a while before deciding she would prefer to crawl.

After taking a few steps she sat down and stared up at me expectantly.

I picked her up just as there was a knock at the door, I sat her on my hip and walked over to the front door and opened it slightly to peak out and make sure it wasn't Jacob, fortunately it wasn't.

I opened the door further so Edward could get inside, As soon as Lizzy saw him she started to squirm around in my arms, Edward gave Elizabeth a big kiss and took her from me. Wrapping his arms around her tightly. I looked in awe at the image in front of me, nothing could be more perfect then this.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked while still smiling at a now giggling Lizzy in his arms as he tickled her.

"Yeah, just let me get her baby bag. Then we can go" Edward didn't reply he just kept tickling Elizabeth. I shook my head and ran upstairs to grab her bag.

When I came back down, he was still playfully tickling her.

"Ok, let's go you two" I said as I ran past them and opened the front door.

"I think mummy is a little impatient" Edward chuckled to Elizabeth.

I rolled my eyes at him "Not impatient, just hungry" I pointed out. I locked the door and made my way to my car.

Edward popped Lizzy in her car seat then insisted on driving while he put the picnic basket that he brought in the backseat next to Lizzy.

I gave in and let him drive, he always one. All he had to do was look at me through his lashes and I was a goner. It pissed me off a little that it was so easy for him to get to me; he always used it to his advantage.

The drive to the park was pretty silent apart from Lizzy trying t sing along to the music. Not that words came out of her mouth it was more her say _da mmmm da _ a few times, it was rather funny to hear.

Once we had the picnic table set, Edward grabbed Lizzy and walked over the slide. I sat down a watched as he slid down the slide with her, and then pushed her on the swing. I pulled out my camera and started taking pictures. They would be good for a new photo album.

After taking a few photos I ran over to where they were on the swings and sat on the swing next to Lizzy, but facing Edward and started to push myself back a forth.

I can't remember the last time I did something like this, I felt young and vibrant. I closed my eyes and let the air brush past my face. Suddenly Edward grabbed hold of the seat beneath me and held me in the air.

I opened my eyes quickly to see him grinning at me.

"I'm going to start cooking dinner on the BBQ" He informed me."Kay, I'll come and help" I said as he let go of my swing, I dug my feet in the ground to stop myself from swinging any further then jumped off and joined Edward over at the BBQ.

He put some meat on while I buttered the bread and watched Lizzy playing in the sand pit. After I finished I went and got Lizzy and started to feed her the mashed veggies and the thinly cut chicken pieces I had brought for her.

After I fed her I placed her back down in the sand pit so she could continue playing while Edward and I ate our own dinner.

"So, what have you been up to these past few years?" I asked, wanting to know more about what he had been up to while I wasn't around.

"Not allot really, just helping my dad out with his company" He explained "Then I got a job at a magazine company and started writing articles for them. How about you?"

"Not much really, my dad moved to Seattle. He helped me out allot money wise, he didn't listen when I told him I didn't need help. I have just been busy with Lizzy, she kind of takes up allot of my time" He nodded his head in understanding.

We sat there for a minute while we finished off our dinner.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked while he fumbled around in the basket pulling out two cups.

"Yeah sure" I smiled

"What would you like? I have soft drink and Champagne"

"Champagne please" God knows I needed the alcohol. He nodded and poured some in each cup then handed me mine.

Soon the darkness of the night too over and we were sitting at the table with a sleeping Lizzy in her carrier, and we were still sipping on our champagne.

I heard Edward sigh so I turned to look at him, he was looking at his cup.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, a little bit concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine" He looked up at me "I was just thinking" He gave me that smile that took my breath away.

"What are you thinking about?" Curiosity getting the best of me.

"Us" Was all he said. I nodded then turned my attention back to my own cup

"What about us?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from the cup in my hand.

"Just how things turned out." He said honestly "And how I wish I could fix the pain I have caused you all those years"

"It isn't something you can just fix over night, it will take time." I said as I finally looked up at him "It will all work out, I'm sure of it" I tried to reassure him. He gave me a smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

"You are all I ever think about. Even when I was away, you were all I ever thought about. My reasons for not coming back seem stupid now, they made sense back then" I think he said the last part mainly to himself.

"I thought about you allot too" I smiled up at him.

He stood up and walked over to me and sat behind me then rested his chin on my shoulder, I could feel his cold breath on my neck and it sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"I will wait for you Bella, until you're ready" He whispered in my ear.

"I know you will. We just can't be at the moment. Trust me it's hard for me too" I felt him nod his head

"I agree with you" He then wrapped his arms around my stomach and buried his head in my hair. I placed my hands on top of his and just sat there, in silence, soaking up this moment knowing that soon it would be time to go home.

All too soon we were leaving back to my house, Edward helped me out of the car then picked up Lizzy carefully in his arms. I opened the front door and Edward went to put Lizzy in bed.

I leant against the back of the couch and waited for him to come back down. I could hear him whispering to her, but couldn't make out the words, then I heard his soft noise of his footsteps as he made him way back downstairs.

He gave me a smile as he walked over to where I was standing.

"I should go" I nodded my head and gave him a hug.

"Let's just take this slow, see where it leads us. Get to know each other again" I whispered as I released him from my hold.

"I would love nothing more than that. I'll talk to you later Bella, good night" He gave me a peck on the cheek and lingered there for a moment. I had to fight myself not to turn my heads and force my lips on his.

"Good night Edward, thank you for tonight. I had a great time." He smiled at me then left.

I quickly walked up stairs and changed into my flannelette pants and a black singlet top then climbed into bed. Sleep came over me faster then I thought and soon I was dreaming peacefully of my future with Edward and our daughter.

**........................................**

**A/N: So there we have it. It turned out longer then I planned but I like this chapter. Hope you do too.**

**Let me know what you think 8-) R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"Alice what are you doing?" I said as I watched my sister run around the room.

"I'm trying to get ready"

"Get ready for what?"

"Jasper is taking me out tonight" She squealed from the kitchen.

"Alice, its 10:30 in the morning, why do you need to get ready now?"

I was sitting at Alice's house, I came over for breakfast. I couldn't be bothered cooking for myself.

"A girl must be prepared Edward" She replied matter-of-factly

_I'll never understand the female mind_

Alice's phone started ringing then.

"Alice your phone is ringing" I yelled up to her. She came dancing down the stairs with 3 dresses in hand.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly into the phone

"What? Slow down.... who?... Yes he is here... ok... Calm down Bella! Deep breaths, you locked the door?...Good.... Yeah I'll tell him just stay put. We will be over soon"

"What was that about?" I asked once she hung up the phone.

"It was Bella, Jacob showed up and now he won't leave. She said she locked the front door but he is still there banging on her door" She said in a rush as she threw her shoe's on.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out to my car with Alice trailing closely behind. I knew he was bad news the second I saw him standing at Bella's door.

We sped all the way to Bella's house and sure enough there was an unfamiliar car parked on her nature strip.

"Edward, stay calm. Please, for Bella's sake" Alice tried to calm me by rubbing my arm. I took in a few deep breaths and got out of my car.

I heard banging and yelling coming from her house so I started to walk towards her front door, well maybe not walk, I practically ran.

"Jacob!" I yelled once I saw him pounding his fist against Bella's door. His head snapped in my direction.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck away from her door now" If it wasn't for Alice holding onto my arm I would have tackled him to the ground.

This was the last straw, it was starting to get creepy and now this is just pushing it too far.

He turned to face me, and then took a few steps towards me. He didn't say anything; he just kept walking towards me. I kept my stance.

He was taller then I remember, and his eyes were dark, his hands clenched into fists by his side.

Alice was trying to pull me away but gave up just a quickly.

Just then Bella opened the door and pocked her head out; her eyes were red and swollen. Jacob stopped and turned to face her, I took my chance with his distraction and grabbed his by his neck and threw him into the wall, and he crashed down to the ground with a loud thump.

"Get out of here Jacob" I yelled at him. I stood in front of Bella and pushed her behind me, Alice quickly grabbed her into a hug as she cried into her shoulder.

Jacob stood up and took a step forward before thinking better of his choice he turned to leave.

"This isn't over" He called over his shoulder.

Once I was sure he was gone I turned to Bella and pulled both her and Alice into the house.

Bella then fell to the floor and I quickly scooped her up into a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around her as she cried into my shirt.

"He... Go.... threatened..." She said threw her sobs as she clutched onto my shirt with both fists.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok. He has gone now. I won't let him hurt you" I whispered.

I looked over to Alice who still had a look of shock on her face. She made her way over to us and took Bella from my arms and led her over to the couch to sit down.

I knelt down in front of them and took her hands in mine.

"Bella, Sweetheart, what happened?" I asked.

"He came over and he...he...he" She started to cry again.

I looked up at Alice "Take her upstairs and put her in bed, she needs to rest. I'll go and pick up Lizzy from crèche, make sure you lock the door behind me and call the police if he comes back" She gave me a nod and followed me to the front door, locking it behind me

**BPOV**

Last night was great, Edward and I had a good talk and sorted our situation out a little bit. I woke this morning feeling... hopeful. Apart from the whole Jacob thing everything had been perfect.

After dropping Lizzy off at crèche, I made my way home. While I was driving I couldn't help but notice the black car behind e that seemed to be following me. I took a turn that was not the turn I was supposed to take, I just wanted to see if this car was really following me, or if I was just paranoid. As I turned, the black car continued straight the same direction I was originally going in.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in and took a detour back home. It took a little bit longer then it should have though.

I got out of my car once I parked in the drive way, I started to walk towards my front door when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black.

I spun around and surely enough, the black car was slowly driving by, then came to a stop. Then I saw Jacob climb out and start walking, or more like stalking towards me.

I quickly ran to my front door fumbling for my keys in my hand bag, I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob coming closer, finally I found my keys. By now I was shaking and having a hard time getting the key in the door. My breathing hitched and my eyes started to water.

Finally I got the key in the door and unlocked it, I was about to step inside when Jacob grabbed me by my elbow.

"Bella, wait" He said

"Let go of me Jacob" I said as I yanked my arm away from him and tried to slam the door in his face, but he put his foot in the way so I couldn't close it.

"You will go out with me Bella" He growled as he roughly shoved against the door opening it further.

"No I won't!" I yelled as I slammed the door hard against his foot causing it to move out of the way. I quickly shut and locked the door; I slowly stood away from the door backing up not taking my eyes away from it as I listened to him bang and scream on the other side.

"Open the god damn door Bella!" I put my hands over my ears and shook my head as the tears started to fall onto my cheek.

"If you don't open this door right now I will hunt you down and force you into this." He screamed from the other side. I collapsed to the floor

_Why me? What did I ever do to him?_

"Ya know Bella, that first time I saw you. In the shopping centre. I knew I wanted you, I knew I would have you, and trust me I will"

Oh shit, what do I do? What do I do? My mind was running a million miles an hour, trying to work out what I should do. I just wanted him gone, away from my house.

I picked up my phone and tried to call Edward.

Ring ring... ring ring... _Come on pick up your bloody phone _ring ring... ring ring...

"_Hello, you have reached Edward Cullen. Leave a message and I'll get back to you" _

I tried again and again but still there was no answer. So I decided to call Alice.

"_Hello?"_

"Alice, I need your help. He is here please you have to help me" I said as I gasped for air between my sobs.

"_What? Slow down"_

"Jacob, Alice, Jacob is here"

"_Who?"_

"Jacob, the guy from the shopping centre, Alice he is here. He won't go away, please is Edward there? I can't get a hold of him"

"_Yes he is here"_

"Come over, I need Edward to come over"

"_Ok"_

"Hurry Alice" By now I could barely breathe, and the banging was getting louder

"_Calm down Bella! Deep breaths, you locked the door?"_

"Ye- yes I locked the door"

"_Good"_

"Get Edward, tell him please. I need him

"_Yeah I'll tell him just stay put. We will be over soon" _

I tried to steady my breathing, I had relaxed a bit knowing that Edward was coming over.

"BELLA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I heard Jacob call.

"GO AWAY JACOB, LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled back at him

I heard him laugh evilly "Not until you come out here and give me what I want. I would be so much better for you than _him_"

"I'll never give you what you want! JUST GO AWAY YOU FREAK" I screamed

He continued banging on my door, and I tried to block out what he was saying. I sat on the floor and hugged my legs close to my chest and closed my eyes hoping that this was all just some horrible dream and I would wake up at any moment.

Then I heard Edwards voice on the other side of the do _Thank god he is here_

"Jacob!" I heard him yell.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck away from her door now" I tried to see if Jacob said anything but I don't think he did.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it to see if I could hear anything more, but it was silent. I took a deep breath and opened the door slightly and popped my head to see what was happening, I saw Jacob walking towards Edward, Edward looked furious, and Jacobs hands where clenched into fist's by his side.

Jacob must have heard me because his quickly turned to face me, the expression on his face was dark. I froze stiff and watched as Edward grabbed him and threw him into the side of my house.

"Get out of here Jacob" Edward yelled as Jacob's body fell to the ground and Alice quickly ran over to me wrapping her tiny arms around me and Edward came and pushed me behind his back making sure Jacob couldn't get past him if he tried to.

I watched as Jacob stood up and glared at Edward then me and started to take a few steps towards us, then he turned around and started walking away.

"This isn't over" I heard him call back to us.

Edward grabbed me and Alice and pulled us both inside, securely locking the door behind him.

My legs grew weak and I collapsed on the floor in a heap. Edward rushed over to me and pulled me up in his arms and tightly hugged me close to him.

"He... Go.... threatened..." I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out properly and made no sense so I gave up and clutched onto Edward shirt and buried my head into his chest.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok. He has gone now. I won't let him hurt you" Edward whispered in my ear.

I felt Alice wrap her arms around me and then a pair of warm hands grabbed hold of mine. I didn't look up I just sat with Alice and cried on her shoulder

"Bella, Sweetheart, what happened?" Edward asked.

I took in a deep breath, trying to pull myself together so I could tell him what happened.

"He came over and he...he...he" And I started crying harder

"Take her upstairs and put her in bed, she needs to rest. I'll go and pick up Lizzy from crèche, make sure you lock the door behind me and call the police if he comes back" I heard Edward whisper to Alice, then she was gone and I heard the door open and close, and a click that could only be the locking of the door.

"Come on darling, let's get you up stairs and cleaned up" I nodded my head and slowly made my way upstairs and into the bathroom, I sat on the bath and Alice handed me a warm face washer so I could wipe my face.

Then she led me to my bedroom, and I crawled into my bed still wiping my tears away with the cloth Alice had given me. I closed my eyes while Alice played with my hair. I relaxed under Alice's touch and buried myself under the covers and tried not to think about everything that just happened.

I must have dozed off, because I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella, it's time to get up. The police are here" I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me

"The police?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, we called the once you fell asleep. They are here to take your statement. Do you want me to get them to come in here?"

As he spoke the events that happened earlier came back to me, I thought I only dreamt it. I could feel my tears coming back, so I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

Edward gave me a sweet smile then disappeared down stairs.

A few minutes later two police men walked into my room, I sat up straight and gave them the best smile I could.

"Hello Ms Swan, My I am Sergeant Cooper and this is Sergeant Shelley"

I managed to croak out a hello before they continued.

"I know this might be upsetting for you, but do you think you could give us a statement of everything that happened here today ma'am" Srg Shelley asked.

I nodded my head and begun from the start, from when I left to take Lizzy to crèche to the black car following me, my detour the long way home, then the car pulling up and Jacob walking towards me, him grabbing my arm and shoving his foot in the way of the door, how I slammed the door on his foot so he would move it.

I told them everything he said and everything I said, I told them about my conversation with Alice, then everything I heard Edward say and what Jacob said when he left.

Once I was finished I looked over to Edward who had been sitting next to me holding my hand, he had a sad look on his face so I gave him a small smile before I turned my attention back to the police officers.

"Do you know what provoked this kind of reaction from Jacob?" Srg Cooper asked.

"No" I shook my head " I met him at the shopping centre, I accidently ran into him. He seemed nice them, I apologized to him and walked over to my friend Alice, who was waiting for me. Then he came over that same afternoon because I had dropped my purse, he returned it to me. Though I didn't like the look he gave Edward. Then I ran into him the other day while I was food shopping, he asked me out and I politely declined and went to leave but he grabbed onto my arm, Edward showered up then and he and I left together. That was the last time I saw him" Edward squeezed my hand quickly.

"Are you sure you dropped your purse ma'am?" Srg Cooper asked.

I furrowed my brows thinking about it. I don't actually remember dropping it, though there is the chance that maybe he took it from me.

"No, actually when I think about it, I think he must have taken it. My purse was in my hand, I think, yes it was I remember now" How did I not remember this before?

"Can you describe what he looks like please?"

"He has long black hair, dark eyes, almost black, his skin is darker than mine, like a deep caramel brown, he is tall about 6"2 or something. I don't remember any scars or significant marks on his skin thought" They both nodded their heads as they scribbled down the description.

"Do you know where he lives? His phone number maybe? What kind of car he drives? Anything else at all you can give us will be great."

"No, I don't know where he lives, and I don't have his phone number. I never saw him driving a car until today, it was black. I didn't get the make of it though" I was a bit disappointed I couldn't be more help.

"That's ok ma'am, thank you for your time. We will let you know how we go with the search for Jacob Black. In the meantime I would like it if you could have someone stay with you, or if you could stay with someone else" He looked pointedly at Edward.

"I'll stay with her sir" Edward said.

They thanked us again then Alice led them out of my home.

Edward and I were quiet for a minute. "Where is Lizzy?" I asked.

"She is downstairs with Rose and Emmett" I nodded my head.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder.

How on earth did I get here?

**........................................**

**Alright so I did like this chapter, but I don't know if it is my fav or not LOL. **

**I'll let you be the judge! **

**Review 8- )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unfortunately, I own Nothing Twilight : - (**

**..............................................**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning resting peacefully on Edward's chest. I laid there for a moment enjoying the subtle rise and fall his breathing caused. I lifted myself so I was leaning on my elbows as I glanced at his face. He looked so peaceful and serine just laying there.

His eyes began to flutter and slowly open revealing his bright emerald green eyes, a smile grew on his face and he used his free hand to brush the hair out of my face.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit groggy.

"I slept fine, all things considered" I smiled weakly down at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened" He sighed "I should have been here"

"Edward, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, no one knew he was going to do that. Besides I'm fine, he didn't hurt me"

"But you could have been hurt Bella, that's the point" He said frustrated.

"But I wasn't, so please stop worrying." I said as I crawled out of bed.

I heard him let out a sigh as I made my way into the bathroom. I had a long hot shower, washing my hair twice and letting the warm water run over my exhausted body.

**************************************

**EPOV**

While Bella was in the shower I got up and started to make breakfast, while the bacon was cooking I ran up the stairs to get Lizzy out of bed and brought her back down placing her on the matt in front of the television and handing her a bottle of apple juice before going back to cooking the bacon and eggs.

By the time breakfast was ready, Bella was still in the shower so I ran up the stairs again and to the bathroom door.

Bella, Breakfast is ready" I called into her as I knocked on the door.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute" She called back.

5 minutes later she came prancing down the stairs wearing a dark blue blouse and black cargo pants, her hair was wet and fell loosely down her back.

We ate breakfast in silence. I kept sneaking peeks at her ever so often. I got caught twice, she just laughed at me and shook her head, and I turned my attention back to my food as I felt a light blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Is Edward Cullen Blushing?" She asked

"What? No?" I answered too quickly, which made her laugh

"Sure you aren't" She winked at me as she got up to clean the dishes.

Her phone started to ring then and I let out a sigh of relief that our prior discussion would now be over.

"Edward, can you get that please" She called from the kitchen

I leant over to pick up the phone

"Hello?"

"_Edward?"_

"Yeah, hey Alice"

"_What are you guys doing today?"_

"Nothing Al, why?"

"_Good you're coming shopping with us"_

"Us, who's us?"

"_Me and Jazz"_

"I don't wanna go shopping Ali" I whined

"_Too bad your coming, now get Bella and Lizzy and meet us at my house"_

"Bu-"

"_No buts' about it Edward, your coming"_

"Ali-"

"_Don't even try it, you're coming. We will see you shortly" _Then she hung up on me.

"Bella"

"Yeah Edward?" She called from the kitchen

"We are going out. Alice is making us go shopping"

"Making us, or making you?" She smirked as she walked out of the kitchen

"Meh whatever let's go"

The sooner we got there, the sooner we could leave. This was going to be torture! Especially shopping with Alice the shopaholic pixie. This was going to be FUN!

****************************************

"Come on Edward" Bella started pulling me into yet another clothing store.

"Bella, what happened to you? You use to hate shopping"

"I still don't like it, at least not when Alice is around. But your here so it's fun" She smiled.

She was running around to every rack and I was stuck pushing the pram, it did get me more attention though, woman were gushing over Lizzy and commenting on 'what a great father' I am.

"Wow Bella that looks nice" I said as she stepped out of the change room wearing a blue satin dress.

It looked great against her complexion, it had spaghetti straps and hugged her body nicely at the top and flowed out slight towards the bottom.

"You think?" She asked chewing on her bottom lip as she scrutinized herself in the floor to roof mirror.

"I know" I reassured her. "What's it for anyway?" I asked.

"It's Alice's 21st birthday soon, she is having a 'formal' party" She rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well I think that dress looks nice"_ Gee some brother I am!_

After Bella got changed back into her _normal _clothes we paid for the dress and went off to find Alice and Jasper.

We found them about 10minutes later, Alice was running around a shoe shop like a kid on Christmas day and Jasper was staring at her with wide eyes. I walked up to him and patted him on the back

"She is your girlfriend man" I chuckled

He snorted "She is crazy! Remind me never to go shopping with her again. My legs are killing me"

I laughed and watched as Alice tried on 10 different pairs of shoes before finding the ones she thought were 'perfect'.

"Honestly Alice, I didn't see anything wrong with the first pair of shoes you tried on"

She smacked my arm "They needed to be PERFECT. You can't just buy the first pair of shoes you try on" She said rolling her eyes.

I rubbed the spot on my arm that she had hit, it hurt, she hits hard for a girl.

"Right Alice, are we finished now?" I plunked myself down on the bench and Jasper fell beside me and started to rub his feet. The girls stood in front of us, Alice put her hands on her hips and Bella started giggling.

"What are you laughing about Miss Bella?"

"Nothing Alice, Nothing at all"

We continued to walk through the shopping centre, with bags and bags of clothes and shoes and makeup.

"Oh my god, how cute are they" Bella gushed as she stuck her hands on the glass to see the puppies playing in the window.

"They are cute, aren't they?" I said as I joined her by the window.

Bella pulled Lizzy out and held her up so she could see the puppies playing

"Look at the puppies Lizzy" She cooed.

Lizzy looked at the puppies playing with her eyes wide, she started clapping her hands and squealing.

"Why don't you get a dog Bella?" I asked, watching her as she watched the puppies in awe.

"I never really thought about it. I guess with having a baby I was a bit paranoid what would happen" She said as she turned to put Lizzy back in her pram.

We decided it was time to go eat, I sat down and enjoyed my plate of Chinese while Bella ate a wrap from subway, and Alice and Jasper shared a bowl of noodles.

After lunch, Bella and I took Lizzy into the toy shop while Alice and Jasper went into yet another shoe shop.

"Bella, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to go to the toilet" She nodded her head and I made my way out of the store.

****************************************

**BPOV**

I sat on the bench opposite the toy shop while I waited for Edward to come back. He had been gone for 15 minutes, so I decided to look through my bags and inspect what I had brought today.

I examined my blue satin dress, it was really pretty. I had brought a few toys for Lizzy and a couple of cute dresses for her too. I also brought myself a new pair of shoes to match my dress. Even Edward ended up with a few new shirts.

"Sorry I took so long Bella" I heard Edward from behind me.

I turned around "That's ok are you re- OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T" I screamed once I saw the small golden retriever in his arms.

He smiled hugely at me as I ran around and took the puppy from his arms

"You looked happy when you were looking at them, so I thought I would get you one. I hope that's alright"

"Alright? It's more than alright Edward, Thank you so much I love..... Her" I said once I checked the gender. Edward laughed a little at me.

"So do you have any ideas on what you will name her?" He asked me as we walked towards a pet super store to buy everything we needed for our new family member.

"What about..... Crystal?" I said thoughtfully

"Crystal? I like it" He smiled at me.

"Then Crystal it is" I said as I scratched her behind her ear.

We walked into the pet superstore and picked out a pink bed, training pads, a bowl for food and water and a collar and leash.

Then we went to the grocery store, Edward went in to grab some puppy food while I waited outside for him with Lizzy and Crystal.

After getting all the necessities we needed for our new pup we walked outside to meet Alice and Jasper.

"Oh my god Bella, you went back and got a puppy?" Alice said as she ran over to me and patted Crystal

"No, I didn't but Edward did" I smiled

"Aww she it's so cute. What its name? Is it a girl or Boy?"

"It's a girl and we called her Crystal.

"Hmmm Crystal.. I like it, it suits her" She said as she climbed into the car.

****************************************

Once we got back home, I placed Crystal down so she could explore the house and get use to her new surroundings.

"Hey Edward, we will need to get her needles done sometime this week"

"I'll make an appointment for her" He said as he picked Lizzy up and took her upstairs to Bed for a nap.

Is at down on the couch and watched as Crystal found a comfy spot in her new bed and plonked herself down

"So, long day huh" Edward said as he sat himself down next to me.

"Yeah it has been. Thank you again for Crystal" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No worries Bella" He replied as he wrapped his own arms around my waist.

"So wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, why not. You pick" He smiled and knelt down in front of the large collection of movies.

It didn't take him long to choose, he put a movie in the DVD player and hit play then turned out the lights and shut the curtains.

"What movie did you choose?"

"You'll see" Was all he said.

I watched as the previews played. "When a stranger calls?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. He sat himself down next to me on the couch again.

"Yeah I love this movie" He informed me. I chuckled lightly and rested my head in his lap.

We had a good day today, I had fun spending time with my family and friends. It felt as if Edward and I were getting closer and I liked it, I felt content and happy.

I lay happily in his lap as we watched the movie, or I tried to watch the movie. I was too busy thinking about the fact my head was in Edwards lap and the nice sensation that ran through my body every time he stroked my hair, rested his hand on my hip or lightly tickled the side of my stomach.

I turned to look up at him to find him staring at me, his eyes were dazzling and I felt that same feeling that ran through my body 5 years ago when we had first got together. He was like a magnet, I was drawn to him.

He softly pushed his hand under my head slowly lifting it up, his eyes darting from my lips back up to my eyes and he leaned his head in closer. I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and started to pull myself, closing the gap a bit faster. He wrapped his arms around me, supporting me so I didn't fall back into his lap.

His lips were inches away and I could feel his cool breath on my lips.

"I love you, Bella" He whispered staring deep into my eyes.

I closed the gap pressing my lips against his, I slightly opened my mouth inhaling his sweet breath, he softly placed his tongue in my mouth and tangled it with my own. My hands went into his hair, lightly gripping it at we slowly kissed.

Edward's right arm moved to under my knees and he picked me up bridal style, never breaking the kiss as he headed up the stairs and laid me softly on the bed. He trailed his lips down my jaw bone, and continued down my neck. I could hear his breathing hitch as he made his way down my stomach, massaging my sides as his moved down. Once I caught my breath I pulled him back up to face me, kissing his lips again, my hand ran up and down his back lightly lifting his shirt up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I then tugged on his shirt and pulled it up over his head and threw it on the ground, I gazed at his ripped chest and traced the indentation the muscles in his stomach caused. Edward then took my own top off and threw it on the ground, I bit my lip as he eyed me up at down, his breath caught in his throat and he struggled to breath, I pulled him back into out kiss as his very slowly un did my bra.

****************************************

"Edward, Dinner is ready. Can you please get Elizabeth out of bed" I called up to Edward, who was still upstairs doing god knows what.

"Sure honey" He called back down

I smiled at myself, everything was finally coming together. Edward and I were on the verge of being a couple again, I guess we were... maybe, I don't know we haven't had a chance to talk about it since we made love forty five minutes ago.

I placed our dinner on the table, and put Lizzy's on her highchair table then I fed the puppy before sitting down to join Edward and Lizzy who had finally decided to join me.

We ate in comfortable silence, I caught Edward looking at me a few times and just smiled at him.

All in all, despite the events of yesterday, I was feeling pretty damn good at the moment.

**........................................**

**Well here we have it. Sorry i cut of there little love making fest, this is only rated T after all LOL.**

**Let me know, was it good or bad?**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**PLEASE!!!!! 8 - )**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

_2 Weeks Later – Alice's 21__st__ birthday_

**EPOV**

I was sitting on the couch at Bella's waiting for Alice to come over so I could nick back home and grab some stuff. I still didn't want Bella left alone with the chance that Jacob could show up at any minute. The last week has been great, flowing easily without any distractions or annoyance for Jacob. Bella and I had gotten a bit closer, I stayed with her all the time, though we weren't _together _as of yet. We were taking it slow, or trying to take it slow anyway. Bella had been spending allot of time with Rose lately, but never told me what they were up too. It made me really curious.

"Edward I'm here" I heard Alice call from the front door.

I shot up out of my seat and walked over to Alice

"Thanks for coming, I won't be too long. I know you still need to get ready"

"That's ok, I don't mind. Jasper and Emmett set everything up for me so all I need to do is get dressed"

"Bella, I'm heading home for a minute. Alice is here, I won't be long" I called up to her

"Ok see you shortly" She yelled back

I jogged out to my car and jumped in. It only took me 2 minutes to get to my house.

I ran up and unlocked my front door and then quickly up the stairs. I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes and toiletries in it, I knew I was going to be a Bella's a bit longer so I decided I would save myself a trip or two and just pack it now.

After packing my clothes I ran back downstairs and placed my bag at the front door before running back upstairs to check if I had anymore work email over to me.

I listened to the soft purr as my laptop started up and drummed my fingers on the desk as I waited for it to finish loading. In the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper sitting on the corner of desk, that I don't remember placing there before. Curiously I picked it up the piece of paper and looked at it. I furrowed my brows as I read what it said.

_Edward, Pay back's a bitch_

How the hell did she get into my house? And what the hell is she talking about? I knew it was Tanya, again who left the note. And this was just getting ridiculous. I placed the note with the other one she wrote and put them away. I quickly finished checking my emails before rushing back out to my car, locking the door behind me.

**************************

"Alice, I'm back now" I called as I walked through the front door at Bella's house.

"Alright. I'll see you later tonight. Do not be late!" She said as she left the house.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a quick drink before I made my way upstairs to see what Bella was doing. I found her in the bathroom giving Lizzy a bath.

"Hey" She smiled once she noticed me standing in the door way.

"Hi"

"We have to start getting ready soon"

"Yeah I know, I'm just going to put Crystal outside for a while"

I turned around and made my way back downstairs.

"Crystal" I called as I entered the lounge room

"Crystal, where are you?" I said, as if she could reply. I chuckled to myself at house crazy I must sound expecting a dog to reply.

I walked into the kitchen and found her, bottom up in the big container that held her food.

"Crystal, no that's naughty" I growled as I pulled her out of the container.

She instantly started licking my face and I scrunched up my nose and pulled her away.

"Come on, time to go outside" I said as I opened the back door and set her on the grass. She looked up at me and whimpered.

"I no it's cold, but you need to go to the toilet!" I stated. As if she understood what I said, she walked to the back corner of the yard and disappeared. I closed the door and went back upstairs, Bella wasn't in the bathroom anymore so I jumped in the shower.

I washed myself with my lynx body wash and washed my hair. Once I was done I jumped back out and towel dried myself. After I was dry, I wrapped the towel around me and started to walk back to Bella's room to get dressed.

I stood there debating on what to wear. What do I wear? It's formal, I think.

"Bella, you said Alice is having a formal party right?'

"Yeah formal. Wear your black dress pants, black dress shoes. I put a button up shirt out for you on the bed and your Jacket is hanging up in the closet"

Well that solves that problem. I pulled on my black dress pants, and the midnight blue button up shirt she laid out for me along with the black dress jacket in the closet. I looked in the mirror and straightened out my shirt after I tucked it in. _Snazzy _I thought as I smiled at my reflection.

"Well don't you look handsome" Bella said as she entered the room

"Why thank you" I smiled

"Edward I need your help dressing Lizzy"

I turned around to see her set Lizzy on the bed, she was trying to pull a pink frilly dress over her head but Lizzy was squirming around too much.

"Here, let me do it"

I took the dress from Bella, I smiled at Lizzy and place my lips on her bare belly as I blew raspberries on her. She giggled and squirmed even more, Bella shook her head and left the room.

"Alright princess, let's get you dressed"

She gave me a toothy smile as she lifted her arms up above her head _Smart girl _I thought.

I pulled the dress over her head. "Why does she always listen to you" Bella huffed as she re-entered the room.

"She's a daddy's girl" I laughed as I picked up the tiny two year old.

I handed her back over to Bella who disappeared back into Elizabeth's room. When she came out she stopped in the hall and smiled back into the room, Lizzy came waddling out a second later, pink ribbons hold her hair in tiny pig tails at either side of her head, and she had pink sandals on too.

"She is very... pink"

"Well Duh she is a girl. I think she looks adorable"

"I think she looks beautiful" I said as I watched Lizzy waddle towards me.

"Dada!" She said as she grabbed hold of my pants. I picked her up and held her close.

"Can daddy have a kiss?" She nodded her little head then sloppily placed kissed me on the lips. It was more like a lick though, every time she gives kisses she pokes her tongue out in between her lips.

"Thank you baby" I whispered to her.

"Don't I get a kiss too" Bella said, pouting beside me.

"Well if you want a kiss, I would be more than happy to give you one"

"I wasn't talking about a kiss from you" She said, looking pointedly at Lizzy.

"Ouch, that hurt's Bella" I said clutching my chest. She laughed at me as she placed a soft kiss on Lizzy's cheek before leaving to have a shower

**************************

**BPOV**

After I had a shower I wrapped the towel around my body as I stood in front of my vanity drying my hair. Once it was dry I straightened it, then put in a few curlers. While the curlers were in I applied my make up, I decided that a little more than usual wouldn't hurt anyone, so I applied foundation (that barely got used) then I put some eye liner alone my top and bottom lid, a bit light on the bottom. Then I put on a white shimmery eye shadow on the inner of my eyelid and then midnight blue on the outer, I blended the two shades together and faded the blue upwards to form a Smokey eye, once it was perfect I applied some mascara to my lash's and a touch off blush to my cheeks to extenuate my cheek bones. I double checked everything to make sure it was perfect before applying a medium shade of pink lipstick and a light cover of lip gloss.

After my make up was finished I pulled the curlers out of my hair and brushed through them to loosen then up a bit. I put a little bit of hairspray in so that they would stay nice and in position.

I grabbed my dress, which was a midnight blue with spaghetti straps and a v-neck line, it hugged the top of my body nicely and then floated out lightly from my hips down. The dress only came up to my knees. I carefully pulled it over my head, careful not to touch my face with the material. I zipped it up then pulled on my 3inch silver heels then stood in the mirror to examine myself.

"Well don't you look beautiful" I jumped slightly and turned around to face Edward who was standing in the door way.

I gave him a smile "Thank you"

"Come on we have to go" He grabbed my clutch purse then my hand and led me downstairs

"Mama Pity" I smiled at my gorgeous daughter who was waddling over to me.

"Thank you darling, you look pretty too" I said picking her up.

"Edward can you let Crystal in and feed her please"

I walked over to the downstairs bathroom and quickly sprayed myself with a soft floral perfume.

I walked back out and Crystal came prancing towards me, she was about to jump up so I took a few steps back. Her claws would rip my dress.

"Crystal no" Edward said running up to her.

He picked her up and took her into the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later

"Ready?'

"Yeah, let's go"

It was about 7:00 by now, so we were already late. It wouldn't take us long to get to Alice's though.

We jumped in the car and Edward Drove us over to Alice's

**************************

"Bella oh my gosh you look stunning" Alice said as she ran up to me.

"Thank you Alice, you look beautiful too" I said as I hugged my best friend.

She was wearing a hot pink halter neck dress with a nice beaded pattern over it, it came up to her knees, she wore a 4inch hit pink stilettos (god knows how she walks in them, I was struggling with 3 inches) and her hair was spiked in all different directions.

I place my hand on her belly and lent over "hello baby, I'm your Aunty Bella" I whispered to her stomach.

Alice laughed and smacked me playfully. Jasper walked over and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her stomach and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Bella, Edward"

"Hey Jazzy" I smiled

"Hey Jasper" Edward said.

The room was packed with people, some of them I knew, some I had no clue who they were.

"Bella, Edward" I turned around to be faced with none other than Edward and Alice's father, Edward Snr.

Edward froze beside me and I looked up at him curiously before turning back to his dad.

"Hello Edward. It's been a while" I said as I place a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It sure has Bella"

"Edward, what happened to Tanya?" He asked, I flinched at the name Tanya.

"We aren't together anymore"

"Really? That's good. She was no good for you son" I replied "And who is this little one"

That's when I froze, neither Edward or I had told him about Lizzy. Alice and Jasper sensed the tension and decided to leave.

"Ahh dad, this is umm... well... you see" Edward stuttered

"She is our daughter" I finished for him.

"Your daughter?" His father asked, confused.

"Yes, Bella was pregnant when you decided to drag me away. I found out when I came back not long ago"

"I see. So I have a granddaughter" his father said, still a bit shocked. I nodded my head at him.

He walked over towards Edward and pulled Lizzy from his arms and looked at her.

"She looks allot like you Edward" He stated, I laughed. "What's her name?" He said, not taking his eyes away from her.

"Her name Is Elizabeth Rose Cullen" Edward said, watching his father's reaction closely.

Edward was extremely close to his mother. She was really sweet and Kind. His father was nice too, some time, when he wanted to be. He was never nasty to me, it was mainly Edward, he wanted big things for his son, wanted him to make something of himself. Elizabeth, Edwards mum had passed away a few years ago, she had lung cancer. Edward had a break down and his dad, well his dad just disappeared into his room and didn't come out, he wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks.

Edward's dad smiled and hugged Elizabeth tightly.

Once we finished talking to Edward's dad we made our way through the crowed to find Rose and Emmett. We found them by the bar, it wasn't hard to following Emmett's booming voice, it was so much louder than the music.

"Hey Emmett, Rose" They turned around and Rosalie gave me a hug, Emmett was about to rough his hand through my hair

"NO!" I yelled, he froze, his hand only a few inches away from my hair "Take you hand away from my hair"

He laughed at me then scooped me up into a big hug, which no matter how much I struggled, I could not get out of his hold.

"Emmett let her go you big goof" Rosalie said. Emmett instantly let go. The last time he ignored her he didn't get sex for a month.

"Come on Bella we need to talk" She grabbed my hand and started to lead me away from the guys. Edward looked at me confused. I just smiled and shrugged, I knew what this was about.

"So Bells, are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. I'm a bit nervous though. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous too. But everything will be fine." She assured me.

"Find me in an hour, ok. We will get ready then" She nodded her head and I made my way back over too Edward and Lizzy.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, we were just talking"

I took a proper look around Alice's house, she had a stage along the farthest glass window, the bar was to the right of that, there was a dance floor that had a mirror ball above it with white light facing it, the light bounced off the ball and created little specks of light everywhere. There were about 10 people dancing and everyone else was standing around talking.

I took Lizzy from Edward and made my way over to the dance floor with her, I gave her a smile as I swayed side to side holding her. Edward came up and wrapped his arms around both of us. We stood in the middle of the floor dancing slowly, I smiled up at Edward and gave him a quick kiss on the head before resting my cheek on top of Lizzy's head.

We only danced for about 20minutes.

I walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass of cola. Edward took Lizzy out of my arms and took her upstairs to lay her down to sleep. It was past her bedtime and her eyes started to droop.

"Bella?" I turned around quickly

"Angela?" I squealed

"Oh my god I haven't see you in ages!"

"I know how have you been sweetie?"

"I have been good, how about you?"

"Yeah I haven't been too bad. Ben proposed" She said as she held out her hand for me to see her ring

"Wow that's beautiful Ang"

"I know!" She said excitedly "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I have a 2 year old Daughter"

Her eyes grew wide "Really? Who is the father?"

"Edward" I said simply

"Really? Are you two back together? I heard about what happened"

"He came back a couple of weeks ago. We are slowly working it out"

"Oh that's great Bells"

"Bella, It's time" I heard Rose call from behind me

"I gotta go Ang, I'll talk to you later"

**************************

**EPOV**

I walked through the crowed searching for Bella, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Emmett have you seen Bella?"

He nodded and I followed his gaze, Bella and Rosalie were standing on the stage. What the hell are they doing? Suddenly the music stopped.

"Can I have your attention please" Bella said into the microphone. I saw Alice staring at her friends with a confused expression on her face, I was just as confused as her.

"For those of you who don't know us, my name is Bella and this is Rosalie. We are Alice's Best friends. Alice, happy birthday. We love you dearly, without you we wouldn't be who we are today, you are the best friend any girl could ask for." Alice's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes started to water. I was still confused.

"We would like to dedicate this to you Alice, for all the times you have been there for us, for all the times you drove us crazy and for all the times you cried with us" Bella said with a smile on her face, looking directly at Alice.

Then music filled the room again, as sad as it is to admit, being male and all I recognized the tune, it was _count_ _on me by Whitney Huston._

I watched as Bella started to sing into the micro phone, I had never heard her sing before, hell, I didn't no she could sing this good.

_Chorus: __**(Bella)**__  
Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on..._

_I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
It's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in cuz you can_

By this time, Alice was in tears. Rose and Bella kept their eyes on Alice the whole time they sung, with smiles on their faces.

_Chorus: __**Rosalie – Bella in ( )**_

Count on me (mm) through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end (ah)  
When you are weak  
I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...  
You can count on me  
Oh yes you can (ah)

_Oo, I know sometimes it seems as if  
we're standing all alone  
But we'll get through it  
Cuz love won't let us fall_

_Chorus: __**Bella – Rosalie in ( )**_

Count on me (count on me, I'll be there) through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak  
I will be strong (I'll be strong)  
Helping you to carry on (yes, you know)  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on...  
Count on...

_There's a place inside all of us  
Where our faith in love begins  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
The answers' there within, oh  
I know that life can make you feel  
It's much harder than it really is  
But we'll get through it (we'll get through it)  
(Just) Just (don't) don't give in (oh)_

_Chorus: __**Rosalie – Bella In ( )**_

Count on me (count on me) through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end (it'll never end)  
When you are weak (you)  
I will be strong (I will be strong)  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there

_**Bella and Rosalie Together**_

_Don't be afraid (don't be afraid now)  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on me  
Oh yes you can  
I know I can  
Yes you can  
Well  
so glad I can, count on me_

Once they had finished, there was a huge applause and the girl bowed as they made their way off the stage. Alice ran and jumped into their arms, I stood frozen in my spot. Hearing Bella sing was just so...._sexy._

**************************

**BPOV**

What Rose and I just did made me feel alive and young again. The adrenaline that soared through my body felt amazing. I had never sung in front of anyone before. The only person who knew I could sing was Rose, and that's only because she heard me singing in the shower. I threatened to murder her in her sleep if she so much as let it slip to anyone. Alice was grasping Rose and I, tears pouring down our cheeks.

"Oh my god guys that was awesome. I love you so so so so much" Alice sobbed

"We love you too Ali. Happy Birthday baby" I said

"Yeah happy birthday Al"

We stood in the middle of the room, hugging for what seemed like a life time. Alice pulled away rubbing the tears away from her face.

"I didn't ruin my make up did I?" She asked

"No Alice, you look beautiful" I laughed.

"Thanks guys"

After giving us another hug she danced off to find Jasper. Rose went to find Emmett and I was still standing in the middle of the room, by myself.

"I never knew you could sing like that" I spun around with a smile on my face.

"That's because know one new except for Rose. I threatened her with death if she told anyone" I Laughed

Edward smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe we should go? It's getting late" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head against his chest and he disappeared to go get Lizzy from upstairs.

"Alice, we are going to go. Thank you for tonight I had a great time" I said giving her a hug

"Thank you for coming Bells. And thank you for what you did tonight. I love you" She gave me a kiss and I left with Edwards arm wrapped around my waist, and Lizzy sleeping on his shoulder.

**........................................**

**There we have it! I thought it was good. **

**I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this story, I love everything you guys said! It always puts a smile on my face : - ) ---------- See!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling a little... strange, like something was wrong. Very wrong, I looked to my left, to see Edward sleeping peacefully by my side. I then checked the time on my bedside table _2:30am _

"Edward" I whispered, lightly shaking him

"Mmm"

"Edward, wake up"

"Go back to sleep Bella" He mumbled while rolling over on his side.

"Edward, get up. Something's wrong"

He let out a sigh then rolled back over and leaned up on his right elbow

"What do you mean something's wrong?" He yawned

"I don't know, I can just feel it" I said as I glanced around the room "We need to check on Lizzy"

He looked at me for a moment before rolling out of bed, I jumped up after him and grabbed on to the back of his shirt.

"Wait!" I whispered yelled. He stopped and turned to face me.

I walked over to my side of the bed and bent down to pull out the baseball bat that I kept under there.

"What do I need a baseball bat for?" He asked as I handed it to him and resumed my position of standing behind him with fistfuls of his shirt in my hand.

"Just in case." I whispered back to him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he made the way towards Elizabeth's room. I started to grow nervous, with every step I took I could sense more and more that something wasn't right, my breathing increased and my heart thumped loudly in my chest, my mouth went dry and I started to feel weak and shaky.

Edward opened Elizabeth's door and switched the light on, I held my breath and peered around his shoulder to see Lizzy fast asleep in her cot.

"See nothing's wrong" Edward said, still staring at Lizzy. I let out the breath I was holding.

We stood there for about 5 minutes watching Lizzy sleep. I turned around to head back to my room but I ran into something hard, it felt like I banged my head on brick wall or something. I rubbed my forehead and focused my eyes on the floor, I saw two big black shoes, I followed the legs up slowly, up to the stomach, then finally to his face. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I tried to scream, but nothing.

Edward was still watching Elizabeth, he hadn't turned around yet. I went to reach for his arm but the man grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand, he spun me around so my back was leaning against his hard chest, my eyes started to water as I focused my eyes on Edwards back willing him to turn around.

"Everything is fine nothing is wrong with Eliza- What the hell?" Edward said as he turned around, finally, and saw Jacob's hold on me.

"Well, well Edward. We see each other again" I heard a female voice from the stairs. "Didn't I tell you pay backs a bitch?" She laughed

Edward spun around and mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out. Once the woman was in view I knew who it was straight away, _Tanya. _

"What are you doing here Tanya?" Edward hissed as she walked past him and put her hand on Jacobs shoulder. Edward was frozen, in shock.

"You made it all too easy Edward. Don't you close the windows at night?" She laughed.

_What the? The windows were closed! _I thought to myself.

I saw something silver flicker in the corner of my watery eyes, I tried to focus on what it was but my vision was too blurry to make anything out. Then I felt something cold press against my neck, it made me flinch back further into Jacobs chest. I heard a growl come from Edward and Tanya laughed. I closed my eyes, hoping that I was only dreaming. _Wake me up, wake me up, wake me up_ I kept repeating over and over in my head.

Edward took a step towards me, his hands clenched into fists at his side. His eyes were focused on me and his expression was terrifying.

_If only looks could kill _

"Stay where you are Edward" Tanya hissed as she pressed the sharp silver item, that I'm guessing was a knife, harder against my neck. It started to hurt, she moved it slightly to the left. That was enough to pierce my skin and I felt blood trickle down my neck and onto my shirt. I let out a whimper and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"Throw the bat down Edward" Jacob finally spoke "Throw it down NOW" He yelled again.

I opened my eyes to see Edward still gripping onto the bat, he was staring at me with an expression mixed of terror and anger. The tears started to poor over and roll down my cheeks, my shoulders were shaking and my breathing was ragged.

"Tanya why are you doing this?" Edward said in barely a whisper as he dropped the bat at his feet.

"Why am I doing this?" She replied sarcastically "I'm doing this because you broke my heart. Because I love you Edward, I want to be with you. And I WILL be with you" She was silent for a moment and then she laughed.

"I saw you in the shopping centre. I saw what happened between Bella here and Jacob. I watched the way he watched Bella and the look on his face as he watched you two drive away." She stated

"She came up to me and asked me about it. I told her how I longed for Bella, How I needed her. There is this pull for me to her, she fascinates me. Tanya explained the situation between her and you, Edward. I asked her out for coffee and we eventually conjured a plan to separate you two and have you all to ourselves. We followed you around, and watched you." Jacob continued for her. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck, it sent a shiver down my spine and I felt like ripping his perverted head off of his shoulders.

"Our plan didn't go as well as we had hoped, you weren't supposed to wake up, but look at us. I'll leave with you, Edward and Jacob will leave with Bella" Tanya finished.

"Tanya" Edward said softly, his face turning calm and relaxed as he took a tiny step towards her.

"If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this. If you cared about me, you would let me be happy. You would be happy for me to know that I was happy. This isn't love Tanya, It's far from love" He focused his eyes on her, pleading with her to let us go.

"That's where you wrong Edward, I'm doing this because I love you"

"This is not love Tanya! Please let Bella go, if you truly cared about me you would let us go and be happy for us. If the tables were turned and you were in the position I am in and I was in yours, I would be happy for you, no matter how much it hurts."

Tanya didn't say anything, she was staring at Edward, then she looked over to me and back at Edward again.

"Please Tanya, I love her. She is my life, my soul mate. I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean too. I did care about you, a part of me did love you, but I am not the one for you, and you're not the one for me. There is someone out there for you. Please don't hurt her" I saw a few tears trickle down his cheek.

Tanya's hand lowered the knife away from my throat as she stared into Edward's eyes. I struggled against Jacobs hold, but it was useless, he was too strong. So I did the next thing that came to mind. I threw my leg backwards and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over clutching himself as he fell to his knees in pain. Tanya's head shot over to us and her face looked furious, Edward took the chance and grabbed her before she pounced on me. She swung the knife around furiously. I watched in horror as Edward tried to stay away from her aiming.

I picked up the baseball bat that had been dropped on the floor and swung it aimlessly at her arm. It caused her to drop the knife, I kicked it away from her and Edward threw Tanya towards Jacob. She fell on top of him with a loud thump. Edward pushed me behind him, removing the bat from my hand as he did so.

"Bella run. Grab the phone and call the police. Hurry" I gave him a nod and ran down the stairs. I could hear Edward talking as I fumbled for the phone that was hidden beneath layers of paperwork.

As soon as I had the phone in hand I heard a loud bang and a whole heap of screaming and yelling that made me jump. I couldn't hear them talking anymore, but decided it might be safer to hide in case either Jacob or Tanya got away and came after me to stop me. I frantically looked around the room trying to figure out where to hide.

I ran around until I ended up in the laundry. I jumped in the linen closet and quietly closed the door behind me and dialled 911.

"Police, Fire or Ambulance" I heard the operator say, sounding rather bored.

"Hello, I need the police please" I whispered, as a new wave of panic washed over me.

"Sure thing ma'am" The line went silent for a moment and I gnawed on the inside of my cheek.

"This is the police, how may I help you?" I heard a soft man's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi I need someone to come to my place. There are people here, trying to hurt me and my family" I rushed out so fast I'm not sure he would understand.

"Ok slow down ma'am. What's your address?"

I gave him my address and hung up the phone. I started to feel a bit better knowing that the police were on their way. I quietly climbed out of the linen cupboard. I took in a shaky breath and tiptoed towards the stairs. It was so quiet.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, I held my breath hoping that Edward was alright. I saw Tanya and Jacob, lying on the floor unconscious. Edward was leaning against the wall sitting down clutching the side of his stomach. My breath got caught in my throat and I run to his side immediately.

"Edward, what happened" I said as I grabbed his face in between my hands

"They tried to come after you, Tanya got the knife again and I had to fight her back. She managed to slice the side of my stomach. I stopped her though." He had sweat dripping off his face and he looked extremely pale. More pale then me.

"Oh my god Edward are you ok?" I looked at his side where his hand was gripping tightly, there was blood everywhere. I started to panic, my tears returning as I tightly wrapped my arms around his shoulder and started to cry.

"Bella, I'm ok really"

"No, No you're not ok Edward" I sobbed

"Bella please, have a little faith in me" He whispered "I'm ok. Really. Baby look at me"

I moved away from his shoulder and looked at him, he had a small smile on his lips.

"I..am..ok" He said slowly. All I could do was nod.

"I am still taking you to the hospital once the police get here though" I stated after 3 minutes of silence.

"Ok Bella. Just don't worry about me at the moment, I really am ok" He laughed

"How can you laugh at a time like this?"

"Because we are ok. We are still alive"

I sighed and rested my head on Edward chest.

We sat there for a while until there was a knock at the door. I rushed down the stairs and peered out my front window to see blue and red flashing lights. I turned to the door and swung it open.

"We had a call about some intruder's ma'am" The police officer said.

"Yes, follow me" I said, the police office walked in then was followed by another man.

"DAD!" I exclaimed

"Bella, you're ok" He said as he wrapped his arms around me

"How did you – "

"I heard the call on the radio, I recognized your address and got the helicopter to pick me up, after all it is faster than driving." He laughed.

"It's good to see you dad"

"Yeah it's good to see you too Bells. You never call anymore" He looked sad

"I know, I'm sorry I have just been really busy"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but we have a job to do here" The other police officer said impatiently

"My apologies. Please follow me" I said as I made my way up the stairs.

My dad's eyes fell on Edward, and he looked surprised. After Edward left when I found out I was pregnant and couldn't get hold of him my dad started to loathe him.

My dad and the other police officer put hand cuffs on Tanya and Jacob who were now starting to stir.

"We will need you to come down to the station to put in a statement" The police officer said.

"Can we come tomorrow? I need to take Edward to the hospital" I said as I helped Edward to his feet. Edward limped into Elizabeth's room and emerged with her still sleeping body.

"Yes, that will be fine. Just come down first thing" The police officer stated.

I gave him and nod and followed them to the front door, with Edward limping beside me. The bleeding had stopped now and he was starting to get a little bit of colour back in his face.

I said goodbye and thank you to my dad and the police officer, who's name I didn't get then made my way to the hospital with Edward.

**************************

**EPOV**

Tonight had been horrible, and for the first time, I was actually scared for mine and Bella's life. The only thing that ran through my head was to make sure Elizabeth and Bella didn't get harmed.

I was sitting on a white uncomfortable bed at the hospital trying to keep my mind from the stinging pain in my side as Carlisle, my uncle cleaned and stitched it up. Bella was by my side, holding Elizabeth who was now awake and staring at the room with wide eyes.

"Alright there you go." Carlisle said as he finished stitching up the gash on the side on my torso.

"Thanks Carlisle"

"No worries. Will you two be ok tonight?" He asked

"Yeah, we will be fine" I smiled over at Bella

"Thank you Carlisle" Bella said.

I hoped off the bed and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as I led her out of the room.

"I'm glad that's over." Bella sighed once we got in the car.

"Me too. I'm sorry this happened Bella" I replied softly "It's my fault"

"Edward, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You didn't know that she would do something like this"

"I know but still. I could have stopped it.. Somehow"

"No you couldn't off. Just be glad that we are all safe. They will be locked up, behind bars. They won't be able to hurt us anymore"

We drove in silence all the way back home. Bella and I cautiously walked around the house making sure all the windows and doors were lock before we put Elizabeth back in bed.

It was starting to get light outside so we decided not to go back to sleep. We sat on the couch with a hot cup of coffee each and turned on the TV. I sighed as I frustratedly tried to find something interesting to watch.

"Let's just go lie down in bed" Bella said as she stood up.

I turned off the TV and followed her up the stairs. I laid down next to her and she put her chin on my chest and looked up at me.

"You know" she started as she ran her fingers threw my hair "All this... _Drama_, has kind of turned me on" She said in a seductive voice.

I laughed to myself, how the hell can what happened tonight turn someone on?

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really" She said as she lifted my shirt up so my stomach was visible. She lifted her leg and lowered herself so she was straddling me and leaned down, placing soft kisses over my stomach and down to the top of my jeans. She looked up and grinned at me before undoing the button on my jeans. I watched as she undid them, my breathing grew heavier when she started to undo the zip. She pulled off my pants and I was left sitting in my boxers, she stared at my growing form and licked her lips. My heart started to beat sporadically in chest as she slid a finger under the hem of my boxers, she looked up at me threw her lash's and smiled evilly at me. A small moan escaped my lips as her hand ventured further under my boxers.

_**5 Minutes later**_

She pulled herself up and placed a kiss on my lips, my hands found her hips and gripped her tightly. I rubbed my hands up and down her side as she pulled her top over her head and unclasped her bra. She stood up so she was standing over me and seductively undid her own jeans in a teasing way, she slowly slid them down her thin curvy legs and threw them on the floor beside the bed. She then lowered herself back down, after removing her underwear and positioned herself on top of me.

**************************

I woke up to the sound of music playing, I rolled over to my side and checked the time _1:00pm _I groaned as I climbed out of bed and pulled my clothes back on. I made my way downstairs, the music got louder, I stopped at the bottom of the steps and watched as Bella danced around the room with the vacuum cleaner, I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck. She turned around to face me, dropping the vacuum cleaner in the process and wrapped her arms around my neck, she had the biggest smile on her face as she stood up on her tippy toes and gave me a peck on the lips.

**........................................**

**Carlisle needed to keep his last name so I made him Edwards Dads Brother. Which means Emmet and Edward are Cousins! Woot 8 - )**

**I had to leave it there.. Sorry guys! LOL. Hope ya liked it.**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

After we went to the police station and wrote down our statements and I handed in the letter's from Tanya, we drove home, in peaceful silence. The police were going to come down to inspect the house to figure out how Jacob and Tanya got in the house.

Bella and I still hadn't spoken about where we stood relationship wise at the moment, though if you asked me we may as well just be together seeing as we already acted like a couple, like a family.

I was stuffed when we got back, I fell on the bed on my stomach, arms and legs spread out. I closed my eyes and dozed off to sleep, almost instantly.

All too soon i was being shaken awake.

"Edward" The voice echoed in my head.

"Edward..."

I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the wall. I was still on my stomach, my cheek was squished against the bed and i was facing the wall.

"Edward, Time to get up"

"I'm up, I'm up" I said as i rolled over onto my back.

"Come on sleepy head" Bella whispered from the end of the bed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to clear the blurriness the glazed my eyes. I turned to face Bella and grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down to sit next to me. She sat there, confusion covered her face.

"We need to talk Bella" I sighed.

"Ok... Talk"

"I just want to know what's going on between us."

"I.. I don't know" She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Well we need to work it out, i need to know if we are still waiting, and i should go home. Or if we are going to give this a go, and I can stay"

She looked up at me for a minute, looking like she was thinking seriously about what was really going on.

"I want to try it" She said

"I want to too" I whispered taking her hand in mine, rubbing circles on top of her hand. She looked up at me from under long lash's and gave me that sweet smile that melted my heart so many years ago as she rested her head on my shoulder letting out a content sigh. I closed my eyes and lent my head on hers enjoying the strawberry scent that filled my senses.

"It's been a rough couple of days huh" She said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah, but we got through it. That's all that matters" I replied as i lightly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, now that we have worked out our... relationship, what are we going to do with living situations?"

"Well, I was thinking. If you want to, you and Lizzy could move in with me. It doesn't have to be right now, but eventually sometime, in the near future"

She pondered over the thought for a minute.

"I think that would be perfect. We could keep this house for Lizzy when she is old enough to move out" She said.

"That's a good idea" I agreed

We discussed it a bit further and decided that we would start moving some of her items over within the next week. We didn't need the furniture as I already had plenty of that so we would only be moving some things.

******************

"istal" I heard Elizabeth scream in the lounge room.

"Sweetie, let go of her tail. You could hurt her" I chuckled at the urgency in Bella's voice.

The police had been in earlier, and checked the house over, the only place they could see where Tanya and Jacob could of gotten in was in threw the window in the laundry, which neither Bella or myself new was broken. I was fixing it at the moment, making sure it clipped when it was shut.

"Edward are you done yet?" Bella called from the lounge room

"Almost" I replied

I made the last adjustment on the window, and then tested it. _Perfect _I thought as the window clipped nicely onto the edge of the wall.

I put away my tools and washed y hands before walking into the lounge room. Bella was on the couch Crystal was curled up in a ball on the floor with Elizabeth pulling on her tail.

"Hey baby girl" I said as i picked up Elizabeth and sat her down on my knee.

Bella had pulled out the photos she mentioned a while ago when i first came back, she was going through them and putting them into piles. She was going to put them into albums so they were easier to view, and not just sitting in a box.

I watched as she flipped through the photos and put them in the designated categories. The facial expressions she pulled as she looked at each one was cute, sometimes i would laugh and she frowned at me.

Six months ago, i never pictured that i would be here, sitting in a lounge room, with Bella and my daughter. I had mainly focused on my career, and for so long i didn't have anyone dependant on me, i didn't really want to have anyone who wasn't Bella be dependent on me.

Her laugh and the smile that lit her face every time i walked in the room, or when she watched Lizzy. She was never really that easy to read, but as i grew to know her, she became easier to understand. She wasn't like other woman, she was different. She didn't care about her looks, or what people thought about her. She was just... _one of a kind. _I don't really know how else to explain it, she is special, and she is mine... again.

"I think it's time for Lizzy to go to bed" Bella brought me out of my train of thought, snapping me back to reality.

"I agree" I chuckled as i watched Elizabeth sleep in my arms.

I walked upstairs, and gently put her down in her crib. I brushed her bronze hair away from her face, her cheeks were slightly red and her lips were parted the tiniest bit, i could hear her breathing heavily. I smiled down at her and brushed my fingers over her soft pink cheeks once more before leaving and closing the door and bit behind me.

As i walked out of her room, I could hear the soft hum of music playing downstairs; i couldn't make out what song it was thought. The further i walked down the stairs the more clearer it became. _I'll make love to you by boyz2men _I laughed and shook my head before I got to the bottom of the stairs.

Bella stood there, in the middle of the lounge room, lights dimmed. She had a smile on her face. I stood there, at the bottom of the steps and stared at her, hands down by my side, taking in her sight. She stood there, staring at me, smiling, She slowly took a step towards me, as I took a step towards her. We didn't stop until we were standing in front of each other, she was looking up at me, and i was looking down at her. I lifted my hand and ran it down her left arm, slowly until i reached her hand. I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my face, brushing my lips across her knuckles.

I wound my other arm around her waist, and she took her hand out of my and rested it on my chest along with her other hand. She leaned in closer to me and she relaxed her forehead on my chest. I brushed my hand down the back of her head, feeling the soft strands of her hair run through the gaps between my fingers. I dragged my hand down until it found its place on the lower of her back.

We swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music as the song changed to _Angel by Celine Dion and Marc Anthony_.

Her hands ran up my chest and down my arms, gripping onto my arms she leant back and looked up at me.

She stood up on the tips of her toes, and skimmed her nose against mine before resting her cheek against mine.

******************

Everything was peaceful, and nice, just lying here in bed with my arms wrapped tight around one of the most important woman in my life. I listened to her breathing steady as she fell asleep.

****************************

**Ok I'm going to leave it there, sorry i know it's short.**

**This is more of a filler chapter i guess. I have to go to work tomorrow 8 – ( sucks to be me!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Let me know what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So today my boyfriend went out and brought the Twilight Directors Notebook for me! YAY. So far I have a framed posters of Edward and Bella, all 4 books, the Twilight CD and not the directors book. My collection is growing lol.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it.**

**....................................................**

_3 Weeks Later_

**BPOV**

Two weeks ago, Lizzy and I had moved into Edwards house. It was bigger than mine, allot bigger. And nicer. I liked it, it felt like home.

Everyone was coming over for dinner tonight, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme and Charlie. I was furiously working my arse off in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready in time, Edward was working in his office, and Elizabeth was chasing Crystal around Living room.

I was only cooking something simple, Chicken Kiev's with chips and salad. Currently i was cutting up some carrot and listening to the radio. I could hear Edward talking on the phone, Crystal was barking and Lizzy was laughing.

I pulled the chicken out of the over and set it on the chopping board and started to place one on each plate when the door bell rang.

"Edward, they're here. Can you get that please" I called up to his office.

He came jogging down the stairs and I could hear him greeting Alice and Jasper at the front door, then i heard Rosalie and Emmett.

Rose and Alice came and gave me a hand in the kitchen, finishing off the salad while i dished out the chips. When i was as far along in my pregnancy that Alice is now, I was already starting to show a little bit, Alice however barely looked pregnant, sure her skin was glowing and she had that twinkle in her eye but she only had a tiny bump, and if you didn't know she was pregnant then you would never have guessed it. Maybe I'm just jealous... or maybe it's because it's me? Meh who knows.

"So Bella, How's everything going for you living here with Edward?"

"Everything is great Rose." I smiled over at her as I put the pan in the sink.

"That's great. You know, we should celebrate"

"Celebrate what?"

"You and Edward, you know your family. And the fact you guys moved in together, have kind of a house warming party I guess"

"Did you put her up to this Alice"

"No, I did not" She said, a little too fast

"You did so, you knew that it would be harder for me to say no to her because she barely ask's for anything like this."

"Fine" She huffed "But it's a good idea, you should do it"

"I don't know Alice, I don't like being centre of attention, you know that"

"It wont be you by yourself, it will be Edward and Lizzy too. We can do something small, like maybe a lunch or something"

I sighed "I'll talk to Edward about"

I could tell Alice was holding back when she just smiled at me, Rose rolled her eyes knowingly too.

Carlisle and Esme showed up along with Charlie, just in time as we started placing plates of food on the table. Emmett, of course, had the largest amount of food on his plate.

Edward sat and one end of the table, myself at the other end, Alice and Jasper seated next to each other with Charlie to my right Lizzy was next to Alice in her high chair, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme to my left. The table was cramped to say the least.

I watched as Alice helped Lizzy with her food when she was making a mess or completely missing her mouth. Her face was covered with mashed vegies and pits of potato from the chips, her hands were grotty from eating with her hands, Alice would laugh and pull her little hands out of her food and replace it with her spoon.

"So Edward, I was talking to Bella and We think you guys should have a house warming party"

Trust Alice to bring it up, she wasn't always the most patient person.

"I think that sounds like a good idea" Edward replied, sending me his crooked smile.

"Nothing too big, just small. A few friends" I added sternly I knew Alice would want to plan it so i needed to make myself clear.

"When will you have it?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe you should have it next weekend" Esme suggested

"I think that's perfect, I can do all the decorations and maybe if the weather is half decent we could have it outside, have a BBQ." Alice Chimed

Wasn't i going to get a say in any of this?

"We could invite Angela and Her new fiancé Ben. I saw Jessica the other day too, maybe she would like to come. She told me that she finally scored Mike" Rose Laughed.

"Mike as in Mike Newton?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah Mike Newton from high school." Rose said with a look that says _I no you remember him_

"Right, that Mike!"

Mike was a good friend, I guess. He was always nice to me, maybe too nice. Edward didn't like it, and they never got along. Despite Mike's constant attempt to ask me out, I still remained friends with him, eventually i started trying to persuade him into dating Jessica, though he didn't really take much to that idea, Jessica was... Clingy and obsessed. Very perky and bright and a little stuck up, She was my first friend at Forks high, though when Lauren started at our school 3weeks after I attended she sort of distanced herself from me. Lauren quickly became the 'School bitch'. She was pretty, I will give her that, Long thin legs, perfect breasts, blue eyes and long lash's to frame, Her hair was blonde, and really long, she had curves in all the right places, But she had an ugly personality and a high pitched nasally voice. And the fact that Forks was cold almost every day of the year, you would think that she would wear a pair of pants. But no, she mainly wore skirts, short skirts. Jessica fell into that trend and they formed their own posse of school bitches. Strutting their shit like they owned the place, they took a nice liking in teasing me about being 'plain' and 'boring'.

It was mainly Lauren, Jessica would just follow suit with whatever she did. She treated Lauren like she was a queen and did anything to stay on her good side.

It didn't help that I started dating Edward, the one guy Lauren had her eyes set on. She didn't seem to notice that he paid little attention to her; she simply took it that he was playing hard to get. According to her, they would have made the perfect couple.

*******************************

"We are thinking about going away this weekend" I turned to look at Rose.

Somehow, during my remembrance of my past high school days we had finished dinner, and ended up in the lounge room sipping on cups of coffee. Crystal nestled nicely on Edward's knee.

"Where are you going?" I asked Rose

"San Juan Island. We will drive and hour and a half from Seattle to the ferry. I thought we could stay at the Bird Rock Hotel. They have nice superior rooms there. Maybe you guys should come, we can go for a weekend."

"Oh I don't know, we have Lizzy and Crystal" I said, a little disappointed. I haven't been on a holiday in a while.

"Don't worry about Lizzy and Crystal, I'll take care of them. And when I'm at work, i'm sure sue wouldn't mind babysitting"

"Dad, I couldn't ask that of you. The weekend is two days away it's such short notice"

"Don't be silly Bells go and have fun"

"Well, i guess we are going then" Edward grabbed my hand and held it tightly; I knew he needed a vacation as well.

"Great, then we will each book a different room; I can do that tonight once we get home. And we will leave early Friday morning and come back Sunday afternoon" Alice was starting to jump up and down in her seat, Jasper was struggling to keep her still. Usually he can calm her down, but since she has been pregnant he has had no such luck.

*******************************

We finished organizing everything, times we would leave and the car we would take. We decided that we would just take the cars on the Ferry to save us from having to hire a car when we got down there. I was looking forward to this, no kids, no dogs, no parents. I could _act _young again.

Alice and Jasper left, she couldn't wait to get home and book our rooms and tickets for the Ferry. Rose wanted an early night's sleep so they could go food shopping tomorrow, I myself was also going to go food shopping tomorrow. Alice wanted to go clothes shopping, I begged her not to drag me along but like usual she wouldn't take no for an answer. I even got down on my hands and knees and kissed her feet. Gross i know but i was desperate! Though that still didn't work, i scrubbed my teeth extra hard that night.

So i was going shopping tomorrow, god help me. Then grocery shopping, then i had to pack, then we were dropping Lizzy and Crystal off at Charlies house as we would be leaving early the next morning. He was going to get tomorrow off so he could stay with her. He said he needed to spend time with his granddaughter as he hadn't seen her in a while.

After Edward and I cleaned the kitchen we put Lizzy to bed, then decided to go to bed our self.

*******************************

I woke bright and early the next morning, apparently Alice had a key to this house as well. She was standing in the door way, banging a wooden spoon over a metal pot.

"Alice, go away" Edward growled.

"Nope, time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us"

"Alliiiccceeeee" I groaned "Its 7:00am. Go away"

"Get your butt out of bed now missy before i drag you out myself"

"Stupid pregnant pixie" I muttered under my breath as i climbed out of bed.

Edward chuckled beside me

"What was that Bella?" Alice asked sweetly

"Nothing" I scowled.

I usually liked morning, when i got up on my own free will, not when i was forced out of bed.

"Before we shop, we are getting coffee" I told Alice as i grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. I was going to be needing allot of caffeine today.

I washed myself and my hair, rather slowly. I had no intentions of rushing, I hated shopping, especially with Alice. This was going to be torture.

After my 45minute shower i stepped back into the bedroom. Thankfully Alice was not in there anymore, though Edward was still laying down.

"Where is she?" I whispered, hoping she wasn't anywhere within hearing range.

"She went downstairs to get something to eat and watch the news. Said you were taking too long"

"You need to help me, she is going to buy me a whole new wardrobe just for this holiday."

"Sorry i can't, she will castrate me if i stand in the way." He laughed.

"This isn't finny Edward, come with me"

He shook his head at me, i sighed and stomped off into the closet. I pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and a tank top then threw on a woollen jacket along with a pair of runners. I left the closet, ignored Edward on the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Let's get this over with" I said as i grabbed my bag off the bench and headed out the door, not bothering to wait for Alice.

We jumped in her car and she sped all the way to the shopping centre.

*******************************

She dragged me into shop after shop after shop. My feet felt like they were going to snap off at any minute. She had brought me 3 new pairs of skinny jeans, 4 long sleeve top with v-necks, 2 new dresses in case we went out for dinner, 3 new pairs of shoes and a couple pairs of jackets along with a new bikini in case of warm weather which is rare but we may be lucky, she also brought me 3 new sets of lingerie. I had argued with her about all of it, not only because it cost so much, but because i didn't wear lingerie and i hated heals. The jeans and tops i didn't mind so much as i felt comfy in them.

She purchased allot for herself and Rose as well, Rose didn't come because she was packing all day and going food shopping and she had to visit her parents.

"Come on Alice, I think we have enough clothes to last us a week. Can we just go already? It's 2pm for crying out loud" I whined as she begun to drag me into another shop

"Just give me a minute Bella. Stop complaining so much"

"I'll wait out here for you. Hurry up though, i still need to pack my stuff and take Crystal and Lizzy to Charlies house, not to mention i still need to go food shopping"

"Fine, whatever. I'll be back in a minute"

It wasn't a minute, it was more like 20 minutes. Once she had finished, we left to go back home. She dropped me off and Left saying she would see me bright and early tomorrow morning.

I piled Lizzy and Edward in the car, I literally had to drag him out the front door. And we left to go food shopping.

I sat Lizzy in the trolley seat and Edward pushed it, following me around the shop. I brought meant and vegies, along with some snacks. It didn't take long to gather all the food together and we were soon back home packing everything into bags and sitting them in the fridge for the next day. I pulled out a cooler and also brought some ice so that we could keep the meat and vegies cool.

Once all the food was packed away, I headed up to Lizzy's room and packed a bag for her for her stay at Charlies while Edward packed Crystal's things, Her toys, some food and her bed.

After everything was packed away in the car, we took the long drive down to Charlies house. When Charlie moved, Sue moved as well. I was sure there was something going on between them, but he didn't give anything away.

It was a long drive down to Seattle, even if we got there in half the time due to Edwards driving. He was a good driver, I knew he wouldn't crash or anything, at least i hoped he wouldn't.

"You have fun Bells" Charlie said as we were leaving

"Yeah I will. Elizabeth, you be good for grandpa ok sweetie"

I gave her a kiss and a hug before i gave her to Edward who did the same before giving her to Charlie.

"Be safe guys" He called from the door as we climbed back in the car, I gave them a wave and Edward honked the horn as we drove away.

Now it was time to pack, and get an early nights sleep before long drive back here to Seattle, then to the Ferry and then over to the Island. I was starting to get excited!

**...............................................**

**So there we have it! **

**Let me know what you think :-)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially to ****holnico**** whose idea it was for the whole Tanya and Jacob thing to be in it together. **

**I love hearing your ideas, it gives me inspiration! **

**By the way, there are floor planes of each couples room for their holiday along with a minor discription in my profile so be sure to you check it**

**That means – Review, Review and Review.... PLEASE!!!! lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"On the road again, going places that I never be-"

"Emmett shut up!" Edward growled.

We just left for Seattle, its 7:00am and Edward and I have to ride in Edwards Volvo, Along with Rose and Emmett, because Alice decided she wanted to take her Porsche. The only thing she can really fit in there is herself and Jasper along with their luggage; though I'm surprised Jasper got anything of his in there. Alice usually packs like she is going away for a week, even if we are only going for 2 days.

"What?? I'm just singing, aren't you guys excited?" Emmett bellowed

"Sure we are Em, but its 7am. Can't you wait until we are at least out of Forks before you start singing?" I asked.

"Nope, Everyday is a winding road, I get a little bit closer, Everyday is a faded sign, I get a little bit closer to feeling fine"

I put my fingers in my ears and looked over at Edward who was still focused on the road, one hand over his right ear and his head leaning against his left shoulder in attempt to blocking his left ear, and then I turned to look at Rose who had her face buried in her hands shaking her head. Emmett was bouncing in his seat, singing extremely loud.

I leant over, and turned on the radio, and turned it up loud enough to drown out Emmett's terrible singing.

"So Rose, what do you wanna do when we get there?" I twisted around in my seat so I could look at her over my head rest.

"Well, I really want to go whale watching. And I wouldn't mind going hiking then to a day spa"

"Whale watching? I have never seen a whale before" I said excitingly

"You have never seen a whale before?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, and he started laughing

"Em you haven't seen a whale either" Rose stated. His laughing quickly subsided.

I chuckled at him then returned to looking out the front window, watching the Trees pass us by.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett yelled.

"What game Emmett?"

"Number plates"

"Huh?"

"Number plates. You have to find every letter in the alphabet, a-z in order. You can't use the same letter as someone else if they see it first. And you have to say which car you see that letter on so we know you don't cheat." He beamed.

"Sound's boring" Edward mumbled.

I laughed "May as well, gives us something to do"

As we turned onto the freeway we all started to scan the number plates for the letter A.

"A, Red car up the front there" Rose pointed through the window

"Damn" Emmett muttered.

I watched each number plate carefully, making sure I didn't miss one, I was determined to win.

"A, on the car over there" Emmett was pointing to a blue car just to the left of us. Acting extremely excited that he just found a letter.

"Emmett, that's a 4, not an A" I said matter-of-factly.

"Ooohh shit"

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked Em" Edward laughed.

"Shut up _Eddie" _Emmett Teased. Edward shook his head and ignored Emmett.

"B, white car right there" Damn she was good!

"A, YAY I found an A. The silver car behind us" Woo go me!

"Well done Bella" I smiled over at Edward, overly proud of myself.

"I don't wanna play anymore" Emmett pouted

"Aww just because you're losing" I mocked him.

"Sush you"

Despite Emmett, we continued our game. It took us half an hour to finish, Rose won and Emmett was sooking like a 5 year old. He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Aw Emmy bear its ok I still love you" Rose cooed.

"OI NOT IN MY CAR" Edward yelled.

I turned around to see Emmett and Rose having a full blown make out session in the back seat. It was rather disturbing, it made my stomach churn.

"Just cos you're not getting any" Emmett replied.

"I am getting plenty, thank you very much" Edward smirked in the review mirror.

I wacked him in his chest and glared at him

"That's our private life Edward" I scowled

"Sorry love" His expression went from proud to sad

"It's ok" I leant over and gave him a peck on the cheek, then rested my head on his shoulder. God I'm a suck.

The rest of the drive was quiet, apart from the random moments Rose and I would sing along with a song on the radio, or when Emmett decided to sing a song that wasn't on the radio.

Once we arrived at the dock we all piled into the Ferry after getting the car parked on the lower deck.

"How was your drive" Alice asked.

"Yeah was fine. Apart from Emmett's horrible singing, and his weird choice of games. Oh and his sooky behaviour when he loses a game"

"Hence why I decided to take my porch" She laughed

"Thanks Alice" I said sarcastically

"Any time my friend, any time" I rolled my eyes at her and went to sit down by the railing and watched the waves crash against the ferry.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward wrapped his around my waist and rested his head on my shoulders.

"Just about how much fun it's going to be, I fell sort of free at the moment, nothing to worry about ya know"

"I know what you mean" He laughed

"I just want to relax, and have fun with you and our friends" I sighed as I closed my eyes a leant back on Edward.

"And that we will. You deserve" He placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck

"Bella, Bella bo Bella" I internally groaned at the sound of his voice interrupting my peaceful moment with Edward.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"Just seeing what you two love birds are up to"

"Having sex on the deck Emmett, what does it look like?" Edward said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh

"It won't take us long to get to the island." I said, to know one in particular.

"How about we go grab some lunch ey?" I suggested

It had taken us 5 hours to get to the ferry, we didn't stop once, well except for petrol but we didn't get food. So I was starving now.

We sat on the deck, with our lunch and watched the beautiful scenery pass us by slowly.

******************************

**EPOV**

We had now arrived at our hotel, though why it was called a hotel I don't actually know. It was more like mini houses. Each couple took a separate 'mini house' and disappeared to unpack.

I was in the kitchen placing the food away in its correct place when my phone started vibrating

"Em, what do you want?" I said

"Just seeing what your room is like, mine and Rosie's is fantabulous!" He boomed

"Great em. Yep ours is wonderful too"

I listened to him jumble on about how good it was to finally be here as I made my way to the bedroom. Much to my surprise Bella was jumping on the bed.

"Bella, you will hurt yourself. Stop jumping on the bed"

"What's she doing?" Emmett asked

"Jumping on the bed" I said as I watched her bounce up and down kicking her legs out and swaying her arms above her head, Emmett was laughing

"Sound's like something a 5 year old would do"

"Yeah, which means it's something you would do" I laughed

"Pfft" was all he said

"Bella, your acting like a 5year old, come on"

"Nope, this is so effing cool!" She squealed.

Man, she was staring to remind me of Alice. I turned around to pick up another bag before I heard a bang, then a loud thump.

"Shit, fuck. SHIT" I heard Bella curse.

I spun around but I couldn't see her so I peered over to the other side of the bed and saw Bella lying on the floor. I burst out laughing at the expression on her face and sudden outburst in swear words

"Did Bella just swear?" Emmett asked, sounding shocked.

I had forgotten he was on the phone

"Yeah she did" I chuckled

"She never swears, what happened?" Emmett laughed

"She fell off the bed" I said as I shook my head, then it hit me "SHIT, she fell off the bed. Gotta go Em bye" I hang up the phone and rushed over to Bella.

"Are you ok" I said as I watched her lay on her back with her arms and legs spread out like she was lying in the snow about to make a human angel.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just hit my head on the roof and fell off the bed" She said with a sigh

I pursed my lips trying not to laugh at her.

"Shut up Edward" She scoffed as she stumbled to her feet.

"Aww darling I'm sorry" I cupped her face in my hand and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before enveloping her in a hug. "I did tell you not to jump on the bed though" She shook her head then fell backwards onto the bed.

I grinned at her, and her eyes grew wide. Before she could roll out of the way I jumped on her and started tickling her.

"E-Edward, s-s-s-sto-op it ti-ckled" She screamed.

She was squirming beneath me slapping my chest, rather hard I might add. As I tickled her under arms and feet and the sides of her stomach.

Once I stopped I smiled at her for a moment, before resting my head on her chest and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Our room was cool, the biggest out of the three, It had a queen size bed in its own room, a couch in its own living/lounge room, a shower/spa bath and toilet (of course) in the bathroom with a modern sink and bench, a small kitchen and a private patio. The walls where painted white, the floors where dark floor boards with a white soft rug under a dark wood coffee table, we even had our own dining table.

"Right guy's we are going out for... wow this room is awesome" Alice said as she walked into our 'mini house'

"What are we going out for?" Bella asked as I rolled off her and onto my back next to her, she sat up and crossed her legs Indian style and played mindlessly with my tousled hair.

"Dinner, we are going out for dinner." Alice replied once she came out of her daze

"Where" I asked, as I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them again, Bella was massaging my sculpt, it was very relaxing.

"The duck soup Inn" She beamed with a huge smile on her face.

"Cool, when are we leaving?"

She checked the time on her watch and furrowed her brows.

"We will be leaving in about 2 hours" She said once she looked up from her wrist.

"Alright, we will meet you at the car in 2 hours then" Bella said.

"Wear one of the dress's we brought you the other day ok Bella?" Bella nodded as she applied more pressure to my head.

Alice said goodbye and danced back out the door.

**...............................................**

**All done! Well for this chapter anyways.**

**Was it any good???? I like it 8-)**

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Bells come on, Alice will kill us if we are late"

I was standing next to the door, waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom. She had been in there for ages, she never usually takes this long getting ready

She stepped out of the bathroom, and Alice killing us lost all meaning. Bella looked gorgeous, she was wearing a black and white Lace Print knee length dress with a Boat Neck, Slight gathering and open pleats on the front next to hip and back , and it had draping from the shoulder across the bust.

Her hair was in loose curls that cascaded down her back, she only had a small amount of make up on. She was naturally beautiful.

"What are you staring at silly?" Bella giggled

"Huh?... Oh nothing. You look... Beautiful"

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smiled at her and lifted her up off the ground and twirled her around before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now, we really have to go. Alice is going to murder us if we aren't at the car in... 1minute"

I released her from my hug and led her out the door to the car.

"About time you two!" Alice scowled.

"Oh Bella, you look stunning" She gushed once she took in her appearance.

"You look pretty good yourself Alice." Bella replied

*************************

**BPOV**

Alice looked beautiful, she was wearing High Waist skirt with radiating pleats details, The skirt has a bit of volume to it with sparkly studs on it with a peplum top.

Rose was wearing a Yellow dress, with a square neckline with frill detail on the sleeves, neck & back line, and hem. Gorgeous pleats on the bust and hem. The pleats runs across the front and back of the dress. I felt so... self conscious next to both of them, they were so gorgeous. And even though the dress I was wear was lovely, I still felt like I looked plain next to them.

We had to take two cars because, well we couldn't all fit in one car. Edward and I were in His Volvo again with Em and Rose.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. Inside was nice (**A/N: Photo in profile)** It was dimly lit with wall lights, the walls were painted half moss green with light brown panelling on the bottom half . I noticed a band playing some music in the corner of the restaurant, and pictures of the ocean and sea life hanging on the walls.

Edward loosely hung his arm around my shoulder; he pulled me in tight to his side and gently kissed the top of my head.

"We have a reservation for Cullen" Alice said to the maître d'.

"Certainly, please follow me" The lady said.

She was medium height, black hair that came to the middle of her back, her skin was really pale and she had light blue eyes.

"Here you go, and here are your menus. Your waiter will be with you shortly" She smiled at us; actually she smiled at Edward then left.

"What would you like?" Edward asked me as he opened the menu.

"Ummm…." I said as I glanced at the menu in his hands "I'll have the… Grilled Filet Mignon"

"Nice" He replied.

"What about you? What are you going to have?" I asked

"I think I'll have theIsraeli Cous Cous Risotto" He said thoughtfully.

The waiter came over and asked what we would like to have, her eyes never leaving Edward.

"I'll have the Israeli Cous Cous Risotto, and she will have the Grilled Filet Mignon" Edward said, he handed the waitress his menu then pulled my closer to his side, burying his face in my hair. I heard the waitress huff and she tore her gaze away from us and took Alice and Jaspers order, then Emmett and Rose's order.

"This is nice" I said as I took a proper look around. It seemed fairly popular, there were a few people sitting around us.

"Yeah I like it here, the atmosphere is very relaxing" Jasper said as he took in the room around us.

"So what are we doing after dinner?" Rose asked.

"Well, I thought we could go for a walk down Friday harbour pier" Alice chimed. **(A/N: I don't actually know if there is one there, so let's just pretend there is)**

"That's a good idea" Edward said "It would be nice to look out over the water"

I smiled up at him then rested my head on his shoulder. It was nice to be here with him and the gang. Felt a bit like old times, nothing to worry about can do whatever we want. Relax and have fun.

"Here you go" the waitress said as she placed our food in front of us.

I picked up my fork and put a mouthful of my food in my mouth

"Mmm this is delicious" I said as I licked my lips.

Edward stole some food off my plate, and then I stole some of his. We just laughed at each other.

After eating we sat down talking between ourselves for a while.

"Alright guys, tonight we are hoping that someone wouldn't mind gracing us with their presence. Do we have a volunteer to come up and sing for us?" The singer from the band called "We don't usually do this, but we thought we might add something different for you folk tonight"

"You should go Bella" Edward whispered in my ear

"No, no way!" I said. There is no way that I would be able to get up and do that. I almost fainted doing it at Alice's 21st birthday.

"She will do it" Alice called as she stood up and pointed to me.

"Alice, No!" I hissed

"Oh come on Bella. We are on holidays, have some fun!" She said.

She started trying to stare me down, it was a vicious look, and to be honest she scared me.

"Fine!" I huffed. Rose started laughing at how easily I gave in. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me.

"Your coming with me" I said as I dragged her to the stage with me

"What? No" She tried to pull away from me, with no luck.

The people in the restaurant were clapping as we made our way on stage; I even heard a few whistles.

"What would you like to sing, ladies?" The band asked us.

I walked over to him and whispered a song in his ear before telling Rosalie then standing at the mic. Rose picked up the spare mic sitting on the speaker and stood next to me, glaring at me.

Took a deep breath waiting for the music to start. I looked over at Edward who was smiling, Alice was clapping and bouncing up and down in her seat, Emmett was staring at Rose and Jasper was watching us both intently.

Then the familiar tune of Taylor Swift's Love story started playing.

_***Bella***_

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

little did I know  
that you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

**_*Rose*_**

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
and my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
this love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say "yes.'"

Oh, oh.

_***Bella***_

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town,

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"

_  
__***Rose and Bella*  
**__He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

Oh, oh. Oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

I smiled once we finished the song and looked over at Rose who was blushing... Almost as much as me. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping and whistling.

We handed our mic's back to the band and walked off stage and back to our table.

"You guys were great!" Alice squealed

"Yeah thanks Alice."I mumbled.

"Come on Bells don't be like that" She pouted

"I didn't want to do that. I don't like singing in front of people. It was hard enough at your birthday"

"I'm sorry, but you guys have wonderful voices, you shouldn't hide them"

"She is right, love" Edward whispered in my ear, It sent shivers down my spine just at the feel of his cool breath on my neck.

I let out a content sigh and sat back to enjoy the rest of my night with my friends.

*************************

___**EPOV**_

I don't think I will ever get use to hearing Bella sing, that was the second time I had heard her. Her voice was like angles, she hit every note perfectly. And the way she moved while singing just came so naturally, I don't think she even noticed the random times she closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart. She looked happy up there.

"Alright, let's go on that walk" Emmett said, in his booming voice.

He pulled Rose out of her chair and twirled her around several times before dipping her, she let out a little giggle as she pulled herself back to her feet and threw her arms around his neck planting heaps of little kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

"Ok enough you two" Jasper laughed

"Come on Jazzy" Alice squealed as she dragged him out the door to the car.

*************************

Looking over the water was nice, the way the moon shone down and bounced off the water.

I sat at the end of the pier with Bella sitting contently in between my legs resting her back against my chest, and her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you came back" She whispered

"Me too" I smiled, though she couldn't see me.

I ran my nose down the back of her neck and softly inhaled the scent of her strawberry smelling hair.

"I missed you while I was gone" I whispered after a moment of silence

"I missed you too" She sighed "It's nice to finally be a family"

"I agree"

"I wanna stay here forever"

I laughed "We can't love, we have Lizzy and Crystal. Our families"

"Yeah I know, it's just so peaceful and calm here. It's quiet"

"If we could, I would move here in a heartbeat for you." I said

"I know, maybe we can come back here one day with Lizzy"

"We do that if you like"

"Yeah I would like to do that"

We sat in silence we a while before Emmett started nagging us to go back to our 'mini houses' because he was tired.

Rose and Alice made planes on dragging Bella down to get a massage and manicure tomorrow then we would go whale watching and maybe hiking.

Tomorrow was defiantly a day to look forward too.

**...............................................**

**Sooo Here it is. Check my profile for the girls dress's and a photo of the Duck inn.**

**I hope you guys liked it 8-)**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

"Bellaaaaa" Alice sang, waking me up from a peaceful sleep

"Go away" I mumbled into my pillow

"Nup, get up sugar"

"Nooo" I groaned as she ripped the covers off of me.

"ALICE WHAT THE HELL" Edward yelled. He had slept through mine and Alice's mini argument up until now.

"Sorry Edward, but Bella, Rose and I have a shopping trip and manicure to attend to not to mention a relaxing massage"

"I could have been naked Alice" He growled

"Pity you aren't" I whispered.

"Eww Bella that's gross, he is my brother!" Alice whined covering her eyes.

Edward and I laughed together before Alice grabbed onto my arm and pulled me out of the bed.

"Shower, now" She demanded as she pointed to the door.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and turned on the water as I undressed.

I let the hot water run down my body, I washed my face trying to wake myself up a little bit.

Once I was dry I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white singlet top, I threw on a Black jacket and quickly ran a hair brush threw my wet hair, deciding to just let it dry naturally, and applied a small amount of makeup.

"Kay Alice, I'm ready" I said as I exited the bathroom.

"Right, Rose is already at the car, she just sent me a text. Let's go"

"Bye Baby" I said to Edward. He was still lying down in bed, so I bent down and gave him a quick kiss before leaving with Alice.

We climbed in the car, Rose was driving, and she sped down to a shopping centre we passed last night. It looked decent enough, it wasn't big or anything. Only a few clothes shops and novelty stores.

"Oh my god, look at this" Alice squealed as she held up a purple knee length dress

"It's so you Rose" She said as she admired the beaded pattern

"You think?" Rose said as she took the dress from Alice "I don't know" She scrunched up her nose and spun the dress around so she could look at the back.

"Go try it on, I bet it will look awesome on" Alice said as she pushed Rose into the change room

"Now Bella, Let's find you something" She started flipping through a rack that held about 15 different styles of dresses.

"Alice, seriously, I don't need another dress"

"Don't be silly Bella, you never know" She pulled out a dark blue dress and tossed it to me, then pointed to the dressing room. I shook my head and sighed, there was no point arguing, I new I would lose.

I pulled the dress over my head and pulled the zip up. I then admired the dress in the mirror, it was alright. It had a V-neck, with Ruching at waist. I twirled around and beamed at how _flowy _it was.

"Come out and show me Bella" Alice called.

I stepped out of the change room.

"Wow" I smiled at the response from Rose "That suits you" Rose smiled.

"I do like it" I admitted

"See Bella, this whole shopping thing isn't that bad" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Sure Alice, whatever you say" I laughed as I walked back into the change room and took the dress of then pulled my normal clothes back on.

"I think I'll get it" I said "But ONLY this Alice."

"Fine fine, as long as you at least get that, I'm happy"

"Good, we have a deal then"

I walked over to the cashier and paid for my dress as I waited for Alice and Rose to finish their shopping so we could go get our manicures and massages done.

**EPOV**

"So, what are we going to do while the girls are gone?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa in Emmett's 'mini house'

"Dunno Man." He shrugged

"It's weird without the girls... like we don't have life's outside of them" Jasper said, a little disappointed."I think that's kind of sad" He continued

"I agree" I sighed "But they are what make us, us" I stated

"We need to do something, have fun being guys or something I dunno" Emmett said frustrated.

"I'm bored" Jasper sighed.

"I know, let's go down to the beach and kick a footy or something" I suggested.

"Ok" Jasper and Emmett replied at the same time. I laughed at them and shook my head.

"Ahh guys, where are we going to get a footy from?" Emmett asked as we headed out the door

"I brought one" I said, I walked over to the car and popped the boot open then pulled out the footy I had packed in there.

"You're a smart cookie" Emmett laughed

"Em, don't say that to me. It's just... Weird!"

"Whatever man" He laughed.

We headed down to the beach; it was sunny outside though the wind was a tad chilly, not enough to make me put a jumper on though. We only wore a pair of board shorts and no top.

"Let's do this" Jasper said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other.

We all spread out over the beach and started kicking the ball to one another. Emmett started getting dicky and decided it would be funny to make me dive for the ball.

"You look like you need the exercise" Emmett laughed.

"Oh your hilarious Emmett ha-ha" I said sarcastically before I kicked the ball to Jasper

"Dude, those chicks are checking us out" Emmett said. I looked over to where he pointed and sure enough there were three girls, laying on beach towels in their bikini staring at us.

Emmett started waving at them to come over here.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said to Emmett

"Calling them over" He said like it was the most obvious thing

"Are you forgetting about the girls? Can you imagine what they will do if they see this?" Jasper said.

"They won't be back for ages Jazz" He replied.

"Hey guys, what's up?" A blonde haired girl in a pink bikini asked, she was staring at Jasper smiling at him seductively. Jasper shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Wanna kick the footy with us?" Emmett asked.

"Ahh sure, we can't promise we are any good though" The brunette responded, she was wearing a yellow bikini.

"I'm Carly, this is Tasha and Hailey" The blonde, now known as Carly said,

"I'm Emmett and these are my buddies jasper and Edward" He pointed us out.

"Nice to meet you" Hailey, the other blonde haired girl, in a blue bikini replied, smiling at me. I internally cringed. "So let's kick some ball" Carly said as she made her way next to Jasper.

Hailey walked towards me and Tasha headed over to Emmett.

"Hey" Hailey said as she reached me.

"Hi"

"So you're Edward?" She asked

"That would be me" I replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" She held out her hand and I took it, shaking it lightly before letting go.

I kicked the ball over to Jasper, who kicked it to Tasha, Tasha kicked it to Emmett, then Emmett kicked it to Carly and Carly kicked it to Hailey then Hailey kicked it to me.

It went around like that for a while, just kicking the ball to each other. Every now and then Hailey would try and make small talk. I replied, not wanting to be rude, but I didn't want to give her the wrong impression either. I was taken, extremely taken.

After kicking the ball for thirty minutes, the girls suggested we play a game of cricket. They ran up to where ever they were staying then rushed back with some wickets, two bats and a ball.

They decided it should be boy/girl teams, so it was me and Hailey, Emmett and Tasha, Jasper and Carly. Me and Hailey played the field, even though she followed me and stood next to me the entire time. Jasper and Carly were first to bat, Emmett stood behind the wickets and Tasha bowled.

I soon realized why Hailey stood right next to me, every time the ball would come our way she would 'accidently' run into me, or trip me over and 'fall' on top of me.

We had been playing for about an hour when I noticed our girls walking down the hill. I gave Emmett a pointed look and nodded my head in their direction. He suddenly looked very nervous.

"Hi" Bella said as she walked over to me, looking between me and Hailey who was standing half a foot away from me. In the corner of my eye I saw Hailey shift, then I felt her arm loop through mine.

I pulled my arm away from hers "hey Baby" I said to Bella as I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. I heard Hailey growl behind me.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, she pulled herself away from me and took my hand in hers.

"Nothing, just playing a bit of cricket. Emmett invited the girls to join us" I shrugged, trying to let her know that nothing was going on.

She smiled up at me then held her hand out to Hailey "Hi, I'm Bella. Edward's Girlfriend"

Hailey looked at her hand; like she had a disease or something before she unwillingly shook it "I'm Hailey"

I looked around and saw that Rose looked mad and Alice was, well being Alice chatting away with Jasper and completely ignoring Carly.

"How was shopping and the massage?"

"Alice made me buy a dress" She rolled her eyes "And the massage was exactly what I needed"

"That's good"

"I have to call Charlie before we go hiking though, I want to check in and see how Lizzy and Crystal are going"

"Lizzy and Crystal?" Hailey interrupted

"Our daughter and puppy" I replied.

"You have a daughter together?" She scoffed.

"Yes, we do" Bella said with a smile. _Always the nice one_

"Sorry Hailey, but we are going to go. Thanks for the game" I said as I started to head back up to our 'mini house' with Bella next to me.

Bella stopped in the door way and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"What were you doing with those girls?"

"We were just playing a few games"

"It looked like they wanted more than just a few games"

"Well the feeling wasn't mutual" I sighed as I walked over to her "They held no interest for me"

"Promise?" She pouted

"Promise" I laughed.

She gave me a sweet smile before burying her head in my chest.

"You know you're cute when you're jealous" I whispered as I put my arms around her neck.

"I am not jealous" Her voice was muffled from her face being pushed against my chest.

I laughed at her and squeezed her tighter against me.

All too soon for my liking she pulled away and grabbed her phone keying in her dad's number.

"Hey dad... Yeah everything is fine.... How is Lizzy going?... That's good, so she is behaving?... ha-ha and what about Crystal?.... That's good... Yes we are having a great time we went out for dinner last night, Me, Alice and Rose went shopping today and got a manicure and massage. And soon we are about to leave to go hiking.... Yeah... Ok I love you too.... Bye dad"

She hung up the phone and sat down next to me on the couch resting her head on my shoulder,

"Lizzy has been good, and so has Crystal" She sighed

"That's good"

She moved herself so she was lying down with her head in my lap. I started pulling my fingers threw her hair and lightly massaging her sculpt.

Her breathing started to sound more even as she relaxed under my touch I pulled up her top so her back was revealed and I started running my fingers up and down her back.

"Mmm that feels good" She sighed "Please don't stop" She whispered

It almost sounded sexual. I smiled down at her, though she couldn't see me and applied more pressure to her head.

She groaned when my phone started ringing, I removed my hand from her back and picked up the phone.

"What's up Jazz?"

"We are leaving to go hiking soon"

"How long?"

"Half an hour. Alice said to make sure you're ready"

I laughed "Sure thing, cya Jazz" I put my phone back in my pocket and resumed tickling her back.

"When do we have to leave?" Bella moaned

"Half an hour" I sighed

"Can't we just stay here? I just want to be with you"

"Afraid not love. You know what Alice is like"

"I know" She sighed sadly.

"It's ok, we have all tonight to be together"

**...............................................**

**Gonna leave it here! I know it's not long, sorry.**

**I have another story that I am writing at the moment, it may be up today/tonight (What ever time zone you are in lol) so keep your eye out for it!**

**Don't forget to R&R!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

We were walking through the bush's, or forest whatever you wanna call it. Alice was whining about being tired, I on the other hand was quiet enjoying the fresh air and good exercise.

"Bella...Wait for... Me" Alice huffed as she forced her tiny legs up the hill

"God your unfit Alice" I laughed

"No, I'm pregnant" She said as she clutched her chest with her hand trying to catch her breath

"You can't blame everything on the pregnancy Ali"

"Jesus Christ woman hurry up" Emmett called from the top of the mountain.

"I am going to rip his legs off and throw them down the bottom of that hill in a minute" Alice sighed.

"See ya at the top Al" I laughed as walked away from her.

"No don't leave me!" She cried

"Then hurry your butt up"

I watched as she ran to catch up with me. I laughed at her and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. My best friend, the lazy one, who would have thought?

"Wow, this is beautiful" I sighed as we caught up to the guys and Rose. There was a lookout at the top, you could see the ocean, the light was reflecting off it. It was breathtaking.

"Not as beautiful as you" Edward whispered in my ear as her wrapped his arm around my waist.

I leaned into his side and looked over the edge at the view in front of us, it was perfect.

Everything was so quiet, and serine. The green trees mixed with the clear blue water, the sun was starting to set over the horizon. It was like something you only see in paintings.

Alice was leaning against the railing at the edge of the cliff and Jasper had his arms around her waist, hands resting on her stomach. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the railing, her head resting on his shoulder. I smiled over at them, even though they were not looking at me.

"I don't want to ever leave" I heard Rose whisper

"I know Rosie, but it's starting to get dark" Emmett sighed.

"Come on, let's go. We need to eat. Especially Alice seeming as she is now eating for two" I laughed.

"I don't like you anymore Bella" Alice sighed.

"I love you too Ali" I smiled over at her.

They guys walked in front of us, in case anything was in the way that could cause any of us girls to trip and fall.

"What did you say about the guys playing cricket with the girls?" I asked.

"I told Emmett that he was a fucken dick and gave him a good slap across the back of his head. Can you believe that bitched tried to kiss him in front of me?" Rose growled

"Are you serious?" Alice almost yelled. Rose nodded her head with an angry expression on her face

"What happened with Jazz?" She asked

"Nothing, he explained what happened, then I just started talking to her. She was alright, really quiet though. I saw her eyeing Jazz so I made it clear he was mine" She laughed

"They all looked like skanks to me" I muttered under my breath

I heard them laugh "Well what about Edward?"

"He explained it to me as well, I tried being nice to the girl and she just looked at me like I had a disease or something. She tried clutching onto his arm when I first walked over but then he tore himself away from her and kissed me, in front of her"

"You know we can hear you, right?" Jasper said as he turned around facing us but still walking backwards.

"What's your point?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No point" He laughed holding up his hands "Though it is good to know that your girlfriend cares about you" I said looking at Alice.

"Man we seriously walked up this hill? It feels like it's never going to end" Rose whined

"Now you're starting to sound like Alice" I said

"Rosie baby we are almost at the bottom" Emmett called over his shoulder

"Carry me" She said in a sad baby like voice.

I chuckled as I watched Emmett scoop her up and throw her over his shoulder

"You could have done that more careful and loving ya know" She said as she punched his back, causing a loud _thud_

**EPOV**

_"__I think I'm going to do it" I whispered to Emmett._

___We were standing outside my 'mini house' talking while Bella was in the shower. The other girls had also gone for showers, Jasper said he needed to go to make sure Alice didn't slip and fall. Right like that would happen, we all knew what they were up to._

_"__Really?" He asked, sounding a bit shocked_

_"__Well yeah, I mean why not?"_

_"__I don't know, you just need to be ready for it."_

_"__Yeah I know, I have given it allot of thought"_

_"__Alright man, as long as your sure. I'll support you" He gave me a quick manly hug before making his way back to his 'mini house'._

___Sighing, I walked back inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I turned off the lights and walked into the bedroom, I swear I almost fainted._

___Bella was wearing a see through white lace nighty and a pair of white heels. She was standing in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips smirking at me. I could feel my jaw hit the floor as I stared wide eyes at her body. I was frozen, I couldn't move. The bulge in my pants probably gave her all the reaction she needed._

___She giggled and slowly walked over to me, swaying her hips from side to side seductively. _

_"__Bell-"_

_"__Shhh" She said as she put a finger over my lips_

___All I could do was nod my head and stare at her like an idiot. _

___Her finger ran down my chin and neck then trailed down my chest and torso before running along the top of my pants._

___Her eyes trailed down my body and rested on my jeans, she bit her lip and looked up at me._

_"__Someone is __happy ____to see me"_

___Again, all I did was nod my head. Her hand played at the top of my jeans, teasing me, before she undid the top button and slowly, extremely slowly undid the zip. It was driving me crazy, I felt a rush of what I can only describe as heroin run through my body._

___She stared at me, licking her lips before kneeling down in front of me. I felt my muscles tighten as she tugged on my pants pulling them down to the ground, she ran her hand up the inside of my thigh causing a tingly feeling to run up my legs. I really needed to sit down, my legs felt like they were going to give on me at any minute._

___\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_"__Bella" I whispered as I pulled a few strands of her hair away from her eyes._

_"__Baby it's time to get up" _

___She rolled around and her eyes started to flutter before they opened. _

___She looked at me and smiled_

_"__Morning" She said as she stretched._

_"__Morning gorgeous" I smiled and place a kiss on her cheek "We have to get up and pack" I sighed._

_"__I don't want to get out of bed yet" She pouted_

_"__Oh trust me, I would love to stay in bed with you all day but unfortunately we have to get home and back to reality. Look on the bright side, we get to see Lizzy again and Crystal"_

___She smiled at my last words and jumped out of bed and darted to the shower. It was going to be another long trip with Emmett in the car._

**...............................................**

**Sorry, I no it's short. But I want the car trip home to be a different chapter all together.**

**You guys know what to do : - )**

**R&R!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

The ferry ride went by faster than I expected, considering I couldn't wait to get home and pick up my baby girl. It felt like I hadn't seen her in weeks. We were only about half an hour away from Charlie's house. The whole ride, Emmett had been complaining, whether it was because he was cramped into a small space, the music was too loud or not loud enough or if we were leaving him out of a conversation.

"Bellaaaaa change the radio station" Emmett whined in the back seat.

"Nope, I lurv this song" I chimed.

Emmett huffed and Rose giggled as she joined me in singing _hey boys and girls by evermore _

___I was trying to distract myself from the speed Edward was driving, he was as anxious as me to see Lizzy, so he was speeding, and it scared the shit out of me._

_"__I can't wait to get home" Emmett yelled over the music_

_"__What?" Edward yelled just as loud_

_"__I SAID I CAN'T WAIT TO GET HOME" Emmett repeated._

_"__Bella, can you turn it down a bit please" Edward said_

___I pouted my lips and he laughed and shook his head "Please" He repeated_

___I turned down the music a bit so he and Emmett could talk; I pulled out my diary and started scribbling down everything we did over the weekend. I was a bit disappointed we didn't go whale watching, that would have been fun. Maybe we can go next time._

_"__Hey Bells" Rose said as she tapped me on the shoulder_

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__Alice just texted me and said to tell you that her and Jasper are coming over tonight to start planning next weekend's house warming party"_

_"__Why couldn't she just message me?"_

_"__I don't know" She shrugged._

___I internally groaned at the fact she was coming over tonight, and we had just gotten back from holidays, and we still had a week. It was just a house warming party, how much planning could possibly be needed?_

___Emmett was singing in the back, listening to his iPod. He had a terrible voice. It was starting to give me a head ache so I threw my pen at him. It hit him in the cheek._

_"__Bella, that wasn't very nice" He whined_

___I noticed the pen left a blue mark down his cheek and pointed it out to Rose who laughed at him. Emmett didn't know what was going on._

_"__You got a little something right there" I said as I pointed to my cheek._

___He ripped Rose's hand held mirror out of her hands and started examining his cheek that had the pen mark on it._

_"__Damn Bella" He growled, I giggled._

_After he was finished scrubbing the pen off his face his cheek was bright red. It looked like he was wearing blush._

___***************************_

**EPOV**

Once we pulled into Charlie's driveway, Bella practically flew out of the car and up to the door step.

"We will be back in a minute" I said to Rose and Emmett who were strapping in Lizzy's car seat.

I got out and walked up to where Bella was jumping up and down on the porch waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said as he opened the door

"Hey dad, how are you?" She asked

"Yeah good, how was the trip?"

"It was great"

He nodded his head and gave me half of a smile.

"Where is Lizzy?" Bella asked

"Oh in the lounge" He replied.

Bella pushed passed him, I followed behind her. She ran up to Lizzy and scooped her up.

"Hello baby, mummy missed you" She said as she kissed all over her face.

"Sharing is caring" I said, standing next to Bella. Trying to look cute

She finished kissing Lizzy then handed her over to me so she could pack her things and get Crystal from the backyard, which is where I am guessing she is considering we haven't been jumped on by her yet.

"Hey darling" I said to Lizzy as I gave her a tight hug "I missed you"

She gave me that cute little smile that melts everyone's heart

"She looks like you, Edward" Charlie said from the doorway

"That's what everyone says" I laughed

"That smile is yours" he continued

I never noticed it before but it did look a little like my smile.

"Why didn't you come back?" He asked

I sighed "I thought Bella would have told you"

"No, she didn't tell me anything"

"I didn't think she would still be waiting for me at all, let alone with my daughter"

"You didn't come back because you thought she moved on?"

"Well, yeah" I sighed

"What a pathetic reason" He grunted

"I know that. It was stupid." I admitted.

It was scary talking to Charlie; I always thought he was going to pull out a gun on me. I didn't know why he never liked me...

"Ok I have everything ready" Bella said as she struggled with a squirming Crystal in her arms

"Is it just me or is she bigger?" I asked

"She is bigger" She agreed with me.

"Hey Crystal" I said as I rubbed behind her ear.

"Istal" Lizzy screamed bouncing in my arms

We said goodbye to Charlie and reminded him about the house warming next week then got in the car and left for home. Lizzy was sitting in her car seat between Rose and Emmett and Crystal was sitting on Bella's knee with her head out the window.

"Unc Emmat"

"Ello princess" Emmett said as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I mist you"

"I missed you too pumpkin"

"She tells you she misses you and we get nothing?" Bella said.

"She is around us all the time sweetheart; she doesn't really have time to miss us."

"We were gone for the whole weekend"

"Aww lil Bella is jealous" Emmett teased

"Shut up Em" She grumbled

___***************************_

I don't think Bella has been more happy then the moment got out of the car and left.

We unpacked everything and settled down in the family room with Alice and Jasper.

"So Bella, I think the weather might be alright on Saturday for the house warming so we can have it outside"

'What ever you think is best Alice" Bella replied

"Bells you need to be more into then that" She growled

"Fine fine" She rolled her eyes

"So anyway, we need about four tables and 16 chairs. I think Chicken on the BBQ with steak and some potato salad and pasta salad. For drinks maybe wine and beer." Alice said while she jotted everything down.

"In the way of guest I think it should be me, Jasper, you and Edward of course, Rose and Em, Charlie and Sue, Carlisle and Esme, Angela and Ben and Jessica and her friend. And I thought to keep Lizzy company we could invite some of her friends from crèche" She said thoughtfully

"Yeah that's a good idea Al" I agreed "Emmett is good on the BBQ so he can take care of that" I added

"Me, Bella and Rose can decorate with streamers and fairy lights. And set up the tables"

"And me and Jasper can get the music organized and snacks" I said

"Well it seems like we have everything done. I will start making calls tomorrow to invite people. Let's say it starts at 12 and goes till late?"

"Yep sounds good to me" Bella said, I nodded in agreement

"Good then we are done." Alice stood up and took Jaspers hand

"Thanks Al. I'll see you later" Bella said as she gave them both a hug.

We all said goodbye and went to bed. It had been a long day of packing, driving and Emmett. Not to mention planning with Alice.

**...............................................**

**Sorry, I no it's short!**

**I hope you guys liked it, I know it wasn't much.**

**You guys know what to do : - )**

**R&R!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

Alice was running around like a mad woman, putting up fairy lights... hanging up balloons... throwing streamers every which way. Why she needed fairy lights though is beyond me. I was happily playing with Lizzy and Ben on the grass. Ben was Lizzie's little friend from crèche, she absolutely adored him.

"Edward, NO! Your doing it all wrong" I heard Alice yell.

"Then do it yourself Alice" Edward scoffed.

She had Edward attaching the streamers on the guttering of the house. She was too small.. even standing on the biggest ladder we had she still couldn't reach. Emmett will never let her live that one down.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said as he walked out the back door

"Hey Dad" I smiled as i got up and gave him a hug

"Looks like Edward is having fun" He laughed motioning to Edward who was throwing his hands in the air and ripping up streamers. Alice was screaming at him and telling him to stop being so god damn childish.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you work with Alice" I said, rolling my eyes.

"That... _That WOMAN _Is so _annoying_" Edward said as he stormed past us.

"Daddy" Lizzy whined reaching up to Edward,

Edwards face softened up and he reached down to pick her up giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And all it takes is his daughter to calm him down" Charlie laughed

Edward chuckled and shook his head before placing Lizzy back on the ground next to ben

"How are ya Charlie?" Edward said holding his hand out.

Charlie took his hand and shook it firmly "Good, Good. You?" I was glad that Charlie was making an effort with Edward instead of hating on him all the time. I finally banged it in his head that Edward was important to me. That i loved him and he loved me and nothing he said or did would change that.

"Yeah, i'm pretty good."

"Bella get over here!" Alice called

"Guess it's my turn to suffer" I said as i turned to face Edward and Charlie, giving them a pout. _SAVE ME!!_

They both laughed at me and shook their heads, then started chatting... about two totally different things, Edward was talking about work... and Lizzy. Charlie was talking about baseball and all things sporty. _Thanks for the help guys._

I spun around and jogged over to where Alice was.

"Hold this" She said shoving a power cord into my hands "And this" She said giving me a bundle of lights "Oh and this" She shoved a few hooks in top of everything else

"Umm Alice, my arms aren't that big. Maybe you need Emmett" I said looking around for any sign of him

"You won't find him" She replied, not looking at me "He disappeared with Rose about 15 minutes ago"

I shuddered at the mental image that put in my head. I did not want to know what they were doing. The backyard looked alright. She had the black and white streamers up looping up and down the guttering and poles. There were black and white helium balloons used as centre pieces on the tables, big white curtains tied up at the edge of the veranda near the back door... I wander what that's for?

"Bells, pass me a hook please"

I passed her a hook and watched as she banged it into the wood. She held out her hand and i passed her another one. This went on for about 10 more hooks, then we were hanging _more _streamers around.

"Alice, I'm going to bring out the snacks" I said dustings of my hands once we had finished.

"Kay Bells."

I walked inside and pulled out a couple of bowls and a few bags of chips, lollies, and nuts. I poured them into separate bowls and put the empty bags in the bin.

"Need a hand with anything?" Esme said leaning against the door frame.

"No, I'm fine thank you" I replied politely.

She followed me outside and i placed the bowls down on the table.

"Emmett is starting the barbeque" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ok" I sighed, leaning back against his chest

"You look tired, is everything alright?" He asked

"Yeah i have just been feeling funny. That's all"

For the past couple of days I had been feeling.. strange. It was weird. I couldn't really explain what it was. I had made an appointment to go to the doctors on Monday, so i guess I will find out soon enough.

"Alright, love. As long as your sure" He said, turning me around so i could face him

"I'm sure" I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

I couldn't tell him I was going to the doctors... he would freak out. Think something was seriously wrong with me. It was probably just a stomach bug or something.

Rose turned on the music and started dancing with Alice in the middle of our backyard.

"Come on Bells" Rose yelled

"I'm fine.. Sitting here" I said as i gripped onto the arm rests on the chair

"Don't be silly Bella. Get that butt out here"

"You know i can't dance"

"Bull you can't. I have seen you dance plenty of times before."

"Pfft I was probably drunk" I laughed

"Nope, you weren't" Rose said shaking her head.

"I'm still not doing it" I replied, stubbornly

"Party pooper" Alice pouted

Rose started whispering something to Alice, it made me feel like running... fast. She glared at me evilly then they started to dance towards me

"Oh no guys. I don't think so!" I said gripping tighter onto my chair

"Well, we know so" They sung together

They tilted the chair forward and if fell off will oomph. They grabbed my hands and dragged me to my feet. I tried to squirm out of their grip but they held on tight, really tight, I had no idea they were this strong. Or maybe i was just weak?

**EPOV**

I watched as Rose and Alice dragged Bella out and started dancing around her in circles. Bella was laughing and shaking her head at her two best friends.

"DANCE WITH ME BELLA" Alice yelled, grabbing her arms and swaying them from side to side

I saw Bella sigh and she started to dance a little bit. She could sing... but could she dance? It wouldn't surprise me if she could... She was good at almost everything, well in my eyes anyway.

I could see her cheeks turn red, and her eyes slightly lit up, I could tell she was mixed between nervous and excited all at once.

Charlie was laughing with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Esme was sitting in the seat next to me smiling at the dancing girls. Lizzy was watching Bella and clapping her hands and Ben was picking at the green grass, Crystal was lying down next to him, she looked rather bored.

"Crystal" I called. Her head perked up and she looked at me. I patted my knee and she instantly jumped up and licked my hand before making herself comfortable on my knee. This wouldn't be happening much longer, she was getting big...

Bella eventually got into the mood of things and let loose a bit. Swaying her hips from side to side, one arm stretched out into the air and the other bent over her head.

The way she threw her head back, looked so... tempting. It revealed the skin on her chest and neck.

I knew i was doing the right thing. I just needed to wait until later before i could do it... when it was dark. I had spoken to Alice and she came up with a great idea. We worked on it for a while until we thought it was perfect. We chose tonight because all the family would be around, and I thought that it would be nice to include them in something this big. It would be a nice memory. All i had to worry about was her answer


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

The party was going well. We received a few gifts, candles from Alice and Jasper, Bath towels from Rose and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle brought new things for Lizzy, they had asked us previously what we wanted and we just mentioned that a few things for Lizzy for when she gets older would be good. Charlie brought us the nice rug Bella had fallen in love with a few weeks ago but refused me buying it for her saying it cost too much.

"Edward, why are they still here?" Bella whispered quietly

Her back was rested against my chest, her head was rested on my shoulder.

"I don't no love" I shrugged, acting as if I didn't know anything

Bella hadn't been feeling well lately... I was worried about her. But I stayed calm; I didn't want her to freak out because of me being worried. She had thrown up a few times, she was a little paler then usual as well.

"Edward, should we turn the fairy lights on now?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I stood up and pulled Bella to her feet.

Alice stood next to the power point waiting to turn them on.

"Alright everyone" I called, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone knew what was happening... just not Bella.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming today" I started as I took Bella's hand in mine.

I looked over everyone's faces, they were all smiling. Esme was holding Lizzy who had fallen asleep, Ben had been picked up about half an hour ago.

"It means allot to us that you all came and support us in the life we have chosen for ourselves. Bella..." I said, as I turned around to face Bella, I took both her hands in mine and smiled down at her "You are the one of the most important woman in my life, along with Lizzy. I love you - those three words have my life in them. What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." She smiled up at me, and I saw the flicker of light come on in the corner of my eyes.

Don't be nervous… It is all going to work out... I kept trying to reassure myself, but I couldn't help feeling nervous. This would be one of the best days of my life her answer is yes.

Bella slowly turned her head to face the light then gasped, covering her mouth. She stared at the words in front of her for a moment before turning back to me. I watched as a tear fell down her cheek, I knelt down on one knee, taking her hand in mine again.

"I love you Bella, more than life itself. Without you by my side I'm nothing. Without you and Lizzy I have no reason to live. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her deep brown eyes staring into mine. The butterflies in my stomach were flapping around furiously causing my stomach to do flip flops. She was chewing on her bottom lip, still staring at me. I beginning to grow weary… would she say no?

She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. After a couple of tries and shut her mouth and just smiled at me, and nodded her little head.

I swear the grin on my face almost ripped my cheeks as I scooped her up and spun her around kissing her passionately. I could hear Alice squealing, and my guess is she was even jumping up and down. Emmett and Jasper were hooting and wooing. And they were clapping. This is the happiest moment in my life; I get to spend forever with Bella, my Bella by my side.

"I love you" She whispered through the tears that were soaking threw my shirt

"I love you too Baby" I whispered

I put her back down on the ground and gave her one last kiss before taking her hand in mine and turned to face our families.

"I wish that Angela and Ben could have made it" She sighed

"They will be over next week, we can tell them then" I replied

"BELLA OH MY GOD BELLA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU" Alice yelled as she jumped on Bella, causing them both to fall on the ground.

"DOG PILE" Emmett yelled running full speed towards the girls

"Stop Emmett" I said holding my hand out to him. He skidded to a stop about three feet from where the girls were on the ground "You will crush them" I laughed

**BPOV**

I was tired, and everyone was still here... it was dark. This was only supposed to be a lunch, not a lunch turned into dinner sort of thing. I wanted to go to bed, and cuddle up with Edward. My head hurt, and I felt sick.

"Edward, why are they still here?" I whispered to him

"I don't no love" He shrugged

Something was up... and I knew it. I was just too tired to worry about it. I sat in Edwards arms, staring at crystal who was chewing on her tale at my feet. She was a good puppy, Lizzy loved her, and she never bit Lizzy or knocked her over when Lizzy was walking around the room. She never chewed on her toys or any item of clothing or shoe; she kept to her own chew toys.

"Edward, should we turn the fairy lights on now?" Alice asked.

Why put bloody fairly lights on? I gotta go to bed

"Sure" He stood up, pulling me with him

"Alright everyone" Edward yelled, trying to get everyone's attention. Right, speeches at a house warming...

"I wanted to thank you all for coming today" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. It was warm against my cold skin.

"It means allot to us that you all came and support us in the life we have chosen for ourselves. Bella..." He turned to face me, and took both my hands in his "You are the one of the most important woman in my life, along with Lizzy. I love you - those three words have my life in them. What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." I smiled at him, he was so sweet. How could I have ever gotten so lucky?

Then I noticed the faint yellow glow in the corner of my eye. The fairy lights…

I slowly turned to look at them, seeing as it was such a special event that they went to so much effort for, I mean they are just fairy lights for crying out lou-

I gasped at the sight in front of me. It was beautiful. _'Will you marry me?' _Was written with the fairy lights on the other side of the sheet. They way the lights glowed through the white fabric were gorgeous. It looked like tiny candles had been lit.

A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I turned back around to face Edward. Everyone was quiet, and if it wasn't for the fact that they were visible I would have forgotten all about them.

Edward took my hand in his again, and knelt down on one knee, that gorgeous crooked smile of his lighting up his beautiful face.

"I love you Bella, more than life itself. Without you by my side I'm nothing. Without you and Lizzy I have no reason to live. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stared at him… I didn't know what to say. _Somebody pinch me. I have got to be dreaming_

I started chewing on my bottom lip, a little habit I have when I'm nervous… or anxious. _YES EDWARD I WILL MARRY YOU. _I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but nothing came out. So I settled for smiling at him and nodding my head

The grin on his face grew as he picked me up and laid the most passionate kiss I have ever had on my lips. I didn't care that everyone was watching, hell I didn't care if they recorded this and showed it to the entire world. Alice was squealing, and I could hear the guys hooting and whistling.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too Baby"

He put me back down and gave me one last chaste kiss before turning to face our family. Everyone was smiling, including my father… _when the hell did that happen?_

"I wish that Angela and Ben could have made it" I sighed

Angela and Ben couldn't make it because they had prior arrangements with Ben's parents. So we made a time for them to come over next weekend.

"They will be over next week, we can tell them then" He replied

"BELLA OH MY GOD BELLA! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU" Alice screamed as she jumped on my, making us both fall on the ground with a loud thump

"DOG PILE" I heard Emmett yell. I small scream escaped my lips.

Alice tightened her tiny arms around me wriggling around like a little worm.

"Stop Emmett" I heard Edward demand "You will crush them" He laughed

My family... Edward and I were going to get married... he was my fiancé... not my boyfriend, my FIANCE. I felt like a million dollars... actually more than a million dollars.

Oh if only all the bitches that I went to school with heard about this. They would be so jealous that I, Isabella Marie Swan was engaged to be married to Edward Anthony Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright, so allot of people are pleased that they were right lol. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU....**

**R&R and REVIEW : -)**

**Xx**

**..........................................**

"Bella"

"Mmm"

"Beeellllaaa"

"Go away Alice"

"Hmph, get up up" She whispered

"No, I'm asleep. Piss off" I mumbled. Can't she just let me sleep in for once?

"We got planning to do"

"What planning?" I asked confused, refusing to open my eyes as I rolled over and snuggled into Edwards side.

"Wedding planning" She said matter-of-factly

"I got engaged last night Alice, we are not planning it yet. I want to talk to Edward and make arrangements with him before I speak to you. I want to enjoy being engaged for the moment before I worry about ceremonies and receptions... or dresses for that matter" I mumbled

"But its exciting Bella" She whined "I can't wait"

"Well tough. Now run along. Oh and please leave the spare key on the chest of draws on your way out"

I heard her sigh, then the clinker of keys and the door closed. I smiled into the warmth of Edward.

"You're nasty you know" Edward chuckled

"You're awake?" I asked, I thought he was asleep

"Yes, I am awake." He rolled over, facing me and pulled my closer to him.

Smiling, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek... no need for him to have my morning breath seeping into his mouth.. _eww_

"I can't wait to marry you" I whispered

"I can't wait to marry you either, love" He smiled

"Where did you want to have it?"

"Where ever you want. I don't mind, as long as I marry you then I am happy"

"I was thinking something small. Maybe here, I'm sure Alice would have a ball decorating. Plus it will save us some money" I said thoughtfully

"Money isn't an issue, you know that right"

Yeah I know" I sighed "But I still think having it here would be nice. Outside in the backyard. Then the reception can be moved inside, or vice versa"

"I thinks that's a good idea" He replied, smiling at me.

"When do you think you would want to have it?" May as well get it all started now, it will save me from having Alice on my back constantly.

"Do you want a long or short engagement?"

"Well, I don't want to have to wait too long" I giggled

"Then how about we have it in a few months, like maybe in November?"

"November sounds perfect, mid November?" It was August at the moment, so that roughly gives us 3 months to plan it. Plenty of time.

"The 19th?"

"Hang on" I said, sitting up so I could look at him properly.

"November the 19th is when we first got together"

"I thought you would have caught onto that sooner"

"I can't believe you remember"

"How could I forget?" He laughed "Alice was crying, Emmett and Jasper were smiling, Rose was clapping and you... you looked like an angel, the smile on your face, the blush on your cheeks and how ecstatic I was that you had actually said yes to me"

"I think that 19th it perfect" I could feel my eyes start to water up, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Are you crying?" Edward asked, looking at me with a panicked expression on his face

"No.. Yes... I don't know what's wrong with me" I laughed as I wiped a few tears away with the back of my hand

"Maybe you're just overly happy?" He suggested

"Yeah that must be it" I sighed "I better go talk to Alice, I no she hasn't left yet. I'll let her know our plans" I crawled out of bed and put on my blue silk dressing gown.

I walked down the stairs and saw Alice sitting on the floor with Lizzy and Crystal, playing with them.

"Alice?"

"Yeah.. Sorry I'll leave" She said as she rushed to her feet

"No, no. I want you to stay. I just spoke to Edward" I sat down on the couch

"And?" She asked with an excited smile spread across her face

"And, we have decided to have both the reception, and the ceremony here. Yes you can decorate"

"YAY, BELLA!!!" She squealed, as she jumped up and down

"Calm down Alice" I laughed.

"When are you having it?" She asked, taking deep breaths to calm herself down

"November 19th" I smiled

"Isn't that..."

"Awww how romantic" She gushed "Wait that's 3months away" The look of shock on her face almost made me laugh, so I simply nodded my head.

"OH MY GOD! We have so much to do and not enough time. The dress.. Chairs... linen... suits... invitations... ca-"

"Calm Alice.. Remember. We have plenty of time. We will just get Rose and Esme and go out on Tuesday. They guys can go out when ever they are ready to get their suits. We can deal with everything else. But for today, I think we should go and buy some paper and stuff to make invitations... I think making them ourselves would be a good idea"

"Oh I know the perfect scrapbooking store; it's just down the road. We can go there. And there is company next door for catering, so maybe we should book them too while we are there. They catered for my 21st."

"Perfect. Let me get dressed, I'll tell Edward then we will be on our way" I got up of the seat and started to make my way back up the stairs "Oh and Call Rose, see if she wants' to come and help make invites"

*******************

After showing and dressing I made my way back downstairs, Rose was here and she and Alice were sitting on the couch talking.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Bells" She said as she turned around to face me, giving me a big smile.

"I would like it if you would be my maid of honour"

"Of course I will Bella" She gushed

"Thanks, and Rose, I expect you to be a bridesmaid"

"Sure Bells" Rose said with a smile "Who else will you have?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe just Angela. She was always a good friend to me." I shrugged

It didn't really bother me much about bridesmaids and maids of honour. I just knew I needed them, Alice would go psycho on my arse if I didn't.

"Alright, bye baby. Mummy will be home soon" I picked up Lizzy and gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Edward, who had just walked down the stairs

"I'll see you soon" I said to Edward as I gave him a kiss

We all jumped into Rose's car and made our way down to the scrapbooking store

"Have you decided on colours yet?"

"I was thinking maybe blue and silver; I think they look nice together"

"I can see it" Alice said, staring off into space

"Come on pixie" I laughed as I dragged her out of the car.

It didn't take long for us to choose a design and soon we were leaving with everything we needed in hand. Alice bounced next door to the caterers.

She booked the day and we spent about half an hour arguing about what was going to be served. Alice one, of course… even though this is not her wedding, _It's MINE!_

I will give it to her though; she chose a really yummy sounding meal. This is what would be on the menu the day of the wedding:

**Entrees**

Chicken and Mushroom Ragout - chicken and mushroom tossed in a white creamy sauce and topped with a lid of pastry

OR

Seafood Parcels -filled with prawns & fish, baked and served with a lemon butter sauce

**Mains**

Vegetarian Lasagna - layers of fresh seasonal vegetables, pasta, tomato & béchamel sauce and melted cheese

OR

Veal Scallopine Napoli - lightly pan-fried veal finished in a white wine, tomato, cream & mushroom sauce

**Desserts**

Pavlova - served with lashings of fresh cream and topped with fresh seasonal fruit

OR

Chocolate Mudcake -for the real chocoholics

AND

Fresh Percolated Coffee & Tea served with homemade chocolates

****************************

"Honey, I'm home" I sang as I opened the door

"Hey baby, how did you go?" Edward asked coming from the kitchen with Elizabeth perched on his hip

"Yeah good, we booked the catering. Here is what will be on the menu" I gave him the printed list of food that will be served on the day. He licked his lips hungrily as he read it.

"Sounds good. Made me hungry" He laughed

"Good, that's a good thing. I am just going to be in the other room making the invites with Alice and Rose ok?"

"Ok, let me know if you need a hand with anything."

I gave him a smile then left and joined Alice and Rose in the lounge, Rose was typing out the wording for the invitations and Alice was working on the guest list.

"Who have you got so far?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder

"Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Me and Jasper…"

"You and Jasper? Emmett and Rose? But you guys already know your invited" I laughed

"We still want an official invitation Bella" She rolled her eyes at me and continued down the list

"Angela and Ben, Charlie and Sue, Renee and Phil, Edward Snr, Katie and Peter, Julia and Sam and Jessica and Mike"

"Good, keep it small, I don't want it too big."

Katie and Peter where more friends with Alice then they were with me, but I liked them and we got along really well. I hadn't seen Jessica in a while or Mike for that matter, so it would be good catching up with them, hopefully Jessica isn't still the bitch she use to be, Julia and Sam were parents from Lizzie's crèche that I had gone out for dinner with a few times and gotten to know them really well.

The rest of the evening was spent cutting paper, printing invites, arguing from Alice and Rose, and more cutting. It was fun, I enjoyed it. It took my mind of the strange sickness I had started to feel.

…………………………………………**..**

**There is a picture in my profile of the wedding invitation, so go and look if you wish!**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know : - )**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

_Monday_

"Edward, I ahhh… I'm going to the doctors today" I said as I pulled on a pair of jeans

"The doctors? And you didn't tell me?" He sounded upset and angry

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to do this. And I didn't want you to worry about me" I sat down next to him, where he was sitting on the bed and put my hand on his knee

"I'm coming"

"No, stay please. Let me do this. You look after Lizzy and Crystal. I'll be fine on my own" I tried to reassure him

"Alice can come over and look after them"

"Please Edward"

He looked at me for a long moment before sighing, a look of defeat on his face "Fine"

"Thank you" I whispered as I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"You let me know if you need me to come though. And call me as soon as you find out what is wrong" He yelled after me as I disappeared out of the bedroom.

"Ok" I laughed

*********************

I was growing more and more nervous, the doctors was so quiet I could hear the hands on the clock ticking over, that mixed with the reception lady furiously typing away on her keyboard and little kids crying, were really starting to bug me, it was driving me insane. The ticking was getting louder and louder, over powering all other noises that were in the room. I could feel my stomach tightening and loosening up every 5 minutes.

"Isabella Swan" Doctor Fort call

She smiled at me once I stood up and walked over to her.

"Ok Isabella, please take a seat" She motioned for the rather comfy looking white seat next to her desk.

"Please, call me Bella"

"Alright Bella, What can I do for you today?" She asked as she brought up my medical record on the computer

"Well, I haven't been feeling well. I have been throwing up and sometimes I even feel a bit weak"

"Ok" She nodded her head as she picked up her Otoscope.

She moved her chair so she was beside me and put it in my ear; I had no idea what she was looking for. Once she finished with one ear she moved onto the next.

"Ok, that all looks good in there" She changed the attachment and picked up a wood spatula

"Open your mouth please" I did as I was told, she placed the spatula on my tongue and shone the light in my mouth

"Your ears and mouth look perfectly fine" She said as she typed a few things on my file.

"You say you have been feeling sick?" She asked, I nodded "And weak" I nodded again

"And you have also been throwing up, have you had any other symptoms?"

"No" I answered honestly

"Ok, when was your last period?" My last period? What the hell did that have to do with anythi - wait a minute… when was my last period?

"I… uhh… I can't remember" I said shaking my head. I could I not remember…

She smiled at me and handed me a plastic cup "Take this, I need a urine sample. I will do a test to make sure your not pregnant so we can cross that off the list, otherwise if you are then we know what's wrong. The toilet is just in there"

I nodded my head and walked into the toilet. _Last period… when was my last period… I can't be pregnant… no that's silly… isn't it?_

"Here you go" I handed the doctor the cup filled with urine… I hated doing this it was so embarrassing.

I watched as she pulled out a pregnancy test and dipped it into the cup. She looked down at the watch on her wrist and pulled out the pregnancy test once the time was up then sat it on the bench.

She fiddled around with a few things, pulling them out and putting them on a silver like trolley while we waited for the results. I had the urge to jump up and watch it... To see if I was or not.

Once she was done placing things on the silver trolley she walked back over and picked up the test

"Hmm" She said as she walked back over and sat in front of me.

"Hmm? What's hmm mean?" I asked, a little panicked

"Your pregnant, Bella" She held up the test so I could see. Two pink lines, two, not one, two.

"I… umm... how…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence

I'm pregnant... _pregnant..._ I'm PREGNANT. It sunk in… I'm pregnant. Why did I not think of this?

"Congratulations" She smiled at me.

"T-thank you" I whispered

"I take it you do want to keep the baby?" She asked cautiously

My head snapped up, m eyes wide "Yes, I do" I couldn't believe it. Lizzy would have a brother or sister.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Well, I'll do a pap smear, and an ultra sound to find out how far along you are. Would you like to do it today? Or would you like to make an appointment to come back?"

"No, no today is fine. Can I just call my fiancé before we do the scan though? I'm sure he would want to be here"

"Sure" She smiled "Just go outside, I'll set everything up in here so we can get started when you come back, then we will do the scan when your partner gets here"

"Thank you" I said as I left the room.

I almost ran outside and in my rush to get my phone out of my bag, I kept dropping it, r getting tangled up with other things.

I quickly dialed Edwards mobile and waited for him to answer

"Bella? Bella is everything ok? What happened?" He answered sounding worried

"Everything is fine Edward. But I need you to come down here now" I said with a smile on my face

"Why? What's happening?" Could I tell him on the phone? I didn't want him to have to find out here.

"Umm, well" I started as I bit my lip "I'm pregnant" I heard a bang and allot of clattering on the other end

Then Silence…

"Edward?"

More silence

"Edward, are you there?" I asked a bit worried

"Oh I'm sorry. I dropped my phone. You're pregnant? We are having another baby?" He asked, sounding a bit more enthusiastic

"Yes" I giggled

"Wow… Bella that's… wow!"

"Edward, I still need you to come down here" I laughed

"Oh RIGHT, give me 10 minutes. I'll be there soon"

"Don't tell anyone yet though" I said before he could hang up

"Kay, see you soon, love you" He said in a rush

"I lo-" He hung up "ve you too" I finished as I closed my phone and put it back in my bag.

**********************

Edward showed up right on time, we had just finished going through the list of things to do and not to do, we also did the pap test and she wrote out a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

He picked me up and hugged me close to him, lightly squeezing me.

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you too" I whispered back.

"Ahem" The doctor said, I looked over to see her smiling at us. I blushed and Edward put me down

"I take it you're the father" She laughed

"Yes I am" He smiled

"Well, you're just in time. We were about to do the ultra sound and Bella wanted you here"

I climbed up on the uncomfortable examination table and un did the button on my jeans, and lowered them a bit more. She pulled up my top slightly and squeezed the cold gel on my stomach.

I looked over at Edward, who looked like the happiest man alive at the moment. He grinned at me and squeezed the hand he was holding.

I watched the screen as the black and white picture came up.

She furrowed her brows as she took a picture with the machine and typed a few things on the keys

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect" She said as she smiled at me.

I heard Edward let out a breath that I didn't realize he was holding.

"This is your baby here" She said pointing to the screen "And this little dot over here is another baby, your having twins" She smiled over at me.

"Wow" I said as I looked at the picture on the screen "Edward, isn't it amazing… we are having twins"

"Edward?" I looked over at him, he was frozen, staring off into space.

"Edward" I sighed as I pinched his arm

"Ouch.. Why did you do that?"

"You weren't paying attention"

"Yes I was, I just think I heard wrong. I thought you said something about twins"

"I did say something about twins" The doctor laughed "You are having twins"

"I didn't just hear that?" He asked confused

"Is something wrong, Edward?" I asked

"No, no not at all. I'm just.. shocked.. twins.. wow"

After Edward got over his shock and realized we were actually really having twins he seemed to go back to being over joyed that we were having a baby… or two. The doctor resumed looking at the screen taking measurements.

"You are…" She started, typing a few things on the machine again "About 8 weeks" She said with a smile, she picked up her calendar looking at the dates "so your due date is 8 March 2010"

********************

Once we finished, we made another appointment for my next ultrasound and check up then left for home. The whole way home I couldn't help but smile. Edward was actually going to be here this time, he could see it all, help me, be there for me… and the wedding isn't that far off.. wait the wedding. I'll be 5 months pregnant by then… my dress… maybe we need to move the date up. I don't want to look fat on my wedding day.

……………………………………

**OMG how exciting!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked it **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it let me know what you think : - )**

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV (Back tracking so you see how he reacts/thinks)**

_Monday_

"Edward, I ahhh… I'm going to the doctors today" Bella said, as she pulled n a pair of jeans

"The doctors? And you didn't tell me?" Why wouldn't she tell me this stuff?

She has been feeling sick all week; we weren't supposed to hide anything from each other

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to do this. And I didn't want you to worry about me" She sat down next to me, and put her hand on my knee.

"I'm coming" I said, there was no way she was going by herself

"No, stay please. Let me do this. You look after Lizzy and Crystal. I'll be fine on my own"

"Alice can come over and look after them"

"Please Edward" She begged

That look should be illegal! "Fine" I huffed. I had the urge to cross my arms over my chest, but kept them at my side.

"Thank you" She whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek before jumping up and dancing out the door.

"You let me know if you need me to come though. And call me as soon as you find out what is wrong" I yelled

"Ok" I only just heard her say that

*********************

I didn't do much at all while she was gone, I just sat impatiently on the couch, waiting for her to come home, or call... or something. I had that strange feeling in my stomach, ya know, the one you get when you're really anxious.

Lizzy was playing on her toy set of drums Alice had brought her not long ago. The noise was driving me mental _BANG, BANG, BANG_ just kept echoing through my head.

Come one Bella; come on Bella I repeated over and over in my head as I stared impatiently at my cell phone.

And, just like she heard me, my phone started vibrating. _Ok, relax..._

"Bella? Bella is everything ok? What happened?" I said, not sounding calm at all

"Everything is fine Edward. But I need you to come down here now" She replied, though she didn't seem upset or anything.

"Why? What's happening?" Could the suspense is killing me. Maybe I worry too much?

"Umm, well, I'm pregnant" _HUH? _I dropped my phone on the ground, clattering with some of Lizzie's toy blocks she left on the floor. Did she just say pregnant? Nooo that can't be

"Edward, are you there?" I picked up my phone, almost forgetting she was still on the other line.

"Oh I'm sorry. I dropped my phone. You're pregnant? We are having another baby?" I asked, maybe I didn't hear her wrong...

"Yes" She giggled.

WOW! Oh my god... what do I do? I'll actually be here this time; I'll get to experience everything. NO ONE is going to make me leave this time; NO ONE CAN make me leave. I'll bolt my feet to the god damn floor if I have too.

"Wow… Bella that's… wow!"

"Edward, I still need you to come down here" She laughed

"Oh RIGHT, give me 10 minutes. I'll be there soon"

"Don't tell anyone yet though"

"Kay, see you soon, love you"

"I lo-" _Opp's._

I dashed around the room, cleaning up Lizzie's toys and things before picking her up and running out of the house. I buckled her in her seat then drove around to Alice's house.

"ALICE!" I said as I banged on the door

"ALICE OPEN THE BLO-"

"Don't you finish that sentence with your daughter in your arms" She scoffed as she threw open the door

"Sorry Al, Here I need you to look after Lizzy. I gotta go, but I'll pick her up later" I said as I put Lizzy in her arms. I noticed her stomach was a little bigger then it was last time.

"Why? What's wro-"

"Thanks Alice, bye"

With that I ran back to my car, I jumped in and sped down to the doctors.

I'm having a baby, I'm having a baby... I sang in my head.

**********************

The lady at the reception desk led me into the room that Bella was in. I swear the smile on my face was the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. I picked Bella up in my arms and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" She whispered back.

"Ahem" The doctor said, I saw Bella blush as she looked over at the doctor so I put her down.

"I take it you're the father" She laughed

"Yes I am" I said, smiling proudly

"Well, you're just in time. We were about to do the ultra sound and Bella wanted you here"

Bella climbed up onto the examination bed and undid her jeans. I watched as the doctor squeezed some gel or something on her stomach, then pressed some medical thing on top of it. I grabbed hold of Bella's hand and held it tightly. I had never seen one of these before.

The doctor furrowed her brows slightly as she did a few things on the machine. I couldn't really tell what we were looking at, it all looked the same to me.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, sounding a bit worried

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect" The doctor said, smiling at Bella

I let out a breath, I didn't even realise I had been holding

"This is your baby here" She said pointing to the screen "And this little dot over here is another baby, your having twins" She smiled over at Bella

Twins? That means... two right? Two babies?

"Wow" I heard Bella whisper "Edward, isn't it amazing… we are having twins"

"Edward?" The voice echoed in my head... Twins? Wow... two babies are better than one I guess.

"Edward" Really though? Twins... maybe I heard wrong...

I felt something pinch my arm "Ouch.. Why did you do that?"

"You weren't paying attention"

"Yes I was, I just think I heard wrong. I thought you said something about twins"

"I did say something about twins" The doctor laughed "You are having twins"

"I didn't just hear that?" I asked, needing to double check

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked

"No, no not at all. I'm just.. Shocked.. Twins.. Wow"

After the shock passed through me, I felt... extremely, overly happy. We were going to be having two babies, two brothers or sisters, or brother and sister for Elizabeth

"You are…" The doctor said, looking at the screen "About 8 weeks" She said with a smile, she picked up her calendar looking at the dates "so your due date is 8 March 2010"

This time, I wouldn't need to watch a video to be able to experience the birth of my children, I could whiteness it up close, and support Bella the whole way through it. Even if she does yell and scream at me.

**BPOV**

"Alice, I need you to come over RIGHT NOW! We have a wedding emergency" I yelled into the phone.

"Calm Bella" She laughed "What's the problem?"

"I'll tell you once you get here. You need to call Rose too. It's important, so get your butt over here right away" I demanded before I hung up the phone.

I was beginning to stress out. This was going to ruin everything, not that I was blaming my babies or anything. But we won't be able to have it on the 19th of November... otherwise I'll be looking like a whale in my wedding dress.

"Honey, are you ok?" Edward asked as he sat next to me

"This is screwed" I sighed

"What is?" He asked, sounding confused

"This, everything. We have to change the date of the wedding. We either have to move it up or move it back and wait until the twins are born, but I don't think I can wait that long"

"Why do we need to move the date up?"

"Because Edward, I DO NOT want to look like a whale on my wedding day" I said exasperated.

"OK, ok" He said, holding his hands up.

"I'm sorry" I sighed

"It's ok, we will work it out" He said as he pulled me into his side

"Bella? You here?"

"In the lounge Alice"

"I'm going to work this out with the girls." I said.

Edward nodded his head and left

"Alright Bella, so what's so important that we needed to come over? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really looking forward to planning this wedding" Alice said as she plonked herself down on the couch, rubbing her belly with her hand

"Alright, so we need to move the wedding forward, which means, seeing as the invites have been sent out, we need to call everyone with the new date and times"

"What? Why?" Rose asked, looking confused

"Because I... I just found out I'm pregnant.... with twins" I sighed

"Really?" Alice asked, grinning from ear to ear

"Really, really"

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Rose yelled

The both jumped on me, hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm serious" I laughed as I rolled out from underneath them

"How far along?"

"8 Weeks"

"This is so exciting Bella, twins... wow" Alice gushed

"Yeah I know, but please, can we focus on the problem at hand.. On the 19th of November I'll be 5months pregnant, with twins, so I will be almost double the size of a woman who is pregnant with one baby"

"Well.. Three months wasn't allot of time before, how are we meant to move up the wedding... and get it all done in time?" Rose asked

"I don't know, but we need to do something. The three of us can do it together, we will each just have separate jobs to take care of"

"Good Idea Bells. Alright, so let's make a list of what we have to do" She said as she handed out three sheets of paper

"Ok, Alice you will be in charge of telling the caterer about the date change, you can also organize the cake and table cloths"

Alice wrote down everything she needed to do.

"Rose, you can organize the hire of tables and chairs, along with table centre pieces, so anything like candles, or flowers etc... oh and chair covers and sashes"

Rose wrote down everything she needed to do.

"I will take care of the white carpet or rose isle, along with place cards, music, and beverages"

"Ok, and we will all go and get the dresses, I can't do that myself because I need measurements and fittings. Anything I have forgotten and you seem to remember please do it, and let us know so that if we remember it, we don't do it again" I finished

"Ok, I'll also call the guests about the date change... umm when do you want to change the date to?"

"Ahhh, I'm not sure really... what about a month from now?" I asked biting my lip... I shouldn't be too fat then.. I hope.

"Alright... Umm how about the...." Rose trailed off

"1st of October? Isn't that when you and Edward met?" Alice said with a knowing smile on her face

"Umm.. I'm not sure... I can't really remember. I know I did start school close to the end of the year..."

"It was the 1st love" I heard Edward call from the kitchen

"I laughed "Stop listening in" I yelled back

"Sorry" I heard him mutter

"I was joking, come in here please" I called

He walked in and sat down next to me.

"What's up?" He asked, grinning at me

"We all have separate jobs to do to get it done faster. And we are going to have it on the 1st of October, how does that sound to you?" I asked, biting my lip

"Sounds perfect to me" He smiled.

"Thank you" I said, as I leaned in a kissed him "I love you" I whispered

"I love you more" I felt him smile against my lips

"Not possible" I giggled as I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss

"Ahem"

"Oh, sorry" I coughed as I pulled away from Edward. My face felt a little hot so I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"No worries Bells" Alice laughed.

We spent to rest of the afternoon planning the wedding and calling up guests letting them know the change of plans.

**..............................**

**Thanks guys, for all your reviews and support. I LOVE IT! Keep it up**

**We got the most amount of reviews for the last chapter (If that makes sense)**

**Let me know if you like this chapter... even if you hate it! LOL**

**Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok, so this is skipping a bit. So, I'll apologize in advance. I have added in all the details of what the girls did in the last few weeks. **

**Below I have stated some details just for knowledge really, that may be helpful to you and help the story make more sense**

**Date: September 24****th**** 2009 **

**Alice is 4.5 months pregnant**

**Bella is 3 months pregnant**

**YOU WILL FIND OUT THE SEX OF ALICES BABY IN THIS CHAPTER, SO READ CAREFULLY SO YOU DO NOT MISS IT**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love hearing for everyone!!! Please do not forget that : -)**

**I hope you enjoy it : -)**

**...................................**

**BPOV**

_1week before the wedding_

Alice had rang all of our guests and informed them of the new date for the wedding. I told her not to tell anyone about my pregnancy, Edward and I planned on making a little speech at our wedding to inform our friends and family.

Lucky enough for me, we had only invited close friends and some family so they were all more than happy to free up their day to come to my wedding. Not that I expected that of them, but it was still nice to know that they wanted to be involved in such an important event in mine and Edwards life.

Alice had also gone for a couple of cake testings the other day and said that the choc mud and marble cake were the best; I told her I trust her opinion, but she needed to hurry up and pick the third flavour. I'm not really fussed with the flavour of the cake... Besides, I love chocolate cake. The cake she said she thought would be perfect looked wonderful, I liked it. It was four tier, the top tier would be fake because we planned on keeping it. And the other three tiers would be a mix of flavours. She also suggested that Esme made the cake, she loved to cook and she made the best cakes. Alice took a photo of the cake I liked and showed it to Esme, Esme said she would be more than happy to make it for me.

Rose was doing well with hiring everything for me. She already had the tables booked along with the chairs, chair covers and sashes. The tables and Chairs would be delivered in a few days, and Rose was going to pick up the chair covers and sashes. Rose had also taken it upon herself to take care for napkins, table clothes, plates and cutlery. I asked her if she could free up a bit of Alice's work load. Emmett did a good job helping Rose.

The place cards were already organized, Angela offered to make them for me. Said she would get Ben to help. I found the perfect band to play at the wedding, lucky for me they had the first of October free, apparently a couple cancelled 3days ago, I almost screamed with excitement. I had decided to go for a white rose petal isle, Carlisle called up the local Rose farm and asked if we could come and pick up some of the rose petals that had fallen on the ground. They were more than happy for us to do that, so Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper are going down the day before the wedding with buckets to collect the rose petals.

I told Edward he would need to hurry back with the guys so we could finish setting up and have everything completed for the next day.

Angela, of course had agreed to be a bridesmaid.

We had done a pretty good job at picking out my wedding dress. We had just gotten back, and I found the PERFECT dress, it was a white/silver satin ball gown wedding dress, with a drop down waist and draped split skirt opening to tulle and lace and it has a chapel length train.

Alice's maid of honour dress was dashing; it is a lighter blue with Embroidered Taffeta draped bodice gown and Embroidered Chiffon skirt detail. It looked so much like.. _Her. _It was her style.

The bridesmaid dresses where a darker blue, taffeta princess line dress, a line skirt and beaded detail with lace up back. It was gorgeous.

We had picked out a dress for Lizzy as well; she was going to be the flower girl. Alice would walk down the aisle with her, holding her hand.

Alice had declined the lady at the dress shop the right to alter the dress, we had just chosen the dresses that were in the shop at the time. Alice wanted to alter them herself, she said, and I quote _'I could do a much better job than any of the woman that work here' _I don't think that the sales lady really appreciated that, but didn't dare cross her. She had gone through hell with Alice demanding she bring in dress after dress after dress and listening to her pick out every detail that was wrong with the dresses, until we found mine.

Alice didn't seem fazed with wearing a dress, and being pregnant. Obviously she wasn't as self conscious as me; then again, it is my wedding. I had a small belly, you could tell I was pregnant, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I was just glad that I wouldn't look huge.

Charlie had given us a call once he received his invitation, and decided it was a good time to give Edward another good talking to. I fought with him for a while about it, but eventually gave in when I realised I wasn't going to win. I apologised profusely to Edward for whatever horrible things my father threatened him with, though apparently after the warnings and what not, they had a nice long manly chat. I was rather surprised that he didn't give him this talking to the night Edward proposed to me.

Alice and Rose where going to do my hair and makeup, which suited me perfectly. I would rather two people I trust rather than two people I do not trust and have only met a few times.

As for photography, we had gone out and purchased disposable cameras and would place them on the guest tables and let them take the photo's. Rose insisted on taking photos before hand of me, Alice, Angela and my dad. And then she would go take a photo of the guys. When she got back from doing that she was going to swap with my dad and he would take a photo of us girls together.

Edward and Carlisle had gone down three weeks ago and booked and organized the celebrant for the day and also organized the marriage license so we could sign on the day of the wedding to make it official.

I was tired, to say the least. After a very long couple of weeks, of planning and doctors appointments. I was now 3 months pregnant, which meant I could find out what sex my babies are. Edward was excited to find out, just as much as I was. Lizzy slowly understood that she was going to be a big sister soon, and although she didn't fully understand what we meant, she still seemed eager. We had decided to wait until after the wedding to find out the sex of the twins, I was growing more and more anxious by the day. Alice had gone to the doctors a couple of days ago, She had gotten caught up in all the excitement that we were planning my wedding that she had delayed her doctor's appointment to help me, I tried to convince her that she should go because I was eager to know the sex of her baby, she was eager as well but just got so consumed in planning my wedding that she ignored me every time I told her to go to the doctor's, eventually I dragged her out of the house and took her myself, Jasper on tow, helped me get the screaming pixie in the car.

She loved planning, it was her thing. She kept trying to take over everything, but Jasper told her she needed to relax. She was really excited to say the least.

I fell on the couch, spreading my arms and legs out. Rose hung up our garment bags that held our dresses in them as Alice plonked herself down next to me.

"I need sleep" I groaned

"Me too" Alice sighed

"You two a bloody babies" Rose laughed, taking the recliner

"Why don't you take the twins for a day or two and tell me how you feel. They were making me sick from day one. Look, I have a Belly that is twice the size as it was when I was pregnant with Lizzy" I whined, pointing at my small belly.

"That's nothing compared to mine at the moment" Alice said, rubbing circles on to top of her belly

"Talking about babies Ali, have you and Jasper come up with any other names for my little nephew?"

"Not really" She replied, chewing the inside of her mouth "I have looked, but nothing has really jumped out at me yet" She shrugged

"You have plenty of time yet, don't rush it" I said, smiling over at her

"EDWARD" I yelled.

"Why don't you get up and get him?" Rose asked

"Because my feet hurt from Alice dragging me around everywhere" I said "EDWARD" I yelled again

"I'm right here" He chuckled

He was carrying Lizzy on his hip, she had what looked like custard or yogurt all over her face

"How did you girls go?" He asked

"Fine. But I wanted to make sure you guys have got your suits, Alice is going to be doing the fitting tonight" I said.

"Yeah, Emmett is picking them up today. Said he will come over once he has them" He said as he put Lizzy down on my stomach

"Hey sweet heart" I said, pulling her down so she was laying on me, I wiped away the food off her mouth with the tissue I had in my pocket and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"Alice baby" She said, poking Alice's belly

"Yeah darling, that's your cousin in there" Alice said, taking Lizzie's hand in her own.

"How are you feeling?" Edward whispered, leaning over the top of the couch

"Yeah, feeling fine... apart from my feet" I laughed

"You look tired" He stated, as he rubbed underneath my eye

"I am a little" I sighed "We have been busy today, but it feels so good to know that almost everything is done and out of the way. Everyone has been such wonderful help"

"Yes they have" He smiled " Now go get some rest" he said, looking at me intently. I shook my head, I didn't want to sleep anymore, and I just wanted to lay here with my friends, Edward and Lizzy.

Besides, Angela was going to be here soon to try her dress on so that Alice could alter it. And she was going to help Alice and Rose trial my hair and makeup. Alice was also going to make me walk around in my wedding shoes for a while to try breaking them in a bit. So they would be more comfortable on the day.

Edward sighed and turned on his heel and went back to whatever it was he was doing before. He had learnt earlier this week not to push me into something I didn't want to do when I yelled at him for trying to get me out of the kitchen. I later apologized for my behaviour, I was kind of out of place seeing as he only had my best interest at heart. He wanted me to sit down and relax, put my feet up and maybe have a bath.

Everything was flowing smoothly, and I couldn't be more grateful for all of my family and friends that I had around me for all of their help and support. They have all been wonderful.

Now all that was left for me was waiting for the big day. I was excited and nervous, partly because I was worrying that I would fall flat on my face in front of everyone on my way down the aisle, or pass out. Other than that, I couldn't wait to marry Edward.

**.......................................**

**There we go, I hope you all liked it : - )**

**I decided to skip forward because... well I want them to hurry up and get married. LOL**

**Just so everyone knows, Alice is having a baby BOY. Yes it was mentioned**

**I just thought I would say it again just in case.**

*****So, if anyone has any good baby boy names, let me no! I will mix and match the names people suggest to come up with a name I think is perfect, and hopefully you guys will too.*****

**ALSO: There is a link on my profile so you can see what the girls dresses will look like, be sure to check that out. In later chapters I will be posting the images of what everything else looks like EG: The cake.**

**Anyway, you guys know what to do ---- REVIEW **


	26. Chapter 26

**Date: October 1****st**** 2009 Thursday – THE WEDDING!!! YAY **

**Alice is Just 4.5 months pregnant (18weeks roughly)**

**Bella is just over 3 months pregnant (12.5 Weeks)**

**I hope you enjoy it : -) R&R**

**...................................**

**BPOV**

"Please sit still Bella" Alice scolded me

There was only 2hours left until the wedding and I hadn't seen Edward since Tuesday and I missed him terribly. It felt like I hadn't seen him in weeks. Since he has been back we never spent much time apart.

Alice was trying to do my makeup, while Rose was trying to do my hair and instead of being nervous about walking down the aisle I was overly excited that in 2hours I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen, and I get to see Edward.

"Bella, If you don't sit still I'll make your head look like your wearing a poodle!" Rose threatened

"I'm just excited Rose" I said, grinning widely.

"I know" She sighed "But your making it hard for me to finish your hair"

"Fine" I huffed "I'll try sit still" I gripped tightly onto the chair trying to hold myself in place.

I cringed every now and then when Rose pulled to hard on my hair.

Angela was doing Elizabeth's hair and getting her dressed. Esme had taken it upon herself to buy a cane basket and filled it with more white rose petals for her to carry down the aisle with her, she was told to throw them in the air, not just drop them on the ground, that would make much sense seeing as I'm already walking down a white rose petal aisle. Lizzy did great at the rehearsal the other night, she didn't try to wander off or get distracted while holding Alice's hand. Normally the flower girl goes down the aisle first, but Lizzy was going to be last seeing as she didn't want to hold anyone's hand but Alice's if she couldn't hold mine. So to save a hissy fit we settled for that.

"Here's the flower girl" Angela sung as she walked into the bathroom holding Lizzy.

She looked gorgeous with her hair in little ringlets around her face and her diamante tiara and cute white dress we had brought for her.

"Wow, don't you look like a princess" I said, trying not to move too much

She smiled a toothy smile at me and tried to get out of Angela's arms.

"Can you take her back to the room while I get ready and just watch her please" I asked Angela sweetly.

"Sure Bells" She smiled "Say bye bye mommy"

"Bye bye mommy" Lizzy repeated, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Bye my darling" I said kissing her hand before Angela took her out of the room.

****************************

Once Alice and Rose had completed my hair and makeup the helped me pull my dress over my head without ruining my face, hair or the dress.

Alice started fiddling with the dress, straightening it out and fixing it up.

"Perfect" She whispered as she took a step away from me

She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes a bit watery "You look beautiful Bella" She whispered

"Oh, Alice please don't cry. You will ruin your makeup" I said, tears starting to form in my own eyes

"You guys can cry later!" Rose said as she quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed under our eyes.

"Here, put these on" Alice sniffed passing me my shoes.

I slipped the shoes on and lightly brushed my dress down as I stood up and Alice took me over to the floor to ceiling high mirror.

Seeing myself in the mirror, made me second guess if it was really me. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. In all honesty, I looked anything but plain, I looked beautiful. If Alice wasn't gripping so tightly onto my arm I would have thought I was dreaming or something.

"Bella?"

"Dad" I said as I spun around to face him

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with my daughter?" He asked Rose and Alice.

They nodded and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"You look... Beautiful Bells" He said as he carefully wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" I whispered

"I'm proud of you, you know" He continued "And I just wanted to you to know how happy I am for you, and how much I love you"

"Dad, you're gonna make me cry"

He laughed lightly "Sorry, I just wanted you to know that"

"I know, thank you dad. And I love you too" I replied, smiling up at him

**************************

After we had taken photos of the bridal party, one of my father and myself, Rose went to take photos of the guys quickly.

"Bella" Alice said, poking her head in the door "We are ready for you now" She said with a smile

"Ready Bells?" Charlie asked, holding his arm out for me to take.

I linked my arm with his and smiled "Ready as I'll ever be"

My stomach felt a bit funny, like it was twisting in knots with every step I took. A curtain had been hung blocking the backyard so that I couldn't see out, and no one could see me approaching the door.

Angela would be walking down first, then Rose, then Alice and Lizzy and then me and Charlie.

"Ok take a deep breath Bella" Alice said, turning around to face me. I did as she asked of me, and it helped

"Alright, now Angela will go first, Rose will go after her, then I'll go with Lizzy. Once I have gone count to 10 then follow, ok?" She said.

"Ok" I said, nodding my head

"Oh I love you bells" She gushed pulling me into one last hug

"Love you too Ali" she smiled at me and handed me my bouquet that we had made ourselves after picking out flowers from the local florist.

The music started playing and Alice turned back to face the doors. I was slightly hidden around the corner so when the doors where open, no one would see me until it was my turn to walk out.

"Alright Angela go" Alice said.

Angela opened the door and pushed the curtain to the side and made her way down the aisle

"Your turn Rose" Alice said.

"Good Luck Bells" Rose whispered as she walked out the door.

"Ok Bella, remember count to 10, and then follow me out." I nodded my head as she made her way out of the door

I started counting in my head, slowly.

"Ready Bells?" My dad asked again as he gave my hand a quick squeeze

"Yep" I replied taking another deep breath

_4...5...6...7...8...9...10_

Taking another deep breath I took a step so I was facing was looking outside into the back yard. Today was a nice day, luckily so we didn't need to move the wedding inside.

Alice was about 8steps ahead of me as I took the next step out the door. The music changed and everyone turned to look at me. I looked around as I slowly walked down the aisle, it looked beautiful. The white rose petal aisle, the white gladiator chairs, and the topiary boxwood ball trees at the beginning of the aisle.

I smiled at everyone as I made my way down the aisle, about half way down I looked up and saw Edward, standing at the end waiting for me. That gorgeous crooked smile on his face as he watched me walk down the aisle. I smiled at him and held tightly onto Charlies arm so I wouldn't run forward towards him.

After what seemed a lifetime I finally made it to the end of the aisle. Charlie placed my hand in Edward's before giving me a kiss on the cheek and Edward a friendly pat on the back.

I smiled up at Edward, and all my nervs seemed to vanish. I looked at Edward contently, soaking in all the love and passion that seemed to be dripping from his eyes as I listened to the celebrant speak.

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Surrounded as we are by those we most love, let us turn our hearts and minds to the two before us who wish to bind their lives together, in peace, and in love, thus celebrating the beauty and joy of life.

It has been said that no man is an island entire to himself. We are involved in all humanity and each time two people come together to blend their lives as one, it is a reaffirmation of human courage, hope and love. Marriage is the supreme sharing of experience and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous uniting of a couple whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered into romance. Today, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan proclaim their love to the world and we who are gathered here rejoice with them and for them in the new life they now undertake together. Now we have Isabella and Edward before us, who wish to take their place among those who have said yes to living, yes to the hard task of loving, and yes to the best that humanity stands for. This celebration is the outward token of an inner union of hearts. It is a union created by their loving purpose and kept by their abiding will. It is in this spirit and for this purpose that they have come here to be joined together."

We had chosen that speech simply because we didn't believe that people should have a right to tell us if we should be married or not. I like the speech, I thought it was simple and sweet.

"I understand that they have written their own vows. Edward, will you please read your vows now?" The celebrant said

Edward looked at the celebrant giving her a smile and slight nod before turning back to face me

"Bella, I take you as my wife. To say I love you is not enough. To try to condense the depth of my feelings into a few words is impossible. It doesn´t tell of the respect, I have for you as an individual, Nor how I appreciate How tender and caring you are, Nor the joy I find in your laughter,  
Nor the tears I hold back for your pain, Nor the strength you give when I need it, Nor the pleasure I feel in your touch. But if to say I love you means all these things then let me say I love you more each day." He said as he slipped the ring on my finger

The way he spoke, his words filled with adoration and wisdom. Filled my heart with more love then I ever thought he held for me. I could feel my nose starting to tingle as tears threatened to form.

"And now Isabella, will you please read your vows?"

I smiled and took another deep breath before speaking

"Edward, I am proud to take you as my husband for all the time we have been together.  
There has always been the kind of love and understanding which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented, encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today, and with your help I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I love the way you love and care for me.  
I love the way you trust and believe in me. I love the way you always look your best for me.  
I love you and I love my life with you. Today as we begin our lives as husband and wife I commit myself to you." I said as I slipped his ring on his finger.

I could hear a few people sniffline and the sounds of hush shobs behind me.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

I took a step closer to Edward as he leant down closer to me. Pressing his soft lips against mine, his touch so soft and gentle, as if anything he had forgotten to say, he was saying now and that he was truly mine, until the day I die.

Our guests clapped and awed in their seats, i could hear the clicking of camera's going off and the almost inaudible whispers around us.

***************************

"Congratulations" Esme gushed as she pulled me into a hug

Once we had signed the registry and recieved our marriage certificate everyone came up to congratulate us. That is when the tears started, first with Alice her was trying not to let the tears escape when she hugged me close to her, Rose was crying and I swear even Emmett had a few tears running down his cheek.

"Thank you Esme" I whispered in her ear as she hugged me tightly

She moved on to hug Edward and Carlisle enveloped me in a hug saying his congratulations.

"We are so proud of you two" Esme said

"Thank you, so much for all your help." Edward said, shaking Carlisle's hand

We spent the next half an hour being congratulated and having photo's taken before the guests left to go to the reception. Edward and I along with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Lizzy and Angela stayed to have a few more photos taken by Charlie before we headed off to our reception.

"I love you" Edward whispered as Alice took photo after photo of us

"I love you too" I replied, smiling up at him

He picked Elizabeth up and sat her on his hip so she could be in the photo as well. She giggled and smiled at the weird noises Alice was making to try and get her to laugh.

So far, today has been the best day of my life, apart from when Lizzy was born. This moment has almost completed every part in my life and I know that once the twins are born, our family is going to be filled with so much love and happiness. Just the thought of what is to come made me smile.

**.......................................**

**There we go, I hope you all liked it : - )**

**The song that Bella walked down the aisle to is: Give me forever by James Ingram and John Tesh for those of you who would like to listen to it.**

**The reception will be next chapter!**

*****Photos are in my profile, so make sure you check them out – Hair Styles, a picture of Elizabeth (just what she looks like) and other wedding day stuff*****

**Thanks to everyone who suggested baby names for Alice and Jaspers unborn baby boy. I got heaps of suggestions. So please, keep them coming!**

**When it gets closer to her due date I will pick out a few of my favourites and post them in an author's note at the end of a chapter for voting.**

**Anyway, you guys know what to do ---- REVIEW **


	27. Chapter 27

Date: 1st of October 2009 – Still the wedding (Reception)

**BPOV**_**  
**_

After another 15 minutes of photo take Edward, Alice, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward Snr, Sue, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela, Elizabeth and myself all made our way inside to join our reception.

It had been decked out perfectly, the lounge room had been emptied and seeing as it was only a small reception and it was big enough to have a few tables, room for the dj and a place to dance.

All the guests were seated and chatting away happily when we entered. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Sue all went to their own table and took Elizabeth with them to take their seats while I and Edward along with the bridal party all took our respective seats.

Edward and I were in the middle; to my left were Alice, Rose and Angela. To Edward's right was Emmett and Jasper. He didn't have anyone else that he wanted to be a groomsman so seeing as we are odd numbered we offered Ben, Angela's partner the end seat.

The waiters brought out the hors d'oeuvres and everyone continued chatting happily with the people around their table and sipped on wine.

About half an hour after the hors d'oeuvres were served I saw Charlie stand up and cling his glass with a tea spoon. Everyone went silent and turned their attention to my father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am only going to speak for a couple of minutes today because of my throat - apparently, if I go on for too long, Bella is going to cut it for me! So what can I tell you about Bella and still walk out of here on two legs? Well it doesn't seem like five minutes ago that Bella was born. Being a modern Dad of course - I was there at the birth. Yes, I remember that day very well ….  
We had a very short-sighted nurse. Soon after the birth she picked Bella up and held her "Oooh" she said "you look just like your Dad!" …..Unfortunately, I had to very quickly point out to the nurse that she was in fact holding Bella upside down.

For those of you who don't know Edward too well… let me tell you all that he is a true gentleman.  
So what is married life like? What can they expect from it?  
If we listen to the macho men, they would tell us that marriage begins with the engagement ring, then there is the wedding ring and finally it ends up with all the suffer-ring!  
And if we listen to the women's libbers… They would tell us it begins when you sink into his arms…. And it ends up with your arms in his sink…. But I'm sure that won't prove true in this case as Edward certainly is a modern man and he will probably do his share of the cooking and washing up. And Bella is also a modern woman… and Edward we know how you like your food….. So like a modern wife, Bella will learn what all your favourite dishes are….. And the restaurants that serve them. You'll find that when you come home late at night, she'll be there waiting for you…. And she'll ask you where you've been…. Then tell you EXACTLY where to go. Edward, there are many advantages of being married. You'll come to know that you can't make a fool of yourself without hearing about it. You'll find that you become the kind of person who becomes very responsible….. No matter what happens…. You're responsible. And, Edward….. Don't ever make the mistake of trying to find out who the boss is in the house…. Believe me; you'll be much happier not knowing.

And now I'd like to get a little more serious and talk about the Bella I know and love.

A while ago a group of us were talking about what a shame it was that we didn't have those fancy video recorders when the kids were growing up. But the other night as I was going thru some old family photos I realized that in fact I have my own personal video recorder…. And it's right in here." He said, putting his hand over his heart.

Watching my father talk up there, despite his rather shyness has made me proud. And although he made a lame attempt of joking... He is still my father and I love him.

"You see… when I look at Bella today… I still see the tiny little Eskimo baby lying in the carriage in our apartment… while I read to her. When I looked at Bella taking those first steps down the aisle today… I was reminded of another set of first steps… the very first steps she ever took… at our apartment at 11 months old… and I can see it as if were yesterday. And her first tears at 5 weeks … and her first smile at 5 ½ weeks old. When I look at Bella today… dressed in her beautiful wedding gown… her costume for the wedding ceremony…. I also see the little girl in other costumes… Witches and clowns for Halloween…. tap dance costumes, and jazz and ballet costumes… the trips to the zoo, the trips to the library… she loved books then, and she still does… and the trips to the museum and Art gallery… where she so loved the Eskimo carvings. When I look at Bella today… the young woman… SO SOPHISTICATED… collecting quotes on mortgage rates and mutual funds… What I see is the little girl who collected Cabbage Patch and Scratch and Sniffs.… Who in grade 2 wanted to be a nurse… and in grade 5 a comedian. For those of you who are in the pool as to when I'll first start sobbing…. You might want a heads up here… I would like to recite a poem … one that I haven't yet gone thru without shedding a tear. It's a song really, but I'll spare you the agony of listening to my singing and I'll just read it as a poem.  
Life goes short & man grows old, Summer's gone & the wind turns cold, Where are you going, my little one, little one? Where are you going, my daughter, my own? Turn around & you're 2, turn around & you're 4, Turn around, you're a young woman going out of the door, Where are you going, my little one, little one? Pigtails & petticoats, where have you gone? Turn around & you're tiny, turn around & you're grown, Turn around; you're a young wife with babies of your own, Where have they gone, our little ones, little ones? Where have they gone, our children, our own? Turn around & they're young, turn around & they're old, Turn around & they've gone, & we've no one to hold.

Ladies and gentlemen….please rise and raise your glasses…. TO THE BRIDE!!!!!" He continued, a few tears spilt over the brim of his eyes, and he watched my own.

My own tears formed, and leaked over, spilling down my warm cheeks. Edward held my hand and squeezed it under the table. Looking around at our family and friends, most of who had their own tears running down their cheeks, looked almost as overwhelmed as myself. Not only because my father actually gave the longest speech he has ever given, but because of the words he spoke so truly of, so loved filled.

"Thank you" I mouthed t my father as he took his seat. He gave me a slight nod and smile

"Guess it's my turn now" Emmett said, standing up wide grin on his face.

I could see Rose stiffen besides Alice as she watched her partner stand up. I was kind of funny, because, well I have never seen Emmett give a speech before, and I'm not really sure Rose has either.

"Good Evening! I'm standing up here tonight, pretty boastful I have to admit, of my cousin, Edward, and his bride Bella. I have come to sing their praises, and if I happen to embarrass either one of them in the process, I apologize right now!

On behalf of our family, we want to welcome each of you to the wedding today. It is a true testament to Edward and Bella that you have taken time from your busy schedule to come and witness their marriage. I have never seen a more beautiful bride than Bella, and my cousin looks just plain button busting proud, doesn't he?  
As wonderful and unique each of them is, together they make the perfect couple! Edward, a man of patience, has become even more patient since seeing Bella. He also has a warmer heart, a wonderful glow of love about him, and family has taken on a new meaning for him now that he has Elizabeth, their beautiful little girl. We have always been cousins, but we are now friends. It's a wonderful transformation to watch him take on the role of husband. I know that if he.  
Bella is a terrific woman. She lights up with love when she sees my cousin and her traits read like a list of "who's who?" She is compassionate, filled with laughter, grounded and happy. She is honest, trustful, faithful, sweet, kind, warm hearted and intelligent. So, Bella, when you have your next child, remember, the spelling of his name should be E-M-M-E-T-T! No, I'm just kidding. I'm saying all these wonderful things about you because you are truly a wonderful person and we welcome you into our family with open arms!  
I feel blessed to be Edward's Cousin. He has been a friend, mentor and role model for me. I am so happy that he has found this woman filled with perfection to spend the rest of his life with. Together, they should see many years of success, both personally and professionally, and they should enjoy immense happiness, just by being together!  
I don't have much advice for the newlyweds, because I really have no experience to speak from. But, if I had any advice, it might just be to Bella. That would be to keep the seat down, never fight before you go to bed, and to always say "yes dear", except if Bella happens to ask "does this make me look fat?".  
Everyone, I'd like you to raise your glass and toast my cousin Edward and his new bride, Bella.  
May the future hold your happiness, May the future hold your health. May your heart hold your love,  
and may your arms hold your babies, yet to come. Here's to your future happiness together!"

A few people laughed, Edward chuckled and I just smiled. Rose seemed to relax a bit. It wasn't that bad, kind of sweet really.

"Thank you, Emmett" Edward said shaking his hand

"No worries" He grinned, taking his seat

"My turn" Alice sang as she stood up.

She looked down at me and put her hand on my shoulder before starting.

"Thanks to Emmett for his enlightening speech there. I think I speak for a couple of us who have learned something new about the groom there. I don't quite know how I'm going to follow what the best man said, but I'll give it a try. I'd like to start by saying thanks for the compliments but all the bridesmaids that are over a certain age are all spoken for, sorry! But me and Emmett, the best man, do agree on two things: firstly, Bella, she does look fantastic, and the dress is amazing. I just feel sorry for whomever it is that's picking up the bill for it. Only joking Edward, it wasn't too expensive, but the dress and your lovely wife combined look a million dollars. And secondly, I think we all agree that the couple are a match made in heaven - the perfect couple. Every couple will have their ups and their downs; it's inevitable, and they're bound to have their differences. For example, I asked Edward what he wanted from the marriage. He said to me that he wanted happiness, a family and to be with his lovely wife until the end of time. And when I asked Bella what she wanted from the marriage, she replied, a new George Forman grill and a toaster. Not quite the same as Edward, but still at least she is easy to satisfy. I've known Bella for years now. The first time I saw Bella and Edward together, she was a different person. She was relaxed, happy and carefree. This must have been the way that Edward made her feel, like the princess she is. He has shown her that she is special and shown her true love. I know that if I am half as happy and loved as Bella is when I get married to Jasper, I will be blessed. And Bella and Edward, it's hard to put into words how seeing you together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. And when we all witnessed you in the church today make those vows we all knew they would last forever. Bella it is a real honour to be your Maid of Honour. I am deeply moved for even knowing you, and even more so that you would grant me this opportunity. So thank you very much.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the Bella and Edward, Long may their love and happiness last".

"Thank you Ali! So much" I said crying. It was all so much. My father, Emmett and Alice.

I love them all dearly, and having them all in my life is the best thing anyone could have asked of. Without them, I'm not me.

"You welcome Bella" She said, enveloping me in a hug "Your my best friend forever and I love you so much. I'm so happy for you" She whispered

"I love you too" I replied, a new set of tears forming.

"You better" She giggled

**********************************

Everyone's main meal was served and guests continued to enjoy the light chatter.

I looked up at my dad every now and then and noticed how happy he looked talking to Sue. _Yep, something is defiantly going on_.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" Edward said, standing up. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meals, but Bella and I have a rather important announcement we would like to make" He said once everyone quietened down.

"Bella and I" She continued, pulling me up so I was standing next to him "Have some wonderful news" He continued with a smile

"The other week, I went to the doctors. I had been feeling, a bit under the weather" I said

"And we found out that we are having another baby" Edward continued

"Twins to be exact. I am three months pregnant with twins" I said happily.

No one new except for Edward, me, Lizzy, Alice, Rose, Angela, Emmett and Jasper.

There was a chorus of congratulations and clapping ringing around the room. Everyone's smiling faces all looking at us. Even my dad looked somewhat happy about this news and clapped along with everyone else. I was worried about what he would say or do. If he would freak out and think that Edward would leave again.

******************************

Once everyone had finished eating the tables were cleared and Edward and I made our way to the make shift dance floor for our first dance, hand in hand. He smiled sweetly at me and kissed the top of my head as cameras flashed around us. The lights had been dimmed and candles where lit around the room making the scene very romantic, especially with the blue and silver it was lovely.

We stopped in the middle of the dance floor as our song came on.

"Shall we, Mrs. Cullen?" He said. Hearing those words from his mouth made my heart melt _Mrs Cullen._

"We shall, Mr. Cullen" I said, smiling up at him.

He took my hand in his and wrapped his other around my waist. I placed my hand softly on his shoulder. We moved slowly around the dance floor, not talking, just looking contently and lovingly into each other's eyes. Not caring about the flashes of cameras, or the soft whispering.

At the moment, it was just me and Edward, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. No one else was around us, there were no problems in the world and nothing to distract us or break us apart. It was just him and me.

Until Elizabeth ran over half way through the song and started pulling on Edward's pants. He smiled at her, and picked her up holding her between us, much like the time at Alice's 21st. He gave me Elizabeth and I held into her, placing a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled in closer to my chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me and Elizabeth and we started dancing again. The five of us. Even though the twins weren't born, they were still here, dancing with us. More and More cameras flashed as we continued to dance throughout the song. No one else came out, they just watched as we made our way around the dance floor.

"I love you, Bella" He whispered, placing his lips on my forehead and lingering there for a moment

"And I love you, Edward" I smiled, closing my eyes and enjoying the tingling feeling of his lips against my skin.

"Forever"

"And Ever" I continued as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"What bout me mummy" Lizzy pouted

"I love you too baby" I chuckled

"I wuv you to mummy"

******************************

Once we finished dancing, it was time to cut the cake. Though I didn't really want to cut it because it looked so good, so I made sure someone had taken a photo of it before Edward, Elizabeth and I dug the knife into it, smiling as people took photos of us. My hand was on the knife, Edwards was on mine and Elizabeth's was on Edwards.

One of the waiters took over and cut the rest of the cake, placing it on plates for whoever wanted a slice, otherwise they could choose one of the desserts we had chosen for the menu.

"Hey Bells" My dad said as he walked up to me and Edward with Edward Snr following close behind him

"Hey Dad, and Ed" I smiled, giving them both a hug

"You look gorgeous Bella" Edward Snr said

"Thank you, you look pretty dashing in that tux yourself"

"Oh this old thing? I found it in the bottom of my wardrobe" He joked "Edward" He continued turning to face his son "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks dad"

"I mean it; you have proved me wrong all these years. I should have trusted the choices you wanted to make and accepted that it was your life. I want you to no I'm sorry"

Edward looked at his father for a moment before smile and pulling him into a hug. My dad swung his arm around my shoulder as we watched the two in front of us. It had been hard on Edward with his dad trying to control everything he did.

I covered my mouth with my hand and me being me... and pregnant I started to cry again.

"I love you son" Edward snr said patting Edward on the back

"I love you too dad" Edward replied as he stood back next to me.

"Your mum would have been proud of you"

"I no dad, I know"

"You look after my son, alright?" He said to me

"I will" I promised

Once everyone had eaten desert they all paired off into two couples to dance. Esme and Carlisle. Me and Edward. Charlie and Sue. Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett. Angela and Ben. Jessica and Mike. Edward Snr didn't want to dance, he wanted to stay and watch Lizzy seeing as he never met her before Alice's wedding, and then again today. Said he wanted to get to know her before the twins. He even said that he was thinking about moving down to live near my dad. Apparently they are getting along really well and he wanted to be somewhat closer to myself, Edward and our small growing family so he could be a part of it as much as possible.

To say today had been good would be an understatement. It has been one of the best days of my life. I certainly would never forget today, even if we didn't have photos.

I consider myself, the luckiest person alive. I have my best friend Alice, in all her hypo glory. Rose, even if she is bitchy sometimes, deep down she is a caring person, she is real and I love her to death. I have my father, who without him I wouldn't exist today. Emmett and Jasper, who I consider brothers. Are always there for me. I have my family, Edward and Lizzy, my heart, my soul, the air I breath. Without them I wouldn't be me, and soon, we will have the twins who will brighten my life even more.

.........................................................

So there we have it!

Hope you guys like it...

Just so you know, they won't be going on a honeymoon yet because they have Elizabeth and the Twins. But they may just take one in a later chapter.

Thank you HEAPS to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am extremely happy, over the moon that you liked the wedding, and I can only hope you enjoy the reception just as much if not more.

The song Bella and Edward first dance to is called _Beautiful in my eyes by Joshua Kadison_

For those of you who have not heard it, down load it! It is a beautiful song and I love it!

You guys know what to do : -)

REVIEW.......


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow... that's all I can say. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I liked how the wedding turned out and I'm glad most of you found it visual and liked the songs chosen for Bella to walk down the aisle and Edward and Bella's first dance!**

****At the end of this chapter will be a bunch of baby names for Alice's baby that I thought were nice, so, vote on your favourite name, pick up to two names if you wish and I will make a note of the names chosen****

_**Date: 2**__**nd**__** Of October 2009 – Day after the wedding**_

**................................**

**BPOV**

_Beep.... Beep.... Beep...Beep..._

"Edward" I groaned "Stop that annoying noise"

_Beep.... Beep.... Beep...Beep_

"Edward?" I sighed, rolling over.

Keeping my eyes closed I felt around his side of the bed. _Empty?_

I opened my eye slowly, adjusting them to the bright light. And, sure enough Edward's side of the bed was empty. _Where could he be?_

I rolled back over so I was lying on my back and sighed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

The glimmer of the ring on my left hand caught my eye and I smiled as I admired it. It was a gorgeous ring. It was too much, but I still loved it.

I rolled out of bed, sitting on the edge I stretched out the my arms and legs before I stood up and wrapped my dressing gown around my body. Not everyone needs to see what I wore to bed last night.

Sleepily, I walked down the stairs to find my house... clean. _Wow _I thought, who cleaned the house and got rid of the tables and chairs and what not.

I knocked on the guest bedroom that was located downstairs near the bathroom.

"Alice?" I asked from behind the door

Alice and Jasper had stayed last night along with Angela and Ben. Rose and Emmett had gone home to finish some business they apparently didn't get to finish before the wedding, I was happy not knowing exactly what that business was.

"Looking for me?"

I jumped and turned around to see Alice standing behind me with her hands on her hips

"Yeah, have you seen Edward?" I asked

"He went for a run" I nodded my head and we stood there... silently for a moment.

"So _Mrs. Cullen _how do you feel today?" She grinned

I smiled at the sound of my new name before answering "I feel great" I beamed

"So you had a good night then?"

"It was wonderful" I sighed "Everyone did such a beautiful Job. It was like a dream come true"

"It was fun, I thought" She smiled "I hope my wedding turns out as good as yours"

"Your wedding?" I asked. _Is she getting married... was there something I missed?_

"Yeah. I'll get married one day. To Jasper of course. I have been leaving clues all over the house" She laughed

"Aw Ali, he will propose when he is ready" I said, rubbing her arm

"I know, but I'm just getting impatient" She giggled.

"Hey ladies" Angela said as she walked past us to the bathroom. Towel in hand... toothbrush in mouth.

"Morning Ang" Alice and I sung at the same time

We laughed as pointed at each other, then laughed harder that we had done the same thing

"Are you guys high?" Angela asked, pocking her head out the door.

"Nope" I said

"Yes" Alice said at the same time, only using a sarcastic tone.

Angela laughed and shook her head before closing the door behind her.

"So, who cleaned my house?" I asked curiously

"Oh, I got some cleaners to come over at 6 this morning. I thought it would be nice for you to wake up and come down to a nice clean home. I mean, after last night the house was kind of messy" She said, laughing at the last part. "I'm gonna get dressed now Bells. But I'll see you at breakfast, Jasper is making French toast" She said, licking her lips

"Oh yum" I said rubbing my stomach "We are hungry"

Laughing, Alice replied "See you in about halfa" She roughed my already messy hair and walked around me back into the bedroom.

******************

"Come on Lizzy, time to get up baby" I said as I brushed the hair out my daughters face

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me with a smile on her face. She had a rather late night last night, later than usual anyway.

"Hewwo mummy" She yawned as I bent down and picked her up

"Good morning" I said to her with a smile on my face. "So what do you want to wear today?" I asked as I pulled open her draw.

"How about these?" I asked, holding up a pair of blue jeans with pink and purple flowers on the right leg.

She nodded her little head at me so I put them on top of the chest of drawers so I could dig for a top for her to wear.

"This?" I asked, holding up a white singlet top that said 'daddy's girl' on it with a bit of lace on the hem. Again she nodded her head so I put the top with her pants so I could look for a jacket.

"This jacket?" I asked as I held up a plain white cardigan.

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. I laughed and put it back in the draw _spending to 'much time with Alice._

"This one?" I held up a matching blue denim jacket that had small glitter patterns of flowers over it.

Nodding her head she said "Pitty"

"Good" I laughed as I grabbed all her clothes and placed them on her crib and picked up the folded towel that was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, then took her into the bathroom.

I laid the towel down on the ground a put Lizzy on top of it while I ran the bath and put some bubble bath in, she loved playing with the bubbles. While the bath was filling I undressed Elizabeth.

Once the bath was filled, and the bubbles were fluffy I plopped her down into the warm water. After washing her body and her hair I sat for a minute watching her play with the bubbles, and squeal every time the bubbles floated through the air.

"Knock Knock" I heard Edward say from behind me

"Hey you" I said as I spun around on my knees to face him

"Good morning" He smiled as he walked over to me.

He looked sweaty and a bit red in the cheeks. "How was your run?" I asked

"It was good."He bent down and gave me a kiss before pulling Lizzy out of the bath and wrapping her in her towel

"Hello my princess"

"Hewwo daddy" She giggled

"Everyone is downstairs, Jasper has almost finished making breakfast and I have to have a shower" He said, looking at me.

"I have to get Lizzy dressed, then I need to have a shower. So I'll have one after you" I stood up and took Elizabeth from him

"Why don't you just get her dressed then take her downstairs to Alice then come up and join me" He winked at me

I grinned at him, rubbing his chest with my hand "Give me two minutes"

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly dressed Elizabeth and ran a brush through her hair before taking her downstairs

"Alice, can you watch Elizabeth for me please. I need to have a shower"

"Sure Bells" Alice replied with a smile as she took Elizabeth from me.

"I'll be down soon"

"Don't rush" Alice said winking at me knowingly

I laughed at her before running back upstairs.

When I got to the bathroom, Edward was already in the shower.

I undressed, and looked down at my small belly and smiled before opening the shower door.

Edward had his back facing me and he was running his hands through his hair.

Biting my lip I ran my eyes up and down Edward's back as the water ran smoothly down his back.

I stepped into the shower and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his back.

I heard him inhale deeply before he turned around to face me. Wrapping his own arms around my waist.

"I can't believe we are finally married" I whispered

"I know" He sighed "I have been wanting to marry you for so long"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. Before I left, I had everything planned. I was going to wait another 6months then propose to you" He replied

"Well, we are married now. That's all that matters" I whispered as I leant up on my tippy toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He smiled at me when I pulled away, only to put his hand behind my head to stop me. He brought his lips back down to mine and pressed then against my own passionately.

His tongue gently trailed the length of my bottom lip and I felt his breath wash over me once I slightly parted my lips. He pulled my lower lip with his teeth sending a pleasant shiver down my spine as he continued to softly, but passionately kiss me. His tongue slipped into my still slightly parted lips, he tangled it with my slowly. A fresh wave of love and adoration ran through my body as his hands trailed up and down my wet back.

I cupped his cheek with my hand, caressing his cheek I slowly moved my hand up and into his soft bronze hair. _He is perfect, and all mine. Forever, and ever, and ever... until the day I die._

******************

"Took you guys long enough" Jasper laughed as we made our way downstairs.

I looked down at my hands trying to hide the blush that covered my cheeks.

Edward chuckled and led me to the table. Everyone was already sitting down eating.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Alice said, breaking the awkward silence

I shrugged my shoulders as I took a bite of my French toast.

"Us guys are going to play golf" Ben said. I hadn't even realised he was sitting there until then.

"Are we just?" Edward smirked, raising as eyebrow at him.

"We are" Jasper chimed in "And you have to come. No ifs, butts or what's about it"

"You seem to have forgotten that I got married yesterday. I would like to spend some time with my new _wife"_

"You have the rest of your life to spend time with her" Jasper responded "Besides, you never do anything with us."

"Go" I said, putting my hand on his "Have fun" I gave him a smile

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright then. Who is coming?"

"Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie, your dad, Ben, me and you" Jasper said.

Good, he will have time to catch up with his father.

"And we leave when?"

"Well, we have to pick up Emmett in 15minutes. Then we will meet the others at the golf course"

We all finished our breakfast and the guys quickly got changed into comfortable golfing clothes while us girls cleaned up the mess.

"I'll see you when you get home. Win a game for me" I said smiling up at Edward

"Of course" He smiled "I love you"

"Love you too" I said leaning up on my tiptoes and giving him a kiss.

He quickly hugged Lizzy then dashed out the door. I watched as Jasper sped down our driveway then disappeared around the corner. _What am I going to do now?_ I thought while I bounced Elizabeth on my hip.

"Oh Bellaaaa" I heard Alice sing from behind me. _Oh O._

I slowly turned around to come face to face with the evil pixie herself. Well metaphorically speaking of course, I am taller than her.

She was standing about 6 feet away from me, one hand on her hip the other hand she was holding up with what I assumed was her life line... _make up._

"Don't worry Bella. I don't wanna do your make up, I just wanna sit watch movies with you maybe Rose if she is up to it and Angela and we can pig out on chips, ice cream and paint each other's toe nails" She said, squealing and jumping up and down when she said that last part.

"As long as there is no foundation, eye liner, mascara, eye shadow or bronzer in that bag then I am happy"

"I promise there isn't" She said, crossing her heart. "I'll go call Rose and tell her to get her butt over here. You go find Angela. She ran when she saw me and this black case" She said with a laugh.

Then she danced off towards the kitchen. I walked up stairs, listening to Alice talk animatedly on the phone to Rose.

I knew where Angela would have hidden.

"Ang" I said, knocking on my bedroom door. I couldn't open it because it was locked. "It's me, Bella open the door" I yelled

The door creaked open and she stuck her head out "Where is she?" She whispered

"Downstairs. And it wasn't a makeup bag" I laughed "It just has nail polish in it. So come on, we are watching a movie, pigging out and painting each other's toe nails"

I heard Angela mutter something that sounded like 'thank god' as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Rose is coming over. Said she will be here in a minute" Alice said as she picked up Lizzy

"Alright go pick a movie. I'll grab the chips and dip" I said as I made me way around Alice and into the kitchen.

I dug around in the cupboards pulling out plain chips and cc's along with the Doritos dip. Yum.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to Alice who had a blanket pulled up over her and Lizzy snuggled close by her side. Angela occupied the other two seater couch the was next to ours.

"Marley and Me" said Angela as she turned on the TV.

"I love that movie" I said mostly to myself

"So Bella, when are you going to the doctors to find out the sex of your babies?" Alice ask as she leant down and whispered something to my belly

"I have an appointment tomorrow. I'm really excited" I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you going to tell anyone the sex? Or keep it a secret?" Angela asked

"I think we will tell people. I would rather live. I'm afraid if I kept it a secret Alice might just murder me"

"I would not"

"Would so"

"Not"

"So"

"Not"

"Not"

"SO" She yelled

"HA! Got ya" I beamed

"Wait... no.. wha-... ARGGH"

"You guys are kind of childish" Angela stated

"No we aren't" Alice and I whined at the same time.

Again, like the last time we did that, we started laughing at each other.

"Weird" Angela muttered

"Shut up!" Alice and I said again, at the same time

"Yeah defiantly weird" She said as Alice and I clutched onto our sides in a fit of giggles

"Starting without me?" Rose said as she entered the room, looking at me and Alice like we were on drugs. She looked at Angela scrunching up her face and pointing at us. Angela shrugged and turned her attention to the menu of Marley and Me.

"No, we were just waiting for you" I said, trying to catch my breath

"Good" She huffed as she sat down next to Angela "Ooo nail polish" She said as she pulled out a light pink bottle. "Foot" She demanded to Angela.

Angela did as she was told and put her foot on Rose's knee.

"Hit play!" Alice growled

"Calm woman" I laughed.

I pressed the play button on the remote then sat back and got comfy next to Alice under the blanket.

This was my favourite movie. I loved Jennifer Aniston, she was a great actress and so was Owen Wilson.

"Mmm" I picked up the bag of Doritos and opened the dip "Yum" I licked my lips and popped a chip in my mouth.

"Aww look at the puppies" Alice gushed.

"Crystal is better" I sighed as I looked around the room "Talking about Crystal. Where is she?" I asked

"I put her outside" Alice shrugged

"Oh ok" I sighed, turning my attention back to the movie.

Poor Marley was locked in the garage. I couldn't do that to my dog. I would rather put her in the laundry or something, the garage just seems too cold.

Alice started rummaging through the black case looking for a nail polish colour to put on my toes. Rose was now getting her toe nails painted by Angela and we were up to the part were Marley was at the beach playing in the water were he ruins the day for all the other dogs.

"Peach" Alice exclaimed victoriously holding up a peach coloured nail polish. "Perfect" She whispered giggled to herself. _It's just nail polish Alice_

I rolled my eyes at my best friend who was now looking at me expectantly.

I put my foot on her knee and watched as she put the first coat on my big toe nail. It did look nice.

Once Alice finished painting mine, I started to paint hers. We were nearing the end of the movie. Marley had just been taken to the vet, I had a few tears that escaped my eyes, and so did Alice. Rosalie scoffed at us calling us babies. _It's called pregnancy hormones FYI Rose. _I thought to myself.

After I painted Alice's toe nails I slid down further on the couch snuggling up with one of the cushions. I needed to prepare myself so I didn't cry when Marley got put down. I made sure my feet weren't under the covers so they wouldn't smudge or get ruined.

"Oh my god" Alice sobbed next to me "It's so sad" She sniffed

"I know right. Poor Marley" I said as the tears streamed down my face

"You guys know it is just a movie right" Angela said

"It doesn't matter" Alice said between sobs "It can happen to anyone. He didn't deserve to get a twisted stomach, he was a good dog"

"Yeah, look at him. How would you feel if that was your dog Ange?" I asked, trying to wipe away the tears

"Again, it...is...just...a...movie" She answered, pronouncing each word

Me and Alice ignored her after that.

Eventually Lizzy joined in on the crying too. Everyone was upset, except for Rose and Angela who looked like they could care less.

***********************

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked once my tears dried up and the movie finished.

"I don't know" Alice sighed

I pursed my lips trying to think of something to do. _Hell there is NOTHING to do. I wish Edward were here._

I sighed and cleaned up the mess of dip and chips off the coffee table and put everything away.

"Rosie I'm bored" I whinged

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked

"Entertain us" Alice pouted.

"Why don't we play sing star?" Angela suggested

"Yeah ok" Rose said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders

"I'm so gonna kick your butt" I said pointing a finger in Alice's direction

"Not before I kick yours missy"

"Bring it" I laughed "You don't scare me"

"Oh it's on"

"It is so on"

"Umm, your guys. Your kind of acting weird..." Said Angela who picked up Lizzy so she could put her in bed.

"No we are not" I shook my head. "Its just funny" I stated.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

We all walked into the lounge room and Alice set up the play station and put in one of the sing star discs. Alice and I were going to sing first, then the winner would play Rose, then the winner of that would play Angela and so on.

The song Alice chose was 'I'm outta love' by Anastasia.

_Now baby come on  
Don't claim that love you never let me feel  
I should've known  
'Cause you've brought nothing real  
Come on be a man about it  
You won't die  
I ain't got no more tears to cry  
And I can't take this no more  
You know I gotta let it go  
And you know  
_

I was winning! We were dancing around the room singing extremely loud into the microphone. Rose and Angela were laughing at us on the couch.

_I'm outta love  
Set me free  
And let me out this misery  
Just show me the way  
To get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
I'm outta love  
Can't you see  
Baby that you've gotta set me free  
I'm outta love_

_Said how many times  
Have I tried to turn this love around?  
But every time you just let me down  
Come on be a man about it  
You'll survive  
True that you can work it out all right  
Tell me  
Yesterday did you know  
I'd be the one to let you go?  
And you know_

_I'm outta love  
Set me free  
And let me out this misery  
Just show me the way  
To get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
I'm outta love  
Can't you see  
Baby that you've gotta set me free  
I'm outta love_

_Let me get over you  
The way you've gotten over me too, yeah  
Seems like my time has come  
And now I'm moving on  
I'll be strong yeah_

We came up with moves for each line, whether it was flexing out nonexistent muscles or putting our hands in the air. And I was still winning.

_I'm outta love  
Set me free  
And let me out this misery  
Just show me the way  
To get my life again  
'Cause you can't handle me  
I'm outta love  
Can't you see  
Baby that you've gotta set me free  
I'm outta love_

"I whooped your ASS!" I yelled once the song finished

"Yeah, Yeah" Alice said as she threw the microphone over to Rose who caught it.

"I'll pick the song" I said as Rose stood up.

I scrolled through the songs until I found the one I wanted. I pressed select and the song blared through the speakers

"Holla back girl?" Rose asked. I nodded my head "Your going down" She laughed

_Uh huh, this my shit_

_All the girls stomp your feet like this_

I stomped my feet like a monster glaring at Rose. She was my enemy. My equal. If anyone could beat me it would be her and I knew it.

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit _

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit _

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit _

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit _

_I heard that you were talking shit_

_And you didn't think that I would hear it_

_People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up_

_So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack_

_Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out_

_That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit _

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers_

_No principals, no student-teachers_

_Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one_

_So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all_

_Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you_

_That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_this shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_Again, this shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_This shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no hollaback girl_

_I ain't no hollaback girl_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

_Oooh, this my Shit , this my Shit_

"HUH I WIN! I BEAT YOU" I exclaimed, overly excited and proud of myself

"What-ever" Rose said like one of those stuck up girls in high school

"Now you get to face the wrath of ANGELA" She screamed punching her fist in the air.

Angela flicked through the songs, twice, I might add until she finally found the one she wanted to do.

"What the hell is this? I have never heard it before" I said, looking at the scream.

Angela stuck her tongue out right before singing along with the song.

_The weather's hot like hell  
It's sort of casts a spell  
I want a friendly face  
Inside a cool dark space  
_

I tried to sing along, but getting the words and tunes wrong. Even though it was right there on the screen._ I didn't hit the notes._

_  
Yeah, summers begun  
This is where one, needs to be two  
Yeah I know I'm bold  
But baby I'm sold on me with you_

_Come as you are  
You can stand  
Take my hand, I'll help  
Come as you are  
Don't be sad  
Don't deny, yourself_

_So are we good to go?  
Don't act like you don't know  
This is a brand new dress  
Don't want to make no mess..._

Angela started smirking at me as I tried to beat her. She was kicking my ass

_  
Yeah, summers begun  
We can have fun, playing for kicks  
Yeah habits to feed  
And baby I need to get my fix_

_Come as you are  
You can stand  
Take my hand, I'll help  
Come as you are  
Don't be sad  
Don't deny, yourself_

_Come as you are  
You can stand  
Take my hand, I'll help  
Come as you are  
Don't be sad  
Don't deny, yourself_

I had started getting control now, but I was too late. Angela was way too far ahead me

_  
Got to give a shout out  
Going to the people who feel  
What a sista like me is talking bout  
Got to give a shout out  
Going to the people who feel  
What a sista like me is talking bout_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Come as you are  
Come on_

_Come as you are  
You can stand  
Take my hand, I'll help  
Come as you are  
Don't be sad  
Don't deny, yourself_

_Come as you are  
You can stand  
Take my hand, I'll help  
Come as you are  
Don't be sad  
Don't deny, yourself_

"And that my friends, is how it is done" She said, bowing to Alice and Rose

"New rule" I demanded "It needs to be a song both singers no"

"I agree" Alice laughed as she took the microphone out of my hand.

"Let go of the microphone Bella" She said sternly

"Bu-"

"No, give me it"

"Fine" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and plonking myself down next to Rose who sympathetically patted my leg.

The rest of the afternoon went somewhat along the same line. I eventually got the mic back, but then lost again, this time to Alice. Rose had beaten Angela a few times and even Alice. The hissy fit she through was hilarious.

**.........................................**

**Well, there we have it people! How was it? I tried to make it longer then the usually length of my chapters for this story so I hope you like it :- )**

*********BABY BOY NAMES!!!*********

**Adam, Alex, Andrew, Ash, Austin, ****Callum****, ****Chase, Christopher, Conner, Hunter, Jack, Marc, **

**Ryan, Ryley, Shawn.**

**They are the names I liked the most! (DONT FORGET, THE LAST NAME WILL BE HALE)**

**So, pick a name, and a middle name from above and send it in a review, or a PM. **

**I will work out the most popular names and put them together at the end. You will find out what name is chosen once Alice has her baby!**

**We will then repeat this same thing next chapter once we find out the sex of Bella and Edwards twins.**

**So, we all know what to do now... REVIEW**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright, so after seeing all the reviews and **_**all **_**the name suggestions... I have decided we need to vote again. So, again at the end of this chapter I will put the most popular first names, so it will be the names with the most votes along with their second name they were voted with (If that makes any sense) lol. So make sure you vote**

**Thank you to everyone who PM'd me and reviewed with their vote and thank you for all the reviews :- )**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, we get to find out the sex of the twins. YAY!!!**

**Alice: 18.5 weeks pregnant (roughly) with baby boy**

**Bella: 13 weeks pregnant with twins – YES YOU FIND OUT THE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER – exciting right?**

_**3**__**rd**__** of October 2009**_

**.........................................................**

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" I squealed jumping up and down

"Calm down Bella" Edward chuckled

We had just let the hospital and found out the sex of our babies, and he is telling me to calm down? No effing way!

"Calm down? Edward are you serious? We just found out the sex of the twins and your telling me to calm down? HA no way. This is SO, SO, SO exciting!"

He looked at me and rolled his eye before turning down our street.

"Wait, why are you not excited?" I asked. He should be excited

"I am, just because I'm not bouncing up and down in my seat doesn't mean I'm not excited. Because I am... very excited" He replied

I looked at him sceptically as he climbed out of the car and walked around to my side to open my door.

"Ok, I believe you... this time" I said, eyeing him carefully.

"Good. But for now you may need to brass yourself because if I'm not mistaken that is Alice running full speed ahead" I he motioning to the front door, where sure enough Alice was running as fast as a racket towards me.

_OH GOD, she is gonna kill us. _

I closed my eye anticipating her running into me and us falling on the ground but instead I heard her skid. I opened one eye to see she had stopped about an inch away from my face. Her eyes were wide and filled with excitement, her white teeth glittering and her smile almost as wide as her face.

"Well?" She asked, jumping up and down

"Well what?" I said, frowning as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Girl or boy?" She replied, rolling her eyes at me

"Oh that" I nodded.

She looked at me expectantly, I gave her a smile then walked around her and headed for the house.

"BELLA! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" She demanded

"Oh you wanted to know?" I asked, acting shocked

"YES" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Calm Alice" I laughed "All you had to do was ask"

"I did"

"No you didn't you just said 'well?' how was I supposed to know what you were talking about?" I chucked, though we all new I knew what she was talking about

"Please Bella, just tell me what the sex of your babies" She all but begged

"Ok" I smiled. I walked over to her and pulled Edward so he was standing next to me

She started bouncing up and down again, her eyes dancing from mine to Edward's

"one boy, one girl" I squealed

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screamed

"That's what I said" I laughed

"WOW a niece and a nephew" She gushed "When are you going to tell everyone?" She asked

"We will tell them as we see them. Apparently they are all coming over tonight, Jasper is already here and Angela said she would call tonight to find out, Charlie also said he would call. Carlisle and Esme are coming over tomorrow for lunch so we will tell them then"

"This is SO exciting"

"I know" I laughed

"Edward, you don't seem to happy"

"I am" He said exasperated

"hmk" She said "So Bella, this means we can go....." _please don't say the s word! _"SHOPPING"

"Nooo I groaned. "Just let me and Edward do it" I begged

"Edward is male, no offence Edward, come on Bella please... pretty pretty please"

"No"

"Too bad"

I groaned and left Alice standing outside. I didn't want to go shopping, Alice would literally kill my legs!

**************************

"Bella?"

"In the kitchen Rose" I called out

I was currently making dinner, Emmett and Rose decided they wanted to join us. I had spent the afternoon being tortured by Alice, she wouldn't shut up about baby clothes, wall colours, little booties, prams and carriers, baby seats... the list goes on and on.

Don't get me wrong, I am really excited about having a baby girl and boy, and I am looking forward to shopping and re-decorating. It's just the idea of what Alice has in mind that freaks me out a little bit. She is a force I know I shouldn't mess with, she will want to get everything, drag me around for a whole day. I wanted to take my time, do a little bit day by day, not all in one day.

"Soooo how did it go?" She asked

This is what I liked about Rose, she wasn't as _energetic_ and you could still tell she was excited without her having to express it by jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"It went very well" I said, taking my attention away from the pot of vegetables on the stove "We are having a baby boy and baby girl"

"Aww... one of each. How exciting" She gushed pulling me into a hug

"I no. At least this way Edward and I won't argue about wanting different sex's. I wanted another little girl, he wanted a boy and we got both."

"So, what will that make me? Coz it wouldn't be Aunty.... because, well Emmett is Edward's cousin... I have never thought about this before with Elizabeth"

"I don't no actually.."

"Emmett will be a second cousin" Edward said as he walked into the kitchen, Emmett on toe

"Congrats Bells" He boomed, picking me up and spinning me around

"Thanks Em" I laughed

"So, does that mean I will be a second cousin too?" She asked hopefully

"I'm not sure" Edward replied, scrunching up his nose

"It doesn't matter Rose, I'll classify you as related either way" I tried to reassure her

"Ow thanks Bells" She replied, giving me a warm smile

"No worries"

I turned back to the boiling pot on the stove and turned it off. I dished out the chops with the vegies and mashed potato and everyone grabbed a plate then went to sit around the tables.

"So Bella" Emmett said with a mouth full of food "You guys thought of any names yet?" He asked

"No, not yet" I stated

"We just found out today but I have thought of a few names I like" Edward said.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I didn't know this, why didn't he tell me he had been thinking about it

"What have you come up with?" I asked

"Well, I like Abby for a girl's name" He said, looking at me carefully.

"That's a sweet name" Rose said as she put a spoonful of mashed potato in Lizzie's mouth.

"Yeah I kind of like it" I replied "It does have a certain ring to it"

"What about Rosabel?" Rose laughed

"Hey, that doesn't actually sound that bad" I said.

It did have a nice sound to it.

"Nice one Rosie" Said Emmett rubbing her back.

She looked overly happy and cheery that everyone had liked the name she thought of.

"Did Alice give you any ideas?" She asked

"Nope, she was way to consumed on planning our shopping trip and what we would buy"

"So Alice" Rose muttered under her breath

"I agree" Edward said with a laugh "But trust me, she is working on the names already"

"That wouldn't surprise me" I laughed

After that we ate in silence, even Elizabeth was being quiet. She had grown really fond of Rose. Rose was really good with kids, why she didn't have any of her own yet was beyond me. Her and Emmett had been together for years. Speaking of that, I'm surprised they aren't married yet.

"Thanks for dinner Bells. That was yum" Rose said leaning back in her seat and patting her bloated stomach.

"No worries"

"Have you got anymore?" Emmett asked

"No, but there is ice cream in the fridge. Why don't you make pancakes?" I suggested

"I'll help him, He isn't a very good cook" Rose said as she stood up and followed Emmett into the kitchen

"Dinner was delicious, thanks sweetheart" Edward said once they were gone

"Any time" I said with a smile.

He leant over and gave me a kiss on lips and placed his hand over my stomach.

"Our babies" He whispered

"Son and daughter" I corrected him

He laughed a little before leaning down a pulling my top up. He gave my stomach a soft kiss and whispered something, then he sat up straight and got out of his seat.

"At least your here for this one" I said to him

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Not that it makes up for missing out on Lizzie's or anything."

He walked over to where Elizabeth was in her high chair and picked her up giving her a big hug and walking over to the couch in the lounge to lay down with her. I watched as he put her on top of him and brushed through her hair.

"Bella, Angela is on the phone" Rose said, poking her head out the door

I thanked her and went to pick up the phone

"Hey Ang"

"_Bella, how are you?"_

"Good, good you?"

"_Fantastic! How did it go at the doctors?"_

"It went wonderful, we are having a baby boy and girl"

"_Aww wow, that's great Bells. Congratulations"_

"Thank you" I laughed "How is everything with Ben?"

"_Yeah all going good" _She sighed_ "Thought of any baby names?"_

That's good. Well no, not really though Edward and Rose made two names for our baby girl at dinner before"

"_What names were they?"_

"Rosabel and Abby"

"_I like the sound of both of them. Rosabel, that's like your name and Rosalie's name combined right?"_ She asked

"Yeah it is"

"_Isn't Elizabeth's middle name Rose?"_

"Yep"

"_Ok, well.... wouldn't it be weird having two little girls named after Rose?"_

"Ang, that's not very nice" I scolded "But yes, I do see your point" I sighed

I spoke to Angela for a while longer before hanging up and eating pancakes and Ice cream with the other's. After having dessert I put Elizabeth to bed and joined the other's on the couch.

"Alice is getting desperate" I stated out of nowhere

"What do you mean?" Rose asked

"She has been dropping hints for Jasper to propose for ages but he doesn't seem to be budging" I sighed

"Jasper has been planning to propose" Emmett stated, looking at me and Rose

"Yeah he was talking about it yesterday at golf. He just doesn't know how to do it, or if she will even say yes" Edward continued for Emmett

Maybe Alice was closer then she thought...

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, he has been planning it for a while but is just to chicken shit that he will get rejected" Said Emmett

"Well, maybe you guys can talk to him. Tell to go ahead and do it that she will say yes. How can he miss the clues that Alice has left? She normally isn't subtle about her clues"

"I'll talk to him and I don't know" Edward said

"Good, do it soon. She is starting to drive me nuts" I laughed

The rest of the night went on, at about 10pm Rose and Emmett left saying we would catch up again soon. After they left, Edward and I went up to bed.

I was exhausted.

**.........................................**

**So there we have it. Sorry it wasn't very long but we did find out the sex of the twins**

**And little girl and little boy! How exciting. I thought it only fair that there was one of each.**

**So, please give me some baby girl names and boy names for Edward and Bella's twins.**

**Remember, the last name will be CULLEN.**

**** there are already two names that will be added to the Edward and Bella baby name list as people had already made suggestions earlier****

**Now for Alice's Baby boy names. Here are the most popular names that were submitted:**

**Adam Hunter Hale**

**Adam Ryley Hale**

**Alex Ryan Hale**

**Alex Ryley Hale**

**Ash Ryan Hale**

**Chase Austin Hale**

**Chase Marc Hale**

**Chase Ryan Hale**

**Christopher Adam Hale**

**Christopher Andrew Hale**

**Christopher Chase Hale**

**Christopher Shawn Hale**

**Conner Ash Hale**

**Conner Chase Hale**

**Conner Ryley Hale**

**Hunter Adam Hale**

**Hunter Ryan Hale**

**Please choose ONE name and send it in your review, or in a PM.**

**Also, please let me know how you liked this chapter... Even if you absolutely hated it lol**

**REVEIW :- )**


	30. Chapter 30

**THANK YOU!!! I got ALLOT of baby name suggestions for Bella and Edwards twins! So thanks heaps.**

**I also got a few votes on the baby name for Alice and Jasper's baby boy, so now I will pick the most popular name. You guys will find out once she has given birth :- )**

**Oh I also had one reviewer who mentioned something about Renee, Bella's mum and how she has not been mentioned. She hasn't been mentioned for a reason, and we will find out why in later chapters!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **

**Anyway I hope you like this one as much as you did the last.**

**............................................................................................**

**EPOV**

I felt like I hadn't gotten any work done in the last couple of days. We had the wedding, which was amazing; words cannot describe the feeling I had while watching Bella in her gorgeous dress walk down the aisle. She looked stunning. Then I went golfing with the guys, what a ball that turned out to be. Emmett had hit 3 of his balls into the pond and cracked it every time, blaming it on the stupid golf club. Yeah right!

Then we found out the sex of the twins yesterday. A little baby girl and boy. I was over the moon. Though Bella showed her excitement a little more than I did. I have to admit that I was becoming a little worried that we would have two girls or two boys, and I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. I have heard though that parent's can tell their twins apart that still didn't stop me from freaking out. Not that I would have classified it as a bad thing though, I would have loved them either way.

So far the only people who knew about the sex of the twins were Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Angela and Ben. Bella was on the phone to her dad at the moment talking about it and telling him. Esme and Carlisle would be over any minute for lunch, so here I am, cutting up beef and buttering bread for sandwiches. Bella was trying to talk on the phone and cut up cheese, lettuce, tomato and cucumber. She didn't want my help but because I persisted she let me cut the meat and butter bread.

Being pregnant with twins and all she should be resting a bit more. _I'm not crippled Edward_ She would say.

"Alright dad…. Yep…. Ok…. I love you too" Bella said as she hung up the phone

"What did he say?" I asked

"He thinks it's fantastic. He got really excited, which is weird for my dad" She laughed

"That's a good thing"

"Yeah I know, it was just funny listening to him acting almost as hypo as Alice"

"Ok, maybe that is weird" I chuckled

I really couldn't imagine Charlie jumping up and down like a 5year old…

_Knock.... Knock_

"I'll get that" I said as I put down the butter knife and left to answer the door.

I checked on Lizzy on my way out, who was sitting on the floor watching some Disney movie I have never heard of before.

"Hey guys" I smiled once I saw Esme and Carlisle standing on the front porch

"Edward, how are you?" Esme replied, pulling me into a hug

"Very good thank you. How about you two?"

"We are doing just fine" Carlisle replied with a smile

"Come in" I said, moving aside so they could enter

"Carlisle, Esme so nice to see you again" Bella said as she walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"And it's nice to see you too Bella. How are the twins treating you?"

"Oh they are treating me just fine" She laughed

"Good to hear, so got any news to tell us?" Esme said, looking at Bella knowingly

Bella just smiled wide at my uncle and aunty, a glimmer in her eye

"We are having a boy and a girl" I said, answering for her

Esme's smile grew wider as she danced over to Bella pulling her into a big hug

"That's wonderful news" She gushed

"I know, we are both really excited" She replied hugging Esme back.

"Congratulations, Edward" Carlisle said holding a hand out for me.

I took his hand, smiling just a big as Bella "Thank's"

"Have you made any plans yet?" Esme asked pulling away from Bella

"Alice is going to drag me on a shopping spree" Bella replied rolling her eyes

Esme laughed a little "I would have expected that"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Carlisle asked politely

"I think we have everything covered" I said, looking over at Bella who gave me a nod

"Well, if you need help with anything, all you have to do is ask"

"Thank you Carlisle" Bella said

*************************

Once Esme had finished asking questions about the babies we all sat down for lunch. Lizzy in her high chair, Bella and I next to each other and Carlisle and Esme next to each other.

Dinner went by uneventful. Esme and Bella chatted baby stuff, while Carlisle and I tried to keep up. Every time we caught on to what they were talking about they changed to another baby topic so I tuned out and focused on helping Elizabeth with her food, which she was trying to eat.

Bella was only almost 4months pregnant; the time had seemed to fly by. There was only really 6month's left to get everything done, and although thinking about it I know it seems easier said than done, but when I actually think about it there is allot to do, decorating one of the spare bedrooms, preferably the one closest to mine and Bella's, the baby clothes, bath stuff, baby bottles, car seats, pram, cribs, crib mattresses and new sheets. We could use some of Elizabeth's stuff from when she was a baby, but we still needed other things seeing as there are two new babies plus Elizabeth who is still practically a baby herself.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Esme said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I replied, looking at her apologetically.

"I was just saying to Bella that I could help out with the decorating of the nursery"

"That would be great. I was just thinking about all of that stuff"

"It's like I read your mind" She replied chuckling lightly. I joined her giving her a slight nod of the head

Everyone jumped slightly in their seat of the sound of the front door slamming.

"What was that?" Bella whispered

"The front door" I told her.

"BELLA"

"Alice" We all said unison

"In here Alice"

"Bella, I need you help! This is pointless" She said once she entered the room. Her arms flying up in the air

"What's pointless?" Bella asked a little confused

Alice looked around the room at everyone as if noticing them for the first time. She gave us all a nervous smile before grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Sorry everyone, I'll be back in a minute" She said as the pixie dragged her out.

"Well that was... interesting" Carlisle said as he watched Bella disappear around the corner

**BPOV**

I was enjoying a lovely dinner with my husband, daughter, Carlisle and Esme when my weird ass pixie like best friend came barging into my house. It's moments like these I wish she didn't have the spare key. Not that I don't love my friend, because I do. She can just be a bit demanding, persistent... and overly excited sometime. She was supposed to return the key like I asked her too, but once she and I discussed the wedding, she took it back. I didn't even know until I couldn't find it on the chest of drawers where I swore she had left it.

"Alice, what do you think you are doing? Barging in like that then dragging me away. I was having dinner if you didn't notice" I snapped at her.

"I'm sorry Bella I just didn't know what to do, I needed my best friend" She replied, pouting at me

"Fine" I huffed crossing my arms across my chest "What's wrong?"

"Jasper" She sighed

"What about him?"

"He... Well I found a box in the bedroom closet and well I think I know what it might be"

I rose an eyebrow at her "You dragged me away from dinner just because you think he is going to propose?"

"Yes. I know how that sounds... but I'm freaking out, like I know that I want this but still I'm freaking OUT"

"Ali, I love, really I do. But this is something that you could have called me about first before barging in here"

"I'm sorry" She looked down at her feet rolling back on her heels.

Despite the fact I wasn't happy about her dragging me away from dinner, she was my best friend, and I couldn't stay angry at her.

"It's ok" I sighed "Look, just don't think about it. He will do it when he is ready, and you already know you will say yes. So just forget you saw the box in the closest... which by the way you really need to stop snooping"

"I wasn't sno-"

"Yes you where"

"Fine"

"Go home and relax with Jasper ok. And don't worry about anything"

"I'm really sorry Bells"

"I know Ali, its ok" I said, giving her a reassuring smile

"Thank you"

"I'll talk to you later"

She gave me a quick hug before apologizing to everyone then leaving again.

The rest of the night went like a blur. I told Edward what had happened with Alice and if he knew anything about the box she had found. He said he didn't know anything about it, and hadn't really discussed the subject with Jasper of him and Alice getting married.

So all we could do was sit back and wait...

**.........................................**

**Alright so there it is!**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Please keep the baby girl and boy names coming for Edward and Bella's twins.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, well... I have ALLOT Of name that were suggested for Bella and Edward's twin names. So what I'm going to do is post the list I have for you guys to see, it will be at the end of this chapter.**

**I loved hearing from you guys! Thank you all for your reviews. Knowing you guys like this story sorta gives me more reason to keep writing it. And I do like this story too :- )**

**We are jumping in time a little bit here. **

**Bella: 16 Weeks Pregnant**

**Alice: 21.5 Weeks Pregnant**

**...........................**

**BPOV**

"You really need to talk to Jasper" I sighed.

"I have spoken to him Bells" Edward replied as he climbed in bed next to me

"Alice has been driving me mad!" I grabbed the blanket and through it over my head.

Alice had been talking none stop about Jasper proposing to her ever since she found that god damn ring. I love her and all, but her being Alice plus pregnant, and me being Bella... and pregnant... with twins... I guess you can imagine how things turn out.

She constantly talks about it _how do you think he will do it Bella? – When do you think he will do it? – Oh you should have seen the ring – when is that bastard going to pop the question? – I swear, I'm going to kill him!_ The list goes on. One minute she is calm and excited, then next she is secretly threatening him with murder.

"I don't what I can do for you.. I have spoken to him five times in the last two weeks. Before that, it took me a week for him to even admit he brought her a ring"

"I am this close from ripping that woman's tongue out" I said throwing my arm out from under the covers and making an inch gap between my thumb and pointer finger to show Edward just how close I really was.

He chuckled beside me then turned off the light and laid down next to me, wrapping his arm over the little bump that was starting to form.

"It won't last much longer" He whispered

"I hope so" I sighed

"Good night, Bella"

"Night Edward" He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and rubbed my arm gently.

Soon, I had drifted into a peaceful slumber.

*****************************

The next morning I awoke to some banging a clashing from down stairs. Edward wasn't next to me, so I was guessing it was him.

I didn't want to get out of bed, so I laid there. Resting one hand on my stomach.

I was now 16weeks pregnant. I was showing allot more than any person pregnant with one baby at 16 weeks. I looked more like I was 20weeks pregnant or something.

Last week we had gone to the doctors for another scan and to discuss my birthing options more. Apparently there can be more difficulties when giving birth to twins.

I had discussed both methods, and decided that I wanted to give birth naturally, not caesarean. So, if I could avoid it I would do anything I had to do. And this time if having a natural birth, I would have an epidural.

"Bella" Edward called from downstairs

I sighed and climbed out of bed I threw on my dressing gown and made my way down stairs.

"What are you doing?" I laughed once I saw the position Edward was in.

"Help"

I rushed over him and grabbed Lizzy who was slipping out of his arm, he was standing on one foot balancing her with his knee. He had a bowl full of what I was guessing, was pancake mixture and he had tiny hand prints all over his shirt and pancake mix in his hair.

"I was making breakfast. She started crying so I picked her up, then I went to put down the bowl so I could hold her properly, but she almost slipped. I caught her with my knee. I tried hoping over to the bench, but that made her slip even more" He explained

If this is how it is with one baby and pancake mix, how was he going to be with twins and a toddler?

"You're a dag" I laughed. "Oh, and I don't think pancake mixture is good for Crystal. Can you get her away from that please. I'm going to get the mixture out of Lizzie's hands"

He gave me an apologetic look before I made my way upstairs.

"CRYSTAL!" I heard him yell.

I chuckled to myself.

"Daddy mad?" Lizzy asked

"No, he isn't mad"

"Cwazy?" She asked. I guess she picked that up form me... I had called him crazy quite a bit lately.

"Crystal was just being naughty" I told her

**EPOV**

"You really need to talk to Jasper" Bella sighed.

Alice had really been on Bella's back, constantly talking about how she found the ring he was hiding in the closet and asking questions that I don't really know why she would think Bella would know the answer to.

"I have spoken to him Bells" I said

I climbed into the bed next to her. I was exhausted, I worked all day today to make up for all the lost time. Since everything has been happening, I hadn't really sat down and gone through my emails and requests properly let alone actually written an article.

"Alice has been driving me mad!" Bella said exasperated

She grabbed onto the doona and pulled it over her face. I stifled back the laughter building up. I didn't want to be in her bad books.

"I don't what I can do for you.. I have spoken to him five times in the last two weeks. Before that, it took me a week for him to even admit he brought her a ring" I told her honestly

"I am this close from ripping that woman's tongue out" she drastically threw her arm out from under the covers and showed me an inch between her thumb and pointer finger.

I couldn't help but let the laughter escape me, though I did have to hold back a bit so she didn't think I was making fun of her.

I turned out the light and lied down, wrapping my arm around her, my hand resting on her belly and snuggled into her back.

"It won't last much longer" I whispered

"I hope so" She sighed

"Good night, Bella"

"Night Edward"

I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and lightly rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down a little bit. She didn't need to be angry, she needed to be calm and happy.

*****************************

I woke up bright and early the next morning, feeling well rested and in a pretty good mood.

Bella was still asleep next to me so I quietly got out of bed and pulled on a top and pants before making my way into Elizabeth's room.

She was already awake sitting up silently in her crib. Weirdly she was smiling at the wall...

"What are you smiling at ?" I asked her

"My fwiend" She said pointing to the wall

I looked at the wall and didn't notice anything un-normal about it. Maybe she has an imaginary friend?

I picked her up and sat her on my hip "Where is your friend?" I asked her

"There" She replied, again pointing at the wall.. This time in a different spot.

Then I realized that she was pointing at her shadow.

I laughed a little at her "Well say bye bye to your friend"

"Bye bye fwiend" She giggled and waved at the wall

I took her downstairs and gave her a cup of juice and a slice of cut up toast then sat her, along with the food in her high chair. I moved her so that I could see her from the kitchen.

Then I gathered all the ingredients I would need to make pancakes. I thought Bella might enjoy something a little different from toast, cereal and porridge.

Once I had made the mixture Lizzy started crying. I walked over to see that she had dropped her juice so I picked it up and tried to give it to her. That only made her cry more and push my hand away.

I didn't want her to wake up Bella so I pulled her out of the chair, holding her against my chest with my right arm. She reached her hand out and dug it in the mixture.

"Lizzy no, please don't do that" I said.

The metal whisk I was using fell out and splattered a whole heap of pancake mixture on the floor. _Damn it_

"Lizzy, stop it" She was pressing her hands against my shirt, leaving a mess of sticky hand prints all over me.

I started to walk over to the counter so I could put the bowl down. I was about halfway there when she started slipping, I lifted my knee up just in time to catch her. I let out a breath of air, glad that I didn't drop her.

_Now what do I do?_

I couldn't put the bowl down because Crystal was in here and I can't drop my daughter that would be horrible...

I was starting to lose my balance so I decided to hop. I got in two small hops before Elizabeth started slipping even more, so I stopped.

I sighed. I can't win

"Bella" I called, hoping it was loud enough that it woke her up

She was down within a minute

"What are you doing?" She laughed

"Help" I begged. Lizzy was still slipping in my arms.

She rushed over to me and took Lizzy from my arms.

"I was making breakfast. She started crying so I picked her up, then I went to put down the bowl so I could hold her properly, but she almost slipped. I caught her with my knee. I tried hoping over to the bench, but that made her slip even more" I explained

"You're a dag" She laughed. "Oh, and I don't think pancake mixture is good for Crystal. Can you get her away from that please. I'm going to get the mixture out of Lizzie's hands"

I watched as she walked up the stairs, then I spun around to see Crystal licking the mixture off the floor.

"CRYSTAL!" I yelled

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. When she saw the look on my face she slouched down and whimpered.

"That is naughty, get outside now!" I growled

Crystal had grown ALLOT since we got her. She wasn't all that small any more. And to save us from always having to let her out, we put in a big doggy door for her.

Crystal ran quickly away from me and out of the room, and hopefully went outside.

...............................................

**GAHH Ok, so I didn't know how to end this chapter, but there it is.  
I know it isn't the best, I just don't want to jump too much and shorten the story.**

**It will get better soon.**

**Anyway, You will find out the name for Jasper and Alice's baby when she gives birth :- )**

**For now, I have pasted the baby names that people suggested for Bella and Edward's twins.**

**So please vote on your Fav one or two names if you like. If the name you choose doesn't have a middle name, pick one from the list to go with it :-)**

**Here they are:**

**Baby Girl Names**

**Amanda**

**Amber**

**Angelice Marie**

**Angelice Renee**

**Annie**

**Arizona**

**Ashley**

**Ashley Marie Cullen**

**Ashlynn Alexander Cullen**

**Cali**

**Cara  
Sapphire  
Carlie  
Cariee  
Anabell  
Hope  
Faith  
Faye  
Zuiena  
Ruby  
Emma-Louise**

**Claire**

**Georgia**

**Gg**

**Hannah**

**Juliana Rose Cullen**

**Karrisa**

**Kathryn**

**Kylynn Nicole Cullen**

**Lily**

**Lissy**

**Olivia Esme**

**Rachel Anne Cullen  
Katie Marie Cullen  
Layla Anne Cullen  
Marissa Anne Cullen  
Mary Jo Cullen**

**Robin**

**Sarah**

**Baby Boy Names**

**Ashton**

**Benjamin**

**Christian Ryan Cullen**

**Conner  
Chase  
Ryan  
Lucas  
Antonio  
Jack  
Eddie  
Ej (Edward Junior)  
Jamie  
Jaden  
Jamaine**

**There we have them (I hope I didn't miss any)! SO vote please :- ) **

**OHHH and Review, I love reviews lol**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to everyone who voted and reviewed. It means allot to me know that so many people are enjoying this story!!!**

**This is going to be mostly Bella and Alice... If not mostly, then all of it. I thought it would be fun for them to have a day together and have some girly best friend time.**

**Bella: 19 Weeks Pregnant**

**Alice: 24.5 Weeks Pregnant**

_**I have decided that, seeing as we are already up to Chapter 32!!!! We need to do a little bit of skipping, otherwise we are going to end up with a hell of allot of chapters. And, although I wish this story could go on forever, unfortunately it eventually has to come to an end. *cries***_

_**BUT!!! Don't worry... it won't end for a while yet we still have other stuff that is going to happen!**_

**...........................**

_Another 3 Weeks Later_

**BPOV**

"Bella" Alice sighed "He still hasn't done it yet, what if I mistook the ring for something else? What if it wasn't really an engagement ring? What if... what if it wa-"

"Alice!" I interrupted her "Please, just STOP! Seriously, I have listened to you babble on about this for over 6 GOD DAMN WEEKS! I am tired... and you're just repeating things over and over, just mixing the words and sentences up a little bit. Please, PLEASE just give it a rest" I through my head back and pushed it into the back of the couch.

Alice sat there, staring at me like I had 10 eyes.

Ten minutes... She had been here less than ten minutes and she is already going on about it. Edward even left with Lizzy because he couldn't take any more of it. Alice was so caught up with herself I don't even think she noticed them leave as she walked in the door.

"I'm just venting Bella; you don't need to get your panties in a knot. Gee some friend you are" She hissed at me

"Venting? Alice it's like you have let a stampede of god damn bulls out. You're draining all my energy. I listen to you every single day about Jasper isn't doing this, Jasper isn't doing that, when is Jasper going to propose, what if Jasper is cheating on me.... Ok, I see where you are coming from, and I let you talk about it, and I listened to you, I gave you advice, Hell, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Angela, Ben, Edward, My dad, the guy down at the grocery store, the old lady who lives next door TO ME, that person who accidently knocked you over even had to listen to your problems... I swear, if you could you would get Lizzie's advice and prattle on to her as well! "I growled at her.

No one wanted to be in the same room as her anymore, I was the only one who would put up with it, shocking considering I am the pregnant one, besides Alice. My temper at the moment is shorter then all of theirs put together.

She looked at me, with big sad eyes that were starting to water as she looked at me in shock.

I sighed and pushed my hair back behind my ear "I'm sorry Alice" I whispered "It's just, it's like we don't have anything to talk about other then you and Jasper and proposals... I barely have time to think about all the things I need to do for the twins. You're also slipping a bit as well. Your 24 weeks pregnant Ali and you haven't even set up the nursery" I stated

The expression on her face changed as realisation hit her. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands

"My god" She sobbed "Your right... I... I didn't even realise"

I felt bad... I shouldn't have lashed out at her like that.

"It's ok Alice..."

"No, no it's not ok" She uncovered her face and revealed her tear struck face "This isn't me. I have always wanted kids, and here I am, pregnant and I haven't even done the nursery, usually I am always so on top of thing... I... How could I let this happen?" She gasped

"You have time Alice; you just have to stop being so worried about when and where Jasper is going to propose. It's taking up all your time and energy"

"Will you help me?" She asked

"Of course" I whispered.

I got down on my knees and scooted over so I was knelt down in front of her and tried to pull myself as close to her as I could possibly get... My stomach made it a bit hard because it was almost squished up against the bottom of the couch. I hugged her tightly and she returned it.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

She was really crying now, her chest was heaving and she was starting to hiccup.

"Shh, It's ok" I told her

I pulled away from her and wiped away her tears with the palm of my hands "We will get started right now"

"Really?" She sniffled

"Yes, really. Now let's go get some paint, wallpaper... whatever you need"

"What about Edward and Lizzy?"

"They are out at the moment; Edward took Lizzy down to the park for a few hours. I'll leave him a note"

"Ok" She nodded her head a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

I pulled her up off the couch. She picked up her handbag and placed one hand on top of her stomach, I walked over to the kitchen table to grab my jacket and bag.

"I'm sorry" I heard her whisper. For a minute I thought she was talking to me, but then she continued

"Mommy still love's you... Please don't think I forgot about you because I... I didn't. I love you, you're my little man"

I smiled as I listened to her talking to her unborn son, She was going to make a wonderful mother, and seeing as her one obsession is shopping/ Fashion, he is going to be awfully spoiled. _Alice is back_

I walked back into the room to find Alice staring at her belly with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" I asked

"In a minute" She whispered "Come here" She motioned for me to come over with her hand

I did as she said and stood in front of her. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

I looked at her, a little confused and trying to work out what she was doing until I felt 3 light kicks.

I gasped and Alice's smile grew wider.

"How long as he be-"

"Not long" She said "It feels strange..." She giggled

"Like you have butterflies in your stomach? Or popcorn popping?"

"Yeah" She said with a grin on her face

"Are they kicking yet?" She asked as she rubbed my belly

"Sometimes" I sighed "I can't be sure though. It's hard to explain... I feel _something _whether they are kicking or just moving around I haven't worked out yet. I'm still getting use the their movements"

She nodded her head at me then sighed "He has stopped"

"I noticed" I laughed "Let's go"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, locking it behind me.

"Were to?" I asked as we hopping in my car

"Port Angeles"

**************************************************************************

After the one hour long drive of nothing but baby talk and plans we arrived at the shopping centre. And, much to my surprise, Alice managed to walk past every store... that includes all clothing stores and shoe stores. I could have fainted.

"I'm proud of you Alice" I gushed

"Huh? What for?" She asked, looked at me confused as we entered the paint shop

"You passed every single store... didn't stop to look or anything"

"Oh... you right" She laughed "I didn't even realise. I guess I'm just so focused on getting this started for my son"

"Owww I got my friend back" I said to her in a playful voice

"Oh shut up Bella" She laughed

"Ok, ok... Do you have a colour theme in mind?"

She walked around the room looking at all the different shades "I know I want blue... But I also want another colour, what do you think would look good?"

"Are you just going to paint the walls blue?" I asked

"Yeah, I don't want to clash any other colours on the walls. But furniture will be different; I don't really want the room to be all blue. It will look too plain"

"Alright, so just pick a blue then we will worry about furniture" I told her

"Good Idea" She replied with a smile on her face

"Do you ladies need a hand with anything?" The assistant asked as she walked over to her

"Yes, actually" Alice smiled "I'm having a baby boy and am looking at painting the room. I want the walls to be blue, what nice shades of blue do you have?"

"Congratulations" The lady smiled "I have the perfect blue"

She walked over to the opposite side of the room and pulled out a blue sample sheet, It was nice, but I thought it was a little dark...

"I know its dark, but it turns out a little lighter then this when applied" The lady informed her

"I don't know" Alice said scrunching up her nose

"This one" She almost screamed as she pulled out a light blue sample sheet

"That's a nice blue Alice, I like it"

"Yeah? You agree?"

"Yes, I agree" I laughed. She seemed so paranoid sometimes.

"Good, I'll get a can of this colour please" She told the lady

"Certainly" She left Alice and I standing alone in the corner so she could grab us a can of blue paint.

After she paid for the paint we made our way across to the baby superstore on the other side of the shopping centre. Again Alice didn't stop once; in fact she ran the whole way across the store.

She pulled me into every single aisle of the store, picking out everything she needed. The colour scheme she had decided on was light blue/baby blue, chocolate brown and mint green.

"What about this?" She asked, holding up a little blue teddy

"Yeah, you can put it in his bed or something" I suggested

She had picked out the crib and the bedding, clothes basket, a seat for her to sit in while feeding, a change table and mat, pictures for the wall and cane baskets.

She ran through the whole store in less than half an hour. Once she had paid for her items she dragged me over to another store and brought curtains for the windows, of course, they also matched her colour scheme. Then we went across to the carpet place where she brought a nice rug. She said it was necessary because she had floating floor boards.

"Wow, Alice. You did a good job" I said as I looked through the different bags she had sitting next to her

"It's going to look great Bella, we should do yours soon"

"Esme is going to do it" I pointed out to her

"Oh yeah" She replied, looking a bit disappointed.

"You can still help me shop for clothes and other stuff too Alice, she is only doing the nursery, not purchasing everything we need"

"OH! Ok, great" She smiled

"What do you say we put these bags in the car and grab some food? We still have a while until the crib and everything gets delivered"

"Sure"

We put all the bags in the car then made our way to the food court. Alice got McDonalds and I got subway.

She spoke animatedly about how she was going to set up the room, and the way she described it, I could almost see it in my head, it was so visual.

After we ate we jumped back in the car and headed back to her place so we could get started on the nursery. We were going to need to open all the windows so we don't get high off of the paint fumes, but other than that, I was really looking forward to it.

**APOV** – _OMG!!! Let's see how I go with this_

I couldn't believe I let myself go so much. I was so fixed on waiting for Jasper to propose that I didn't even realise the things I was missing out on or the things I was completely forgetting to do...

Bella had knocked some sense into me and made me see what I was doing. It was somehow like I was in a trance, I was fixated.

Shopping was great. And much to my surprise, and even more Bella's surprise I had walked past every single store except for the ones I needed to be in. _Maybe Bella won't hate shopping with me as much after this. _ I thought to myself.

She had always hated shopping... well hated shopping with me. I didn't really see what was so bad about it, I had fun. _Prada... Gucci....._ I liked fashion... And labels, what was wrong with me trying to help my best friend look her best? I mean, she already looked good, but adding a few famous names never hurt anyone.

Not that long after we left the shops did we arrive home. The delivery truck was already hear and waiting.

"I'm sorry, I hope you didn't wait long" I rushed over to the guy who was leaning casually against his truck.

"No, I didn't" He replied with a smile and winked at me. _Seriously? Did he just wink at a PREGANT WOMAN?_

Figuring I must have been seeing things, I shook it off.

"You can put my things upstairs. Following me I'll show you where."

"I'll follow you any time" I thought I heard him mutter

"Excuse me?" I asked

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise shook my head.

I waited patiently for the man to put some items on the big trolley he had.

This guy was a freak... He was tall, and lanky. He had brown greasy hair and looked to be about 40years old. He stunk, like he hadn't showered in a month.

Bella looked at me while she was talking to someone on the phone and gave me a smile.

I opened my mouth and stuck my finger in it pretending to gag. I heard her laugh a little but then she looked at the guy and her face screwed up.

"Lead the way" He startled me from behind.

Seeming closer then I would like him to be.

On the way to the spare room upstairs I kept glancing back at the man following me. _Gahh I should have made Bella come... This man is freaky._

I swear he had his eyes glued to my ass. I could feel them burning into me.

"Remove your eyes from my ass and I'll let you keep jugular" I threatened him, not bothering to turn around to face him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, sounding a bit shocked and acting as if he wasn't doing anything. _I'm not retarded mate._

"You think I'm stupid? If you haven't noticed... I am pregnant; you are currently moving baby stuff for me into my house. Did you seriously think that just because I'm pregnant means I wouldn't notice you looking at my butt?. And I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes and comments to yourself" I snapped at him.

"Well, aren't you a frisky little lady hmm?"

"Put that stuff upstairs and leave straight away" I heard Bella say from behind me "If you know what is best for you"

Pregnancy made that woman almost psychotic. She was holding a pair of scissors in her hand. _She must have heard my threat._

She opened and closed the scissors drastically a few times to get her point across. The man looked wide eyed at us both before rushing upstairs. I don't know which room he went into, and I didn't really care. Jasper could re-move the stuff later if it was that wrong room.

"You heard me" I stated

"Yep. Gee you don't actually think I have the guts to cut some guys dick off do you?" She whisper laughed.

"No" I said. Keeping it short as the guy was walking past us.

He did a few more trips and then he was done. As he was leaving I yelled out to him.

"I'll be sure to give the store a call and let them know what a horrible, perverted ass you are"

I smiled at him sweetly and wiggled my fingers at him.

He glared at me as he reversed down the driveway.

"I didn't know you had it in you" I laughed

"Me either, when I grabbed the scissors I was like, what the hell are you doing Bella?" She giggled

"Thank you though.. It was great. He was a dirty old sleaze" I shuddered

"I agree" She flung her arm over my shoulders and lead me back into my house so we could have a quick drink.... non alcoholic... no caffeine.... before we got started on the nursery. _YAY!!!!_

...............................................

**I didn't describe everything Alice got because I have a photo of what the nursery will look like, there will be a photo in my profile once the nursery is done. So probably next chapter!**

**How did you like APOV?????? :- ) something similar like that happened to me... except I was the one being threatened with scissors by my pregnant best friend in beauty class. She was like "If you don't shut up I'm going to stab you with my scissors" She scared the shit outta me... seriously.**

**ANYWAY.... Baby name picking time. Below are the names that we doubled up or tripled up on **

**Baby Girl Names**

**Amber**

**Angelice Renee Cullen**

**Arizona**

**Olivia Esme Cullen**

**Sarah**

**Baby Boy Names**

**Antonio**

**Christian Ryan Cullen**

**Connor Alexander**

**Benjamin Ryan Cullen**

**So, pick a name and send it in a review or PM. For the names that did not have middle names, if that name get chosen we will have another vote for middle names in the next chapter.**

**I hope you all liked it and HAPPY VOTING :- )**

**Please review **

**xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

3 hours…. That's all it took to paint the nursery. We had applied only two coats. The tin recommended 3, but what did we care? The paint was already starting to dry and looked fantastic. If it really needed an extra coat, it would take us long. We decided to leave the roof white. Thought it looked nice that way.

There was plastic and news paper all over the floor, and this sticky stuff on the windows so we didn't mess anything up or have to get on our hands and knees later on to clean it. It was beginning to get harder to bend down for the both of us.

"I love it" Alice gushed and she looked in awe at the walls

"Alice, we just painted it. There isn't even furniture in yet" I laughed

"I know" She sighed "But, I can still see it" She ran her fingers through her short black hair.

We were standing next to the window that was wide open examining our work and getting as much of the fresh air as possible. The room was overly filled with fumes; it was only a light smell. The breeze outside and the fan we had going got rid of most of the smell so it made it easier for us to work.

"Wow started without me" I heard Jasper laugh from the doorway.

"Hey Jazz" Alice squealed.

She danced over to him, jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hey baby" He chuckled.

"Hello Bella" He said with a smile

"Hiiii Jazzz" I replied, over enthusiastically

He laughed at me then gave Alice a kiss on the head "Need my help?" He asked

"Yep, if the paint is dry we need you to move the big stuff in here" She beamed

:How long ago was it painted?" He asked.

He walked over to the wall and looked at it closely

"We finished it about an hour and a half ago" I told him "But it was a fast drying paint"

"Well, it looks dry" He said as he ran his finger over the wall "I'll give Edward a call and ask him to help, maybe Emmett will too if he isn't too busy"

"Thank you honey"

"Anything for you" He said to her.

I noticed that he got that same twinkle in his eye as Edward got when he looked at me. It wasn't hard to notice how much Jasper loved Alice, there was no way he was cheating on her.

Jasper left the room to go call Edward and Alice spun around to face me. She had a big smile on her face.

"This is sooooo exciting" She started to jump up and down.

My guess is, by now she has totally forgotten about the ring in Jaspers closet.

"I can see that" I laughed

"I think the crib should go here" She said

"Yeah, I think it would look good there"

"Edward will be here in a minute, Emmett and Rose weren't home though" Jasper said as he re-entered the room

"YAY"

"Calm Alice" Jasper said as he put his hand on her shoulder

She instantly relaxed under his touch.

**********************************

"Come on guys, faster, faster, faster" Alice sang

"It would be allot easier to move this if you were not SITTING in it" Edward growled

"I'm not that heavy" She snarled at him crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward and Jasper had moved practically everything into the nursery and arranged it to how Alice wanted it. Both guys refused to let us lift a finger. Now they were moving the crib into the room, the last item. And Alice was sitting in it ordering them to move faster.

"I know Alice, but you are pregnant so you are not as light as you normally are" He stated

"Well then, think of this as a work out. Maybe Bella should jump in too. Imagine that, she is carrying twins"

"Ahh Alice, I'm fine just standing here" I told her

"Yeah Alice, not everyone is like you" Edward said sarcastically

"OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled

"What?" I asked startled.

"I forgot to tell you guys something" She giggled

My eyes grew wide when I realized what she was talking about. I shook my head but she didn't look at me so I started waving my hands around in the air behind the guys back, and still, she didn't see me.

"The delivery guy dropped off the stuff right" She started. They guys nodded at her

"And well, he was like a total perv. He was hitting on me and everything, it was gross." She screwed up her nose. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. She seems to forget how protective the guys are when it comes to us, especially since we are pregnant as well.

I saw Edward and Jasper both tense up, I couldn't see Jaspers face but Edwards eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a straight line.

"He was like calling me feisty when I threatened his jugular because he was staring at my butt" She laughed "And then, and then Bella came up behind us and was like take that stuff upstairs and leave before I cut off you dick, she was holding a pair of scissors. You should have seen his face" Then she burst out laughing.

Not that long ago she was furious about it and now she was laughing?

Edward turned to face me and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at him.

"You did that?" He smirked

"Yeah" I admitted

He laughed a bit and then turned serious "You girls should have gotten one of us to be here with you. You shouldn't be left alone with people like that"

Jasper just stood there looking at Alice with a shocked and horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, relax Jazz" Alice giggled

"You could have gotten hurt Alice" He said

"But I didn't"

"That is not the point" He shook his head "What if something happened to you? To our son?"

"Nothing did happen Jasper"

"I was shaking my head and waving my hands at you Alice" I told her

"I didn't see you" She said

"You should have known they would act like this"

"Act like this? Of course we would act like this" Jasper said exasperated

"That's what I just said Jasper" I told him'

He sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. He must have picked that habit up from Edward because I never saw him do it before now.

**(A/N: Picture of Nursery In profile – I was just going to leave it here but I thought I would give you a little bit more)**

******************************

_2 weeks later_

_Bella: 21 Weeks Pregnant_

_Alice: 27 Weeks Pregnant_

**EPOV**

I had listen to Alice go one about the pregnancy. She only had 13 weeks left to go that is if she actually gave birth on time. She has just finished telling me how her baby is about 9.6 inches from crown-to-rump and that the total length is approximately 15.3 inches.

Bella is now 21weeks pregnant, each day that goes by I grow more and more excited to meet my new daughter and son. Our babies only weigh about one pound at the moment. Bella freaked out a bit thinking that wasn't normal, but the doctor calmed her down telling her that it was good, healthy weight for twins at this stage in the pregnancy and that they still have a bit of growing to do.

Bella has complained a bit about being kicked in the ribs really hard and asked our doctor about it. She said that it would just be the twins kicking and nudging each other trying to get more space.

Feeling the twins kick was amazing for me to feel. I had never felt anything like it before because I missed out on Lizzy being in the womb. Bella described the feeling as butterflies in her stomach.

**......................................................**

**There you go, so Edwards POV wasn't very interesting. Sorry lol.**

**Ok, so we need to vote again. Below are the most chosen baby names for Edward and Bella's twins.**

**Baby Girl Names**

**Olivia Esme Cullen**

**Sarah**

**Angelice Renee Cullen**

**Amber Esme Cullen**

**Amber Olivia Cullen**

**Baby Boy Names**

**Benjamin Ryan Cullen**

**Christian Ryan Cullen**

**Connor Alexander Cullen**

**I decided I would let you guys vote again because I couldn't choose and it was pretty even with the votes, and I won't it to be you guys who pick the name. So this time I will pick the most popular name.**

**Don't forget to review either :- )**


	34. Chapter 34

**I forgot to post the picture of the nursery in my profile! Sorry guys… I have now put the link in my profile so you can see what the nursery looks like!**

**Bella: 21 Weeks Pregnant**  
**Alice: 27 Weeks Pregnant**  
**…………………………………………..**

**EPOV**

Alice was… Aggressive to say the least. She scared me, and I'm pretty sure she scared Jasper too, even Emmett.

She cracked it at me the other day, I don't know exactly what I did wrong but she completely messed up our lounge room, throwing cushions at me, magazines from the coffee table whatever she could get her hands on really.

Bella tried to stay out of her way. Two pregnant women in the same room, cracking it and throwing tantrums may turn out a bit messy, so whenever one started to get cranky the other would leave.

"Edward, are you ready yet?" Bella called

"Ready for what?" I asked

"We are going over to Rose's for lunch" She said

"Oh, I completely forgot. I can't I'm working on an article, it needs to be in by 3pm today"

"That's all you have done for the last week, I never see you anymore" She growled

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but I really need to finished it" I told her

She glared at me for a moment then left the room; I could hear her stomping down the stairs.

"Make your own lunch" She yelled then slammed the door.

I felt bad for always being cooped up in my office, but someone needed to pay the bills.

***********************

At 2:00pm I had just finished my article and sent it off when there was a knock at the door.

I got up out of my seat and made my way down stairs.

When I opened the door, I saw someone I never expected to see again… ever.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed

"Calm down Eddie" Tanya laughed

"You're supposed to be in jail"

"I got out on good behaviour" She shrugged "I wanted to say sorry"

"Don't want to hear it" I said.

I begun to close the door but she put her foot in the way "hear me out" She insisted

"You have one minute"

She sighed and pushed her hair back

"I wasn't in the position to do anything to you, or Bella and I'm sorry, really I am. I don't know what came over me that night I guess just the fact of loosing you and I know that is no excuse, and I shouldn't have acted like that considering I was seeing someone behind your back" She shook her head "I'm not asking for your forgiveness I just wanted to say sorry for my actions" She looked up at me with sad eyes

"Are you done?" I growled

"What is going on here?" I hadn't even noticed Bella pulled up, or gotten out of the car. She was standing about 5 feet away from Tanya holding Elizabeth on her hip with one hand rested on top of her stomach.

Tanya turned around to face Bella. I heard her gasp once she laid eyes on Bella's figure.

"Well?" Bella Hissed

"She came over to apologize. She was just leaving" I said.

I made my way over to Bella and Took Elizabeth off her.

"Your... Your Pregnant" Tanya Whispered, her eyes locked on Bella's belly

"Yes, I am" Bella said through clenched teeth

"I was just saying to Edward that I was sorry for wh-"

"Excuse me? You think you can just come over here, apologize and everything will be alright? You held a knife to my throat Tanya. There is absolutely no way in hell you are forgiven. Now get out of here, and don't come back" She growled at Tanya

Tanya looked between us for a minute before storming away. Once she way gone I turned around to see Bella looking at me with a furious look on her face.

"I didn't know it was her Bella" I told her defensively

She shook her head at me "I don't care. You should have closed the door; did you forget that she tried to kill us?"

"Know, I didn't forget Bella and I couldn't close the door, she stuck her foot in the way"

"THEN SLAM IT" She yelled at me "What the hell is she doing out of jail anyway?"

"Got out on good behaviour"

"We have a restraining order against her; she isn't supposed to come within 50yards of us. I'm calling the police to inform them" She said.

She turned on her heel and started making her way to the front door.

"Bells just leave it. She just apologized, that's all. If she comes back then we will call the police" I said. I instantly regretted it when I saw the look on her face

"Are you kidding?" She spat "You want me to wait and see if she comes back to do god knows what next time, just because you feel bad for her?"

"I don't feel bad for her Bella; I just don't think she should get into shit for trying to say sorry"

She walked over to me and placed her hands over Elizabeth's ears

"You're an asshole; you're putting our family in danger for that piece of trash. Your un fucken believable" She whisper growled

She took Elizabeth out of my arms and stormed into the house, slamming it behind her again

_Well, isn't this just great!_

**BPOV**

"Edward, are you ready yet?" I called to him as I made my way up to his office, where he was currently working as had been for the last week.

"Ready for what?" He asked

"We are going over to Rose's for lunch"

"Oh, I completely forgot. I can't I'm working on an article, it needs to be in by 3pm today"

"That's all you have done for the last week, I never see you anymore" I growled

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but I really need to finished it" He said

I couldn't believe him, and although I knew that work was important to him because we needed to money, not that we were struggling, but we didn't want to get behind. I was just upset and angry over the fact he barely made time for me and Elizabeth, and a week without him feels like such a long time.

I stormed out of the room and down the stairs. I picked up Lizzy and Grabbed my bag.

"Make your own lunch" I yelled up to him, then slammed the door

I buckled Lizzy up in her car seat before climbing into the driver's side.

I drove the whole of 5minutes to Rose and Emmett's house.

"Where's Edward?" Rose asked as she took Elizabeth out of my arms

"Working" I told her sounding a bit angry.

"What a as- silly boy" She said, correcting herself when she remembered Lizzy was here.

"You're telling me" I sighed

"Hey Bells" Emmett boomed

He couldn't pick me up anymore; he was too scared he would squash the twins. Which I was glad about because it meant he wouldn't suffocate me.

"Where's Edward?" He asked, looking around the room confused

"Working" Rose told him

"Pfft, He should have come; doesn't he have time for his friends anymore?" He scoffed

I didn't say anything, only because I totally agreed

Rose took Elizabeth into the kitchen with her; Emmett followed close behind her, and then followed by me.

Rose had cooked a chicken so we could make chicken wraps for lunch.

Once we had made one each, Emmett of course making himself 4, we all sat down at the table to eat.

"You excited?" Rose asked

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait. It feels like I have been pregnant forever though" I laughed

"I can't wait until I have kids" SHe sighed

"Oh yes you can wait" Emmett said, almost chocking on his food

"Don't you want kids Em? I asked him

"Well.. yes... no... yes... I don't know, not yet"

"We are having a baby sooner rather then later Emmett, otherwise you can find yourself someone else" Rose threatened him

"But Rosie" Emmett begun with a pout "I love you, your my Rosie Bear"

"Then we will be having kids soon, I don't want to be 30 and just starting our family Emmett"

********************

The rest of lunch went by in a breeze and not long after we had finished I decided to leave. I had cooled down a bit since this morning when I left Edward at home and I was feeling a little bad for growling at him like that.

Rose and Emmett mostly talked about baby stuff; Rose has always wanted kids and has been trying to conceive for some time now. I told her just to do it for fun, not because she wants a baby. I don't think she really listened to me though.

When I pulled up in our driveway I saw Edward standing at the front door talking to a blonde haired woman. I didn't realize who it was until I got Lizzy out of the car and could hear her voice.

"What is going on here?" I growled.

Tanya turned around to face me. Her mouth hung open and she gasped when she saw me, her eyes focused on my face, then she looked at Elizabeth who was staring at Edward with a big smile on her face, then her eyes drifted down to my stomach and the glittering ring that was on my left hand, which was resting on top of my tummy.

"Well?" I Hissed

"She came over to apologize. She was just leaving" Edward said.

Edward came over to me and took Elizabeth out of my arms.

"Your... Your Pregnant" She whispered, her eyes never leaving my stomach.

"Yes, I am" I replied through clenched teeth

She shook out of her daze and looked up at me, her eyes filled with sadness.

What on earth possessed this woman to think that coming over to say sorry was actually a good thing?

"I was just saying to Edward that I was sorry for wh-"

"Excuse me? You think you can just come over here, apologize and everything will be alright? You held a knife to my throat Tanya. There is I growled, interrupting her.

There was no way in hell I would forgive her, and if I could help it, neither would Edward.

She looked between Edward and me for a moment before huffing and walking away. Once she was gone I looked up at Edward, so much for being calm now.

"I didn't know it was her Bella" He said in a defensive tone of voice

"I don't care. You should have closed the door; did you forget that she tried to kill us?" I shook my head at him and tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. _Deep Breaths Bella._

"Know, I didn't forget Bella and I couldn't close the door, she stuck her foot in the way"

"THEN SLAM IT" I yelled at Him, stuff staying calm anymore "What the hell is she doing out of jail anyway?"

"Got out on good behaviour"

"We have a restraining order against her; she isn't supposed to come within 50yards of us. I'm calling the police to inform them" I stated

I started to head towards the front door. All intentions on calling the police, until Edward stopped me.

"Bells just leave it. She just apologized, that's all. If she comes back then we will call the police" He was kidding right?

I couldn't help the anger that flared up in me. How dare he. How dare he put our family at risk.

"Are you kidding?" I spat "You want me to wait and see if she comes back to do god knows what next time, just because you feel bad for her?"

"I don't feel bad for her Bella, I just don't think she should get into shit for trying to say sorry"

Deciding that it would be better for Elizabeth not to hear the words I was about to say, I walked over to her and cover her ears with my hands.

"You're an asshole, your putting our family in danger for that piece of trash. Your un fucken believable" She whispered angrily

I took Elizabeth out of his arms then trudged up to the front door and into the house. How could he do that? Stand there and tell me not to call the police, she broke the restraining order, and she should never have gotten out of jail in the first place.

……………………………**.**

**Weren't expecting that were you? Lol**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and all the votes!**

**I will see which names had the most votes, and the names that were voted most will be the names for the twins.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I must admit I am getting anxious to have at least one birth soon lol.**

**Review :- )**


	35. Chapter 35

**Unfortunately I do not own Twilight :-( **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!**

**R&R**

**.......................................**

**BPOV**

I was upstairs sitting on the bed when I heard the front door open and close. I knew it was Edward.

I stared at the bedroom door, waiting for him to come in. I was still partially mad at him for what he had just done, but I hated fighting with him.

He opened the door and pocked his head in, and then he opened the door all the way and stood in the doorway.

He looked at me sympathetically, and I jumped out of bed and ran straight into his waiting arms.

"I'm sorry" He murmured against my head.

"Me too" I sighed

"I should have told her to get lost"

"Yes you should have" I agreed

I felt his body shake as he laughed at me a little bit "I just wanted her to go away, so I gave her what she wanted. I was about to tell her to leave once she had told me what she came to say but then you came home"

"Oh... I didn't know that"

"You couldn't have, and you are right though, I shouldn't have given her the time of day"

I didn't say anything after that; otherwise we would be here forever apologizing to each other.

He was in the wrong, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions that he let her stay by choice.

..............................

_**3 weeks later – yes, jumping again!**_

_**Alice: 30 Weeks Pregnant**_

_**Bella: 24 Weeks Pregnant**_

**BPOV**

Two weeks ago Alice had been experiencing Braxton hick's contractions. She freaked out and thought she went into labour, Jasper was sent into a panic and running all over the place packing bags while Alice called me. I explained to her they were probably only Braxton hicks, so she went to the hospital and spoke to her midwife. Of course they were only Braxton hicks. The midwife told her she would know when she really went into labour.

Other than that Edward and I have been shopping for the twins. We had to sneak around behind Alice otherwise she would probably murder my feet... She was now questioning when we got all the clothes.

We hadn't seen or heard from Tanya at all since she came over last time, I had the feeling that wasn't the last we would hear from her though. I had also started wondering whether or not Jacob had gotten out as well. Not that I wanted him to get out, but I felt like I had met him before somewhere, he looked awfully familiar.

As far as I know, Esme had started the nursery but made me promise not to go in there and peak. She had Edward agree to keep me away, so every I tried to sneak in there, Edward always seemed to be just around the corner. It was really frustrating because I wanted to see what it looked like

"Edward Dinner is ready" I called to him.

He was sitting in the lounge room watching T.V while Lizzy was playing on the floor with her dolls.

I set the table with two plates of food, drinks knife and forks and put Lizzy's small bowl of vegies and cut up chicken on her tray on the high chair.

"Smells Yum" Edward said as he walked into the room

I gave him a smile and sat down. He took the seat opposite mine after he put Lizzy in her high chair.

"So, how long until I can see the nursery?" I asked

"Not long now love" He replied with a smirk.

"You know... You could let me have just a tiny peak" I said, trying to weasel my way in

"As much as I would like to do that, you know I can't" He chuckled

"It's not fair Edward" I whined "I really want to see it"

"Has anybody ever told you, you look cute when you're trying to suck up"

"Is it working?" I pouted

"Yea- no"

I laughed at how he almost gave in. "Please Edward" I said, battering my eyelashes at him

He stared at me then shook his head and begun to stuff his mouth full of food "No fair" I huffed

"Sad" Lizzy said pointing her finger at me

"Daddy won't let mummy see the baby's nursery" I told her.

Edward and I had been constantly explaining to her that she was going to be a big sister, she was really starting to understand what it meant. Although she was excited before, she actually had some idea of what we were talking about.

She looked at Edward, her eyes wide and her lip trembling "Daddy" She cried.

The other thing about Elizabeth is that if I was upset, she would get upset. She didn't like seeing me hurt, it was really cute. Plus, Edward could never say no to her.

"Aww sweetheart please don't cry" Edward said as he reached out to her

"Mummy sad"

The look on Edwards face was priceless, he looked like he just ran over some kid's puppy right in front of him.

"Mummy isn't sad baby, she is just getting a little anxious" He told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him. Edward frowned; she had never done that before. I had to hold back a laugh.

It was Lizzy's 3rd birthday soon; I would have to start organizing a party for her. It seems like time has filed since she was born.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking at me slightly panicked,

I hadn't even realised that I began to cry.

"Nothing" I told him, wiping away the few tears that ran down my cheeks.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"It's Lizzy's birthday soon" I sighed "Time has just gone by so fast" I shook my head. _Where did the time go?_

"She has to grow up eventually" He sighed

"I know" I whispered.

I knew if I thought about it anymore I would cry harder. She was my baby, I wanted her to stay little forever. Don't get me wrong, I did want her to grow up, I'm just a bit shocked at how fast time has flown by.

*********************************

_The next day_

**EPOV**

"Esme, how much longer until your finished in here?" I asked.

Bella was starting to get really impatient. Constantly waiting for me to let my guard down so she could sneak in here. And as pathetic as it sounds I have resorted to locking the door so she couldn't get in if I was out or asleep. Esme was stuck on having it being a surprise for her, it was her present to us. The only reason I was allowed to see it was because she would rather it be more of a surprise for Bella, plus it was too hard for her to keep both of us out.

"Not long, I'll probably have it finished this afternoon" She told me

At the moment she was putting up the curtains. The walls were already painted, and everything was already in. It looked almost complete.

"It looks really good Esme" I said.

I stepped into the room and looked around properly. I was actually surprised Alice wasn't here.

"Thanks" She said with a smile

"Why isn't Alice here?"

"She will be here soon, went home to shower and get freshened up"

"Edward?" I heard Bella call

I looked at the door to make sure she wasn't standing there "I'll be back later" I told Esme as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

"Jazz, I'm going back over to Bella's to help Esme with the nursery" I heard Alice call

She had been spending allot of time over there lately, I felt like I never saw her.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you later" I walked up to her and embraced her in a hug, inhaling her scent.

She smelt like lavender.

"I love you, bye" She said as she wriggled her way out of my arms. Always the eager one

"Love you too" I replied.

She walked out of the house and closed the. Once she left I raced upstairs and into the closet.

_God I hope she likes this. _I thought as I examined the jewellery once more.

I had it all planned, I was going to ask her to marry me.

I was nervous as hell though, I keep freaking out thinking she would say no or something. I knew she wouldn't but I couldn't help but think _what if she does say no._

"Dude I told you, she will love it" I heard a loud voice from behind me causing me to jump a metre in to the air.

"Geez Emmett, you scared the hell out of me" I said trying to catch my breath back.

His booming laughter echoed through the house, I swear I heard the dogs next door barking in response.

"I need your help" He said

"What's up?" I asked. I put the ring back in its hiding spot and sat down on the bed

"Rosalie, she... she is planning on getting knocked up dude"

"The term is pregnant, and what's wrong with that? Don't you want kids?"

"Yeah I do, but I'm scared shitless"

I shrugged "I'm scared too, but at the same time, I'm really excited and looking forward to experiencing fatherhood. I can't wait to meet my son" I told him

"Really? You're scared?"

"Yeah of course I am. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good dad, that I'll fail"

He let out a sigh, probably realizing that he isn't the only one who feels like that.

"That's man" He said

"Any time" I laughed.

******************************

**BPOV**

"Close your eyes" Edward whispered to me

"Why?" I giggled. My moods had really begun to change drastically lately and no one ever knew what mood I would be in next or when it would change, which is why Edward probably didn't cover my eyes himself in case I freaked out on him.

"I want to show you something" He told me

"Edward" I groaned

"Please" He whispered to me, his breath sweeping over my neck.

"Fine" I huffed

I closed my eyes as he asked me to. He took my hand and led me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still squeezing my eyes shut tight

"Somewhere"

"Really? Wow, I would never have guessed" I said sarcastically

"Smartass" He laughed "Alright" He stopped and put his hands on my shoulders

"Open" He told me

I slowly opened my eyes, Alice and Esme were standing in front of me, in the middle of my new nursery.

"Oh my god you guys" I said with watery eyes as I walked around the newly painted and decorated room

"You like it?" Esme asked, with a smile on her face

"Like it? I love it"

"Yippee!" Alice Squealed "I'm glad you like it" She said with a smile gracing her face so large It could almost tear her face in two.

"I see your in a good mood now Alice" I laughed

"Yeah, Esme let me help her finish this for you why wouldn't I be in a good mood?"

I gave her a smile and walked around the room again, memorizing everything. It was perfect.

**.......................................**

**Ok, leaving it there. Sorry guy's lol**

**The picture of the nursery will be up hopefully next chapter. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW :- )**


	36. Chapter 36

**Alice: 31 Weeks Pregnant**

**Bella: 25 Weeks Pregnant**

**1 Week Later**

…………………………**..**

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to do. It hurt so much.

I'm sitting on my bed, tears streaming down my cheeks and soaking the pillow I had covering my face.

Edward was down stairs, and I didn't want to go and interrupt whatever it is that he is doing.

I spent the morning staring at myself in the mirror. My stomach was massive, well in my opinion it was.

I'll look absolutely horrible after I have the twins, I could see myself now, loose skin and all.

"Bella? "I heard Edward call.

I didn't answer him. I just lay here crying.

"Bella?" He called again, this time sounding closer.

The door creaked open and I heard a gasp

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are the babies ok? What happened?" A panicked Edward asked.

All I could do was shake my head. I knew if I tried to speak my words would come out muffled and unclear.

The bed shifted and Edward sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap so he could hold me close to him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He whispered. His lips brushed against my hair lightly.

"I-I…. You…. Me…. Skin… Ugly" I sobbed

"Take deep breaths" He told me

I did as I was told and took deep breaths, in threw my nose and out threw my mouth. It calmed me down a little bit, probably enough for me to talk properly.

"W-when… I have the… T-twins…. My s-stomach won't be flat…. It will b-be ugly….You won't… want… m-me"

"What? What are you talking about?" He whispered

"My skin. It won't be the same, it won't be flat and smooth it will be like elbow skin, and you will leave me because I'll be ugly"

I had seen it before, people who have twins, their stomach doesn't go flat again, and their skin is loose. It will take forever to tighten again.

"That's absurd Bella. I'll never leave you and you won't be ugly" He said, sounding disappointed, like he could never imagine me saying something like that.

"Yes you will"

He turned me around to face him but my hands were covering my eyes

"Look at me" He demanded. I could tell he was getting a bit upset.

Reluctantly I removed my hands away from my face. He cupped my cheeks with both hands and kissed my forehead "I'll always love you Bella, It doesn't matter what you look like, you will always be beautiful to me, no matter what. And I most defiantly will never leave you; I'm too selfish to do that"

"Really?" I sniffed

"Yes, really Bella. I can't believe you would ever doubt my love for you"

I looked down shamefully and played with the hem of his top as he continued.

"And just because you're having twins does not mean that your stomach will be like 'elbow skin' as you put it. You're perfect no matter what" He said, whispering the last part.

I didn't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful man, but whatever it is I'm glad that I have him.

"Thank you" I whispered.

I pulled myself closer to him, pressing my face firmly into the crook of his neck.

**EPOV**

"Lizzy put that down please before you break it" I said

Lizzy had started to really take a liking to shiny objects. At the moment she was playing with the crystal swan ornament that usually sits on the mantel. How she got it I have no idea. Maybe from when Bella was cleaning the other day, she must have forgotten to put it away.

I walked over to Elizabeth, who had totally ignored me and kept playing with it and took it away from her.

I put it back in its rightful spot and went to pick up Lizzy who was now crying.

"I think it's nap time for you" I told her.

I walked upstairs with her and put her in her crib.

I gave her a smile as I smoothed down her hair. Once she was asleep I left the room.

Bella had left a while ago saying she was going to have a bath and hadn't come down since. So I walked down the hall calling her.

"Bella?" I called. I continued to walk down the hall towards our bedroom.

"Bella?" I called again once she didn't respond

I opened the bedroom door and peered my head in. I gasped when I saw her.

She was wrapped in a towel crawled up in a ball on the bed. A pillow over her face and I could see her body shaking.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are the babies ok? What happened?" I ask.

I was starting to panic, what if she hurt herself? What if something happened to the babies…?

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap, holding her close to me.

I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"I-I…. You…. Me…. Skin… Ugly" She sobbed, though I couldn't make out what she was saying

"Take deep breaths"

"W-when… I have the… T-twins…. My s-stomach won't be flat…. It will b-be ugly….You won't… want… m-me" She said once she took a few deep breaths

What? I won't want her?

"What? What are you talking about?" I whispered

How could she even think that I wouldn't want her?

"My skin. It won't be the same, it won't be flat and smooth it will be like elbow skin, and you will leave me because I'll be ugly"

I couldn't even believe what she was saying, or how she could say it.

"That's absurd Bella. I'll never leave you and you won't be ugly"

"Yes you will"

I turned her over so she was facing me, but she covered her face with her hands.

"Look at me" I said, though it sounded nastier then I intended it to.

She moved her hands away from her face slowly and looked at me. He eyes were red and swollen, there were streaks down her cheeks from where the tears had dried and trailed down.

I cupped her face with both my hands and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll always love you Bella, It doesn't matter what you look like, and you will always be beautiful to me, no matter what. And I most defiantly will never leave you; I'm too selfish to do that" I couldn't really work out any other way to tell her, and make her understand how much she meant to me. Or that how she looked wouldn't affect my choice in staying with her. I wasn't with her because of her flat stomach; I was with her because I love her, everything about her. Even her flaws to me are perfect.

"Really?" She sniffed

"Yes, really Bella. I can't believe you would ever doubt my love for you"

She looked down and started playing the with hem of my top.

"And just because you're having twins does not mean that your stomach will be like 'elbow skin' as you put it. You're perfect no matter what"

"Thank you" I whispered as she pulled herself closer to me, placing her face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and squeezed her as tight as I could without causing her any harm.

*********************

**Alice: 33 Weeks Pregnant**

**Bella: 27 Weeks Pregnant**

**2 Week Later**

………………………**..**

**APOV**

I was beginning to get a bit tired of having to go to pre-natal classes, though Bella said it was good to be able to practice breathing techniques and what not. I couldn't understand why I couldn't practice at home. That way I would have more time for other things, like buying clothes etc…

I was starting to get really excited about having the baby; I couldn't wait to meet him.

Jasper said he had a surprise for me and to dress nice, so I was just doing the finishing touches on my make-up. I was wearing a red silk dress; I thought it made my stomach look cuter.

Once I was done I called out for Jasper, just like he asked me to.

"Ok, close your eyes" He told me, with a smile

I bit my lip and did as he asked of me.

He started leading me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The smell of food my my stomach rumble. I could hear the melody of soft music in the background

"Ok, open your eyes" He whispered once we had come to a stop.

I opened my eyes to see the table all decorated with lit candles, providing a soft glow and an arrangement of red roses in a vase in the middle of the table. The table had a white cloth over it and there were two plates of food.

"Wow Jasper, this looks beautiful" I gushed as I looked at the table. He had the lights turned off; the candles looked gorgeous, and romantic.

"You like it?" He asked

"Yes" I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his warm lips. "I love it"

He led me over to the table and pulled out my seat for me. I looked over what he had cooked, chicken Ricotta, it smelled delicious.

He took the seat opposite me and gave me a sweet smile.

"This looks delicious Jazz" I said, licking my lips

I picked up my fork and put a bit in my mouth. _This is like, so orgasmic._

"Taste alright?" He asked seeming a bit worried

"Yes, I love it"

He gave me another sweet smile before putting a bit of food in his mouth.

"I didn't know you could cook like this" I said as I took a sip of my water.

"I don't cook very often" he informed me

"I know" I laughed "Maybe you could start" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Maybe I could" He chuckled

***********************************

We continued to eat dinner in silence, glancing at each other passing sweet smiles and loving looks.

After dinner, Jasper went and grabbed out dessert. He put his down, then walked over to me and placed mine in front of me. He was holding a box wrapped in pink tissue paper.

"What's this?" I asked, smiling up at him once he handed me the box.

"Open it" He urged

I looked at him confused but otherwise opened the box; inside the box was another perfectly wrapped box, only smaller. I giggled a bit then opened that box.

After opening about 3 different coloured boxes I begun to feel like this was some kind of hilarious joke to embarrass me, but when I got to the smallest box, it wasn't wrapped. It was a blue velvet box. A jewellery box, the same one from the closet.

I had forgotten all about this over the last few weeks. And Even though I knew what the ring looked like, when I opened the box I gasped. Just because my suspicions have been confirmed.

Jasper got down on one knee and took my hand in his.

"Oh my god" I whispered _I knew it_

"Alice" He began; I had to bite my lips to keep myself from screaming "You make me the happiest man alive. You are the happiest, gorgeous, caring woman I have ever met and I cannot see myself living with anyone else but you by my side. Our life together is like a love story, only it is a true story and we are living it and real love stories never have endings"

He paused for a moment, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Alice Cullen, will make me the luckiest man alive and do me the honour of marrying me?" He looked at me, adoration and love swimming in his eyes.

I couldn't speak, for once I was speechless. I was about to open my mouth and try again when I felt a pain rip through my stomach.

"Ooh!!" I screamed

"Alice?" Jasper said, looking at me with those big gorgeous eyes

All of a sudden the spot I was sitting in grew damp and I knew my water broke.

"Oh Jasper!" I gasped as another painful tear ripped through my stomach

"Is that a yes?" He asked, giving me a smile

"JASPER! THE BABY!" I screamed. The pain was becoming almost unbearable.

"Yeah I know I'm excited about the baby too, but will you marry me?"

I love this man, but seriously!

"Jasper, the baby is coming!!" I yelled

"The baby is coming?" He asked, looking a bit shocked "SHIT! THE BABY IS COMING" He got up off his knee and rushed upstairs.

"Bag... I need the bag... Is everything in there? Yes... yes it is" I heard him chant to himself rather loudly.

Breathe Alice... Steady, deep breaths.

"Alright, come on darling" He said once he came back downstairs. My hospital bag in hand.

He helped me to the car and laid me down in the back seat.

"Bella" I gasped "Call Bella" I begged

"Of course" Jasper said as he climbed in the front seat.

He started the car and took off down the road.

"Hurry Jasper"

"Bella?... Oh good your home... Yes Listen"

"JASPER HURRY"

"Yes that was her... She has gone into labour... I don't know what the hell to do!.... Yes we are in the car.... ok.... ok.... meet us down there.... she will have a heart attack if you don't show up"

"BELLA PLEASE"

"Ok good... Yep... See you there" Then he hung up

"Bella and Edward will meet us at the hospital.

He reached back and grabbed my hold. I squeezed it tightly, so tight his fingers almost turned purple

**......................................................**

**OMG HOW EXCITING!!!!**

**Alright. I want to Thank **_**Teddybearpixiestix **_**for the scene were Jasper proposed – the whole Alice going into labour and the lines there were her idea, so THANK YOU!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Don't forget that the photo for Bella and Edwards Nursery is up in my profile too!!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you though**

**Review plz**


	37. Chapter 37

Alice: IN LABOUR!

Bella: 27 Weeks Pregnant

R&R

......................................

**BPOV**

"E-e-e-edward s-s-stop that t-tickles" I gasped

"No, I'm having too much fun" He said with a chuckle

"Edward" I laughed trying to block his hands from my sides

He had been tickling me for the last 5 minutes for no reason in particular... He just thought it was funny to watch my squirm. That plus the twins kicking was kind of getting annoying.

Then the phone started ringing "STOP!" I yelled.

He pulled away instantly chuckling softly to himself, I glared at him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard a panicky male voice respond

"Yes?"

"Oh good your home"

"Ahh ok... is this Jasper?" I asked

"Yes Listen"

"JASPER HURRY" I heard Alice scream

"Was that Alice?"

"Yes that was her"

"What's wrong?" I jumped up off the bed, Edward looked at me with a confused looked on his face

"She has gone into labour"

"Labour? Really... how exciting!" I squealed.

"I don't know what the hell to do!" He yelled

"OH! Are you taking her to the hospital?"I asked, trying to stay calm

"Yes we are in the car"

"Good, hold her hand if you can"

"Ok"

"And talk to her, let her know your there for her"

"Ok"

"And get to the hospital as soon as you can"

"Meet us down there" He said

"Alright, I need to get dressed first, and then we will be there"

"She will have a heart attack if you don't show up"

"BELLA PLEASE"

"I know, me and Edward will be there very very soon"

"Ok good

"Tell her I love her and I'll see her soon"

"Yep"

"And breath Jasper" I reminded him "She needs you"

"See you there" He said, and then hung up

"Alice is in labour" I told Edward "Call Angela, see if she doesn't mind looking after Lizzy, we need to leave like... right now" I told him

He gave me a nod and caught the phone when I threw it at him then I dashed into the bathroom. I quickly washed my face then changed into some half decent clothes.

"Angela and Ben will be here in a minute" He told me when I came out of the bathroom

"Ok, good grab your stuff" I told him

He grabbed his jacket and I picked up my bag then checked on Lizzy to make sure she was still sleeping soundly in bed.

*********************

"I need to see her!" I demanded

The nurse at the hospital wouldn't let me in to see Alice, I could hear her screaming and it angered me that they wouldn't let me in.

"I'm sorry miss" She said shaking her head

"You let me in there right NOW" I screamed at her

"Bella?"

"JASPER!"

"Come on, she wants you" He said

I smirked at the nurse and walked around her and followed Jasper into the room where Alice was.

She was in a hospital gown, clutching her back with one hand and her stomach with the other as she paced around the room.

"She won't lie down" Jasper said

"That's alright, walking around might be more comfortable for her"

"Bella!" Alice cried

I smiled at her and gave her a hug

"Bella, I can't do it" She said shaking her head

"Yes you can look Jasper is here, he will help you through this" I told her.

I smoothed her black hair back and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"It's too early Bella, it's too early what if something goes wrong... what if... w-what if something is wrong with my baby" She sobbed

"Nothing bad is going to happen ok, and nothing is going to be wrong with your baby, he is going to be perfect" I assured her

"Sweetheart, why don't you lay down" Jasper suggested, putting a hand on her lower back

She nodded at him and sat on the bed.

"How far dilated was she when you brought her in?" I asked Jasper

"4cm" He said

I nodded my head and help Alice lie down.

The doctor walked in and picked up the chart that was at the end of her bed.

"She is only 33 Weeks pregnant... why is she going into labour now? Is something wrong?" I asked

I knew Jasper would be too worried about Alice and Alice would be too consumed in breathing.

"Nothing is wrong" The doctor said with a smile "The baby looks perfectly fine and healthy, he just ready to come out.... Alright I'm going to check your cervix again Alice"

Alice nodded her head and threw her head back into the pillow. Jasper was holding her hand and playing with a strand of her hair. Both of them staring intently at each other.

"Alice, I'm going to go out and see Edward ok" I said while rubbing her free hand

"Thank you Bella"

"You will be fine, now hurry up a give birth so I can meet my nephew" I laughed

She chuckled a little bit but nodded her head, and then I left the room.

**JPOV**

_**4 Hours Later**_

The doctor had been in and explained that Alice had already been in labour for a while and is now 4cm Dilated. She didn't even realize she was in the early stages of labour, the doctor said she may have mistaken it for Braxton hicks. I think she was just too excited about the shopping trip she went on yesterday and didn't even notice.

So, here we are now 4hours later. Alice is yelling at me and the doctor is telling her to push.

If you ask me, this baby is way to determined to come out. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to meet my son. But at the same time I'm scared shitless.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JASPER" She screamed

"I know darling, I'm sorry" I said, trying to remain calm

"Oh god I hate you" She groaned, throwing her head back into the pillow

"Alice, I need you to push" The doctor said.

I know this was wrong and all, but it nerved me to have a male doctor sitting between her legs. I know he wouldn't be thinking anything dirty and would be seeing my son come out but still. I'm male, can you blame me?

"No, no, no, no, no put him back in. Please. I can't do it ARRHGG"

"Come on baby, you can do it" I whispered to her

"No, no I can't Jasper please" She begged

I grabbed the towel that was resting over my shoulder and dabbed the sweat of her head.

"Can you get Bella?" I asked the nurse who was assisting the doctor.

She nodded her head and quickly dashed out of the room. I knew Bella was here, she left 2 hours ago to get some rest and have something to eat. She got back here about 15minutes before Alice went into labour.

The nurse rushed back in, Bella following close behind. She ran over to Alice's other side and smiled down at her.

"Hey" She whispered

"Bella, I don't want to do this" Alice whimpered

I knew if anyone could push Alice it would be Bella. Just because she was pregnant and stubborn, and because she is her best friend.

"What are you talking about Alice? Of course you can. If you listen to the doctor and push when you're told to, the sooner it will be over and you can hold that beautiful little boy in your arms" She told her

Alice bit her lip, a tear ran down her cheek and she nodded, turning her head towards me and gripping my hand tighter.

"I love you; I know you can do this"

Again she nodded her head and took a few deep breaths.

"Ok Alice, push" The doctor said

She pushed, her face turned red a little bit, her eyes scrunched up.

"ARHHGGG"

She fell back into the bed, her chest heaving.

"The head is out" The doctor said. Picking up some tube thing that I didn't recognize

"Your doing great Alice" Bella told her

"Yeah?" Alice asked

"Yes, you are" I said.

"I will need you to push once more Alice"

She nodded her head and gave one last push"

I watched as the doctor lifted up my tiny little son who started crying once they cleared his throat, ears and nose and then cut the umbilical cord.

They then wrapped him up and put him on Alice's chest, he cried for a few more minutes before calming down.

"Oh my god" She breathed "He is beautiful" She whispered

"I'll give you guys a minute" Bella said "You did wonderfully Alice, congratulations you guys" She said with a smile then left the room

Alice and I were too busy looking at our son to notice what the doctors were doing.

He was the most gorgeous baby I had ever seen. He had a small amount of blonde hair on his head and his eyes were closed tightly.

The amount of love that washed through my body as I looked at him was indescribable.

**BPOV**

About an hour after I left the room, Jasper came out and asked me and Edward to come in so we could meet their son.

Their little baby was tiny and gorgeous. He was holding onto Alice's finger, and she was looking at him with the most loving look I had ever seen, the same look I had when I first saw Elizabeth.

"He is beautiful Ali" I said. I gave her a one armed hug

"He is, isn't he" She gushed

"Congrats sis" Edward said, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then he shook Jasper's hand

"So what did you name him?" I asked

"Christopher Andrew Hale" Alice said, looking up at me "Want to hold him?" She asked

"Sure" I took him from Alice's arms "I like the name Chris" I said

I ran my finger down his soft skin. I loved the feel of baby skin; it was always so soft and smooth.

"Just think Bells, soon you will have two babies" Alice said in a teasing voice.

"I know, and I can't wait" I replied with a smile.

**...........................................**

**Well there we have it!**

**Just so you know, I have never had a baby before... lol so I don't really know what happens. I did do research though!**

**Anyway, so we now know the name that was voted on most for Alice and Jaspers baby!**

**You guys know what to do :- )**


	38. Chapter 38

**APOV**

Words couldn't describe how I was feeling right now. I never new anyone could feel this much love for one person, and now I completely understand what woman mean when they say it's the best, but also the most overwhelming feeling they had ever felt. The instant Chris was in my arms, I forgot about all the pain I had felt and was feeling. It was well worth it.

Chris was beautiful, tiny and fragile, but still beautiful none the less. He was perfect, and looked so much like Jasper, he has his hair and his eyes he even has his ears, but my nose and my mouth. I didn't know if his hair would change later on as he grew up, or if his eyes would change colour.

"He will be a heartbreaker" Rose said as she walked into my hospital room

"Hey Rose" I whispered

"Hey yourself" She pushed my fringe back and cupped the top of Chris's head with her hand "He is gorgeous Ali" she bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, causing him to wriggle a bit in my arms.

I looked up at her, a smile gracing my face "He is, isn't he"

She gave me a nod then looked around at all the cards, balloons and teddy's I had decorating the room.

"Where's Jazz?" She asked

"Went home a couple of hours ago to grab a shower, he should be here soon" I told her

"And Bella?"

"I sent her home, Edward had to drag her away" I giggled.

She was being stubborn, didn't want to leave me or Chris. It took a good hour and a half to get her to leave. She needed her rest. I knew she would come back as soon as she got the chance though

"Trust" Rose laughed "That's so her, pregnant, bitchy and extremely stubborn"

"Who's pregnant, bitchy and extremely stubborn?" I heard a teasing voice come from the door way

I looked around Rose to see Bella standing there, looking well rested, with her hands on her hips. Her stomach was pretty big; it took me a while to get use to seeing her with such a big stomach and a tiny frame. It looked as if her stomach was going to make her fall forward at any moment.

"You" I laughed

"Oh, pah – lease" She said, causing me and Rose to laugh "I am so not stubborn or bitchy" She rolled her eyes.

"You can be… sometimes" Rose said, shrugging her shoulders

"I'm not bitchy… I'm just… I don't know, hormonal" She said

"So in other words, bitchy"

"Who's bitchy?" Edward said as he walked in the room, with what looked like chocolates

"Bella is" I said, eyeing the chocolates "Are they for me?" I asked, licking my lips

"Oh, these?" He asked holding up the chocolates "Nope, sorry there for me"

"Don't tease me Edward, it is not funny" I pouted

He chuckled and handed me the box, then took Chris out of my arms. Being as careful as he could so he didn't wake him.

"Umm... Where's Lizzy?" I asked, biting my lip.

I missed my little niece and her cuddles.

"She is coming; Esme stole her once we got here. she and Carlisle are having a snack downstairs" Edward told me, I popped a chocolate in my mouth

"Oh god" I said "This is sooo good" I sighed, letting the chocolate melt in my mouth and shoved another one in to join it.

"You pig" Rose laughed

"This tastes so good, I haven't had chocolate in so long" I sighed. I could feel the chocolate trickle down my throat.

"ALICE" I heard Esme scream from the doorway.

She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me, making it impossible to put anymore chocolate in my mouth.

"Esme, I love you and all. But you're blocking the chocolate from my mouth"

She pulled away, grinning at me and stealing one of my chocolates

"Hey!"

She laughed then walked over to Edward, who was still holding Chris. She ooohh'd and awww'd at him. Then Carlisle came in, holding Lizzie's hand. He gave me a kiss on the cheek said a quick hello, plopped Lizzy down on my lap before joining Esme and Edward.

"I missed you" I said to Lizzy, pulling her into a hug

"I issed wou too" She giggled

"Edward, bring Chris here please. I want Lizzy to meet her new cousin"

Edward walked over and knelt down in front of Lizzy.

"This is your new baby cousin Liz" Edward said.

She reached her tiny hand out and took his hand in her and started playing with his fingers

"Baby" She said looking at me and pointing at Chris

**JPOV**

"Hey darling" I whispered when I walked into Alice's hospital room.

I decided to come by a bit later once everyone left, so I could have some time with her and Chris by myself.

It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago Alice was yelling and screaming at me, telling me how much she hates me, and now, she is peacefully holding onto Chris with the most serene look on her face. She probably hasn't put him down for longer then she has had to, he is going to be extremely spoiled.

"Hi" She replied, looking up at me with a smile on her face. "It's amazing, isn't it" She whispered, turning her gaze back down to Chris.

I took the seat next to her bed and smiled down at Chris who was happily looking around the room. I heard that babies can't see much at this age, not from a distant anyway, which made me wonder what he was actually looking at.

"It is" I replied, gently rubbing her hand.

"It's so surreal" She continued, this time looking up at me

She smiled again, leaning closer and placing her soft warm lips against mine "Yes" She whispered, I could feel her smiling against my lips.

"Yes?" I asked a little confused "Oh... Yes! Really?" I asked

She pulled away, her green eyes sparkling in the light, she tilted her head to the right and nodded "I would love nothing more than becoming your wife" She said

I smiled at her and pulled the ring box out of my pocket. She gasped when she saw it "I didn't think you would have brought it" She said.

"Are you kidding?" I smirked. I took the ring out and took her left hand in mine "Apart from Chris, it's all I have been thinking about. Nice timing by the way" I chuckled then slid the ring on her finger.

She bit her lip and admired the ring "its gorgeous Jazz" She gushed "I love you"

"I love you more" I replied. I pulled her closer to me, moulding my lips to hers once more

"Not possible" She giggled

**EPOV**

I'm a father, and now an uncle and soon to be father again. Man three kids, what a handful. Not to mention that we will probably get stuck babysitting for Alice every now and then.

My bet is, next is Rose. She is probably trying harder than ever right now after seeing Chris. And if she still isn't pregnant by the time the twins come, she will try harder again.

I overheard Bella talking to her on the phone the other day, telling her not to try, to just have fun, don't think about it and it will happen. She was a big believer in _If you want it, it won't happen_. Just like, if you buy a car that you rarely see on the road, as soon as you have it, you will notice the same car allot more. Strange how that happens.

Talking about Bella... where is she?

I walked upstairs and checked Lizzies room, Lizzy was in there, sleeping. But, no Bella. So I continued to our bedroom, when I didn't find her there I went to the nursery.

When I opened the door, I saw her sitting on the rocking chair, her legs tucked under each other. Her face was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking.

"Bells?" I whispered

"Go away" She sobbed

"What's the matter honey?" I asked

I knelt down in front of her and put my hands on her knees "Look at me" I whispered

She shook her head, and leaned in so she was resting on my shoulder. Her sobs growing louder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me as close as possible.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I-I .... Miss.... my...m-m-"She sobbed

"Shhh" I whispered

"I... m-miss... my... m-mum" She said, between sobs.

I froze. She hadn't spoken to her mum in years.

"I-I... want my... m-mum E-Edward" She removed her hands from her face and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my neck

"Shh, do you want me to try find her?" I asked

I felt her nod against my neck "Please" She whispered "I need her... I miss her so much"

Her crying quietened down a bit and she was beginning to breathe steadier.

"I'll find her, I promise" I told her.

"Thank you" She said, before she fell into a deep sleep.

I only knew she was asleep because her breathing was shallow and steady. I could feel her chest rising and falling.

**......................................**

**HAHA some people thought I forgot that Jasper proposed. **

**Nooooo I wouldn't forget something as important as that GEEZ! Lol**

**Anyway, we are going to find out what happened to Bella's mum! YAY!!!!**

**I have put a picture of Chris (Alice and Jaspers Baby) In my profile. I think her is cute :- )**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it. I was like freaking when I wrote it, constantly looking up things as I came to them if I didn't know what happened or something like that.**

**Let's see how many REVIEWS we can get for this chapter ey :- )**

**We all know what that means hehe**

**xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really wanted to get my other story (The unexpected) Finished and the sequel up. Read it if you haven't :- ) People seem to like it… to an extent LOL the end is a bit sad.**

**I will pay more attention to this story now, I promise!!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**R&R**

…………………………………………**..**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the nursery, looking at everything that was surrounding me. Cribs, change tables…. And it made me think about my mum. I don't know why, or what triggered it. I hadn't thought about her or spoken to her ever since she…. I can't even think about that.

I miss her so much. She's my mother for crying out loud! She should be here! She hasn't even met Elizabeth… Or Edward for that matter. He has only ever seen photos of her.

I sat in the rocking chair, my legs tucked under each other.

_**FLASHBACK**_**  
**_"Mum please" I sobbed. I covered my face with my hands as the tears poured over the brim of my eyes_

_"Sorry Bell's, I have to do it." She said, rubbing my arms_

_"Why" I whispered "Don't leave me"_

_"One day Bella, you will understand" _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She was wrong, I never did understand why she left and made me move down here. At least something good came of it, I got Edward and Elizabeth. But that didn't mean that I didn't miss her.

"Bells?" I heard Edward whisper

"Go away" I cried.

I didn't really want anyone around me at the moment, especially when I was like this.

"What's the matter honey?" He asked

He knelt down in front of me and put his hands on my knees

"Look at me" He whispered

I shook my head and leaned in, putting my head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in so I was pressed up against his warm body.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked, smoothing my hair down

"I-I .... Miss.... my...m-m-"

"Shhh" He whispered

"I... m-miss... my... m-mum" I told him between sobs

I felt him freeze beneath me. I expected him to do that, I told him not to talk about her anymore, that it hurt to much to even think about her.

"I-I... want my... m-mum E-Edward" I moved my hands away from my face and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck.

"Shh, do you want me to try find her?" He asked

I nodded, though I had no idea how he was going to find her. I didn't even know where she was

"Please" I whispered "I need her... I miss her so much"

"I'll find her, I promise" He told me

"Thank you" I whispered.

My eyes started to feel heavy and my body weakened. I let myself drift off to sleep.

**EPOV**

Once Bella had fallen asleep I carried her into our room and lay her gently on the bed, then I dashed down the stairs and grabbed the phone, quickly dialed Emmett's phone number.

I drummed my fingers impatiently against the kitchen counter while I waited for someone to answer. _Is it just me, or is it really quiet in here?_

"_Hello?"_ I heard Rose answer

"Rose, Hey it's me, Edward. Is Emmett there?" I asked

"_Oh Hey Edward, yeah he is here. Is everything alright?"_ She asked

"No, not really. But I'm sure Emmett will explain it later can I please talk to him"

"_Hang on"_

I didn't know how I was going to find Renee, or how long it would take. All I knew is that I would start in Phoenix, the last place she was. I didn't think she would go very far, but I didn't know what last name she was using now either.

"_Edward? What's up?"_ Emmett asked, sounding slightly panicked. Rose must have told him something was wrong.

"It's Bella, she was crying before and she misses her mum man, I gotta find her, I need your help" I told him, not taking a breathe

"_WAOH slow down dude"_ He chuckled _"All I heard was something about Bella, upset and mu- wait a minute, she is upset because she misses her mum?"_

"Yes, and I need you help to find her"

"_What am I supposed to do? Jasper would be allot better with this"_

"Yeah but Jasper has a new born baby boy that he isn't going to want to leave"

"_Oh Yea, good point!"_

"So, you will help me then?" I asked

"_Yeah sure man, why not"_ I could just imagine him shrugging and rolling his eyes.

"Good, get Rose and come over now"

"_Why does Rose need to come?"_

"Because Bella is upset and someone needs to be here for her"

"_Be there for her? Are we leaving?"_ He asked, sounding a little shocked

"God Emmett" I almost yelled "Yes, we are leaving to look for her mum now please hurry your ass up" I almost growled

"_Ok, Ok, don't get your knickers in a know Eddie I'm coming"_ Then he hung up the phone.

I slammed the phone down, cringing a bit at the loud bang it made I stared up at the stairs wondering if I just woke anyone up. _Nope, all asleep_. I thought, and sighed in relief.

Then I heard Elizabeth crying. _Spoke too soon._

I dashed up the stairs and into her room. She was standing in her crib holding onto it.

"Hey darling" I said picking her up out of her crib.

She stopped crying and smiled up at me.

I couldn't believe it was her third birthday next week. She was growing up so fast. Hopefully I would be able to find Renee in time for her to come down and celebrate her birthday with us.

"EDWARD" I heard Emmett yell

I jogged down the stairs, Elizabeth giggling and bouncing around on my hip.

"Hey" I said when I got down the stairs

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"Emmett didn't tell you?" I asked

"No, he was speaking gibberish when he got off the phone, I couldn't understand a word he was saying" She told me, frowning at Emmett who shrugged

"Bella misses her mum, Emmett and I have to find her. I don't know how long it will take, but you don't mind staying with Bella for a day or two… maybe three. I'm hoping it won't take long to find her"

"Oh" She said, furrowing her brows "No, I don't mind at all. Good luck finding her" She said, taking Lizzy from my arms

"Thank you Rose" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek "Bella is upstairs sleeping" I said

I quickly ran upstairs again and packed a bag then ran back down. Rose was sitting on the couch reading a book to Lizzy, Emmett was sculling a glass of orange juice

"Alright, let's go"

"Bye Rosie" Emmett said, running over to her and giving her a kiss and ruffling Lizzie's hair "See ya kiddo"

********************

"You don't understand, I NEED to get on that plane!" I yelled at the lady behind the service desk

I had been arguing with her for half an hour. People were starting to crack it behind me.

"I'm sorry sir, you don't have a ticket" She said apologetically

"Surely you have to have two spare seats" I all but begged

"Look lady, we have a woman pregnant with twins back at home, she wants her mum. She hasn't seen her in years, hasn't even met her granddaughter. It is extremely IMPORTANT that we find her" Emmett told her

I leaned over the counter and looked her in the eye, smiling at her "please" I whispered

"I…uhh…ummm…maybe I have a s-seat a-available, l-let me check" She stuttered

Her cheeks flushed red as she frantically typed something on the computer in front of her "Oh here we go, I have two seats available" She said with an awkward smile

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it" I told her as I passed her my credit card.

She shook her head, staring at me with wide eyes "Are you going to swipe my card?" I chuckled

"Ahh.. yes" she replied, shaking her head again.

She swiped my card and printed out two tickets

"You better hurry, this flight is boarding already" She said as she handed me my card and the two tickets

"Thank you" I said.

We grabbed our bag and ran through the airport, dodging people as we went. I heard a bunch of "Hey! Watch were your going".

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I called, I sat up in bed pulling the blankets up over me more to keep warm "EDWARD" I called again.

I heard footsteps thumping on the ground, getting closer and closer to the room.

"Bella, you alright?" Rose asked.

I frowned at her "Where's Edward?" I asked

"Gone to find your mum" She told me with a smile on her face.

She walked into the room and sat down on the bed, putting Lizzy on her lap

"He left already?" I asked

"yeah, he was pretty desperate to find her for you" She said, still smiling at me.

I knew he would find her for me, but I didn't expect him to leave so soon. He didn't even say goodbye.

I sighed and rubbed my belly

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"He didn't say goodbye"

"Oh Bells" She sighed, crawling closer to me "He wants to find your mum for you, he hates seeing you so upset, I guess he thought the faster he left, the sooner he would find her and be back" She said, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I guess your right" I whispered

Lizzy crawled over to me and sat in my lap, resting her tiny head on my massive stomach.

I gently ran my fingers through her bronze locks.

**......................................**

**And so the search starts!**

**I realize that we jumped a bit and now we have slowed down a bit, but it is needed :- )**

**I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought... review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Loved them all :-)**

**R&R (And enjoy)**

**....................................**

**EPOV**

"Do you even know where you're going?" Emmett asked as we headed towards one of the taxis that were parked out front of the airport.

"I have this address" I said handing him the piece of paper "It's all we have to work with"

"What if she isn't there?" He asked

I shrugged "We will figure it out"

We jumped into the taxi and I told the driver where we needed to go. He gave me a nod and veered off from the curb onto the road.

"How long is this going to take?" Emmett asked

"I don't know Emmett" I said as I watched the cars speed past us "Can't you go any faster?" I asked the driver

He looked at me in the review mirror and shook his head at me. I huffed and fell back into my seat.

"What are we going to do if we can't find her?" Emmett asked

"We WILL find her"

"But if we don't?"

"We will"

"Yeah, but if we don't?"

"EMMETT!" I yelled "Shut up. Seriously, I'm not thinking about if we don't find her, I'm focusing on if we do now stop being so god damn negative" I growled

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I heard him mutter

"I'm not deaf Emmett" I scoffed

"Never said you were" He replied in a childish voice. _Remind me why I had to bring him again?_

The drive was quiet the rest of the way, just the occasional humming noise Emmett made as he attempted to the songs on the radio.

"Here you go" The driver said as he pulled up in front of Bella's old house

"Can you wait here?" I asked the driver

"Sure" He shrugged.

I knew Renee wouldn't be here, I could tell by how vacant it looked. Almost like it hadn't been lived in for years.

I jumped out of the car and ran up to the window next to the door, Emmett following close behind me.

I peered in through the window, there was still furniture in there, I could see the dust covering it and floating in the air.

"Dude, I don't think she lives here anymore" Emmett said as he looked inside with me

"That you captain obvious" I said, rolling my eyes

"Just saying is all" He mumbled

"Run next door and see if they know anything, I'll go across the street"

Emmett gave me a slight nod and bounded over the front yard to the next house while I ran across the road.

I pounded on the door, eager to find out any information about Renee.

"Yes?" A lady said when she answered the door

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me"

"Ahhh…. O-K?" She replied a bit hesitant

"It's about the lady who use to live across the road"

She furrowed her brows at me and pushed the wire door open "Renee?" She asked

"Yeah, you know her?"

She shook her head "I use to know her. She moved years ago"

"Moved? Moved where?"

"I don't know" She replied "All I know is that she moved and sent her daughter down to Washington, she came back and lived across the road for a few months but then moved again. She hasn't been back for about two years"

"That's all you know?" I asked, hopeful "Do you know about any jobs… anything at all?"

"She used to work at the gym around the corner. Don't know if she still does or not though. Do you mind if I ask why you're looking for her?"

"Her daughter is my wife" I told her…_ Wife, that sounds charming I haven't said that out loud before_ "She is pregnant with twins and has been emotional, the other day she got upset and wanted to see her mum so I told her I would look for her. Her mum has never met any of our children" I told her

The lady looked at me sympathetically "She is lucky to have you and I wish you luck in your search" She said, plastering a smile on her face

"Thank you" I said "Please, if you hear anything give me a call" I wrote down my name and phone number and handed her the piece of paper

"Certainly" She said with a smile "Goodbye…." She looked down at the paper "Edward"

"Thank you again, bye" Then I dashed down the drive way at the same time Emmett came running down to the taxi.

"Find anything out?" I asked him

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah I did, tell me what you found out"

"She came back a few times, but never stayed for long. I know she moved to Jacksonville with her new husband" He said in one breath

"Jacksonville?" I asked

"Yeah… OH! The lady had also stayed in contact with her for a while, gave me a phone number but said that she hadn't called it or spoken to Renee for almost 12months so she didn't know if the phone number was still working or not"

"You got more than I did" I laughed patting him on the back "let's go to Jacksonville"

He grinned at me and climbed into the taxi.

"Back to the airport" I ordered the taxi driver as I pulled out my phone

I stared at the number on the piece of paper, trying to persuade my fingers to dial it.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked

"What if she doesn't answer? What if it's disconnected?"

"You won't find out unless you dial it" He said, taking the piece of paper from my hand along with my phone and dialling the number then handing it back to me "There, hard part done now all you have to do is press the call button and hold it to your ear"

"Thank you, Emmett but I'm not five years old" I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, pushing the phone that was now in my hand closer to me "Call" He demanded

I sighed and pressed the call button on the phone then reluctantly holding it to my ear.

To my surprise there was no lady or man on the other line telling me the number was no longer in use, it actually rung.

"_Hello?"_ A male voice answered

"Hi, I was wondering if Renee was available please" I said

The line was silent for a moment

"_Who is this?"_ The man finally asked

"My name is Edward" I told him

"_How do you know Renee_?"

"I… Well I don't know her, I have never met her before" I told him honestly "I'm married to her daughter"

"_Her daughter?"_ He asked, sounding a little confused _"Renee doesn't have a daughter"_

"What?" I asked, shocked that he was actually telling me that. "She does, I have seen photo's of them together."

"_Photo's_?" He asked _"How?"_

"I'm married to her daughter"

"_You must have the wrong Renee"_ He said

"No, I'm sure I don't" I said, I was starting to get frustrated with him. He was being very vague "Can I please speak to her?" I asked, trying to remain calm

"_She isn't… able to talk"_ He said, his voice sounding distant _"I'm sorry, but I have to go"_ He said, then the line went dead

"That was weird" I muttered as I stared at the screen

"What happened?" Emmett asked

"Apparently Renee doesn't have a daughter" I scoffed as I shook my head "And she wasn't able to speak to me"

"That is weird" Emmett replied "I guess we have to find out where she lives in Jacksonville"

"I don't know how easy that's going to be" I replied, covering my face with my hands

"Don't worry dude, it will all work out" Emmett said, patting my back

I grunted in reply and shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

**BPOV**

"Alright, so we have Twinkies, pop tarts, Reese's peanut butter cups…." Rose trailed off

I was sitting on the stool against the counter. She was trying to take my mind off of Edward and my mum. Edward had been gone two days now, and I hadn't heard from him yet, which could only mean that he hasn't found her.

"I'm not hungry Rose" I whined

She sighed and walked over to me "You need to eat Bella"

"And I did, I ate breakfast. It isn't even lunch yet"

"Your carrying two babies and you're not hungry?" She asked

"Yes" I replied

"But you're eating for three!"

"And your point being is what exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"There know point" She said as she ran her hand through her long blonde locks "What is it with this dog?" She asked as she motioned towards crystal that was lying at her feet, where she had been for the last couple of days. Crystal really seemed to take a liking to Rose and followed her everywhere, it was kind of amusing.

"I don't know" I shrugged, stifling back a giggle.

Rose was getting annoyed with it. I had started to refer to Crystal as Rose's shadow, when I first told her that she cracked it thinking I was calling her a dog, that isn't what I meant though.

"Alice will be here soon with Jasper and Chris" Rose said as she walked over to Lizzy.

Alice had gotten out of hospital a few days after having Chris. They wanted to monitor him just to make sure everything was alright seeing as he was roughly a month early. I hadn't seen Alice since she got out; I was too consumed in worrying about Edward and hoping that he would find my mum. I did speak to her on the phone though, she seemed happier than ever.

I was actually surprised she didn't jump straight into the wedding plans. She told me how he proposed and then she went into labour before she could answer him, I cracked up laughing.

"What time?" I asked, I needed to get dressed. I have been in my PJ's all day.

"Eleven Thirty" She replied

I looked at the clock on the wall, Eleven o'clock.

"Alright, I'm going to shower and get dressed" I told her

I got up of the seat and trudged upstairs.

I really hoped that Edward found my mother, I missed her so much. I hadn't seen her in years and I really wanted her to meet Lizzy and be here when the twins are born.

I couldn't really believe that she wouldn't contact me… I thought she would have at least written but I didn't even get that, no emails… nothing. It was like she just abandoned me after she decided that she needed help.

I thought she would have just gotten it then called me to tell me she was out and better. It made me feel like she didn't really care so much about me.

In the end, after she never contacted me and I couldn't get in contact with her, I gave up. Then I stopped thinking about her because it hurt so much.

I sighed as I hoped in the shower. I ran my hands through my tangled hair trying to get the water to soak through it.

**************************

"Oh Alice, he is more gorgeous then I remember" I told Alice as I held Chris in my arms "How are you guys coping with everything?" I asked

"Really well. He is a good boy, most times I need to wake him up for feeding" She laughed "He is quiet for a baby, doesn't cry as much as others I have seen down at the shopping centre and the doctors"

"That's good" I replied with a smile

"How are Edward and Emmett going with their search?" She asked

Rose looked over at me knowing that it would hit a sore spot "We haven't heard from them" Rose told her quietly

"Why don't you call them?" Alice asked

"We don't want to interrupt them…" I said… I didn't really know why we hadn't called them ourselves.

Alice rolled her eyes at me "Call them" She said

I bit my lip and nodded my head. I handed Chris over to Rose then walked into the kitchen and quickly dialling Edward's number.

"Bella?" He answered

"Hey" I replied "How is everything going?" I asked

"Better than I thought we would be doing" He chuckled

"Have you found her yet?"

"No, not yet" He replied "We are on our way back to the airport"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because she doesn't live in your old house anymore, a neighbour said she moved to Jacksonville so we are heading over there" He told me

"Why would she move to Jacksonville?" I asked

"I don't know" He said "She got re-married and moved, that's all we know"

"Re-married?: I asked, shock evident in my voice

"Yeah, we also got a phone number. I called it and a guy answered but I couldn't talk to Renee"

I sighed "Alright. Please call me once you find anything else out… I miss you Edward" I said, whispering the last part

"I miss you too" He sighed "I'll try come back home soon, alright?"

"Ok, be careful" I all but begged "I love you"

"I love you too" He whispered

"Bye"

"Wait… Emmett wants to talk to Rose"

"Oh, Ok hang on I'll get her"

I put the phone on the counter and went into the other room.

"Rose, Emmett wants to talk to you" I said

"Alright" She replied, she got up of the couch and handed Chris back to Alice before dashing into the kitchen.

I sat down next to Alice and ran my finger down Chris's soft skin on his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked

"She doesn't live at our old house anymore; she got re-married and moved to Jacksonville… That's really all he told me" I shrugged

"It will be alright" She replied as she put her free hand on my shoulder.

………………………………

**Well, there we have it.**

**At the moment I am debating on 'what is wrong' with Renee. I had an idea but someone gave me another idea that I am considering… I just don't know if it will work or not.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**WOW I LOVED the response from last chapter. I'm glad you all liked!**

**THANK YOU!!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter just as much... hopefully more**

**R&R**

**...........................................**

**EPOV**

After roughly six hours of flying and three arguments later we finally landed in Jacksonville.

The thing is though, that I had no idea what step to take next. Renee obviously wouldn't be using her maiden name… she is married. And the guy I spoke to on the phone didn't give me any hints either. So, inevitably I'm screwed.

I was tired too, didn't sleep well on the plane, but that's only because _someone_ snored then entire flight. It was like sitting next to someone who was constantly blowing into a trumpet. _I wonder how Rosalie puts up with it._

Time was running out… Fast. I didn't want to Miss Elizabeth's third birthday. I missed the first two years of her life, there was no way in hell I would miss it. And there is no way Renee would miss it either. I _will_ find her and she _will_ be present for her granddaughters birthday.

"So, where do we start?" Emmett asked, letting out an over exaggerated yawn, I rolled my eyes at him. _You shouldn't be tired._

"Don't know" I admitted

"Well, aren't we off to a good start" He said, using a mocking tone.

"Maybe I can get Bella to send a photo of Renee to my phone and we can ask around. See if anyone has seen her before" I suggested

Emmett shrugged and slumped further into his seat crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes "Emmett" I growled, punching him in the arm.

"Piss off. I'm tired" He snapped

"I don't give a shit" I almost yelled "You slept on the plane, the whole way snoring your ass off. I didn't get a wink of sleep now get up"

"You're like a hormonal woman" He laughed.

"I'm not like a hormonal woman _Emmett_. We just need to get a move on; I don't want to miss my daughter's birthday, which if you remember is this weekend. That's three days away"

"Then call Bella, and get that photo. Then I will get up. Until then I'm of no use to you" _And he calls himself my cousin?_

I shook my head and pulled out my phone, quickly dialling our home phone number.

"_Helloooo"_ I heard Alice sing into the phone

"Alice? What are you doing there?"

"_I came over to keep an eye on Lizzy. Rose had to go do food shopping; you know you don't have much food in the cupboards…. Anyway, Bella was asleep so I came to watch Lizzy"_

"Is she still asleep?" I asked

"_Yep, she is. She doesn't seem to want to do anything at the moment, she won't leave the house"_

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"_Because you're gone"_ She sighed _"She feels like you're not going to come back like last time"_

It took a second to realize what she was talking about, and when I realized it I felt bad. I didn't stop to think about how me leaving would affect Bella, especially after I left for so long before.

"I need a favour Alice" I said, pushing those thoughts out of my mind. I would be home soon enough... hopefully.

"_Go on"_

"I need you to find a photo of Renee, take a picture of it with your phone, or Bella's and send it to me"

"_Where would I find a photo of Renee?" _

"There's a box in mine and Bella's closet, at the very top. You will know who Renee is when you see her, she looks just like Bella"

"_Ok, I'll try find one"_

"Make sure it's a good photo, clear. Not one with her in the background or anything, she needs to be visible... The main person"

"_Yes Edward"_ She replied sarcastically. I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"And tell Bella I miss her, that I love her and will be home soon"

"_Alright I will. You guys be safe"_

"Thanks Alice, bye"

"_Cya"_

I put my phone on my lap, my eyes locked on it as I waited for a picture message to come through. Emmett was snoring again, and people where staring at him. I almost felt embarrassed to be sitting next to him.

--------

"Emmett" I said, shaking him "Wake up" I had received the photo from Alice about two minutes ago "WAKE UP" I yelled

"Wha-.. Huh?" He snorted

"Get up, I got the photo let's go"

"Give me a minute" He yawned, stretching his arms and legs

"We don't have a minute Emmett" I grabbed onto his ear and pulled him out of his seat. I don't care how much of a girly move that is, it's the only way I would be able to get his big ass moving.

"Ouch… OW… Edward… dude... Let go of my ear"

"You don't seem to be able to grasp onto the concept of how IMPORTANT it is that I find Renee and get back to my family. Stop lazing around" I growled at him

"Alright, alright, just let go of my ear man it hurts"

I rolled my eyes and let go of his ear "We need a cab" I said

"Where are we going?" He asked

"I don't know" I shrugged "But we can't stay at the air port."

We ran out of the airport and jumped into the first cab we sore.

"Take us to the closest shopping centre to the suburbs" I told the Taxi driver.

He gave me a strange look but nodded anyway.

"Alright, when we get there we will go around and ask some of the people working in the stores if they recognize Renee" I said to Emmett.

It seemed like a good enough idea. If that didn't we would... well I don't know what we would do, but I would figure it out.

"And if no one has seen her?" He asked

"Emmett" I growled "You did this in Phoenix, stop being so negative"

"Fine" He sighed, he pressed his head up against the window.

There was no point in talking to him about anything; he was being way too negative.

The drive wasn't that long; at least it didn't seem too long.

I jumped out of the cab then paid the driver and made my way inside the centre.

"What happened to Renee anyway?" Emmett asked

I shrugged "Don't know, I just know that she sent Bella down here when she was 14. It's a sore subject for her to talk about so I never asked, if she wanted to tell me she would. But because she is Bella and because I didn't ask again she never told me…. Let's try this shop"

I walked into the store and up to the lady that was standing at the counter.

"Excuse me?" I said, interrupting her from whatever it was that she was doing

"Yes?" She replied

"Do you know this woman? Or have you seen her before?" I asked, holding up my phone that she could see the photo of Renee on the screen.

The lady furrowed her brows while she looked at the picture "No, sorry I haven't"

"Thanks" I sighed.

I walked out of the shop and entered the next one, this continued for a while. Five shops and no one has seen her or knew her until I came to the supermarket.

"Yeah I have seen her before" The guy said "She comes in here with a man. She always looks sad though" He told us.

"Do you know anything else about her?" Emmett asked

"I don't… but I think I know someone who does, wait here" He said, then walked away.

"Fingers crossed" Emmett said "I want one of those lollipops"

"Then get a lollipop Emmett" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey, I hear your looking for someone?" A lady said as she walked up to us

"Yeah, do you know her?" I asked, holding my phone up so she could look at the picture. She took the phone out of my hands and looked at it closely.

"Yeah I do" She mumbled "Her name is Renee right?"

"Yeah… How do you know her?" I asked

"She talks to me when she comes in with her husband. I think he is controlling though because she never talks when he is around"

"Do you know where they live?" I asked

"No, sorry I don't. All I know is that her last name is Thompson"

"Do you know her husband's name?"

"Ben… or Brad" She shrugged

"Thank you! Thank you so much" I said, I grabbed my phone from her hands and started to walk away, before turning back "Do you have a phone book by any chance?"

She laughed and knelt down behind the counter and pulled out a phone book.

"Here" She said, putting the phone book down in front of me.

I gave her a smile before flipping to the back of the book, looking through the 'T' section until I came across the surname Thompson. I pulled out the piece of paper with the phone number Emmett got and tried to match it with one of five possibilities.

"Here" I almost yelled. "I found it" I grabbed the pen and wrote down the address.

"That was easier than I thought" Emmett said as he doubled checked that the number matched.

"You think flying to Phoenix, then to Jacksonville, three taxi rides and allot of talking and asking questions was easy?" I scoffed.

It was harder then it seems. It was tiring, and frustrating.

"Let's go" I said "Thank you so much for all your help" I told the lady before running away and heading for the exit.

------

"This is it" I said, we were standing across the road from the house that I was sure Renee was inside of.

"Do we go up and knock?" Emmett asked "What if her husband is there? I'm sure he won't let us see her. He wouldn't even let you talk to her"

"Maybe we should wait. Maybe he will go out" I sighed

We stood there, staring at the house for about an hour when a guy finally walked out

"Act normal" I said to Emmett as I held my phone to my ear pretending to be on the phone. I almost kicked him when he decided to try hide behind a bin "That's not being normal" I scoffed

Once his car was gone I ran across the road with Emmett following close behind me.

I banged on the door.

"She mustn't be here" Emmett whispered

"Why are you whispering?" I asked

"I don't know" He shrugged

"RENEE" I yelled as I banged on the door again

Emmett reached for the door handle and turned it "It's open" He laughed

"We can't just walk in there" I whispered, but pushed the door open further "Renee?" I Said as I popped my head in.

"Anyone here?" Emmett called

I looked over my shoulder to make sure the guy wasn't coming back then walked inside "Shut the door" I told Emmett

All the curtains were closed, the lights were off. I could only just see where I was going and make out my surroundings. From where I was standing I could see the kitchen, a couple of couches and a whole heap of mess.

"Come on" I whispered to Emmett. I felt like a school boy breaking into someone's house, but if what the lady said about Renee was true then I didn't want to just leave without seeing for myself if it was really her.

I walked down a hallway, opening doors and peering inside. My heart was thumping in my chest as I grew more and more nervous about the fact that her husband could be home at any moment and catch us.

I reached the last door at the end of the hallway and opened it.

I could vaguely make out a figure sitting on the bed.

"Renee?" I asked, I felt around for a light switch and flicked it on once I found it.

The lady sitting on the bed was a spitting image of the photo in my phone, just not as happy looking.

Her eyes were bloodshot and wide, she had a bruise on the bone at the corner of her eye, and her hands were tied together along with her feet. Her hair was messy and oily, like she hadn't showered in a week. She had a bit of material wrapped around her face, covering her mouth so she couldn't speak.

I ran over to her and quickly untied the material and released it from her face.

"Help" She sobbed, looking up at me through her tears "Please" She whispered

"Emmett untie her" I whisper yelled "Quick, we need to get out of here"

"He will be back soon" She cried

"Do you have a bag?" I asked her

She nodded her head "In the closet"

I ran over to the closet and picked up the first bag I saw, quickly shoving clothes in it

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

I spun around to face her, Emmett had untied her and she was rubbing her wrists from where the rope had been.

I walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed "My name is Edward" I told her "I will explain on the way, but at the moment we need to leave" I said

She bit her lip and nodded her head; I chuckled lightly to myself as I watched her do that. She looked so much like Bella

"Come on" I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall, Emmett bringing in the rear.

I peeked out of the window to make sure he hadn't pulled up in the time we were down in the room. Once I thought it was safe to leave I opened the door and walked out, still holding tightly onto Renee's hand.

"We need to go that way" She said, pointing in the opposite direction of what her husband went in "He will come back from that direction" She said pointing to the way in which he left.

"Alright, let's go. We need to run, are you ok to run?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah... I think so"

"I'll hold onto your hand, don't let go no matter what ok?"

She nodded her head and I started to run, not looking back to see if we had been caught. We just ran, as fast as Renee could go. She was skinny, like she hadn't eaten in a while. I helped her every time she tripped, her fragile legs looking as if they would snap at any moment.

We ran all the way down to the end of the street and around the corner until we came to a small café.

"Let's get you something to eat" I said to Renee

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" She said, shaking her head

"You look like you haven't eaten in a while. Plus I'm hungry" I told her

She laughed but reluctantly followed me into the café.

"Here's your bag, go get changed and cleaned up in the bathroom. We will order you something to eat"

"Thank you" She said as she took the bag.

"I wonder what happened to her" Emmett mumbled once she was out of sight

"I don't know" I sighed "She is safe now, that's all that matters"

I walked up to the lady at the counter and ordered some sandwiches and soda's, then grabbed the food and found a vacant table in the corner of the cafe, away from everyone else so they couldn't hear anything we said.

Renee came out ten minutes later, her face and hair looking slightly better.

"Thank you... I don't know how you know me, or knew where I was but thank you" She gushed as she picked up a sandwiched and shovelled it into her mouth. It didn't even look like she chewed "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know me?"

I smiled at her and took a sip of coke before replying "I know your daughter" I simply stated

Her eyes grew wide, filling with tears "Bella?" She whispered

I smiled and nodded my head "We are married, actually"

"M-married? I missed my own d-daughter's wedding" She cried as the tears fell from her eyes.

"It was beautiful; we have allot of photos you can look at. She is eager to see you again"

"She wants to see me?" She asked.

That made me wonder, why would she think Bella didn't want to see her?

"Yes, she does. She misses you. Umm, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what exactly happened to you?"

She flinched back further into her seat, her browed furrowed "I... I was an alcoholic" She whispered "I couldn't take care of myself let alone Bella, every cent I made went to alcohol, one day I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was disgusted at what I saw. Bella being the beautiful caring girl she is didn't say anything about my problem, she looked after me. That morning that I looked at myself, I realized I needed help so I admitted myself into a clinic. I wanted to get better" She said, her eyes finally meeting mine.

"So, I sent Bella to live with her father in Washington and I went and got help. I was in there for three years when I finally got out, but I relapsed a month later."She shook her head "So, after about another year and half I sent myself back. But this time I met someone"

"Ben" I stated

"Yeah, he was nice to me. He helped me. He was an alcoholic as well, but he also did drugs. When we got out we decided to make it official, dated for a while. When I told him about Bella he didn't want to hear it, didn't want to know about her. So he denied that she existed and said I was delusional, he _made_ me believe that it was true. Eventually, we got married. I was happy for a while, so was Ben. One day, I found a bag of white powder in the closet"

"Coke?"

"Yes" She nodded "I asked him about it and he started getting angry, violent. That's when he started hitting me. I told him I wanted a divorce, that I didn't want to see him again, but that caused the beatings to get worse, he wouldn't let me leave and when I tried to walk out he put me in hospital. He never left my side, not even after visiting hours so I couldn't tell anyone. Every time he left the house without me he would tie me up and gag me so that I couldn't escape." She said, whispering the end of her tragic story.

"I'm sorry Renee" I said

"Don't be" She replied, a smile playing on her lips "I'm free now. All thanks to you" She sniffed

"So, when did you realize that you weren't delusion and you really did have a daughter?"

"I always knew it in the back of my mind. I knew that I wouldn't make something like that up. Oh, I have missed her so much"

"She misses you too. Shall we go home?"

"Yes" She said, this time she actually smiled

**................................................................**

**Lol allot of you thought it was going to be Phil. **

**I have something else planned for Phil. **

**Anyway how was it?**

**Review please :- )**

**xx**


	42. Chapter 42

**A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here are some questions I got asked:**

**Q: do you write the chapters before hand or do you post them as you finish them?**

**A: I post the chapters after I finish them. For 'the totally unexpected' I wrote allot and just posted some as chapters, cutting them off at certain points. Apart from that, I write the chapter, read it and change it then read it again.**

**Q: I am glad he found her but it could not possibly be that easy to take her away or can it?**

**A: No, it isn't going to be **_**that **_**easy. There will be more drama with this in the next few chapters. We still need to get that divorce! Lol**

**Q: Renee future partner, Right?**

**A: He will be **_**something**_**. **

**Q: when is bella gonna go into labour?**

**A: It isn't too far off now**

**Q: where is phil??**

**A: He will come into the story soon.**

----

**I hope that answers some of your questions, please feel free to ask me ANYTHING you want and I will answer them in a review. If I missed your question, add into your review for this chapter, or PM me.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **

**Allot of people were shocked when it wasn't phil who treated Renee so horribly, I just couldn't make him the bad guy.**

**I know what happened to Renee shocked allot of you, but I'm trying to add things in that happen in everyday life. Most of it we don't hear about, and what we do hear about or read about we never think it would happen to us or someone we love and care about let alone someone we know.**

**I'm going to stop blabbing now, lol.**

**R&R, but most of all ENJOY : -)**

**.............................................**

**EPOV**

The plane ride back home was long; though this time I actually got to sleep. Renee was fidgeting allot, twiddling her thumbs and checking the time ever five minutes.

We were now driving back home. I couldn't wait to see Bella, or see the look on her face when she sees her mother. It felt good, knowing that I had done something that she wanted, something that she needed. And just the thought of Bella's life that much more fulfilled made me smile.

"How much longer?" Renee asked

I looked in the rear view mirror, she was looking out the window watching the tree's fly by "Not long" I told her "Maybe you should try get some sleep" I suggested, the black circles under her eyes were getting worse by the minute.

"I don't want to miss anything" She replied

"You won't" I promised "I'll wake you up as soon as we get home"

She sighed and nodded her head before resting her head on the back of the seat.

The rest of the drive was quiet.

I considered calling Bella, but I wanted it to be a surprise. She didn't know we were coming back, nor did anyone else. It would make coming home that much better because she isn't expecting it.

After another hour of driving, we finally pulled up into our drive way, Emmett jumped out and popped open the boot, pulling all our bags out.

"Renee" I whispered, softy shaking her lightly.

"Mmm" She mumbled

"We're home" I told her

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide and full of excitement "Really?" She asked, looking at the house in front of us "Wow" She breathed "You have a lovely home" She complimented

"Thanks" I said with a smile

She climbed out of the car, not leaving my side as we walked up to the front door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" She grinned

I opened the front door and walked in, Renee and Emmett following close behind

"Bella?" I called

"Edward?" She replied. I could hear her light footsteps coming from upstairs "Your home" She gushed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Renee was still standing in the door way and out of the corner of my eye I could see her looking at Bella, her expression filled with love.

Bella ran towards me, obviously not seeing her mum who was standing behind me. She threw her arms around me and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. "I missed you" She breathed

"I missed you too, sweetheart" I said, placing a kiss on the top of your head

She pulled away from me and ran her fingers down the length of my jaw bone, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

I watched as every emotion flashed across her face, finally landing on recognition of where we had come back from. She hastily pulled away from me and scanned the room, her eyes finally locking on Renee, who was smiling at us.

Her hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes watering but it was as if she was frozen and couldn't move.

"Mom?" She whispered "Is that really you?"

"Oh Bella I missed you so much" Renee cried, she ran up to Bella quickly enveloping her in a hug.

Both of them crying and clutching onto each other as if they thought they let go the other would disappear.

"I missed you too" Bella sobbed. She pulled away and cupped her mother's face with her hands, running her thumbs up and down her cheeks "It's really you" She breathed

"It's really me" Renee replied, putting her hands on top of Bella's.

By this time Alice, Rose, Jasper and Lizzy had all come down to see what was going on.

Alice was holding Chris, tears running down her flushed cheeks as she watched Bella and her mom, Rose had her hand over her chest, a big smile on her face.

Emmett looked awkward standing there, as if he was intruding in on a personal matter.

I turned my attention to Lizzy, who was looking at Renee with a confused look on her face. I walked over to her, scooping her up in my arms and giving her a big kiss on the cheek "Hello baby" I whispered to her. She smiled at me but turned her face back to Bella and Renee.

"You must be tired" Bella said "Come, sit down" She said, pulling Renee over to the couch. Everyone followed them, taking a seat anywhere they pleased.

"Look at you" Renee gushed, her hands cupping Bella's stomach "You're so big" She turned to look at me "You didn't tell me she was pregnant"

I smiled and sat down behind Bella "I wanted it to be a surprise" I told her

"We are having twins mum" Bella said excitedly, It made me feel over joyed. "A girl and a boy"

"Oh baby that's fantastic" Renee said, wiping a few tears away.

"I want to introduce to everyone" Bella said "That's Alice, Edwards sister and my best friend, next to her is Jasper, her fiancé and the little baby she is holding is their son Chris, Alice, Jasper this is my mom Renee"

"Nice to meet you" Renee said, giving them a smile

"It's lovely to meet you too" Alice replied as she gently rocked Chris back and forth.

"And that's Rosalie, my other best friend and behind her is her partner Emmett who you would have already met; he is Edward and Alice's cousin"

Rosalie smiled politely at Renee; Emmett was busy playing with the locks of blonde hair that were hanging loosely on her back.

"And this little on here" Bella continued, taking Lizzy off of my lap "Is mine and Edward's daughter Elizabeth"

Renee gasped "Your daughter?" She shook her head, looking at me pointedly "You didn't tell me you had a daughter" She laughed

"Again, I wanted it to be a surprise" I chuckled

"Lizzy this is your grandmother, Renee" Bella told Lizzy

"Hello Elizabeth" Renee said, offering her hand to her.

Lizzy looked up at Bella, then back to Renee, then her hand. She reluctantly put her tiny hand in Renee's, a small smile growing on her lips "Nana?" She asked, looking at Bella again

"Yeah" She laughed

The smile on Lizzie's face grew before climbing onto Renee's lap and wrapping her little arms around her neck.

The only grandparent Lizzy had met was Charlie and she only met my father twice. She didn't really refer to Carlisle and Esme as grandma and grandpa, then again we never really told her they were grandparents, because they're not.

"How old is she?" Renee asked as she ran her fingers threw Lizzie's bronze locks

"She is turning three this weekend" I replied.

I was glad I made it back in time for her birthday, I was sure if I didn't Bella would murder me.

***************************

**BPOV**

I was growing more and more anxious by the day; the longer Edward was away the more worried I grew that he wouldn't come back.

I knew it was stupid to think he wouldn't, he was my husband and deep down I knew he was coming back. I just couldn't help that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and that evil voice in my head taunting me, telling me he was gone.

I locked myself in my bedroom, refusing to move. I still showered and dressed, just didn't leave the room. Alice or Rose would bring me food and try to get me to leave the confides of my room but I wouldn't budge. I just wanted Edward back, safe if my arms. And I wanted my mom home, I had a weird feeling that something was wrong, that she wasn't alright.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from downstairs.

I jumped out of bed and started running down the hallway

"Edward?" I replied, I was amazed that I got down the steps without tripping "Your home" I gushed

I ran towards him, instantly wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you" I told him

"I missed you too, sweetheart" He replied, kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away from him and ran my fingers along his jaw bone. I missed him more then I originally thought I did.

I felt relief wash through me, knowing he was home now and in my arms. Where he belongs and where he will stay.

Then, I realized why he left in the first place. To find my mom. I pulled away from Edward, eagerly scanning the room for my mom.

When I saw her my hand flew up to my mouth, my eyes started watering up and I couldn't move my legs.

There she was, the woman who gave me life. The woman who sent me away so she could get better.

"Mom?" I whispered "Is that really you?" I asked, needing some sort of proof that it was. I felt as if I were living a dream at the moment, that I was sleeping and she wasn't really standing in front of me.

My eyes trailed every feature of her face, noticing a bruise on the corner of her eye and how skinny she was, almost like a twig. I suppressed the gasp that was about to escape my mouth. I didn't want to scare her, I would find out what happened later.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much" She cried, she ran up to me quickly enveloping me in a hug.

I felt my body shake with sobs. _She is here... She is finally home._

"I missed you too" I sobbed. I pulled away from her, cupping her face with my hands. I hope she didn't catch on to the fact that I was analysing the bruise she had. "It's really you" I breathed

"It's really me" She replied, her hands covering mine.

I stared at her, like if I looked away she would disappear.

"You must be tired" I said "Come, sit down" I pulled her over to the couch sitting her down then taking my own seat in front of her

"Look at you "She gushed, her hands cupping my belly "You're so big" She turned to look at Edward "You didn't tell me she was pregnant"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" He told her

"We are having twins mum" I said "A girl and a boy"

"Oh baby that's fantastic" She replied, wiping a few tears away.

"I want to introduce to everyone" I told her "That's Alice, Edwards sister and my best friend, next to her is Jasper, her fiancé and the little baby she is holding is their son Chris, Alice, Jasper this is my mom Renee"

"Nice to meet you" Renee said, giving them a smile

"It's lovely to meet you too" Alice replied

"And that's Rosalie, my other best friend and behind her is her partner Emmett who you would have already met; he is Edward and Alice's cousin"

Rosalie smiled politely at Renee; Emmett was busy playing with the locks of blonde hair she had in loose curls, gently resting on her back.

"And this little on here" I continued, taking Lizzy off of Edward's lap "Is mine and Edward's daughter Elizabeth"

Renee gasped "Your daughter?" She shook her head, looking at Edward pointedly "You didn't tell me you had a daughter" She laughed

"Again, I wanted it to be a surprise" Edward chuckled

"Lizzy this is your grandmother, Renee" I told Lizzy

"Hello Elizabeth" Renee said, offering her hand to her.

Lizzy looked up at me then back over to my mom, and then to her hand. She reached out carefully and put her hand in my mom's "Nana?" She asked, looking at me again

"Yeah" I laughed

The smile on Lizzie's face grew before climbing onto my mom's lap and wrapping her little arms around her neck; my mom smiled and wrapped her own arms around Lizzy. It felt good knowing that my baby had her grandma, it wouldn't be another question I would dread her asking when she was older.

"How old is she?" Renee asked as she ran her fingers threw Lizzie's bronze locks

"She is turning three this weekend" Edward replied.

We sat there, talking for a while. Mostly about my life and what I have been doing, I told her everything, including how Edward left and how we got back together. I told her about what happened with Jake and Tanya, how Edward proposed, I explained every detail of the wedding then showed her photo's and even gave her a couple of double up's we had. Then I went on telling her about our holiday. She asked Alice questions about how we met, we all had a good time talking about the past and revealing some of our funny stories that made my mom laugh.

It was so good to see her. I was happy that she was off the booze and that she was starting to get better. We steered clear of anything related to her for the moment, she didn't bring it up and I didn't ask questions. I felt it was something best spoken about in private where she would feel more comfortable.

After Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett left Edward said he would start dinner, he took Lizzy and left me and my mom to ourselves.

"You guys look so happy" She said, taking my hand in hers

"Yeah" I replied as I looked over my shoulder at Edward who was tickling Lizzy "We are"

"I can't believe how much you have grown up, your married and have a daughter, plus twins on the way"

"Not so little anymore am I?" I laughed

She laughed along with me before I grew more serious.

"What happened?" I asked

She knew what I was talking about, she sighed and leant back in the seat "Well, you know the basics" She started "I went and got help at a rehab centre. I stayed there for three years, they helped me allot but I had allot of trouble getting past the addiction. Anyway, when I got out I relapsed so after a few months I sent myself back. This time I met a guy, his name is Ben. He was such a lovely man, he supported me and made me believe that I could do it, he gave me hope. The only difference is he was an alcoholic _and_ addicted to drugs; he was doing so well, there were times he would shake. It scared me but he got better. So, when we got out we started dating. I told him about you and how much I missed you and couldn't wait to see you, but he told me I was delusional, that I never had a daughter, he drilled it into me and eventually I believed him. I think though, that deep down I always knew you existed" She said, a few tears slipped. Her look was apologetic as she kept her eyes locked on me.

"After being together for about a year we got married, the wedding was lovey" She sighed "A couple of month's after that I was looking in the cupboard and I found a bag of coke. I asked him about it and he got angry and started being rough with me. Leaving marks on my arms from where he gripped too tightly, I told him I wanted a divorse, that I couldn't go through this anymore. But that only made things worse, he started hitting me, throwing things at me. He put me in hospital but never left me alone, he was always around so I could never tell anyone. I couldn't even make phone calls, I lost contact with all my friends, I lost everything. Even when he went out without me, he would tie me down to the bed and gag me, then he made sure there wasn't anything around me within reach" She finished, tears were pouring down her cheeks, her eyes red and swollen. I probably didn't look much better.

Knowing what happened to her and how bad she had it. I wish I could have been there to help her, to protect her.

You see this sort of stuff on the new all the time, but you never think it would happen to you or anyone you love and care about.

"Oh mom!" I said, pulling her into my arms "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I wish I was there to help you in some way"

"I know darling" She sighed, returning my hug "I'm out of there now, that's all that matters. You don't understand how happy I am that I have you back in my life"

She pulled away from me, a big smile on her face as she pushed some hair out of my eye and smoothed it down.

"Dinners ready" Edward said softly as he entered the room.

I smiled up at him and got off the couch, my mom following close behind.

**.........................................**

**There we have, the reunion of Bella and her mom!**

**Notice I changed the spelling of 'mom' lol We spell it differently here so I changed the 'u' to the 'o' for you guys :- )**

**I did have a few suggestions for how the reunion should go.**

**One of them being Bella going into labour, I was going to do it but then changed my mind because she isn't far enough if her pregnancy.**

**But keep the ideas coming! I love knowing what you guys want and working out where I can fit it in.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think **

**xoxo**


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

Dinner was eventful to say the least, through most of it we ate in silence. Until my mom started crying, she could barely speak she was crying so hard. It broke my heart to see her so distraught, knowing I couldn't do anything to help her. She must have a million things running through her mind right now.

I sat next to her with my arm over her shoulder as she cried into her hands. Edward was looking at her sympathetically and though neither of us knew what exactly she was crying about, it was still sad to watch because we knew it would have something to do with Ben and what he did to her.

Eventually she calmed down and apologized for acting like this, both Edward and I told her not to worry and if she needed anything we would be there for her. She seemed grateful enough but I could tell something else was bothering her.

After dinner she offered to bathe Lizzy and put her in bed, she read her a story and then sung her to sleep, something that neither Edward or myself had done in a while since we found out about the twins, life has been so hectic.

"Here Renee" Edward said as he handed her a cup of coffee

"Thanks dear" She replied

"Mom, is there something bothering you?" I asked.

She looked up at me then focused on the coffee in the cup "I… I just don't want to intrude in on your life" She mumbled "I feel like I'm throwing your life upside down, I think I'm going to stay at the local motel down the street"

"What?" I asked incredulously

"No Renee" Edward told her sternly beside me "Your staying here"

"I couldn't, you have already done so much, what with getting me out of the horrible life I was living. I can't thank you enough"

"Mom you're staying" I demanded

"Sweethe-"

"Don't argue" Edward laughed "Your staying here and that's final."

"Yeah, we would feel so much better if you stayed here. That way I know you safe"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want Renee, your always welcome here and please don't feel like you're intruding on anything"

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair "I guess…. I mean if you sure I really don't want to get in the way"

"You're not in the way" I told her "We want you to stay" I couldn't even believe that she would even considering living in a motel for god knows how long just because she doesn't want to get in the way. It almost broke my heart that she would think such things.

"Ok. But, I want to eventually move out, I can't live here forever you guys are starting your family." She laughed as she looked at my belly pointedly.

I smiled and gave her a hug "Your welcome to stay as long as you want" I told her again.

"Thank you, both of you" She said, putting a hand on Edwards arm while still hugging me

"I'm so glad your home mom" I whispered

"I'm glad too, where ever you are is home for me"

I smiled at her again when I pulled away to lean back into Edwards side.

"I think maybe I should go to bed, I'm a bit tired" She said

"I'll set up the room for you" Edward offered

"I'll help" I told him.

We all got up out of our seats and made our way upstairs to the spare bedroom. We already had a double bed in there so we didn't need to do much; we just put clean sheets on it and set up a lamp on the bedside table for her in case she wanted to read or something.

"The bathroom is just down the hall" Edward told her as he finished fluffing her pillows.

"Thanks Edward and thank you again for coming to get me"

"Any time Renee" He replied, giving her a smile

After we both said good night to my mom we made our way to our own bedroom, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed. I threw on my silk nighty, I'll be damned if I let being pregnant stop me from looking good for my husband, and over the top of my nighty I put on my matching silk dressing gown.

"Do you think she will be ok?" I asked Edward as I put some toothpaste on my toothbrush

"I think she will be fine sweetheart" He replied

"She looks really battered"

"All we can do is help her and be there for us, we can't change the past no matter how badly we want to"

I sighed as I brushed my teeth; he knew what I was getting at. That's what I love about him, he knows me so well.

Once I finished brushing my teeth I climbed into bed next to Edward, snuggling up close to his side and stealing all his warmth.

"It's only going to get messier" He mumbled.

He pulled me closer to his side, as close as my stomach would allow anyway "What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, she will want a divorce and from what I have heard about Ben I don't think it's going to be easy to get one."

"Maybe we will have to call your family lawyer?" I asked "Can she do divorces if he won't willingly give her one?"

"Yes, she can. But it still won't be easy. I think if possible we need to put it off for a week or two until she has had time to settle in. I think taking photos of the bruises she has on her body would be a good idea as well, it will help her case"

"I'll talk to her about it in a couple of days, like you said give her time to settle in"

"The bruises will fade love; we need them to be fresh so they can see the full extent of what he did to her."

"Ok, I'll talk to her tomorrow and I can take the photos for her"

"I love you, Bella" He said

"I love you too Edward, thank you for finding my mum it means so much to me"

"I'm glad I could help. I would do anything for you"

I smiled contently as I pushed my head further into the crook of his neck "Good night Edward"

"Night Bells"

---

The next morning I got up bright and early to make breakfast. Edward was still in bed and so were Lizzy and my mom. I was more shocked that Lizzy was still asleep; she was usually up by now.

I tried to stay quiet as I rummaged through the cupboards and fridge, pulling out bacon, eggs and tomato.

Once I had the bacon and tomato cooking I set up the table with salt and pepper, buttered bread, glasses and a jug of OJ.

After I had finished setting the table I put the eggs in and pushed the bacon to the side to keep it warm.

"Something smells good" I looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway holding Lizzy in her arms

"It's almost ready" I told her with a smile.

"Good morning sweetheart" I walked up to her and gave Lizzy a kiss on the forehead

"Morning mom"

"Good morning to you too" She replied

I noticed she seemed to be in a better mood, she was happier and looked nothing like she did yesterday when she got here. She was now clean and looked well rested. I could see that glow coming through instead of the dull look she had.

"Is Edward still in bed?" She asked

"Probably" I laughed "He had a big few days looking for you"

She smiled at me and put Lizzy in her high chair "He is such a sweetheart Bella, you're lucky to have him. He's lucky to have you"

"I know" I said "He is a good guy. I love him"

"I can tell he loves you too, I was watching the way he looks at you Bella, it's like your the only thing he see's"

I smiled at her comment as I put two pieces of bacon on each plate and one egg "Grab a plate, I'm going to wake Edward up"

"No need to wake me up, I'm right here" He laughed, I looked up to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs one hand up his shirt scratching his stomach, the other bent behind his head. He looked half asleep. "Smells good" He murmured

"Grab a plate" I told him, motioning to the two plates that were left on the bench

"Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah in a minute I just need to grab Lizzy some cereal"

I pulled out a bowl and put some cereal in it with a bit of milk then set it down in front of Lizzy before sitting down and enjoying my own breakfast.

**................................................................**

**There we have it; Sorry I know it wasn't very long!**

**It will get more interesting soon I'm just trying to let you all see how Renee goes with settling in and what not.**

**There was allot of questions about who Phil will be and how he will come into the story etc... All I can say is you will just have to wait and see lol.**

**The twins will be born very soon.**

**Review :- )**

**xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :- )**

**I hope you like this chapter!!**

**R&R**

**.................................................**

**BPOV**

After eating breakfast my mom excused herself and went to her room. I cleaned up the kitchen while Edward went to finish some work in his office, Lizzy was playing on her mat in the lounge and Crystal was lying by the backdoor watching Lizzy play with her toys.

Once I finished cleaning I picked up Lizzy and took her up to Edward's office.

"I'm going to talk to mom" I told him "Can you watch her for a little bit?"

He looked at me, giving me a warm smile "Sure" He replied.

I left the room and walked up to my mom's room. The door was partially open so I just let myself in; she was sitting on her bed. Her cheeks looked wet, as if she had been crying. She was holding something in her hands, looking at it intently.

"Mom?" I asked, she sighed, but she didn't look up at me.

"I can't believe I missed your wedding" She sobbed

I walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her, looking at the photo in her hand. It was one of me and Edward dancing with Lizzy. It was our first dance as husband and wife. There were a few other photos scattered over her bed. Most of me and Edward and Lizzy and some of just me and Lizzy, before Edward came back.

"You can't blame yourself" I whispered

"You guys look so happy" She mumbled, running a finger over the photo.

I smiled at her and leant my head on her shoulder.

"You're here now" I reminded her "That's all that matters"

"Yeah I know" She sighed, she put the photo down on the bed with the others.

"I need to talk to you about something" I said cautiously.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I need to take photos of your bruises. For proof of what he did to you. It will make the divorce easier"

I felt her stiffen beside me "o-ok" She replied quietly.

I picked up the camera that I had set down on the bed next to me "Look at me" I told her

She turned her face, revealing the purple bruise on her face. I took a photo of it, and the other few bruises she had on her arm and legs. I wanted to make this a quick as possible, less painful for her.

"When do you think you will be up for filing for divorce?" I asked her once we had finished taking photos of her bruises.

She shrugged "I don't know" She whispered "I guess soon"

I nodded my head and got off the bed "Take your time" I told her "Don't rush, settle down here. Get better and when you're up to it, let Edward and I know and we will help you"

"Thanks sweetheart" She replied, giving me a small smile "I'm going to go have a shower now"

"Alright, I'll see you for lunch in an hour I guess"

She nodded her head and left the room to go have a shower.

------

_**The Weekend, Lizzie's third birthday**_

_Bella: 28 weeks pregnant_

"Is everything done?" I asked Alice, she had spent most of the morning decorating the backyard for Elizabeth's third birthday. I had been teary all morning, looking at my baby girl and wondering where the last three years went. It seemed like only yesterday she was born and now here I am pregnant with twins celebrating her third birthday.

"Yep, the streamers are up, the balloons are tied to the tables the jumping castle is up and ready the fairy that will be doing the face painting will be here in an hour and the presents are all on the table"

I looked around the backyard at everything she had done. It looked really good; the present table was rather crammed with gifts though.

The kids would be arriving in about ten minutes, so I just sat back like I was ordered too and watched everyone do the finishing touches.

Soon the kids started arriving. Rose and mom, along with the other parents watched them as they jumped on the jumping castle.

My mom was with Lizzy, holding her hands as she jumped up at down. I loved seeing her smile; it seemed as if she was truly happy.

"Hey Bells" I spun around to see my dad smiling at me.

"Hey dad" I replied, I gave him a quick hug then pulled away.

I haven't told him about mom yet

I looked over my shoulder to where she was then looked back at my dad, who hasn't seemed to have noticed her yet.

"I need to talk to you" I told him

"Oh yeah?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me "What about?"

"Moms here" He frowned at me then looked around the backyard, his eyes growing wide when he found her.

"How did you find her?"

"I didn't, Edward did."

"Where was she?" He asked, he knew about my mom's problem before I moved down here.

"In Jacksonville with her husband"

"She is married?"

"Yes, but soon to be divorced" I looked back over at her; she was smiling widely and hugging Lizzy

"He was abusive towards her. Beat her up, tied her down when he left to go out"

"Is she going to file a report?" He asked

"Yes, soon. I thought that she may be more comfortable with talking to you about it instead of some stranger"

"I can do it" He said, nodding his head "Just let me know when she is ready to talk about it"

"Thanks dad, I will"

"No problem. I might go say hi to her"

I smiled and nodded my head. He walked away from me and over to my mom. When she saw him she looked shocked, but gave him a hug.

I smiled at them before walking away to find Edward.

He wasn't with Jasper and Emmett who were laughing by the jumping castle so I walked inside to look for him.

I could vaguely hear his voice and an unfamiliar male voice coming from the front door. When I walked over there, Edward had the door partly closed. I peaked over his shoulder to see a man who looked rather angry standing there.

"She is my wife, let me see her" He demanded

My eyes grew wide listening to him speak. It was Ben... and he was here for my mom. How on earth did he find her?

"You need to leave, now" Edward growled.

I quickly ran outside, as fast as I could without tripping on anything

"Emmett!" I yelled "He is here" I breathed

"Who?" Jasper asked

"Ben" I almost yelled

They looked at each other for a moment before running inside, I quickly followed behind them.

I could hear Edward yelling at him now, Ben yelling back. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well if Emmett and Jasper didn't intervene.

"LET ME SEE MY FUCKING WIFE" Ben yelled "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY" I watched as he pushed Edward back.

"Keep your voice down there are little kids in the back yard, and Get off my property" Edward growled "Before I call the police… actually better yet, the chief of police is in my backyard" He smirked

I stormed past Edward, suddenly furious as I replayed my mom's story in my head. I pushed Ben, as hard as I could.

"You're a fucken sick man" I growled at him "How dear you show up here!"

He laughed, an evil glint in his eye "You must be Bella" He smirked

Edward grabbed onto my arm when I tried to lash at him, Emmett and Jasper were standing back in case he tried anything.

"Let go of me Edward" I snapped "I'm gonna kick his fucken head in!"

He didn't let me go "You will get hurt" He told me

"I don't care!" I growled "I'll kill the fucker. YOU HEAR ME I'LL YOU" I told him, trying to throw a punch at him.

"You can't kill him Bella" I heard my dad say "I don't want to have to arrest you"

"What's going on out here? What is ever- Ben?" I turned my head to see my mom, a terrified expression on her face.

"Renee, come here" Ben growled, he tried to step closer to her but Emmett pushed him back

"Stay the hell away from her" He hissed

"How did you find me?" She whispered, focusing her eyes on the ground.

He laughed "When you told me you had a daughter I kept a close eye on her" He said "I know people that live down here, they were kind enough to keep me updated on her status"

"You knew she had a daughter? You knew she was married? YOU KEPT IT FROM ME?" I could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"That's it!" I yelled, trying to pull my arm out of Edwards grip.

"Cant' you arrest him?" Jasper asked my dad, interrupting me from my rage.

He shook his head "I need to interview Renee, get her side of the story. All I can do is tell him not to leave the city. Until I have a written complaint I can't do anything"

"We have photos of her bruises!" I told him "And mom can tell you now what happened, he can't get away with this"

"I'll tell you now" My mom said, sounding a bit braver

"Alright, I will get a statement from both of you" He said, and then I think I heard him mutter something about this being very unprofessional.

We all walked inside and up the stairs. As much as I didn't want this creep in my house I wanted him locked behind bars more. Edward held me close to him so I wouldn't do anything rash, my mom was walking beside my dad and Emmett and Jasper was walking on either side of Ben.

I waited impatiently as my dad spoke to my mom about what happened to her, she had the photos with her too. I glared and Ben, who was still standing between Emmett and Jasper. He knew he was stuffed.

I couldn't believe this was happening on my daughter's birthday… today of all day's.

After my mom came out, Ben went in... Well he got forced in.

He wasn't in there for long though.

"Alright, I just need to make a quick call to the station" My dad said when he came out. Ben wasn't following him so I assumed he was still in the room.

He made a quick call to the station then said he had to leave and was taking Ben down with him for further questioning.

"I'm glad that's over" My mom sighed

"Me too" I agreed "Though I would have liked to beat his ass" I mumbled

Edward laughed beside and took my hand "Let's go enjoy the rest of our daughter's birthday"

We all made our way back down to the party, Lizzy and all her friends were sitting around in a circle in front of the fairy playing games.

The rest of the day went smoothly, the kids got their face painted, they played games and ate lunch then we opened present

**................................................................**

**Alright, so I have no idea how those things work. If it's wrong sorry but let's just pretend that's how it goes lol.**

**Let me know what you thought :- )**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! My cat has been sick and is at the vet, the poor thing. She is fifteen years old and never been sick a day in her life. She had been bleeding, but we didn't know from where. Then last night there was something hanging…. I won't tell you were. But long story short she is in the vet emergency clinic and needs an operation :- (.**

**I just wanted everyone to know, I know some of you thought that Bella's reaction to Ben showing up was a bit…. Overboard. Keep in mind, she is pregnant with twins and the guy who beat up her mum and kept her away showed up on her door step. Put yourself in her shoes. I would have gone allot crazier then what Bella did. How would you feel? Makes you think, doesn't it lol.**

**There are allot of people that review this story, and there are allot of people I want to thank. They are the people that have been there from the beginning, telling me what's wrong with the story, what they want to happen and all the wonderful comments and compliments. It makes me feel so…. I don't know overwhelmed…. Happy! That you guys like it. I'm grateful for EVERYONE'S support throughout this story. I don't think I say this enough to you guys.**

**There was one comment from ****emmettcullensvamp**** for the last chapter… and all I can say to that is OME! Thank you! That's it, I'm speechless!**

**Also, I don't think I mentioned anything about the **_**New Moon**_** trailer… I think I literally had a heart attack when I watched it X amount of weeks ago! I was almost hyperventilating! Lol. Sooooo exciting.**

**What are your thoughts about the whole debacle about Kristen and Rob dating? I think it's hard to know what's true and what's not. Hmm... Confusing!**

**Oh, and everyone keeps asking when the twins will come… soon! I'm getting impatient too lol so we will start to skip time again to make it come faster.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling on**

**R&R :- )**

_**Bella: 29 weeks pregnant**_

…………………………………**..**

**BPOV**

_1 Week Later_

After Lizzie's party had finished we all went down to the station. Edward and Emmett needed to give written statements of what they saw when they found my mom.

It had all gone well, though they couldn't put him away based on the information given to them. The photos were good, but he denied it all. She could have gotten the bruises from falling down stairs or something. I mean, I know that's not how she got the bruises but the police need to take everything into consideration.

So, we now have a court date set in three weeks from now to determine what will happen to him and to finalize the divorce as he refused to sign the papers yet again.

It was horrible really, I had no idea how people could do such a thing to someone else. He claims that he loves her, which I think is a load of shit. You don't bash someone you love; you don't force them into anything against their will. It's wrong, you respect them.

It made me think about all the murders in the movies and that you hear about on television, or read in the paper, how can people murder other people? They don't have feelings… they don't _feel,_ it's like the sanity switch in their brain was turned off or something.

Right now, I was lying in bed with Edward. I couldn't sleep, the babies were kicking and my stomach was itchy due to my skin stretching. I was scratching like crazy, I knew I shouldn't but it was so irritating. I just wanted them to hurry up and be born, but then I knew that I would miss feeling them kick and move around.

I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, I ended up tangling myself in the covers, most likely pulling them off Edward but he seemed to be fast asleep, snoring softly beside me.

I finally settled for lying on my back and let out a loud sigh. Who was I kidding; I wasn't going to get to sleep for ages. I looked over at Edward who looked peaceful lying on his back, his arm sitting across the top of his head on the pillow. I slowly moved my hand and pocked him in the side, hoping he would wake up. I needed someone to keep me company and I knew if I woke up Lizzy she wouldn't go back to sleep for ages then she would be tired tomorrow and it would take her out of her sleeping routine.

Edward squirmed a bit next to me when I pocked him again, moving further away from me. I giggled to myself when he mumbled something about pizza and ice cream.

I rolled over onto my side so I was facing him; I bit my lip and reached out to stroke his cheek with my fingers. A small smile appeared on his lips but he still didn't wake up. I was starting to get agitated.

I scooted closer to him so my stomach was pressed up against his side.

"Edward" I whispered, my lips close to his ear.

"Mh" He mumbled

"Edward wake up" I gently shook his arm

He groaned and rolled over so he was facing away from me. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Edward!" I whisper yelled "Wake up" I snapped.

When he still didn't move I pushed him lightly, making him rock forward then fall back.

"Bella" He groaned "What are you doing"

"I can't sleep" I told him, calming down a bit now that he was awake.

He rolled over to face me; his eyes barely open "What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep" I shrugged "The twins are kicking and keeping me awake"

He sighed and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled in close to his bare chest.

"I just want them to hurry up" I knew he knew what I meant.

"So do I, sweetheart but we can't make them come any faster"

"I know" I mumbled.

I shouldn't have woken him up. Just because I'm suffering doesn't mean I needed to make him suffer. _God I'm a horrible wife!_ I thought to myself.

Edward started rubbing soothing circles on my back and hummed to me softly.

I could feel my eyes grow heavier. Who knew all I needed was to be held by Edward so I could fall asleep.

"I love you, Edward" I mumbled before I lost all consciousness.

-----

When I woke up the next morning Edward was gone. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake them up properly. I didn't want to move, I was so comfortable in bed. But I knew that Alice would be here soon, she wanted to get started on her wedding plans. Get everything organized and work out what she wanted and where she was going to have it.

So far all we had worked out is that I was going to be the maid of honour, Rose was going to be a brides maid along with Katie and Alice's cousin Jade, who I had never met before for some reason.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped my feet into my slippers before making my way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Life had defiantly taken a big turnaround for me, allot of drama. Being pregnant, Alice being pregnant then going into labour when Jasper proposed, who does that? I laughed at the thought. Then there was my wedding and the small amount of time we had to get it ready, it was rather tiring trying to get _everything_ done in such a short amount of time. And to top it all off there was the race to find my mom only to find out she was abused by her husband. Not to mention everything that happened with Jacob and Tanya, which I still can't work out where I know Jacob from. And I couldn't work out why exactly they felt the need to break into my home and threaten to kill us. Again… some people are crazy.

Once I was done in the shower I got dressed and blow dried my hair. I was starting to get excited about planning Alice's wedding, I think it will be fun and this time everyone's attention won't be on me, it will be on her.

I knew Alice was going to want a big elegant wedding; she was always good at this sort of thing so I knew it was going to be a great day.

After my hair was dry I quickly ran a brush through it then put it up in a pony tail. I didn't need to look good for anything today so I was being lazy and walking around in my track suit pants and a baggy – or not so baggy at the moment – t-shirt.

Once I was dressed I waddled downstairs where Edward was sitting on the couch with Lizzy. "Morning" I smiled.

Edward turned around and grinned at me "Good morning to you too"

I laughed at the look on his face as I walked past him into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast.

When I finished making my toast I quickly ate it then went to join Edward and Lizzy on the couch while I waited for Alice and Rose to get here, Edward was going to go out and do 'manly' stuff with the guys while we discussed wedding plans and such.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Edward asked as I kissed Lizzy on her forehead.

"No" I muttered, remembering how it took me so long to finally fall asleep.

"You were a bit restless"

"I know" I sighed

"You're not talking very much" He laughed

I frowned at him "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know" He shrugged.

"They just kept me up" I told him, putting one hand on top of my stomach "Where's mom?" I asked, finally realizing she should be here

"Up in her room, said she had to make something…" He trailed off

"Make what?"

"She wouldn't tell me" He took my hand and started twisting my wedding ring around my finger.

"That's weird" I mumbled. Why wouldn't she tell him?

I was about to get up and go see what she was doing when Alice and Rose walked in the front door.

"Emmett and Jasper are out the front waiting for you Edward" Rose said

"Alright, you have fun and I'll see you later" He said to me

He put Lizzy down on the ground and gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

"So, where do we start?" I asked eyeing the bag Alice was carrying in her free hand.

She sat down next to me, with Chris in her arms while Rose sat down with Lizzy on the ground.

"Venue" Is all Alice said, she pulled a folder out of the bag she was carrying and put it down in front of me "I can't choose" She sighed "Too many choices… there all nice" She groaned, she looked defeated and blown away which was unusual for Alice.

I picked up the folder and flipped through the pages. There were plenty of nice places in the folder, but one in particular jumped out at me.

"This one" I told her, pointing to the print out in front of me.

Alice looked over my shoulder and smiled "That's the one I was leaning towards the most"

It was called Laurel Creek Manor. It was pretty, and nice. It just screamed Alice, I could see her getting married here.

"I think it's perfect" Rose added

"It's beautiful" I assured her.

"You sure?" She asked "Because, it needs to be the best… perfect… I…"

"Alice, trust us, it's perfect"

She bit her lip, a smile forming on her face "It is, isn't it"

I put my hand on hers "Yes, it is" I assured her.

"Then, we need to make a time to go down there and visit them to look around"

I nodded my head and made note to call and organize a time.

"Have you chosen a date?" I asked her

She nodded her head "Yeah, next year. June 3rd"

"Does that day have any meaning?" Rose asked, she was playing with Lizzie's hair, putting small braids through it.

She shook her head "Not really, no. I just think the weather will be nicer then"

"Fair enough" I agreed "What about colours?"

"I want elegant… natural, not too in your face. So I was thinking maybe white or cream with silver"

"I think… White would look nice with silver" I tried to imagine cream with silver and for some reason I just couldn't picture it.

"You mean like a white, white or an off white… egg shell white?"

"There are different shades of white?" I asked, I never knew this…

Rose rolled her eyes at me "Yes Bella, there are different shades of white" She laughed

"Well... Um ok. How about… White, white?" I asked, a bit unsure. How many shades are there?

"We can look at the colours when we choose the sash's and chair covers" Rose said thoughtfully

"Good idea" I smiled, trying to act as if I knew what she meant. Which I really couldn't see why which shade of White she has really matters.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing how we would decorate the venue; we had brought the laptop down and opened up the website so we could see pictures of it. The plan Alice had in mind was wonderful, I thought it would be gorgeous. Well, anything she did would be gorgeous.

In all honesty, I couldn't wait to get into it a bit more.

………………………………

**Ok, so I didn't know where to end it lol.**

**Next chapter there will be more of Bella, Rose and Alice wedding planning…**

**So, I'm stuck! I need your help. What do you think should be happening when Bella goes into labour? Or, what do you think she should be doing? Please give me your ideas!**

**Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews!**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon :- )**

**Review please xoxo**


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter is more of a filler; I'm kind of stuck on what to write for the trial so I wanna know if you guys have any idea? I don't know what happens or how they go etc. let me know if you have any ideas please :- )**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**We will be jumping next chapter as I want that to be the trial, so please put your ideas in a review or PM.**

**Bella: Still 29 weeks pregnant.**

**R&R**

…………………………………

**BPOV**

The next day Alice and Rose came over again for more wedding planning business. I still hadn't figured out what my mum was doing in her room yesterday and when I asked she brushed it off and said it was nothing.

"Bells, we got an invitation in the mail today" Edward called as he walked into the room me, Alice and Rose were sitting in.

"From who?" I asked excitedly, we rarely got invitations in the mail.

"Angela, it's a wedding invitation" He sat down next to me and handed me the invite.

"It's in a two month's; I'll have to RSVP soon. Don't let me forget" I told Edward knowing full well that I would forget.

"I wont" He smirked "I'll leave you ladies to it" He took the invite from me and left the room.

"So" I started "Where were we?"

"Invitations" Alice sang excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Are we going to make them, or you going to get them done professionally?" Rose asked as she flipped threw a wedding magazine.

"I think we will get them made, I don't want the stress of having to make them" Alice said thoughtfully.

"It wasn't stressful making mine" I shrugged

"That's because you didn't make them" Rose laughed "Me and Alice did"

"Still" I muttered

"Still nothing" She giggled "You didn't make them, end of story"

"Fine, whatever" I rolled my eyes at her

"Oh!" Alice almost yelled "I forgot to ask you Bella, I was thinking that Lizzy could be flower girl seeing as I don't know anyone else with a little girl. I know she was flower girl at your wedding so if you think it will ruin that then you don't have to say ye-"

"Alice, calm down" I laughed "I'm more then happy for her to be flower girl"

"Yay!" She squealed "Oh, and also seeing as you will walk down the aisle just before me Bella can you carry Chris? He is going to be page boy. Now I know that he should follow after me and carry my train but he will be barely walking then, so he can't do that, or bring the rings down by himself so I thought he could walk down with you then you can hand him to my dad once he gives me away."

I smiled and launched myself at her "I would love too Ali" I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck, knocking her back into the couch.

"Thank you" She laughed, returning my hug.

"Alright girls, let's get back to work" Rose said as she threw a cushion at us.

I pulled myself off Alice, struggling a bit when my stomach got in the way then sat down next to her.

"Alright, so guest list" I picked up a pen and paper and sat them on my lap "There's me, Edward, Lizzy and the twins, Rose and Emmett" I wrote down our names.

"Your dad and Sue and your mum" Alice added "My dad and cousins. Ohh and Invite Ange and Ben"

I quickly scribbled down all the names she was throwing at me including an extra twenty or so names of people I hadn't met before. I knew she would want a big wedding, typical Alice.

"This weekend we need to go dress shopping" Alice said

"What? I can't go dress shopping yet! Look at me, I'm like a freaking sumo wrestler can't we do that after the twins are born?"

Alice sighed "We will get your dress once the twins are born, but Rose and I will go and order ours"

I smiled at her "Ok, that sounds like a good idea"

"I'll be back in a minute" Alice said when Chris started crying.

He had been sleeping in Lizzie's crib for the last hour and a half, guess it was feeding time.

**EPOV**

"It's Christmas soon" I sighed, Emmett, Jasper and I were all sitting around the kitchen table while the girls made wedding plans.

"I know" Jasper said "I have no idea what to get Alice" He shook his head

"I don't know what to get Bella, she hates presents" I laughed

"I can't wait to be 92" Emmett said randomly. I frowned at him, confused. He didn't even look like he had been paying attention to our conversation.

"That was random" Jasper laughed

"You won't make it to 92 Emmett" I chuckled

He ignored me and continued "It's funny ya know, you start life wearing nappies and you die wearing nappies"

"I would seriously like to know what goes on inside that head of yours" I mumbled, who wants to go back to wearing a nappy?

"If you want to wear a nappy Em, I'll gladly go and buy you some" Bella chimed as she walked into the kitchen, Rose and Alice following close behind. Alice was holding Chris in her arms and Bella was holding Lizzie's hand "Better yet, I have some in Lizzie's room. If you want I'll go get one" She pointed up to the stairs.

"I was just thinking" Emmett defended "I didn't mean I really want to wear a nappy, I was just thinking how strange it is. That it's how life goes, how it happens"

"You know" Jasper began "Not _all_ old people need to wear a nappy" He laughed

"Most do" Emmett added pointedly.

"Anyway!" Rose interrupted, obviously sick of talking about wearing nappies "We are having dinner at mine and Em's tonight"

"We are?" Emmett asked confused

"Yes Em, us girls have decided it's time to eat at your place seeing as we are always at Bella's or my place" Alice said

"We will be there" I replied, smiling at Bella who was grinning at me.

"Great, well we are off. We will see you at ours at about six" Alice sang "Bye guys"

Rose and Emmett left soon after Alice and Jasper. We still had a little while before we needed to get ready so we sat down on the couch with Lizzy and put on sponge bob for her to watch, though she wasn't really watching it she was staring at Bella's stomach.

"Baby" She giggled when they kicked.

I was still amazed at how quiet Lizzy was, she wasn't naughty or anything like most of the children you see in shopping centers kicking and screaming.

Bella watched Lizzy poke her stomach and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'll go let Crystal in and feed her" I told Bella

"Alright" She smiled, I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then got up off the couch and went to the kitchen.

I dished out some dog food into her dog bowl and set it down next to the glass door.

"Crystal" I called.

She came running from the far end of the back yard. She stormed inside, skidding on the tiles before slamming into a table.

"You're a dag" I laughed, she jumped up on her hind legs her front legs against my chest, she started barking "Your dinner is in your bowl" I told her, pointing to her bowl.

She barked again then jumped down and dug in to her food.

"Are you talking to Crystal again?" Bella laughed when she entered the room, Lizzy sitting on her hip.

I shrugged "She can understand me" I told her.

"I never said she couldn't, you just talk to her all the time that's all"

"She is part of the family Bells" I laughed

"I no" She sighed "I'm going to put Lizzy to bed for a while and I'll check on mum" She said

**BPOV**

I put Lizzy in bed and tucked her in, her eyes began to droop "Dolly" She mumbled

"Here baby" I past her, her favorite doll. She hugged it close to her then drifted off to sleep. I smiled down at her and brushed her hair back away from her eyes.

"I love you" I whispered to her sleeping form.

I shut the door slightly when I left her room then walked down the hall to my mums room.

I lightly knocked and waited for a reply.

"Just a minute" She called, I heard her shuffling things around.

"Alright, come in" She called.

I walked in and sat down next to her on the bed. I glanced around her room trying to figure out what it is that she was hiding.

"I just thought I would come and let you know we are going around to Alice's for dinner tonight, you can come if you like"

She smiled at me "You go darling, I got some things here I want to finish"

"What exactly are those things?" I frowned

'Nothing" She replied nonchalantly.

"Mum" I sighed "You have been hiding up here for two days now"

"I know sweetheart, just trust me ok"

"You're not doing drugs or anything?" I laughed

"No" She shook her head furiously "I wouldn't touch that stuff, its one thing being an alcoholic, its another to be a drug addict"

"I know, I was mucking around" I assured her

"I know" She giggled "You go and have fun tonight though, I'll call you if I need anything or if anything goes wrong"

"As long as you're sure" I hesitated, she hadn't been back all that long. The trial wasn't far off; I was worried that Ben would retaliate some how and find a way to hurt her.

"I'm positive" She smiled widely at me "You have fun; I'll lock all the doors and windows. I'll even shut the curtains" She laughed

"Alright mum" I got up off the bed and headed for the door "I'll let you know when we are leaving"

"Ok" She nodded

…………………………………**..**

**I didn't know where to end it, lol so I stopped there.**

**Hope you guys liked it. And please let me know if you have any ideas for the trial :)**

**OHH and I need ideas for the girls Christmas presents, the guys Christmas presents and Lizzie's Christmas presents from everyone. Please tell me your ideas in a review.**

**xoxo**


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok, so I apologize in advance if the trial sucks, lol. I have never written a trial, nor have I ever been to a trial before. So, I have absolutely no idea what happens, but I'll try my best. There won't be much on it, as like I said I have no idea what happens.**

**I hope I replied to all your reviews and didn't miss anyone.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :-D**

**Bella: 32 weeks pregnant**

…………………………**.**

_**3 Weeks later – the trial**_

**BPOV**

Dinner at Rosalie's and Emmett's was… entertaining. Emmett had insisted on cooking – god forbid – and, Rose decided to let him. Long story short it didn't turn out so well, it wasn't even a hard dish to make. Mash potato, chicken Kiev and vegetables. And here I was thinking everyone new how to make mash potato. Emmett had decided to _experiment_ with the potato, I have no idea what exactly he put in it but it tasted lethal. We ended up having to get take away, and I'm surprised that no one got food poisoning from Emmett's horrendous cooking.

That was three weeks ago, right now I'm sitting in the court room watching as they question my mum about the events during the years she has been with Ben.

Ben sat there, staring at my mum with the most murderous expression on his face. I felt like back handing him and wiping that smug look off his face.

She explained everything, the beatings, the threats, the drugs and alcoholism. It broke my heart watching her up there, she looked like a mess. She barely got through all the questions her lawyer asked without crying let alone the questions Ben's lawyer ask. I hated the way they tried to turn it around on her, the way they tried to make Ben seem innocent.

I think that fact that Ben lost his temper in the middle of one of the questions will help a lot, seeing as he stood up and started verbally abusing my mum calling her a whore and a worthless piece of shit. I struggled to stay put in my seat as the security officers restrained him.

Once my mum had been up, they called Edward up. Because he and Emmett found my mum they needed to question him as well.

"Mr. Cullen, why did you go looking for Renee?" My mum's lawyer, Katie, asked.

"My wife, Isabella Cullen is Mrs. Thompson's daughter." He told her, I cringed at the sound of her last name being the same as Ben's "She was upset and missed her mum so I left to find her" He told everyone.

"Can you tell me what happened while you were away?" She asked, she tapped her pen on the piece of paper she was holding and watched him intently, waiting for his response.

"I took my cousin, Emmett Cullen with me and we flew to Phoenix and went to Mrs. Thompson's old residence"

"Where she use to live with her daughter, Isabella?" She asked

Edward nodded his head "Yes"

"What did you find there?"

"Nothing" He shook his head "No one was there, we went and spoke to the neighbors. One of them gave us a phone number that she had been talking to Renee on but had lost contact with her about a year ago, she also told us that Renee had moved to Jacksonville"

"Did you call the phone number the lady gave you?"

"Yes, I did. A guy answered the phone and told me that I must have the wrong Renee and denied the fact she had a daughter"

"The phone number we asked Mrs. Thompson about earlier?" Katie asked, looking over in Ben's direction.

My mum had been asked to identify the phone number earlier in her questioning, Ben, of course denied the fact that it was him who answered the phone. He just seemed to keep digging himself a bigger hole.

"Yes" He replied.

"Mr. Cullen, what happened after you rang this phone number?"

"Emmett and I got on another plane and went to Jacksonville. I rang up home and spoke to my sister Alice Cullen, she sent me a photo of Renee via multimedia messaging then we went down to one of the shopping centers and asked around. No one had seen her until we got to the supermarket. There we spoke to a lady who new her name, her husbands name and their last name. She told me that she always looked sad, and would never talk to her when her husband was around."

Katie nodded her head "Then we looked up Ben Thompson's address from a phone book and went over. We waited until he left and then walked up to the front door and knocked, but no one answered."

"What did you do when no one answered the door?"

"Emmett tried turning the door handle, and it was open. We tried calling for Renee again but no one responded so we walked in. We found Renee in the bedroom at the end of the corridor, she had been gagged and tied to the bed. She had bruises all over her body, like you saw in the photo's shown before"

"Did Mrs. Thompson leave on her own will?"

Edward nodded his head "We didn't force her, she came with us willingly. She was scared and looked like she hadn't eaten in months"

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen" Katie said, then she turned to the judge "No more questions your honor" she took her seat as Ben's lawyer stood up, ready for questioning.

Why he had a lawyer was beyond me. He was completely stuffed.

He did however; try to accuse Edward and Emmett of breaking and entering. We objected as they didn't actually break anything to get into the house, the door was left wide open. I don't think that the fact they just walked in on private property without being invited in will go down well though, we can only hope that the fact they found my mum would be enough of a reason not to charge them.

After they finished questioning Edward, they questioned Emmett and then the lady from the supermarket. We paid for her flight and accommodation to come over here to protest against Ben.

By the end of the trial, Ben was found guilty and set to ten years jail time for possession of drugs and beating. The divorce was finalized and my mum was a free woman again.

"I'm so glad that's over" My mum said, a big smile spread across her face and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She hadn't looked this happy since she arrived here in forks.

"So, how does it feel to be free?" Emmett boomed as he casually swung his arm around my mum's shoulders.

"It feels good" She laughed "Like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders"

"How about we go home and have a glass of wine to celebrate?" I asked, my mum looked at me, her smile faltering a bit.

"I can't drink… I'm a recovering alcoholic"

"You don't have to drink mum" I assured her "you don't mind if we do though, do you?"

"No, no, not at all" She replied with a smile "Ready?" She asked

We all nodded our head then piled into our cars for the drive back home.

_**2 Weeks Later – Christmas day**_

**Bella: 34 Weeks **

**EPOV**

Today is Christmas day. All the presents were tucked neatly under the tree that Bella, myself and Lizzy had decorated a few days ago. Lazy, I know but we had been so busy that we didn't really get a chance to do anything else.

We have organized for everyone to come over here for Christmas, my dad, Charlie, Renee (although she already lives here), Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Chris, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

We were all sitting on the couch, listening to the soft tune of Christmas songs while waiting on Emmett who was dressing up as Santa for the sake of Lizzy who was overly excited and bouncing up and down. It was getting hard to restrain her.

"Ho, Ho, Ho MERRY CHRISTMAS" Emmett yelled when he walked back into the room.

He looked mighty jolly in his red suit and white beard.

"SANTA" Lizzy screamed, she twisted and squirmed around in my arms until she finally got free from my grip, she ran over to 'Santa' and grabbed onto his leg.

"Lizzy, sweetheart let go of Santa's leg" Bella laughed, she walked over to her and pried her off of Emmett's leg and picked her up.

"Why hello there little girl, what's your name?" Emmett asked, putting on a 'deep' voice.

"Lizabeth" She replied excitedly.

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

She grinned and nodded her head, everyone was laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Well, then why don't we do presents, Santa?" Alice asked, she was almost as impatient as Lizzy was. Like a kid on Christmas day.

Emmett sat down next to the tree with Lizzy sitting in front of him; Alice sat down beside her with Chris in her arms.

"Ok, first present is for Alice… Where is Alice?" Emmett asked, looking around the room as if he didn't know who Alice was. I guess acting like Santa for Lizzy, Santa wouldn't really know who Alice was.

"Here" She sang excitedly, he handed her the present.

She ripped the paper off her gift. When she finally got all the paper off she gasped and turned around to face me and Bella "The new Gucci hand bag?" She asked incredulously.

Bella shrugged "I knew you wanted it but couldn't afford it so we thought it would be a great Christmas present"

"I love it you guys, thank you, thank you, thank you." She laid Chris on the ground and jumped on both of us.

"Your welcome Alice" I laughed

The next present to be handed out was one to Lizzy, who needed no help in tearing at the paper. The new Barbie she received made her grin from ear to ear, Crystal had done a good job of chewing up her old Barbie so we got her a new one.

"Bella" Emmett passed her, her present which I could tell was from me.

She looked at the small wrapped gift and smiled at me.

She delicately removed the paper until she came to a tiffany's box, she grinned at me and popped the box open "Oh my god… is that…." She trailed off

"Yes, the same bracelet I brought you for our first date"

"The one that fell off while I was in the shower and ended up in the drain?" She giggled

"The very one" I nodded.

I had gotten her a charm bracelet that was almost the same as the one I brought years ago on our first date. It was silver and I had even got little charms that meant things to us.

There was a heart, the same heart that was on her first bracelet. It signified our growing relationship and the life we would have and the love we shared. The second was a pink baby bootie in replica of Lizzy, our daughter. There was a charm of her red truck, not the exact same but it was a red car. Just because of all the times I teased her about the beat up car. The second last charm was two rings, for the memory of our wedding day. And the last, but not least charm said 'twins', for the twins we were about to have.

"Thank you, I love it Edward" She whispered and she held each charm delicately in the palm of her hand "It's beautiful"

"Just like you" I grinned, I took the bracelet out of her hands and motioned for her to hold out her wrist so I could put the bracelet on.

Once it was safely secured around her wrist she leant in a placed a soft, warm kiss on my lips "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled.

I looked up to see that Emmett was handing Rose her present. It was from Emmett.

She quickly opened it, then looked up at Emmett with a frown on her face.

"Read the note" He told her.

He had sat down with me and Bella for over an hour writing this note, it said:

_Rose,_

_I love you more then anything in this entire world. I'm sorry for freaking out when you asked me about having a baby, it wasn't that I don't want to have kids with you, because trust me, I do. More then anything in this world. _

_I just got scared, and I can't explain why. I can only say I'm sorry and after allot of thinking and beating myself up I finally over came that fear, I'm ready to start my life with you, ready to start a family. _

_You will get one more present from me, I won't tell you what it is, but think of it as a promise from me. You will understand when you see what it is._

_Love always,_

_Emmett_

Once she had read the note she looked up at Emmett through her watery eyes. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him. I knew that would be a nice present for her, I knew how much she wanted a baby, and the white baby booties Emmett had brought were perfect to show her that he was ready to take on fatherhood.

The next person to open a present was Jasper, it was the present that Alice had brought him. It was some book that he had wanted but never got around to getting it. After Jasper was Renee, from me and Bella she had gotten a day at the spa. We thought it might help boost her self confidence, help her to feel better about herself. She loved it, of course and asked Bella to go with her and spend some motherly, daughter time together.

As the present sharing went on, Alice had gotten new shoes from Rose and Emmett and a letter from Jasper promising her a nice dinner at one of the fancy restaurants in Seattle as their romantic dinner was interrupted by Alice going into labor. Rose had got a matching baby bonnet from Alice and Jasper and a matching jumpsuit from me and Bella. She was overwhelmed to say the least so when it came to her last present from Emmett she cried when she saw the white gold commitment ring, Emmett's promise that he would marry her some day soon.

Bella had gotten a pair of ballet flats from Alice and Jasper, why Alice got ballet flats is beyond me seeing as she is forever trying to get Bella in heals. "It's Christmas Bella, and I thought I should get you something that you will actually like" She told her.

Rose and Emmett had brought her a new phone, stating that her old brick like thing was way to old fashion for this day in age.

Renee got a heap of new clothes from Alice and Jasper and new shoes from Rose and Emmett.

Charlie got a new fishing rod from me and Bella. Carlisle and Esme got tickets to go see the ballet. And I got new clothes, shoes and toiletries.

Lizzy now had enough toys to last her forever and Chris had enough clothes to last a year.

The last present to be given was to me and Bella from Renee. When she handed us the large wrapped gift Bella squealed with excitement.

"You didn't have to, Renee" I said honestly as I watched Bella tear at the paper. It's not like she had been working, and I doubt that Ben was nice enough to give her any money.

"I wanted to" She grinned "Alice and Rose helped me out"

Once the paper was gone, Bella pulled out a black photo album with a photo of Bella, me, Lizzy and Crystal on the front.

Bella flicked through the pages, there were photos upon photos in there, all cut out like in scrap book with hearts and glitter. Not the tacky looking scrapbooks, the nice, elegant sort of book.

There were photos of Bella and me when we were teenagers, photos of Bella pregnant, ultrasound pictures of Lizzy and some of the twins, photos from our wedding and the day I proposed, Crystal as a puppy… basically our whole life was in this one book.

"This…." Bella started, she paused to sniffed "This is wonderful mum… its lovely"

"I thought your photos would be better in a book then stuffed in a box" She laughed

"Thank you, Renee" I got up and hugged her. It had to be one of the most thoughtful gifts we had ever received.

"Your very welcome" She replied, a bright smile on her face. "Plus, it was the least I could do"

Bella smiled at her mum then pulled her into a big hug "I love you mum" She told her, she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"I love you too my baby girl" Renee replied

………………………

**Soooo how was it? **

**I wasn't too sure about the trial, I think I wrote it about three times so I hope it was ok. I'm rather happy with how it turned out.**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone's Christmas present. **

**Thanks to Teddybearpixiestix for the idea of the baby boots from Emmett, The dinner for Alice and the day at the spa for Renee and Bella. They were really the only ideas I was given lol but I liked them :-D **

**Next chapter the twins will be born! How exciting :-) **

**Sooo I'll ask again if any of you have come up with any other ideas on how the twins will be born, I did like some of the ideas given to me last time I asked but I want to see if you can come up with anything new. Let me know in a review or a PM.**

**Thanks for all your support!!!!!**

**Please review**

**xoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

_**I Had to fix this chapter! I realized after receiving a pm from one of my readers (who pointed something out to me) That I made a mistake with how many weeks pregnant Bella is. In the last chapter at the start of Christmas she was 34weeks pregnant. In this chapter – For god knows what reason – I made her 30weeks pregnant again when she was actually supposed to be 35weeks. **_

_**So not a big change, just a change in how far along she is.**_

**I am so so so very sorry it had taken me so long to update. My life has been hectic with work and birthday parties, all I seem to want to do is sleep and relax lol.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I know how much you guys wanted this.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I did read ever single one of them, just didn't get time to sit and write a thank you to each of you, I will try be more persistent with my review replies and chapter updates.**

**I hope you like it; let me know what you think.**

**Bella: 35week Pregnant**

**R&R**

…………………………………

**BPOV**

Christmas went by in a blur and before I knew it new years eve was here and I was sitting around the table eating pizza with everyone dear to me.

Two days ago my dad and Sue had become public with their relationship, I always new there was something going on between them but every time I brought it up they would brush it off, so when they came clean I had to laugh and say 'I told you so'.

Mum has been good, still a bit reserved and kept to her self but every day she was inching further to the outside world. Like today, she went down to the shops by herself to grab some lunch for everyone. I was so proud of her and how far she had come.

Rose and Emmett where officially trying to get pregnant, maybe trying a little too hard. She was down in the dumps because it hadn't happened yet. Alice and I try to reassure her and let her know that it would be too soon to tell yet, I think she was more impatient then anything.

Chris seems to be growing more and more everyday; he is a happy little feller, all smiles and giggles. Alice makes a great mum and Jasper makes a great dad, their wedding plans were coming along wonderfully.

I, on the other hand was becoming irritated and grumpy. With all the reading up on twin pregnancies I had been doing I kind of expected them to be here by now.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed and looked up at him as I drummed my fingers on the dining table "Nothing… I just… I don't know, I'm kind of getting impatient"

He sat there, looking at me with a confused look on his face "Impatient with what?"

"The twins" I replied, I looked down at my over sized stomach that could now hold my bowl of popcorn ever time I watch a movie _Please hurry_ I silently begged my babies.

Edward chuckled softly beside me "Patience makes the heart grow fonder" Was all he said.

"I'm 35 weeks pregnant with _twins_ they should be here by now. I have every reason to be impatient" I said a little too nastily.

"You just need to wait" He replied calmly "They will be here soon enough"

I gave him a small smile, though I wasn't completely convinced that they would be here soon. I felt like I had been pregnant for years rather then month's.

--

"Another year" Edward mumbled to me as we swayed side to side in our living room.

Everyone had gone home to celebrate the New Year alone with their partners so Edward and I were dancing to soft music in the living room. Lizzy was upstairs in bed, sleeping peacefully while Crystal was asleep in front of the fire place that was letting of a soft orange glow. And my mum said she was going out with a friend that she met while grocery shopping.

"It's been perfect" I replied as I pushed my face further in to the crook of his neck.

This year had been perfect, or close to.

2009 brought Edward and I back together, it brought my daughter her father, it brought my mum back and it brought me and Edward two new babies.

Along with all the other wonderful things that have happened this year and ignoring the bad things I would say it's been a pretty damn good year.

I could hear the count down on the television in the background as it got closer to midnight, so I pulled away from my spot in Edwards neck and looked up into his eyes.

_10_

He smiled at me sweetly; his eyes were sparkling from the glow in the fire.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

I tightened my arms around his neck and pushed myself up on my tippie toes

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

I smiled at him before pulling myself up and pressing my lips to his soft warm lips. I could feel him smiling against me.

"Happy New Year, love" He mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away from him and smiled again "Happy New Ye-" I stopped half way through my sentence as I felt a sharp pain rip through my stomach.

"Bella?" Edward said as I crunched over to grip onto my stomach "Bella? Are you ok?" He asked, his voice laced with panic.

I stood up straight and let out a large breath of air, a smile practically plastered on my face as I rubbed the side of my stomach and stretched my back.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head "Nothings wrong" I assured him "I thi-" I paused to look down "My water just broke" I laughed

"You're laughing? You just went into labor and you're laughing?" He asked incredulously, he let go of my hand that I didn't realize he was holding and started to dash around the room.

"Edward" I called after him "Edward calm down!"

"Your about to have the babies, there's no way I'm calming down"

"It could take hours for them to come Edward, please just sit with me"

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads "But…. But…"

"No buts, sit down next to me" I demanded

**EPOV**

We had been sitting here on the couch for about an hour and a half. Bella had her head resting on the back of the couch with a small smile on her face as she inhaled and exhaled.

How she could be so calm was beyond me, I was as nervous as hell. I didn't have any experience in pregnancies, and I had never been in the room with someone while they were giving birth either so to say I was terrified was an understatement.

"You need to call Alice or Rose" She breathed as she lent forward and clutched onto her back "The contractions are closer together, also call the hospital and let them know that we are on our way"

I nodded my head and scrambled for the phone and quickly dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" She sang into the phone

"Rose it's me.. it's Edward"

"Hey Eddieee what's up?"

"Are you drunk?" I laughed, almost forgetting the reason I rang

"Me? Know… Never"

"I need a favor"

"mmmm"

"I need you to come over and look after Lizzy, Bella has gone into labor"

"Really?' She asked

"Yes really"

"Wow… YAY" She yelled "EMMETT PACK YOUR BAGS WE HAVE TO GO TO BELLAS SHE WENT INTO LABOR…. We will be right over Eddie"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks, see you soon. Oh and hurry please"

"Will do byes"

I hung up the phone and dialed Alice's number

"Yes Edward?"

"Bella went into labor" I stated

"On New Years?" She asked

"Umm yes Alice, I wanted you to try see if you can find Renee for me"

"Oh yeah defiantly, I'm coming to the hospital too"

"I wouldn't doubt it Alice" I laughed "I have to go"

"Alright, see you soon. Give Bella my love"

"I will, bye Alice"

"Cya"

I hung up the phone and turned to see that Bella was now pacing around the room still grasping onto her back "Alice is going to find your mum and Rose and Emmett will be here soon… I just hope that Emmett isn't as drunk as Rose"

"Rose is drunk?' She asked

"Yeah"

She nodded her head and kept pacing around the room "In the closet upstairs is a bag, can you get that. It has all my hospital stuff in it"

I quickly dashed upstairs and pulled the bag out of the cupboard the ran back downstairs. Rose and Emmett were here, Emmett was watching Bella with wide terrified eyes while Rose was rubbing her back.

"Ready?"

She looked up at me and smiled "Thank you guys for coming over"

"Any time" Rose said, seemingly sobered up a bit "Go have us some twins"

--

"Your too far dilated" The doctor said calmly "You can't have an epidural"

"Give me and epidural" Bella seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, but we can't" He replied "I'm going to need you to push"

"NO" She yelled "I'll stop… I'll stop pushing just give me the epidural"

"Bella, sweetheart please listen to the doctor" I begged, she had been fighting with him for a good fifteen minutes. I wiped the sweet off her forehead and pushed her wet hair away from her face.

"Edward" She whimpered "I need it"

"Isn't there anything you can give her?" I asked

"No, I'm sorry. She is far too dilated for any drugs" He said "Mrs. Cullen, I need you to push"

She shook her head furiously "I can't do it.

"Come on baby I know you can"

She gulped and gripped onto my hand, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself crying out in pain "Ok" She whispered

"Push" The doctor ordered

"Ehhh ARRGGHH" She screeched, her eyes were scrunched closed

"I'm right here" I assured her.

I watched as her face relaxed a bit when she stopped pushing, her chest was still heaving as she took deep breaths.

"Again Mrs. Cullen"

This time it looked like she was holding her breath as she pushed. Her face turned red and her lips were pursed tightly together.

"Ok, the heads out" The doctor said "I need you to push once more for me ok, it needs to be a big one"

Bella took a few deep breaths then pushed again.

All my terror and nerves were washed away when I heard the loud cry of one of our babies. I tried to look at him or her but they quickly took it away.

"Where are they taking my baby?" Bella asked panicked

"To clean him up, the next baby should be Easy Mrs. Cullen I can already see the top of it's head, on your next contraction I need you to push."

"Shouldn't I get a break?" She asked "usually there is a bit of a time difference? Right?"

"In some cases, yes. In yours, no. Now push for me please"

After three big pushes our baby daughter was finally born. They cleaned them up and weighed them before placing our son in Bella's arms and our daughter in mine.

"You did wonderful" I whispered to Bella as I placed a soft kiss on her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" She replied, but she didn't take her eyes away from out little son.

…………………………………**..**

**I'm gonna leave it there. You will find out the names in the next chapter :-)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think**

**xoxo**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update... AGAIN!**

**But I have been extremely busy, and allot of.... stuff has happened to me over the past week that I have needed time to myself, my brain wasn't functioning enough to write this chapter and I knew if I DID write it, it would be all sad and gloomy. So I waited :-D **

**Anyways, we will find out the names of the twins in this chapter. **

**Sorry about the mistake I made last chapter (In how many weeks Bella was)**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**R&R :- )**

…………………………………**..**

**BPOV**

After half an hour of holding our babies, they took them away for a proper check up and to make sure everything was ok with them. It broke my heart to watch the nurse take them away from me. As soon as they left my arms I felt lost...

I was lying in bed, anxiously waiting for a doctor or nurse to come in and tell me everything was ok.

"Bella" I heard Edward whisper beside me "You need to calm down a bit, everything is going to be fine" He tried to reassure me for the thousandth time; it only seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

I sighed and looked down at my hands in my lap "I can't help it, it's been an hour Edward" I twiddled my thumbs, hoping that it would somehow take my mind away from everything.

"Knock Knock"

I looked up at the door and saw Alice and Jasper standing there with massive grins on their faces "Come in" Edward said, motioning them with his hand.

"Ow Bella!" Alice squealed as she launched herself at me, I couldn't help the small smile spread across my face as she hugged me tightly "How are you? How did everything go? Where are the babies? OH MY GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm "Everything went fine, but they took them away for a check up an hour ago and no one has been back to see us, so we don't know what's happening"

She frowned at me as Jasper pulled me into a hug "Hey Bells" He whispered.

I could see Alice trying to look over his shoulder "Move Jazzy... Bella what do you mean they haven't been back in to see you? Why did they take them away" She asked worriedly, her eyes flickered from side to side in and urgent attempt to search the room. Like I was punking her.

"I... they need to make sure their lungs are developed. I don't know what else could be wrong with them, they looked fine to me, they both cried, both breathing on their own..."

"Everything will be fine" I looked around Alice and saw Rose, Emmett, my mum, my dad, Esme and Carlisle and Lizzy all standing near the door.

"MUMMY!" Elizabeth screamed as she dashed across the room. Edward caught her just in time before she toppled over the bag next to the bed.

"Liz" Her warned "Calm down please we are in a hospital"

"Bu... But I jus wanna see mama" She whined.

I smiled down at her and held my arms out to pick her up, once she was on the bed she sat in my lap and tightly clutched herself to me.

I looked around the room to see my mum and Esme had tears in their eyes and Rose looked a little tired.

"How do you know that?" I asked

No one answered me, but they all looked at me with worried expressions on their faces. I could feel my panic rising with every minute that ticked over on the clock taunting me on the wall.

So I did all I could do, I waited.

And time went by slower.... and slower... and slower.

Or so it seemed.

I stared at the clock for another hour straight, while everyone quietly spoke between themselves.

Time couldn't have gone slower, but eventually a nurse walked in holding my babies.

Edward quickly pulled Lizzy out of my lap and cradled her in his arms.

Everyone oohed and ahhed as she placed them in my arms.

And once I was holding them, I felt whole again.

"Oh Bella, their beautiful" Rose gushed as she wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek. Emmett wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

I felt the bed slant beside me, but I couldn't remove my eyes from the two precious babies in my arms. I already knew it was Edward.

"Sooo are you going to tell us their names?" I heard Alice say, I looked up to see everyone looking at us with big smiles on their faces.

I couldn't help but grin back.

"Olivia Esme and Conner Alexander" Edward replied beside me.

---

_1 week later_

A whole week had passed before we could bring Olivia and Conner home.

Elizabeth was beside herself with joy now that she had her baby brother and sister, she was full of questions and the smile never disappeared off her face.

"Mama" She whispered "Why day sleepin adain?" she asked, she ever so gently picked up Olivia's tiny hand and held it gently.

"Because sweet heart" I replied "They're only little and need lots of rest" I told her simply, anything else would only confuse her.

"Oh" She replied "Was I dat wittle?"

Edward chuckled softly under his breath as he finished dishing up our dinner "Yeah darling, you were that little once" I told her

"Weally?"

I nodded my head "Mmmhhmm" I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Dinner's ready" Edward called

"Come on possum" I smiled down at Elizabeth "Come have some dinner"

"Tay mummy" She replied.

I watched as Edward put her in her high chair and kissed the top of her head softly, and then my gaze drifted over to Connor and Olivia.

It was so unrealistic; I couldn't believe that this was my family...

When you're young you don't even think about this sort of stuff, and if you do it's hard to imagine because the feeling you get is unbelievable... words couldn't describe how happy I was with how my life turned out.

Elizabeth was beautiful and healthy, Edward was here... and I loved him more then I had ever loved him before. And, I have my two babies, Connor and Olivia. All of them, I couldn't imagine my life without any of them.

………………………………

**Sorry it's not long, It took my so long to write it because I wanted it to be perfect... I hope it was ok.**

**I knew if I kept fiddling with it you guys would get angry at me for not updating and it's been sooooo long since I last updated... SO SO SORRY!**

**Review please xoxo**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys!**

**Well... I don't think I should really say sorry for taking so long to update. Because every time I do I always seem to take a little bit longer lol. Maybe I jinx myself or something?**

**Anyway, I have been busy working 6-7 days a week! :( kinda sucks, but loving the extra cash lol.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chappy!**

---

_Previously on Gone and Back Again:_

"_Dinner's ready" Edward called_

"_Come on possum" I smiled down at Elizabeth "Come have some dinner"_

"_Tay mummy" She replied._

_I watched as Edward put her in her high chair and kissed the top of her head softly, and then my gaze drifted over to Connor and Olivia._

_It was so unrealistic; I couldn't believe that this was my family..._

_When you're young you don't even think about this sort of stuff, and if you do it's hard to imagine because the feeling you get is unbelievable... words couldn't describe how happy I was with how my life turned out._

_Elizabeth was beautiful and healthy, Edward was here... and I loved him more then I had ever loved him before. And, I have my two babies, Connor and Olivia. All of them, I couldn't imagine my life without any of them._

---

**BPOV**

Changing dirty diapers, getting up at 3 am and doing the house work. It was the story of my life.

No one ever helped me, not even Edward!

He always seemed so caught up in writing his articles that he couldn't pull himself away from the laptop for two seconds.

Not to mention he never heard the twins wake up in the middle of the night, so it was always me who had to get up.

I was always tired, always grumpy and fighting with Edward had become a daily chore.

"Bella" Edward called "Can you get me a coffee please"

I sighed loudly and threw down the dish sponge I was holding. _I may as well be a god damn slave_

I quickly whipped up his coffee and stormed into the room he was in. I placed it on the table next to him and walked out again. I didn't bother waiting for a 'thank you'; I could really care less right now.

I finished washing the dishes, and then made my way to the couch "Just 5 minutes" I mumbled to myself.

I lay down on the couch, and closed my eyes. Hoping that Connor and Olivia wouldn't wake up or that Edward wouldn't need anything else.

Just as I closed my eyes, Connor started screaming.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering whether Edward would get up to see to him.

Two minutes later, and Connor was still crying.

"Are you gonna grab him?" Edward called down to me

"Why can't you?" I groaned

"I'm really busy, Bella" He told me.

"You're always busy!"

"Someone needs to pay the bills" He replied matter-of-factly

"It will take you two seconds to go up there and see if he is ok" I replied nastily "It won't kill you to leave your laptop that long, and I'm pretty sure your work will still be there too"

He looked at me for a moment, before shaking his head and getting up out of his seat.

Once he was out of sight, I started crying.

All the stress came toppling over me.

The 3am wake up calls. The, waiting on Edward hand and foot and having to look after and play with Elizabeth too...

I fumbled around on the coffee table trying to find my mobile.

Once I had found it I quickly dialled Alice's number.

"_Hey Bella"_ She answered, sounding well rested and cheery

"H-hey Ally" I choked

"_Bella?"_ She asked _"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

"I d-don't know w-what to do!" I sobbed "I'm s-so so tired"

"_Have a lay down then"_ She told me

"I can't!" I almost yelled "Edward doesn't d-do anything apart from work; I'm the one that has to g-get up in the middle of the n-night because h-h-he doesn't hear them. I feel like I'm a-alone"

"_Ow Bella"_ She sighed _"Pull him into line, tell him what's wrong with you. Tell him what you're feeling"_

"I can't Alice. Every time w-we talk we a-always end up fighting"

"_Ok, Here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to come over tonight and watch the twins while you take a nap"_

"No Alice! I can't let you do that"

"_Tough luck"_ She replied _"I'll also have a talk to that brother of mine while I'm at it"_

"Please Alice, that's not why I called you. I just needed to vent..."

"_Well, I'm still coming over and you're still taking a nap"_

I sighed "It really isn't necessary Alice"

"_I'll be there in about half hour, See you soon" _

With that, she hung up.

Cutting off any chance I had to argue.

I wasn't the only one with a new born, she had Chris too. I had no idea how she did it.

How she kept herself happy and awake, how she tended to Chris and Jazz... I suppose I did have twice as much to do as she did, and I bet even Jazz helped her out around the house and with Chris.

"Bella?" Edward whispered "I got Connor back to sleep"

I look up at him to see him cradling Connor in his arms "Then why are you still holding him?" I mumbled

"Well... Every time I put him down he starts crying again" He paused, his eyes studied my face. I'm sure my eyes were blood shot and my cheeks stained red "Are you alright?"

"Give him to me" I stood up and took Connor from his arms "It isn't hard to quieten him Edward, then put him back in bed" I snapped "I don't want him to get too use to sleeping in our arms"

"It won't hurt him" He replied back to me.

"No, I know it won't" I spun around to face him, trying to keep my voice as low as possible "But, you're not the one who needs to settle him when he starts crying at all hours of the night. He needs to get use to sleeping in his cot, not in your arms"

I ignored whatever it was Edward said after that and took Connor back up to bed. And, he slept. He didn't wake up and start screaming, he remained asleep "I don't know why your father couldn't do this" I whispered to his sleeping form.

I smiled down at him, and then looked over at Olivia who was still fast asleep.

Although they cry _all_ the time, I still loved them wholly.

--

"I'm going to pick up Lizzy from Crèche" I told Edward "Alice will be here in ten minutes. I won't be long"

"Why is Alice coming over?" He asked, popping his head up over the top of his laptop

"She wants to give me a bit of a break" I replied

He paused for a moment, seeming confused. Then replied "From?"

"From the things you refuse to do"

"What do I refuse to do?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow at me

"You're serious?" I half laughed "you don't do anything apart from work, Edward. You don't look after Connor, Olivia or Lizzy... I do. Plus, you don't help with any of the house work. I'm tired, I need to sleep"

"You never asked me for help, and when I did help, I was never doing it the right way"

I looked at him with wide eyes "I shouldn't NEED to ask you Edward!" I growled "You should just help! This is your family as much as it is mine. Maybe you should offer, I'm not wonder woman, I cannot do everything. And, as for you doing it wrong, try harder" I snapped "Look, I gotta go. We will talk about this later"

I left the house and jumped into the car, then made my way down to the crèche.

I was backing home before I knew it, Elizabeth was holding my hand as we walked inside. She was smiling brightly, and couldn't stop talking about how she 'couldn't wait to see daddy'. That made me smile.

Just knowing how happy she was that she could finally come home to a father.

But, it also made me sad. Knowing that, according to Edward, he had no time to do anything but write his articles.

She let go of my hand and waddled as fast as her little legs would carry her into the house.

"Daddy" She called, that gorgeous smile still plastered on her face.

Then she heard the voice of someone who wasn't Edward "Hey Lizzy" Alice smiled at her as she held Chris

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her shyly through her long black lashes

"Hey Ali" I took Lizzie's hand and walked over to Alice "you know, you didn't have to do this"

"Shush" She giggled "Go get some rest; I'll take care of Lizzy. The twins are still sleeping"

"Ok" I sighed "They are due to get up shortly. Wake me up?"

She nodded her head, but I could tell that she wouldn't really wake me up.

Deciding not to bother arguing I went upstairs and fell on my bed backwards.

I could hear the pitter patter of Lizzie's feet as she ran around downstairs, probably tiring Alice out.

I laughed quietly to myself and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet that was well over due.

--

_3 hours later_

I was woken up by the sound of Alice's angry voice echoing through the house.

I climbed out of bed and slowly made my way down the hall way.

"You need to be there for her" I heard her say "She can't do this by herself Edward"

"What am I supposed to do, Alice?" He asked

"Anything!" She growled "Help her out with the kids, do the washing... just... help her take a load off. This isn't good for her. Can't you tell she is stressed?"

"When ever I do something, I always do it the wrong way. Then she yells at me, and we fight. I don't want to fight with her so I just stay out of the way"

"Are you blind?" She asked "Haven't you seen how tired she looks? You're letting her do everything by herself"

I didn't hear Edwards response as I walked down the stairs, I could see them standing by the front door. Alice had her arms crossed, staring at her brother with disgust. I couldn't see Edwards face.

"You leaving Al?" I asked, breaking the awkward silent moment they were having.

They both snapped their head in my direction, Alice's facial expression softened immensely "yeah, I need to get dinner on the table for Jazz" She laughed "How was your sleep?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to where Olivia and Connor were laying on a play mat "Alright I guess, I feel a little better" I smiled down at them both, then picked up Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good" She replied "Don't wear yourself out too much" She warned

I smiled at my best friend and gave her a hug "Thanks Alice, for everything. It means allot to me" I didn't know what I would do if she didn't come over to relieve some of this... tension I had been feeling, I don't really know where I would have wound up.

"Anytime, I'll talk to you later. Bye Lizzy!" She called

"Bye auny Awice" Lizzy called back, I looked behind me. Elizabeth came running out of... where ever she was and jumped into Alice's arms.

"You be a good girl for your mummy and daddy"

Lizzy nodded her head then wiggled her way out of Alice's arms, then ran away, back into the other room.

"And you, think about what I said" She pocked Edward in the chest

"Mmhm" He replied "Cya later Al"

Once she left, I took Olivia and went into the lounge where Elizabeth was playing with Crystal. I sat down on the couch, resting Olivia on my legs.

Edward followed closely behind, holding Connor in his arms. He sat down next to me and reached his hand over, taking my hand gently in his hand.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

I looked up at him, to see him staring at me with sad eyes "I know I have been... not helping out as much as I should be. And, I'm sorry for that. I don't really have an excuse, but I promise I'll try harder"

I searched his eyes, only to find honesty.

The thought that, this could have happened allot earlier. It would have saved us both allot of trouble and me allot of sleep.

"It's ok" I replied.

I removed my eyes from his and looked over at Lizzy.

"No, it's not" I saw him shake his head in the corner of my eye "I swear Bella, I really will try harder."

**----------**

**Alright, I gotta leave it there.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**You may notice that I have started to re-write this story. I'm only doing it because there is allot that I didn't put in that you guys may find interesting....**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you all had a fab Christmas and New Year!**

**Sorry for the delayed update, the shop I work in is CLOSING DOWN! So they have a big sale on and I have been flat out there.**

**I'm on holidays now but am going back on Monday; I have been away on holidays for a few days. The 2 weeks has just flown by.**

**Anyway, Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**R&R**

---

_Previously on Gone and Back Again:_

_Edward followed closely behind, holding Connor in his arms. He sat down next to me and reached his hand over, taking my hand gently in his hand._

"_I'm sorry" He whispered._

_I looked up at him, to see him staring at me with sad eyes "I know I have been... not helping out as much as I should be. And, I'm sorry for that. I don't really have an excuse, but I promise I'll try harder"_

_I searched his eyes, only to find honesty._

_The thought that, this could have happened allot earlier. It would have saved us both allot of trouble and me allot of sleep._

"_It's ok" I replied._

_I removed my eyes from his and looked over at Lizzy._

"_No, it's not" I saw him shake his head in the corner of my eye "I swear Bella, I really will try harder."_

---

**BPOV**

Life has been allot easier since Alice had a go at Edward about his lack of interest in helping me out around the house. He has started to pull his weight now, helping with the kids and the house work. I no longer felt as exhausted as I once did. Which was a big relief.

Today, Edward had the kids and went over to Alice and Jazz's place so that Me, Alice and Rose could resume wedding plans for Alice's wedding. In all the hectic stuff of babies, divorce, court trials, Christmas and New Years, Alice's wedding got lost somewhere in-between.

Alice had somehow found time to go visit Laurel Creek Manor, where the ceremony and reception would be held. I had no idea where she found the time to do that, but, Alice is Alice...

"You know" I sighed, laying down on the couch "Angela's wedding is next month"

"Yeah, we know" Alice replied, she was flicking through a magazine that had pictures of weddings invitations in them.

"I totally forgot" I mumbled

Rose laughed "It's alright, allots happened over the last few weeks"

"Mm... I suppose"

"Here!" Alice exclaimed, I looked up to see her passing me a piece of paper.

Taking it from her, Rose and I read over the printed contents "That's the menu for the night" Alice told us

It read, as follows:

_**Entree**_

_King Prawn & Avocado with lime vinegarette._

_Or_

_Chicken Pieces lightly curried on a bed of mixed leaf lettuce and avocado_

_**Main**_

_Rack of Lamb with a demi glaze with mint and kiwi fruit chutney_

_Or_

_Chicken Breast filled with ham and cheese and topped with a white wine and cream sauce_

_**Dessert**_

_Pavlova - served with lashings of fresh cream and topped with fresh seasonal fruit_

_Or_

_Blueberry Cheesecake_

"Nothing for the vegetarians?" Rose asked, looking up from the piece of paper.

Alice shrugged, her eyes glued to whatever it is she was looking at now on the computer "No one that is coming is a vegetarian"

"Oh, ok"

"By the way" Alice said, pulling her gaze from the screen "I thought that I would change the colour scheme"

"Oh?" I replied "What colours where you thinking of having?"

"Light pink and white"

"That would look nice" Rose agreed

I nodded my head in agreement, light pink and white would look nice. Personally, allot better then 'egg shell white'.

"White means, I could have either a white carpet aisle, or a white and light pink rose petal aisle"

"I think rose petals would look nice, I mean, look at how my photo's turned out. They look fantastic... I think with a carpet it just looks so... I don't know, bold?" I struggled to find the right word.

"Yeah, I agree with Bella" Rose said "besides, rose petals are more you"

Alice grinned at us, there was a sparkle in her eyes, and you could tell how excited she was.

As the day went on, more and more arrangements were made.

We organized her chair covers and sash's. Booked in my maid of honour dress, organized times for hair and make-up trials etc.

The list went on, but, by the end of it all I felt like we had made a huge dint in Alice's mighty to-do list.

Just then, my mum came fluttering into the room "Hey girls, you up for some vegemite and cheese sandwiches?"

I looked at her, she had a massive grin on her face. Something told me that something was up.

"Yes please" Alice practically yelled

Rose laughed "Sure, I'd love one"

Still studying my mother's face I replied "Yes... thanks"

"Back in a jiffy" she sang, then danced out of the room.

Staring after her retreating body I ask "Did she just _dance_ out of the room?"

"Mmhm" Rose replied

"She seems awfully cheery" Alice added

That wasn't a bad thing though, I was glad she was happy, she _deserved_ to be happy. It was the fact that I didn't know _why _she was happy. I mean, it could be any reason, it could just be because she is happy to be alive and well... happy about life in general. Despite that, I needed to know if there was something else... something I was missing.

"You go up to your room, and don't come out until I say you can"

I spun around to see Edward walking through the door, an angry expression on his face. Lizzy looked sad, and had tears running down her cheeks.

I went to get up and see what was going on, why she was crying and why she was being sent to her room. She is only three years old... I didn't think she would understand what was happening.

Lizzy ran up the stairs, tripping every now and then in her rush.

I frowned, looking at Edward "What happen?" I demanded

Sighing, he put the twin's carrier down on the ground so he could put his keys away "She thought it would be funny to kick Chris"

Alice laughed beside me "Don't worry about it too much Edward, Chris is a strong little boy"

"Strong?" He asked "He is only almost 6months old"

Alice popped her eyebrow up at him "Did he cry?" Alice asked

Edward shook his head

"Then he is fine and no harm was done"

"I tried to tell him that" Jasper said, walking up behind Edward, Chris in his arms.

Chris started squirming when he saw Alice, and faster than lightening, Alice was by his side "Hey baby" She cooed "Did you miss your mummy?"

"Sandwiches are ready" I heard my mum call from the kitchen.

Edward came up beside me and pulled me against his chest. Giving me a warm hug "I missed you" He whispered to me.

I smiled up at him "Missed you too"

**----------**

**Ok, so...... how was that? :P **

**Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try update ASAP!!**

**Please review :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**So, I have decided that this will be my last chapter. Sad... I know :(**

**But, I wanted to know if you guys want a sequel to this story with all the kids grown up? I want it, but I won't do it if no one wants to read it lol. So PLEASE let me know in a REVIEW.**

**R&R**

---

_Previously on Gone and Back Again:_

_I frowned, looking at Edward "What happen?" I demanded_

_Sighing, he put the twin's carrier down on the ground so he could put his keys away "She thought it would be funny to kick Chris"_

_Alice laughed beside me "Don't worry about it too much Edward, Chris is a strong little boy"_

"_Strong?" He asked "He is only almost 6months old"_

_Alice popped her eyebrow up at him "Did he cry?" Alice asked_

_Edward shook his head_

"_Then he is fine and no harm was done"_

"_I tried to tell him that" Jasper said, walking up behind Edward, Chris in his arms._

_Chris started squirming when he saw Alice, and faster than lightening, Alice was by his side "Hey baby" She cooed "Did you miss your mummy?"_

"_Sandwiches are ready" I heard my mum call from the kitchen._

_Edward came up beside me and pulled me against his chest. Giving me a warm hug "I missed you" He whispered to me._

_I smiled up at him "Missed you too"_

---

**BPOV**

After everyone had eaten, I sat down and spoke to Edward about how to punish a 3 year old child, and that she wouldn't understand what was going on when he sent her to her room.

Edward had told me that he totally disagreed with me, telling me that she did understand and that she needed to learn that nothing would come from kicking a baby or anyone for that matter.... _stupid_ I thought, but left it at that and hoped that my words had sunken into his head.

A few weeks ago, we went to Angela's wedding. It was beautiful.

She held it at home with all her close friends and family. She had cream tulle draping from the roof in chandelier style with fairy lights glittering through the small cracks. In the corner there was a 'comfort' area with seats and fluffy pillows. There was an open bar, a small dance floor and on the walls they had photos of themselves over their years together... The whole set up was gorgeous; it kind of made me feel a little cheap.

Today is the day before Alice's wedding.

She had been in complete hysterics, running around like crazy.

She was who I referred to as 'bridezilla'. We had spent the morning down at Laurel Creek Manor helping out with the set up. Alice HAD to be there, no matter how many times I told her to calm down and just relax. I had earnt a rather dirty look for that comment.

"NO!" She screamed to one of the ladies setting up the room "The flowers do NO go here... and... Look at them! They're all wrong, I didn't want tiger lilies, I wanted oriental Lillie's!"

"Alice..." I sighed "Come on" The look on the ladies face told me she was about five seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Don't _come on_ me Bella. It has to be right..." She turned back to the girl who was shakily holding onto the flowers "Go fix this NOW"

I grabbed onto Lizzies hand and dragged her over to where Alice was standing "It's not her fault Alice..."

"No, it's never anyone's fault... Does my wedding day mean nothing to anyone? Everything is wrong!"

"The flowers aren't everything Al" I laughed "I don't think your guests are really going to know that you didn't choose them"

"But I'll know" she sighed "I just want it to be perfect. I only plan on getting married once... I'll remember – NO!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I ORDERED" She ran off, heading in the direction of where the cake was sitting.

"Mama"

I looked down at Lizzie "Yea Baby?"

"me wan go home"

I smiled at her pout "Soon darling, we just need to wait for Auntie Alice to finish up here" She looked over at Alice, who was yelling at the cake lady. Then smiled and ran over to her, tugging on her leg trying to get her attention.

I decided to leave her, knowing that if anyone could get Alice out of her bad bridezilla mood it would be Lizzie or Chris... and Chris wasn't here.

I watched as Alice looked down at Lizzie, and then turned her attention back to the cake lady; all the while Lizzie was still tugging on her leg. Alice tried to ignore her as best she could.

Laughing, I walked over and picked up Lizzie, Alice was just finishing her rant.

"Alice, I need to get home. Lizzie has to be put down for a nap"

"B-but I'm not done here" She whined

"Sorry" I mumbled "But my daughter needs her rest. Leave it to the planners here to finish Al, you won't notice what's wrong and what's right, and it won't even matter on the day" I tried to reassure her, though I don't think I was fooling her, let alone myself. I knew as well as anything that a brides wedding day needed to be perfect. And, though I knew that she probably would notice what was wrong, I don't think it would bother her, she will be too focused on Jasper and becoming his wife. It will become a minuscule problem.

--

The next morning, I woke early, eager to get ready for Alice's wedding. Edward had already gone and left a note on his pillow for me:

"_I thought I would let you sleep in a little longer, you looked so peaceful. I have gone to meet Jasper, Emmett, His dad and your dad to get ready, I have the kids so don't worry about them. I'll see you later on at the wedding._

_Love, Edward xx"_

I smiled at the note, and then glanced up at the time "Shit, 9am!" I groaned "I'm so late"

I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes then dashed out the door in a rush to get to Alice's; she was going to kill me.

Once I finally made it to Alice's house, I swung open the door. My mum, Rose, Alice's cousin and her friend along were already there, sitting on the couch having coffee "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Alice looked up at me and smiles "That's ok, I was about to call you. We are going to get ready soon"

I sighed in relief, thanking my lucky stars. I thought Alice would be worse today then she was yesterday, but, I was wrong.

Everyone put away their mugs, and then everything turned hectic.

My mother decided to take charge and started throwing orders left right and centre.

Me and Rose, along with Alice's cousin and her friend quickly got dressed before helping Alice with her hair and make-up. She sat patiently in front of the mirror as we worked and never complained. She just kept smiling.

"I'm so excited" She beamed "I can barely contain myself, I wish I was walking down the aisle right now" she told us.

I smiled at her, spiking and twisting a few locks of her hair "Not long now" I told her.

4 hours and a numerous number of photos later we were all ready.

We all climbed into the limo... the parents and none bridal party had left an hour ago... to go to Laurel Creek Manor.

We all sipped on champagne on the drive over, talking about how lovely the day was, how wonderful it was that Alice was finally getting married and how excited she was.

Once we arrived at Laurel Creek Manor we all piled out and waited by the doors that led outside where the ceremony would be held.

From what I could see of outside, it looked gorgeous.

The trees were green, the sun was shining bright, the aisle was white a perfect, the arch Alice had chosen to stand under was decorated with white flowers and ivy.

"here" I turned around to see a lady holding Chris in her arms, she was smiling at me. I returned her smile and took Chris from her arms, then turned to face Alice.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

She grinned at Chris "I'm fine, I just can't wait to be walking down that aisle... to see Jasper standing there waiting for me"

"Alright, it's time" Another lady walked up and stood by the door, straightening out Katie's dress "ready?" She asked, looking at Alice, Alice nodded her head.

"More than ever"

"Ok" She spoke into her headset, then music started playing. The lady waited a few seconds before telling Katie to start walking down the aisle, and then she started straightening out Jades dress – Alice's cousin – before telling her to start walking down the aisle too.

When she got to me, she fixed Chris who was sitting on my hip, so that I was holding him with his back pressed to my chest/stomach and placed a bouquet of flowers in hand "Go for it" She whispered.

I nodded my head, took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle. I felt like _I _was the one getting married... _This is Alice's wedding Bella, not yours, no need to be nervous_ I kept repeating to myself.

As I walked down the aisle, I saw Edward standing next to Jasper, he was smiling at me. I then looked over at Jasper, who looked nervous but excited all at the same time. He was also grinning at me.

My mum and dad waved to me when I walked past them, so did Angela and Ben.

When I finally made it to the end, I fixed Chris in my arms again so I was comfortable while Holding him then turned once the music changed and Alice started walking out.

She looked beautiful in her dress, her white teeth gleaming against her now tanned skin. Her eyes were fixated on Jasper with every step she took. She didn't look nervous at all. Just really excited.

Alice handed Rose her bouquet once she made it down the aisle, then placed her hands on Jaspers "Hey" I heard her whisper.

"hey yourself" Jasper replied "You look stunning"

She looked down at her feet "Thanks" I swear she was probably blushing.

"We have gathered here for the marriage of Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. May they continue to grow together and to strengthen their love throughout their lives."

"Marriage begins in the giving of words. You cannot join yourselves to one another without giving your word. This must be an unconditional giving, for in joining yourselves to each other, you join yourselves to tomorrow, the unknown and the ever changing season of life.

I would like to extend my joy to you on this occasion. You are about to take a new step forward into life. It is my hope that your fulfilment and joy in each other and in yourselves increase with each passing day."

"Marriage is one of the most important obligations that two people can commit to in their lifetime. A good marriage is dependent upon many factors, but the first prerequisite is a strong bond of friendship and respect for each other. Your love for each other will grow with each passing day, but your willingness to accept each other's strong and weak points with understanding and respect; this is the sure foundation for a happy life together.

The marriage union is the closest relationship that exist between two people. When a man and a woman decide to join together in marriage, they should do so with a full realization of their responsibilities. Marriage is a serious commitment. When a man and a woman come together to make a public confession of their love and devotion, pronouncing vows and pledging their lives to each other, it is a threefold union. They are joined together spiritually, legally and physically."

"Are you fully prepared to be faithful to his lifetime commitment?"

They both nodded, smiling lovingly at each other.

Then the celebrant continued "You both have had dreams of the potential of your tomorrow's believing that anything is possible. As you set out to live in this world and make a difference in it, your hearts are full of joy in knowing that you will be by each other's side; your desire for redeeming the promises of tomorrow is strong.

Having found each other, you have decided that there is no moment in your life more significant than this one, the moment you offer yourself and all that you will become to each other completely. May you share with each other, from this day on, the unending joy of growth and discovery together."

"For many years to come you will remember this beautiful day; yet, beyond the fragrant flowers, beyond the melodious music, beyond the expressions of joy and encouragement from family and friends, beyond albums filled with picturesque memories, may you celebrate through the years that which is most fundamental about your union. You are joining because of love, respect and honour, and because you are committed to sharing equally in the triumphs and trials of the days to come.

As you begin this new chapter in your lives, remember, all of your yesterdays have led you to today, and your love will lead you into tomorrow."

"Jasper, do you promise to love, respect and care for Alice for life, remaining faithful to your love as it enters into new meanings and definitions?"

Jasper nodded, a big grin spreading across his face "I do"

"And Alice, do you promise to love, respect and care for Jasper for life, remaining faithful to your love as it enters into new meanings and definitions?"

Alice giggled, excitedly nodding her head "Yes, I do"

The celebrant smiled at them both in approval, before looking over the where I was standing holding Chris in my arms.

"May I have the rings please?" He asked.

I stood forward with Chris tightly in my arms, the celebrant took the rings off Chris and smiled as a 'thanks'. I then passed Chris over to Edward Snr who was sitting in the front row, then took my place back behind Alice.

"Rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round like the sun, round like the eye, and round like arms that embrace. May these rings symbolize that your love, like the sun, illuminates and warms the others heart, like the eye, you must see clearly even amid the adversity of life, and like arms that embrace as grace upon the world. May they also remind you that love given comes back around again and again."

" Jasper, please take this ring and place it on Alice's finger and repeat after me." He read out the words, and Jasper repeated

"I, Jasper take you Alice, to be my wife, in equal love, as a partner and companion, to have and to hold, to honour and to cherish, in joy and in sorrow, from this day forward."

"Now Alice, please take this ring and place it on Jasper's finger and repeat after me" Again, he repeated the same words to Alice.

"I, Alice take you Jasper, to be my Husband, in equal love, as a partner and companion, to have and to hold, to honour and to cherish, in joy and in sorrow, from this day forward."

The celebrant then placed his hand on top of Alice and Jaspers "These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you. These are the hands that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind. These are hands that will countless times wipe tears from your eyes, tears of joy and tears of sorrow. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will help hold your family together as one. These are hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that even when wrinkled with age will still be reaching for yours, still giving the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

Removing his hands from theirs he looked up at both of them, then glanced at the crowd around us.

"Jasper and Alice have chosen each other, declared their love and purpose before family and friends, and have made their pledge to each other, symbolized by the giving and receiving of rings. By virtue of the authority vested in me by the law of the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked over at Jasper, who was still grinning "You may kiss the bride!"

Alice and Jasper then locked lips in what looked like a soft, tender filled kiss. All their guests clapped their hands as the song changed (A/N: Song at end of chapter), and I could vaguely hear Emmett hooting on the other side of Jasper.

"I now present to you Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock"

The sound of cameras going off as I continued to watch Jasper and Alice's Exchange went off in my ear, telling me that photos were being taken. No doubt I would be in some of those photos, but, I could really care less at the moment.

My best friend just got married, and she was all that mattered.

"Hey" Edward grinned at me.

I smiled at him, then wrapped my arms around his neck "Hi"

He breathed in deep pulling me closer to him "you look gorgeous"

I giggled "You don't look to bad yourself" I tugged on his tux, fixing the collar.

"Bella, photos" Rose called to us.

--

After the photos were done and taken we all made our way to reception. I was seated next to Alice, and Edward was next to Jasper.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time while eating dinner, when Edward stood up to propose a toast.

He looked over at me, smiled and winked then turned his attention back to everyone else "Before I - "

"Mama!" everyone turned their head and watched Elizabeth wriggle out of my mum's arms, and run over to me, laughing as she did. I picked her up and sat her on my lap

"Shhh" I giggled "Daddy is giving a speech.

" -undertake the customary duty of giving Jasper an uncomfortable few minutes it is part of the official duty of the best man to thank Jasper on behalf of the bridesmaids, Bella, Alice's Best friend and my lovely wife, Rose, Alice's other best friend, Jade, Alice's cousin and Katie, Alice's other friend for his kind words and for having them play a part of this really special day. I have to say they all look wonderful and have done an excellent job. Indeed they are only eclipsed by Alice herself, who, I'm sure you'll all agree, looks absolutely stunning."

Everyone agreed.

"It is a great privilege to be asked by Jasper to be his best man. I suppose the first thing the best man should explain is how he knows the groom. Well, I didn't meet him until the day I moved back home a little over a year ago. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Jasper, likewise there's nothing Jasper wouldn't do for me, in fact we spent most of our time doing nothing for each other."

"I want to say what a privilege it is today to be your best man. I couldn't wish for a better friend and how much you mean is really impossible to put into words. The whole family is proud of you Jasper, and we are all thrilled to see you marrying your beautiful bride Alice today"

"So it now gives me immense pleasure to invite you all to stand once more and raise your glasses in a toast for Jasper and Alice. We wish them well for the future. To love, life, laughter and happily ever after... Jasper and Alice" He raised his glass, facing Alice and Jasper, smiling widely at them.

After Edward, Edward Snr stood up to make his toast as well.

"For those of you who don't know me personally, my name is Edward Cullen Snr, the Father of Alice. As Father of the Bride it is my privilege to make this speech tonight, and I would like to start by saying, on behalf of my wife deceased wife, Elizabeth, and myself, what a real pleasure it is to welcome Jasper into our family"

"Although it evokes a touch of sadness, I cannot let this moment pass without mentioning those family loved ones who cannot be with us here today. Both sets of Alice's grandparents; my wife Elizabeth"

"I am also aware that there are other guests here whose day is also tinged with sadness for the loss of a loved one. How they all would have loved to be part of today's celebration. Wherever they are, I'm sure our 'Absent Friends' will be looking down on us and are very pleased and happy for Alice and Jasper."

"I would now like to congratulate the happy couple and to tell Alice how very beautiful she looks today. Oh, and you look magnificent too Jasper - I don't want people to think I am showing favouritism"

"I have some special thanks to give, but before I do, I would like to speak for a moment about Alice and Jasper. I'll start with Alice who is beginning to look a little worried!" I looked over at Alice, and surely enough, she looked a tad worried, which was strange for her.

"Time flies by so quickly, it doesn't seem five minutes since Alice was born and here I am today, speaking at her Wedding. At 10.27am November the 3rd the sun came out and Alice was born, weighing in at 9lb 2oz. She couldn't wait to be born in hospital but much preferred to enter the world in the comfort of her Mum and Dad's bed - which was a little nerve-racking for Elizabeth and I"

"I remember shortly after her birth, the midwife saying to me 'She looks just like you Mr Cullen. Then she realised her mistake, and turned Alice the right way round!."

"It wasn't very long before we realised that Alice had been born with a very special gift. As she grew into a pretty, happy, generous and delightful little girl through her childhood, teenage and adult years, just a few minutes in her company was and is enough for you to instantly like Alice. She is what I would describe as a people person. Caring, approachable, kind, she is quite simply a lovely human being, who has that rare quality of being able to mix and get on with everyone she meets. To those of you who haven't met Alice yet, well...... you'll understand exactly what I mean when you do."

"When she finally left school her form tutor described Alice as a 'shining star' - which just about sums up Alice's very special qualities."

"Jasper, it's your turn now........ Seriously; when his child is young, a Father sometimes sits and contemplates the image of the man his daughter will marry. When you have a daughter, you can do an awful lot of contemplating. Will he be handsome, will he be kind, and will he be intelligent? Then when the time comes, the daughter surprises the Father, by finding a husband with all of these attributes and more. I'm a contented father today, as I see my daughter looking so happy and well. It is a real pleasure Jasper to officially welcome you into our family."

"I am very proud, and I'm sure my late wife would be to, to have you as our Son-in -Law. Alice deserves a good husband and I certainly approve of her choice and not just because you gave me a scanner for my computer (but have since taken it back)."

"I now have some special thanks to make:

I would like to thank Elizabeth for producing such a loving, warm hearted and beautiful daughter, and for her devotion in making Alice the person she is today." He looked back over at Alice "Your mother would be very proud of you"

"To Alice's Bridesmaids and indeed all the ladies - with or without feathers or hats - for looking so beautiful."

"To Bella and Rose, for being Alice's friend and helping with all the little extras and especially for always being there for Alice"

"Well that is about all I have to say, To Alice and Jasper"

Alice shot up out of her seat faster than lightening and ran up to her dad. I'm sure it kind of shocked her that he would say anything like that... He is, after, her father. And he was never one to show all that love dovey stuff.

Once he was seated, along with Alice, I took a deep breath and stood up. Balancing Elizabeth on my hip.

Once everyone's eyes were on me, and the room was silent – all except for the cries of my babies – I took another deep breath, trying to ignore the heat that grew on my cheeks and begun my own speech.

""Today, we meet to celebrate two very special people" I looked over at Alice, smiled, then looked back at the crowd "Alice and me." A bunch of people laughed as I turned to Jasper I gave him a thumbs up "Jasper, too"

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Bella, Alice's honoured Maid of Honour. Alice has been my best friend for over six years now and I couldn't ask for anything more in a friend than what Alice's loving personality naturally provides. Beautiful, smart, ambitious, generous, driven, and loving are just the tip of the iceberg for Alice. She is extremely organized and a wonderful leader."

"Alice is focused and stable. This is the Alice I love, the one I know the best. The one that no matter what happens in life I can turn to for support and understand, for an open ear or a shoulder to cry on. She'll always be there for me and I'll always be here for her. I love her as a sister."

"She has been with me through good times and bad. We have danced on tables, swum countless miles, shopped, gossiped, laughed and cried together. She is an amazing listener and a wonderful friend to gossip with!"

"You know, Alice may be loving, dependable, a "go getter" and a caring friend – but watch out for her wild side! I'll spare you the details, as some things should always remain just between the girls, but here's the low-down:"

"We've danced on desks and tables, spent birthdays with just the two of us, alone, and, perhaps, the wildest moment of them all - when we passed up partying to lay around and read trashy romance novels!

"Jasper, you better take care of her - she means the world to me. Keep her happy, make her laugh. Love her, always and forever. Enjoy the good and the bad, and be happy that you two will always have each other close by.  
I have never seen Alice so happy as when she is with you. Jasper, you are handsome and generous with your love for Alice, and I could ask for nothing more."

"Alice is the best friend anyone could hope for, and Jasper is a fine man. I hope that God will bless them all the days of their lives and that those days will be spent in perfect happiness together. To Alice and Jasper" I raised my, now almost empty glass "May you joy last forever."

Alice smiled at me and mouthed a "thank you" I nodded and took my seat again as the wedding planner announced it was time for the bride and groom to take their first dance together.

"That was a nice speech" Edward commented, kneeling down beside me.

"Thanks" I whispered, glancing over at Jasper and Alice who were happily holding onto each other, staring into the others eyes "Yours wasn't bad either"

"Mm if only little miss here didn't interrupt" He pocked Elizabeth's stomach, making her giggle.

Once the song was over, everyone crammed onto the dance floor, including Angela and Ben, me and Edward, my mum and dad – which was really weird – and Rose and Emmett.. along with some other people I didn't know.

The night went on and on. And soon, it was midnight. Elizabeth was yawning in Edwards arms when Rose pulled me and Alice to the side.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked her worriedly.

She shook her head "nothing, I just needed to tell you guys something"

"Ok..." I waited for her to continue

"I'm.. I couldn't wait any longer.... and I know today is your special day Alice..."

"Get on with it" Alice laughed

"I'm pregnant"

"PREGNANT?!" We both yelled... Excitedly of course, not angrily.

Rose nodded her head eagerly "I have known for a couple of weeks, but I wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen.... I'm 12weeks"

I looked at her stomach, shocked that there was barely even a bump there "How does Emmett feel?" Alice asked

"Great! He is so excited"

"Are you going to find out the sex?"

"Yep"

"oh my god Rose! I'm so happy for you!" We both hugged her tightly. We knew how badly she had wanted this, and now, the presents that Emmett had given her would come in handy for when her little bundle of joy joined the world.

"Thanks guys" She whispered.

After a few more minutes of girly talk about babies, love and marriage, we joined the party again.

Alice and Jasper cut the cake, smiled for the photos and laughed with their family and friends.

I couldn't be more happy with my life and how it turned out.

I had Edward, who was a great, loving, caring husband and father, my children, who I loved watching grow, their smiles and laughter were the light of my life, my best friends, Alice and Rose, who I would never be able to get through my days without, and Emmett and Jasper... Yep, my life was perfect.

**----------**

**There we have it! I promise I'll put some pics up of the wedding stuff soon. I know I'm being a pain by leaving you guys with the whole 'Rose is pregnant' thing, but if you wanna know what happens, let me know that you want the sequel :P**

**Here are the songs played:**

_**You say it best when you say nothing at all – By Ronan Keating: Alice walked down the aisle to this song.**_

_**This kiss – Faith hill: Came on at the point of "You may kiss the bride"**_

_**Breath – Faith Hill: Alice and Jaspers first dance as husband and wife.**_

**I got the speeches from the web! I thought they weren't bad :) lol**

**So, don't forget to let me know what you thought, and if you would like me to write a sequel.**

**If you do want a sequel, give me some title suggestions please!!!**

**I must say, I'm rather sad to be ending this story. I hope you guys want me to continue!**

**A huge THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	53. AUTHERS NOTE SEQUEL INFO

Hey guys!!!

Sorry it's been a while =D I have been busy with sorting stuff out now that the Christmas shop is closed...

I got a few ideas for names for the sequel (yes there will be a sequel!!) but I need more suggestions... so come on and get your brains thinking! I did come up with one name but telling you would kind of give a little bit away lol.

I'm going to start writing the sequel soon, and like i did with "the totally unexpected" I want to get a fair bit written before I post the first chapter.

I would also like to know if anyone wants to BETA this story... I have noticed that there has been some spelling/grammar etc mistakes in my stories, I do use Microsoft word and spell/grammar check everything but it appears that Microsoft word isn't THAT reliable when it comes to that sort of thing :-S.

One thing I will tell you about the first chapter is that it will be a run down of ages, names, birthdates etc to get you all up to scratch as it will be a BIG jump in years – It will be 14 years later.

Anyway, I think that basically covers everything! So please get your suggestions to me ASAP! Lol the faster your ideas come the faster the first chapter will be up. I do not have a time frame just yet though.

Also... A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! It means a bunch to me -D


End file.
